Muse of Air Waves
by Lady Bonbones
Summary: Sequel of The HyuugasRival. Naruto and Hinata are interested on finding about the past of a dead princess by reading her abandoned diaries. Her past is one filled with adventures and her character too familiar and conected to.chap29:Secrets. Complete
1. Lost and Found

**Muse of Air Waves **

NL" this is a sequel to** The Hyuuga's Rival.** I give credit to a song that inspired me for this fic, which song? Well read and you will know. I DON'T OWN Naruto

_**UPDATES!!!: **_

_**THERE IS A GALLERY FOR THIS FANFIC, THE LINKS ON MY PROFILE**_

**THIS FANFIC NOW HAS LEMONS!!! SO NO READYING IF YOU KNOW YOU ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO (like you are going to listen) WARNING WILL BE PROVIDED**

**I AM CORRECTING THIS FANFIC AND ADDING TO THE PLOT**

**I HAVE REPLACED THE NAMES I GAVE Naruto's PARENTS FOR THE REAL NAMES (Minato, Kushina) **

**IF I FAIL TO CHANGE ONE OF THE NAMES I ORIGINALLY GAVE THEM THEY WERE (Arashi and Marise)**

**I WANT TO CLEAR THAT I WROTE THIS EVEN BEFORE THEIR IDENTITIES WERE REVEALED SO NO TELLING ME Kushina WAS A KUNOICHI AND NOT A PRINCESS!!!**

Chapter 1: Lost and Found

There was loud laughter in the bar. Some of them were not even supposed to be there. The owner did not mind since he believed ninja should be able to control themselves. He did not know Lee. It was a large table on a corner where they sat. Some snuggling and others talking rather loudly.

"One week of vacation over already!" cried Naruto "this sucks"

"We should get going," said Sasuke "tomorrow we have to go back to Konohagakure" he took one more drink of sake and stood up. Sakura clung to his arm and they left together back to the hotel.

"I don't think they will be doing much resting," said Ino with a giggle. Mina started to cough. She looked at her friends, some who came as couples. She could bet they would not be doing much sleeping either.

"We were lucky to get any time, things are starting to get weird" said Shikamaru. He looked at Kiba who sighed

"So that's what have been bothering you," said Mina

Kiba glared at her, he still did not like the idea of her seeing how he felt so easily "there were some odd bodies when we patrolled the border with the Rain country"

"They weren't human or any other creature that we know of," said Shino who had not drink a single drop.

"Could you guys shut it?" said Naruto; he had already heard the details from Hinata.

"Let's go" said a half drunk Hinata with a smile meaning to apologize for his attitude. They were followed by Ino, Sai, and Lee with Tenten.

"No offence, but what does she see in him" said Mina to Neji referring to his teammates.

"She admires his strength and will," said Neji

"But I mean, the eyebrows!" then she took a long drink from the sake bottle "what's with that! And those freaky eyes!"

"You are one to talk!" laughed Kiba.

"Hey!" she jumped and tackled him

"No fighting!" screamed the owner before they were kicked out.

"Let's go look for some girls for the night" said Kiba elbowing Shino who simply nodded.

"This is not the same without Choji" said Shikamaru.

"You should have gone to Suna to visit Temary," said Mina as they walked on the still vivid streets.

"She was already on a long term mission" said Shikamaru "and besides, it wasn't so bad, see ya tomorrow" then he went back to the hotel.

"Wanna go do some sparring?" Mina asked Neji.

"No" said Neji as they continued to walk.

"You are no fun" said Mina turning to a dumpling shop. Neji continued walking a few steps later; he turned around and went to sit next to her. He really didn't have anything better to do.

xxxx

"just how long do you think it will take them to accept they like each other?" asked Hinata as they arrived to the hotel.

"Mina and Neji?" he asked surprised "hm, not long I suppose"

They went up the stairs and were getting close to their room when they heard a crash.

"Oh man," said Naruto shaking his head before they ran to their room farther away not wanting to hear whoever it was copulate.

"We won't have much free time once back home, will we?" asked Hinata as she removed her shirt

Naruto sighed at the view "I guess not if Tsunade-bachan is giving everyone some time off" he slipped off his shirt and pants as fast as he could "but one week goes away so fast"

"It was a good one," she said embracing him, now that they were only in their undergarments "I will never forget it"

"How can we?" he said passing a hand through her hair and down her back before unlocking her bra. Her bare breast against his chest made him inhale deep. He could swear he never got used to this, but he meant it in a good way. He let go of her a minute to place the futons on the floor. Hinata sat with her knees drawn up to her chest. She watched him. His muscles stretched as perfectly as he gathered some blankets and pillows.

"I want to ask you something," said Naruto placing the pillows and blankets before her.

"...?" she looked curious

"Would you marry me?" he asked her simply and straight

Hinata did not know what to say. She inhaled deeply "I will marry you but we got things to do first"

Naruto lowered his head; he had known this from the beginning. She had a duty to her clan as the next leader, she would need to concentrate on that and as matrimony went a child would be expected from them soon after, they knew they weren't ready, but that was just the beginning. They had received notice that they might be chosen for the ANBU training. Part of him had waited for that time for a long time. The training was said to take several months to one or two years. Then there was the fact that they were chosen for becoming Gennin team leaders. He wasn't looking forward to that.

"you still want to become Hokage, right?" she said wrapping her arms around him "it might take a few more years but I have heard the Hokage say that as soon as you were ready she would make you her successor"

"She has only been a few years at it and she is already planning on a successor," said Naruto with a snort. He looked at her smiling face. He would give anything to make her happy. He would even give up on being Hokage but that was something she wanted him to follow through. He would and the Hyuuga clan would have no denial that he deserved her.

**LEMON WARNING!!!**

He laid her softly before kissing. His hands traveled from her shoulders to her bare breasts down to her flat belly. He blew air on her skin, she shivered excited. His eyes had that kind of animalistic look on them as well as that soft melted blue. She did not know which one to believe; the soft kisses on her skin and the lovely words that reached her ears or the fast hands that ripped her panties and spread her legs. He took a deep breath as he watched her readily opening drip. His hands caressed her tights as she bent her knees. He blew warm air. She moaned before grasping his blond hair.

"Don't tease"

She heard him chuckle before he started eating her. There was no other sound but her breathing and his mouth making those sucking sound that made every hair of her body stand. He listened to her before dipping a finger inside and moving it at a good speed. He looked up at her sweating form. He plunged one more finger, going faster and deeper. She moaned out his name. He wanted to take her now.

"You are so perfect" he said as he pulled down his shorts. His erection threatened her sometimes by moving.

"Only because that's what you see in me, I have many faults," she said kneeling before him.

"To me they are attributes," he said before she grasped his dick and started pulling on it. Her thumb played with the tip feeling a few drips slid down her hand. She kissed his neck as her hands worked his member. Naruto arched his body back, eyes close and a smile on his face "Hi...Hinata" she kissed his chest and watched the muscles twitch at her touch. His hands ran up and down her back offering warmth that the blankets could not equal. She reached on one of the blankets. She pulled it over them just as her lips reached the base of his erection.

"Don't look," she told him as only his head remained out from under the blanket.

Her lips wrapped around the head of his erection before her tongue started to flicker and taste. Naruto clawed his hands to the futon and moaned as his hips jumped by themselves. He could feel her smile before she took him inside her mouth all at once. She had a strong hold on him to keep him from moving again as she went back and forth. She teased him until she felt it was time to go for the main course. She pulled away from him and laid her head on one of the pillows before spreading her legs. Naruto was at top of her in less than a second. His mouth roamed her face, lips, neck, and breasts. He sucked on her nipples before going inside with all his strength.

"Hinata..." he said huskily before his eyes rolled back with pleasure. His body moved on its own. He could not help it. Her hands scratched his back leaving red marks and a few drops of blood. His skin healed almost instantly. He grasped her hips before he started to buckle. A part of his mind screamed for more, Hinata saw this on his eyes. She pulled away from him. He had been very close to pull her back before she got on her knees. She lowered her head to the futon knowing he would come inside with eagerness. She breathed deeply before moaning. She heard his skin slamming against hers. Something inside her threatened to explode and she could not wait. She cringed before her vision turned black. Her whole body shivered and she could tell she was screaming but could not hear herself. He flipped her and went in a last time before coming. Hinata felt as he hit that special spot and pulled another orgasm over her last one. Her vision returned and she could see him again. his body dropped over hers, his forehead against hers.

"Let's sleep" she said caressing his face before they lied next to each other and falling sleep.

**END OF LEMON**

Xxxx A few days later xxxX

In that warm afternoon a few Jounin stood in the office of the Hokage. there were as well the clients, all wearing what it seemed to be expensive clothing. Surely the ones that wanted their services but why there was a TV in there too?

"Please look very closely" said the fifth Hokage before turning the TV on along with a video producer. The image of a girl maybe fifteen or sixteen was there. She had long very light brown reddish hair, sparkling grey eyes, light skin, and a serious look. In the background, some other people that like her were holding musical instrument all of them looking happy and excited

"_Okay, we are all ready?"__ she asked her voice booming strong and clear_

"_Yes!"__ the people in the back shouted, all not as well dressed as her._

"_Then lets do this"__ then she started to sing, play a guitar and smile _

"_**Ye!… ye!…ye!…ye!" sang the people in the back ground **_

"_**You are my complement **_

_**Are what I am not **_

_**All turns perfect **_

_**When with you I go **_

_**X **_

_**You gave me what I lacked "ye!" **_

_**What before displeased me "ye!" **_

_**My half of the orange "ye!" **_

_**Starts where yours ends "ye!" **_

_**X **_

_**The water that fans the flames **_

_**The north that travels south **_

_**The fast that goes slow **_

_**The moon that embraces the sun **_

_**X **_

_**I fell in love with the inverse "ye!" **_

_**And completed the universe "ye!" **_

_**Kiss the two extremes "ye!" **_

_**I concave and you convex "ye!" **_

_**X **_

"_**Yeee…yeee…yeee…ye, ye…ye, ye, ye" **_

_**Look at the same thing "yeee…" **_

_**And to see opposite "yeee…" **_

_**To want the sky "yeee…" **_

_**Be in the earth "yeee…" **_

_**X **_

_**Dream to unite us **_

_**To join the pores **_

"_**Ye!… ye!…ye!…ye!" **_

_**X **_

_**You are my complement **_

_**Are what I am not **_

_**All turns perfect **_

_**When with you I go" **_

**(Complement****o**_**-complement by **_**Aterciopelados**_y, I don't own them) _

The song ended and the girl smiled before scratching the back of her head with a bigger smile while the others around her congratulated her and themselves. The Hokage turned the TV Off before a blond ninja spoke for his team.

"So we have to find that girl," he asked his serious expression confirming he had matured. He was twenty years old and wanted to be Hokage.

"Yes but there is one more detail" said the Hokage looking at the foreign group in her office

"Well, yes it had been almost thirty years since she ran away," said an older man who sent a disliking look at Naruto

"So she is old now," said Naruto

"I wouldn't say old, in her forties maybe" said the Hokage, this boy never learned

"Hokage-sama?" Sakura asked not to sure it was a possible mission. She was the best medic ninja in the village following Tsunade.

"The girl or woman was the princess of the Air Wave kingdom inside Suna, the youngest of all but she disappeared or better say she ran away after her father died" said the Hokage giving an angry look at the lords' representatives. She knew when people did not tell her about all the details for the mission.

"But why look for her now?" asked Naruto. It sounded suspicious to him.

"Because of what you just saw" said the Hokage

"Let me explain. She was the kind of person who didn't care about social classes and hanged out with the servants and did that kind of things, a real trouble maker" said the lord representative as if it was something wrong "A few years ago we discovered the servants had that video and we saw she had a great talent"

"So you want to find her to exploit her" asked Naruto in a neutral voice keeping his temper in control but the glare he gave them had an intensity that made it unnecessary to use words to express what he felt.

"Actually they just want to buy off the rights for that video and her voice" said the Hokage

"Same thing" said Naruto expressing the opinion of his team

"So would you accept?" said a young man kindly to the Hokage.

"Please she also has to get her share of the inherency," said the old man thinking once about her and not them, or maybe he was just lying.

"But how are we…" Sasuke was asking but the he was interrupted 'Idiot' you don't interrupt Sasuke Uchiha

"Please would you show them Hokage-sama?" said the younger man cringing away from Sasuke and his murderous look.

"Yes" the Hokage turned the TV and the video producer and rewind it and then stopped it "Do you see?" she asked and they closed in

The Jounin looked even closer

"No way" said Sakura while Sai did not get it

"The fourth?" asked Sasuke while Naruto just stayed in silence. And there he was; the fourth though younger was there against a wall watching frozen in time with a neutral look

"That man was the one that helped the princess escape," said the older man

"Are you sure?" asked Sakura

"We believe so since she was quite attach to him for what the old servants told us"

"So you think she may have come to Konoha?" asked Sasuke

"It wasn't like that," said Kakashi all of the sudden

"What do you mean Kakashi?" asked the Hokage

"She came here about twenty years ago to see the fourth and from then stayed close to the village," said the copy ninja and they thought about it. She had run away about thirty years ago, where was she those other ten years.

"Is she here then?" asked the younger man happy

"Actually yes, but not as you hoped" said Kakashi 'or maybe you did'

It didn't take them long to arrive to a small cemetery outside the village where an old tomb with weeds and flowers was and in that tomb was the name Kushina printed alone **(Kushina used to be the name I gave her but I like Kushina better) **

"But her name was Masako" said the older man

"When people run away they usually change their names, do they not?" said Sai as if it was a game

"So we finished with the mission already?" asked Sakura.

"I guess" said Sasuke actually they felt bad for the woman but that was how life worked.

"Do you know how she died?" asked Naruto to Kakashi as they began to walk back to the village.

"When the fox demon attacked the village, how I am not sure," said Kakashi

"Oh" said Naruto

That same day the people from the Air Wave kingdom left kind of pleased because they no longer had to pay her for her song since she was already dead. Naruto despised them for that. They couldn't even wait to leave to celebrate. That night when sleep could not arrive to him even as he slept next to the woman he loved, he went to the grave and pulled out the weeds and only left the flowers. He cleaned it and even prayed a little. He thought her song was beautiful and glad that at the end they never caught her. He wondered how much was untold of her. She was just a person in a video that could sing beautifully. It was a strong song of love that could still ring in his ears. Orange, who uses the word orange in a song when one can't even find a word to rhyme with it. He was glad the Hokage had made a copy of the old video. He would get the chance to hear her again someday.

"So you can't sleep too" asked Sasuke with Sakura

Naruto turned around and found they were not alone. There were him, Sakura, Sai, Hinata , Kiba with Akamaru, Shino, Neji, Lee, Tenten, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, and even Kakashi, Kumi (Kakashi's wife) and Mina (Kumi's daughter).

"I guess he did it almost all by himself" said Ino dropping the bucket she had brought which had many beautiful flowers. She, Sakura and Hinata planted them at top and the guys placed smooth stones around the grave.

"She had a beautiful voice," said Naruto feeling something hurt inside of him

"Let's go, is getting very late" said Hinata pulling on his sleeve because the rest were already walking away. Naruto nodded before he followed the others only giving one more glance back at the grave with the name Kushina. She did not seem like a Masako to him.

8

As the days passed Naruto began to forget about the woman in her grave. That was until a CD arrived to Konoha. A CD that had the title 'The Muse of Air Waves' and in the front was a reconstructed picture of Kushina. He bought it and listened to the same song and others. He wanted to know what she did in the ten years before coming to Konoha.

"She used to live just outside the village in an old hut" said Kakashi as their team finished with training

"Hey Kakashi, hello Naruto" said Kumi brining lunch to them, on her back she carried a little boy of silver hair.

"Hi, and good bye" said Naruto not wasting any second

"Is not very polite to walk away from others, why do you something like that" said Kumi with a calm tone

"Because I can" he said with a grin

"He got you back" said Kakashi

"Shut up baka" she hit his forearm

"Yes dear" said Kakashi in submission

"And don't call me dear" she said hitting him again

'I will never understand you' Kakashi thought for the thousandth time referring to his wife

8

Naruto reached a hut in the direction in which Kakashi had pointed. With sad eyes he saw it was half destroyed. He was about to go inside when he saw another hut not too far and an old lady walking toward the half destroyed one.

"Hello there boy, did you come train here?" asked the old lady

"No, I am sorry but did you know a woman that lived here about twenty years ago"

"Of course, I rented the place to her. Poor thing, she was so young and always sang. It was very pleasant to have her around but she died the night the demon fox attacked"

"How?"

"She had been very sick, didn't come out because she said it was a sickness from her land that was terminal and didn't want me and my husband to get infected so we let her be and I just brought food to her door so she wouldn't starve. She refused from us any other help or even calling the medics from the village. She told us she was hiding from her family and that they would find her if she showed too much attention like that. At the end she died all because of the demon fox, I guess her body was too weak to run away"

"Did you give her that grave at the cemetery outside the village?"

"Yes, but we are so old now that is impossible to go visit her that's why I sometimes come here to pray for her"

"Some people came looking for her a while ago. They found she was dead and then left"

"Then she was really telling the truth. Well I say she was a very interesting girl"

"So is it because of her you haven't rebuilt this place"

"Yeah, we don't think it would be adequate to since it was her place of death and her last home before the grave"

"Would you mind if I gave a look around"

"Of course not, just be careful since it's an old place, not as old as me but still is kind of dangerous" she laughed

The old lady left and Naruto went inside. There was only half a roof and three walls two of them broken. The place was very small but enough for one person. There was nothing around but dust, an old broken bed and desk and what he guessed were baskets. He walked careful with every step until he stepped into an odd sounding board. He kneeled and tapped it before lifting it and finding a large rectangular box. He brushed the years of dust off it and found it was made of metal with a blue spiral in the top. Carefully seeing that the old woman wasn't around he took it.

8

Hinata arrived fast as she could to her department after getting a message that she had to be there fast from Naruto. She climbed steps and was about to unlock the door. He opened before she could get her keys out. He pulled her inside and sat her on the couch. He was acting like a little kid with a big secret. He just stared at her with those vivid blue eyes of him that laughed in misbelieve of whatever he had found or done. She hoped it wasn't nothing like the new sexy no jutsu.

'That was close' she thought holding her nose. He had created that new jutsu especially for her.

"Look what I found" he said dropping a metal box at top of the tea table. She wondered how many scratches it got.

"What is it?" she asked.

"A box with stuff" he said before opening it and brining out a sword "what do you think?" he said passing it to her. It was on its sheath but she took it out and saw the incredible artisanship. She could see the thin marks on it of waves and birds. The metal was strong and she noticed a green gem at the handle. It was also double-edged, very deadly.

"Is beautiful," she said before Naruto let a small rock at top of it. It fell on one edge of the sword and was cut like paper. She placed it back inside. It was incredibly sharp. She had to be very careful. She looked over the open box and saw some notebooks all with numbers. Naruto saw her looking and brought one with the number one roughly engraved on the skin.

"Remember that woman named Kushina?" he asked and she nodded "I went to the place she used to live and found this" he looked at the box "I think they are her diaries"

"Naruto" she said looking sadly at the few notebooks

"They start when she meant the fourth" he said with a smile "I have only read a few pages but I think I would have liked to meet her for real"

04-15-XX (what year is in Naruto world?)

_I was born in the country of Suna in the Kingdome of air waves where my father is lord. He loves me and my sisters but people usually say he loves me the most. Though I was the reason why my mother died, my sisters never stop reminding me that. Father doesn't mind. I think he loves me still. I know everyone misses her but I can't help it to be alive and not her. Even if I ended my life it wouldn't bring her back. The most I can do is please everyone so she won't be missed. But it is never enough. People say I am cursed. That I will die when I give birth. That my life is going to be a very short one. My father believes those words and won't let any man marry me. I am happy for that. I don't want to marry I don't want to be bonded to other person just because of social status. There are no good people and there is no such thing as love, just affection so one doesn't feel alone, like me. That was how I thought before I met him; Minato, a ninja from the village hidden in the leaves. People can be nice without the need to get something in return. But I am getting ahead of my self. It all started a few days ago… _

88


	2. The Youngest Princess

NL" I don't own Naruto.

_**UPDATES!!!: **_

_**THERE IS A GALLERY FOR THIS FANFIC, THE LINKS ON MY PROFILE**_

**THIS FANFIC NOW HAS LEMONS!!! SO NO READYING IF YOU KNOW YOU ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO (like you are going to listen) WARNING WILL BE PROVIDED**

**I AM CORRECTING THIS FANFIC AND ADDING TO THE PLOT**

**I HAVE REPLACED THE NAMES I GAVE Naruto's PARENTS FOR THE REAL NAMES (Minato, Kushina) **

**IF I FAIL TO CHANGE ONE OF THE NAMES I ORIGINALLY GAVE THEM THEY WERE (Kaseiyo and Marise)**

**I WANT TO CLEAR THAT I WROTE THIS EVEN BEFORE THEIR IDENTITIES WERE REVEALED SO NO TELLING ME Kushina WAS A KUNOICHI AND NOT A PRINCESS!!! **

Chapter 2: The Youngest Princess

…**That was how I thought before I met him; Minato, a ninja from the village hidden in the leaves. People can be nice without the need to get something in return. But I am getting ahead of my self. It all started some days ago…**

my father had called me and all my sisters; Momoko she is twenty three and loves make up because she thinks she is old, 

Kazuko she is twenty one and loves flirting with guys and guys love her back still she is kind of kind to me, 

and Michiko she is nineteen and she hates me, she makes it very known wherever she goes. 

Then there is our older and only brother Kisho, he is twenty five, ten years older than me. He doesn't care what happens to me, he doesn't even care to know me. It hurts when he is like that. 

My name is Masako and I am the youngest, if you didn't get the math I am only fifteen. 

_**(If I did it all diary style we couldn't explore the past all that well so here things change) **_

_The four children of the lord arrived to his office where five men stood aliened at one side of the wall. Masako_ (she will be called Kushina later) _knew they were ninjas, how did she now? Well she liked to read about that kind of stuff. None of the ninjas looked very much older than her sisters and not pass her brother's age but there was a particular one that looked almost of her age. He had the blondest concentrated hair in the world and messy too. His eyes were close but his face to her opinion was very mature. _

"_there has been some rumors that someone is looking to end my life" said their father "and I am not taking any chances" he said with smile, he was a very jolly guy " One of these shinobi will go with each one of you and one with me to be safe" _

"_Oh father but what about the ball, I can't go with one of this with me following me everywhere," whined Momoko who was desperate to find a husband _

"_I assure you not to worry lady, we will keep out of the vision of your guests if that is what you wish" said the blond ninja who had finally opened his eyes. They were blue but their shape and light that came into them scared Masako. There was only one word she could think of to describe them; concentrated. _

"_Well they are ninjas after all" said Kisho "but may we leave now father, I am very busy" _

'_Picking your nose' thought Masako known he was just putting up a show _

"_Alright" he said then gave the ninjas to follow them _

"_Hi" said Masako to the blond ninja "Masako is my name, what is yours?" she said as they started to walk down the fancy hall _

"_Minato Namikaze" he said in a neutral voice that made her frown in the inside _

'_This guy is no fun' she sighed making him look curiously at her _

"_Are you tired?" he asked, he had never really liked royalty. _

"_No" 'yes, of you' "I going to my room to get change, do you have to come?" _

"_That's what I am being paid for," he said making something inside of her burn in anger. He sensed it and again found himself curious about the girl. _

_He waited outside her room. One deadly look from her told him not to even think about it. Well, he did not think about. He was taking on a very dangerous mission. They were at war and the Suna shinobi weren't actually their best ally. It was to be kept secret the staying in the Air Wave kingdom. He wished Jiraiya were there even if he was pervert. Minato had already been in many body guard missions when he was still a Genin. The only reason he was in this one was because the lord asked for Jounin and even paid more than they could think of for protecting him and his children. Since he arrived to Air Wave kingdom he had not seen any trace of the war there. Why would anyone attack a kingdom known to be the largest producer of oranges? Among other healthy things. _

"_Don't day dream" said Masako in front of him "c'mon" she said once she had his attention. She could feel how he looked at her and her change of clothes. She had been wearing a fancy kimono before but now she was wearing trousers and a workout shirt. She knew he noticed how suspicious she acted every time she checked a hall before walking fast toward the next. He didn't even ask once what was she doing. They made it outside through the back door of the large castle. She took a deep breath of the air seeing as always that they were at top of a tall hill and down were grass fields and some more hills followed by the plantation of orange and other fruit trees and bushes and then the village. _

"_Do you…" he was asking when he noticed she was pulling what it seemed a thin oval shaped board out a small storage room "what are you doing?" _

"_Nothing" she said placing it down "just going for a ride, you can pick one if you want to come" she pointed at the storage room _

_he got what she wanted to do and lost no time getting one but by then she had already pushed herself forwards and went down on the steep hill. He watched in amazement how the board hovered over the ground. Well not for nothing, this was called the Air Wave kingdom. He went after her and actually thought it was fun. _

"_Hey Minato!" he heard her shout loud and clear "careful with the hills!" she shouted before approaching the first of many, her board went all the way up and then shot to the top of the next. All the time she been wearing a bright smile then she went down that hill and up another but with more force this time and jumped two smaller hills while she spun in the air. Minato tried it too. He almost got it, he did not fall, but to him that didn't matter. He was losing sight of her. He jumped off the board and ran and jumped from hill to hill until he caught up with her as she landed in the last hill and stayed there. _

"_Wow" she said when she saw he had just run to catch up with her "I wish I was a ninja" she said placing the board against a tree and then walking ahead into the cultivation. Minato followed glad that they would only walk this time. He saw her stop once they found people who were picking fruit from the trees. _

"_Do you want me to hide?" he asked her _

"_Nha, it would feel way too creepy, you can come and even help us," she said walking ahead and then he followed _

"_Hey Masako sama!" shouted a girl of dark hairs and dark eyes _

"_Hey Sho" waved Masako running to the other girl that by the look of her clothes Minato could tell she was a villager. The girls talked no stop for a few seconds, all the time Masako made over done imitations of her siblings _

"_Ohhhhh father but what about the ball" she said in a fake whiny voice "I want to marry, I want to marry" she made a kissy kissy face before she and Sho laughed until tears started to show around their faces "could you believe her?" asked Masako but did not wait for an answer "father said he wanted us protected and all she can think of is about getting a husband" _

"_What a sad life" said Sho _

"_I know," said Masako but with not so much excitement 'that may be my life someday' _

"_Hey Sho get back to work! And if you want to get paid you too lady" said a man that was in the trees collecting fruit and letting it fall into baskets down. _

"_Roger!" both girls said giving a military salute and then skipped off to another clearing where they started picking oranges from trees and placing them in baskets _

"_Hey is that your body guard?" asked Sho noticing he had been following them _

"_Oh yeah, I forgot about him" she said a little too well for Minato to hear "would you like to help?" she asked him, he shrugged and then started picking the citrus fruit too. He wondered why a princess needed to work in the fields. A few hours later, the same man that had shouted at them came and started handing out money according to every basket they had. Masako and Sho got paid almost the same and even Minato got some for the few he had collected. _

"_I buy, lets go eat something" said Masako _

_They walked to the village where no one minded or made a big deal that the princess was there. They went to a curry house and the girls ate until they were full. _

"_I heard there is going to be a ball" said Sho _

"_Yeah, I hate those things" said Masako "and I hate that people too" _

"_And I heard is for you to get pretenders" said Sho drinking her tea calmly _

_Masako placed her hands at the sides of her head "Michiko told father it was tradition and you know my father. That was how he met my mother but I doubt I will find someone who really cares for me there" _

"_Your mom was lucky, wasn't she?" _

'_But I am cursed, who would want a cursed wife' "I don't care, I can be happy being single and not marrying any of those sticks in the mud" her eyes looked to the side. She looked so sad that she could not hide it. _

"_Have faith, as long as you propose yourself to something and stick with it nothing can go wrong" said Sho with a gentle smile _

"_You are right!" Masako stood up and placed a foot on the low table and fist in the air "I won't marry any of those pricks nor will I ever marry! I am free to do whatever I want!!" _

"_OUT!" the owned of the restaurant kicked them out for disturbing his other clients _

"_Well you are not free to go and shout in restaurants," said Minato before Masako jumped on his back and applied a lock _

"_Say that again!" he laughed as she tried to create damage but failed. _

"_Let him go Masako" said Sho laughing trying to pull at her friend off the ninja _

_After half an hour, they left Sho to go back to her family and then started to walk back to the castle. There were still a few hours before sunset. _

"_You do have a soul, good" said Masako after giving up but glad that he had laughed. He was still wearing that big smirk that made his eyes seem close. It reminded her of a fox. _

"_Is just part of the job" he said his face going back to the serious look _

"_How old are you?" she asked him _

"_Why do you ask?" he said _

"_I asked first" _

"_Sixteen" _

"_Oh I was just curious" she said "you look older" she lied _

"_Really?" he wondered since he never had thought about it _

_She picked her board in the way _

"_Where is yours?" she asked him _

"_Back there" he said and she sighed before going ahead and getting it. They started their way up the steep hill "I bought these" she said looking at the boards "I looked everywhere for someone who could make them and found this old man who had recognized me as the princess since he says I look like my mother. He made them for me and since in the castle we don't need money I started working in the fields and paid him for them. He died a year ago and there is no one else who can make them" _

"_I apologize," said the blond ninja _

"_Don't worry," she said, "You didn't know, I can't blame you for it but myself for forgetting" _

_After that she went to her room, changed back into her fancy clothes, and even did her hair to go to dinner with her family. One of the ninjas stayed guard while the others ate something in the kitchen _

"_If I smell any other scent in my life than those stinking perfumes it will be a miracle," said the one that had to guard Kazuko _

"_Your nose? My ears are bleeding thanks to that banshee," said the one that had to guard Momoko _

"_I think I am scared of women," said the ninja that had to guard Michiko "What about you Minato?" _

"_Me?" he tilted his head back and then said, "It was fun" he had his famous grin on which meant he was telling the truth _

'_Lucky bastard' the other ninja thought _

_The days passed and they did the same things almost every day. In the morning, he found Masako had studies to attend to. The teacher was very patient with her since it always took her a little of extra time to understand things but at the end she knew them as well as the teacher. Then she would go out and go to the fields riding her board and then to the village with Sho and hang out for a while before returning. Some days she would go to the servant quarters and play with the children or practice with some music instruments her brother had abandoned since he had assured he was too old for them. The Lord knew of what Masako did but did not mind since he knew she had a gentle heart _

_In those days Masako learned a lot about Minato Namikaze. He was an orphan but he did know his parents until young when he lost them. He was an excellent ninja since at young age he was already a Jounin and maybe soon would become an ANBU. He told her about the third secret ninja world war outside her peaceful kingdom. He told her about Konoha and their people and his desire to protect them and about his perverted sensei. _

"_Look at this" he said showing her his hand and seeing strange energy accumulate in it until it became a sphere "I call it Rasengan" he said before throwing it into the air and creation a tornado _

"_WOW!" She cried "Teach me please" _

"_I don't think you can since it took me almost three years to perfection it" _

"_And I am not a ninja and I haven't had ninja training," she said for him sitting down and watching the ski. They were at the hills where nothing grew but grass "I would like to be one" _

"_A ninja? We are only tools princess, to serve the village and those who request for our assistance," he said lying back and watching the sky _

"_I am a tool too," she said and he looked at her waiting for her to continue, "They use me to put the blame of my mother's death. They use me in those stupid balls to look nice and pretty and give a good image to our kingdom. I will be used to marry a man and create strong bonds between our countries. and finally I will be used to look nice at his side before I die giving birth to a child" she looked at him with her grey eyes. He stared at them for the longest time lost in all the emotions they displayed as the wind lifted her brown reddish hair. It looked like fire at the sun's light with reds and oranges "the ball will be starting soon" she said standing, he did as well and then went back to the castle where she changed into an expensive dress and then let him inside her room. Of course, she left the door open since she did not want anyone spreading nasty rumors. He watched from the wall as she applied make up to her face and brushed her long hair before tying it. _

"_Are you ready?" asked Kazuko whose dress was more than relative revealing _

"_Yeah" said Masako before standing _

"_Hmm I don't know" said Kazuko pushing one hair back on its place for Masako "you still look kind of childish" she said before taking some chocolate color lipstick "I got you this" she said before putting some on Masako's lip darkening into a color similar to that of her hair. Masako looked at herself in the mirror and smiled a false smile. Along with her reflection was Minato's. She looked down once she caught his eyes. She was not brave enough to oppose her family, most of all her father who cared for her more than his other daughters. Still she admitted to herself that she looked a little older. She tried to touch her lips but Kazuko stopped her "don't" she said with a sad smile "you look just like mother like this" _

_Masako could feel tears at the back of her eyes. She knew from where she had seen this image. She saw that face every morning she went to breakfast. It was the face of her mother in the family hall. She did look kind of like her. _

"_Let's go" said Kazuko pulling her out. _

_Minato and Kazuko's ninja guard followed them staying hidden once they arrived to large ball. Immediately pretenders who wanted nothing of them but their status surrounded Masako and her sister. Minato watched how much Masako struggled to make them leave her but they would not. She wanted to scream and run out of the place but she saw her father smiling kindly toward her direction. She could not run away with him looking at her with so much hope. _

_The night ended and she walked silently toward her room with Minato a few steps back. She closed her door and inside cried her eyes out. Minato listened as he leaned on the wall. She was so miserable. How did he not see it before? She wanted to leave and have a regular life like the villagers, like Sho who had a loving family, she helped to take care of. Masako could do nothing for hers but marry and look nice. He did not think twice and entered her room. She had her face buried on her blanket and had not notice when he entered. He saw the expensive dress in shreds and that she was wearing a simple pair of soft pink pajamas. _

"_Masako?" he asked and then she shot her face up. The entire make up was a mess on her face. She was able to see her reflection from there in her mirror and looked down. Her long strands of hair creating a curtain from the world. _

"_You were right; I could never be a ninja. I can't be anything but a stupid princess spoiled and ignorant of what the real world is like" _

_He sat next to her and lifted one side of her hair before she pulled away "you are not spoiled or ignorant" he said "you are just letting your affection for your father keep you here, am I wrong?" _

"_No" she said _

"_Also you go down there and work like any other person though you don't need to. You appreciate hard work and care for the people your family rules over. You have more friends down there that in the higher class and most of all…" she lifted her head and looked at his strange blue eyes "you are yourself" _

_She launched at him and hugged him. She cried and he held her close "thank you" she said _

'_At least you are able to be yourself' he thought _

_Outside Kisho, Masako's older brother and heir of the lands leaned against the wall. Minato was more interested on making Masako better to notice. The older brother started to think over the Ninja and his sister's words. What did one need to be a good ruler? _

_8 _

_A few more days passed and Masako was back to her old self. This time she was visiting some of the servants who had the afternoon free. Sho was there, she had sneaked inside with Masako's help. _

"_Look what I got!" she said showing Masako a camera _

_Everyone was excited about it. Masako was nervous when someone made a suggestion and the rest agreed. She said nothing as she stood in front of Sho with the camera. _

"_I am not even recording yet" said Sho before Masako got a serious look "ready…go!" for a few seconds no one said nothing _

"_Okay, are all ready?" __she shouted for everyone to wake up from their stage fear _

"_Yes!" __Their reply was immediate_

"_Then lets do this"__ she said not too sure but collected her guts and started_

"_**Ye!… ye!…ye!…ye!" sang the people in the back ground **_

"_**You are my complement **_

_**Are what I am not **_

_**All turns perfect **_

_**When with you I go… **_

_Minato was surprised by her incredible voice. He tried not to look like so when he noticed he was at the range of vision of the camera. He could almost swear Masako was not human as the words flooded with the music and her voice perfectly. _

"_Not bad for improvising" said Sho _

"_How did you know?" asked Masako _

"_I had a feeling" she said her eyes resting on Minato for a flicker of a second but still Masako did not get it. _

"_Okayyy" laughed Masako being too happy to notice Minato looking at her _

_A few more days passed and things got bad. Masako's father got sick. A virus somehow had reached them. It was terminal and even like that Masako, her sisters and brother were not aloud to see him or they could be infected. Finally, one afternoon he died silently. Masako cried and didn't see anyone for two days, she came out the day her father was buried. _

"_Now you are lord brother" said Michiko "you should look for a wife" _

"_I know" said Kisho "and you have to finally get married" _

_Masako heard them at the funeral _

"_I think is time we got rid off those ninja" said Momoko "we don't need them anymore since father is already dead" _

_Masako's heart turned cold _

"_Are you okay?" Asked her Kazuko _

"_Yeah" said Masako then after the funeral went back to her room _

"_Your brother has called you," said Minato _

_She went to the office that used to be her fathers and found Kisho with another man that she knew as Lord Yukio of the neighbor Kingdom of Salts since it was in a desert with a great density of salt. _

"_Masako sama, so nice to see you again. I am very sorry for your loss" he said taking her hand and kissing it _

"_Is nice to see you again lord Yukio" she tried not to bite her tongue _

"_Masako lord Yukio here has come…" _

"_Please let me Kishi" then he referred to Masako "I came here to ask for your hand lady since your brother will have to make a family of his own and you…" _

"_I am in the way" she said coldly _

"_Masako" _

"_I understand," she said looking at both, knowing Minato was hiding in the ceiling "I won't get on your way," and then she left _

"_I guess that means yes," said Yukio _

'_I am not so sure' thought Kishi _

_8 _

_Minato was on his way to Masako's room when his comrades appeared _

"_What is it?" he asked _

"_We have been paid" said one of them showing him a bag full of money "our job here is done" _

"_Thank Kami" one of them said _

"_We got your things, lets go" other said _

"_Go ahead" said Minato "I have to look into something, you know I will catch up later" _

"_Be careful" said one "I have the feeling bad things are going to happen around here" _

_Minato nodded before running to Masako's room but not before getting a good fist of the money that the other didn't notice _

_8 _

_Masako ran to her room and took a bag out and started to throw clothes out of her closet and choosing what she would need the most. She threw along a frog stuffed with the money she got by working in the fields. She had everything ready, had changed her clothes and just needed to move. She couldn't her feet were frozen once she was outside her door. _

"_Masako!" she heard Minato shout before seeing him come her way and then she saw the guards after him. She did not waste time and started to run as well _

"_This way!" she said running into another hall_

_He followed her before they entered a room that seemed abandoned then down some stairs and into the castle's kitchen where the servants knew what was going on once they saw her with a full bag ready to leave. _

"_This way!" one of them said before showing them to another door and after a few twist and turns they were out at the back. Masako went for the boards but only found them destroyed "damn them!" _

"_Hey!" she said Sho above a few floors and threw one that she had taken out before the guards could get it. _

"_Thanks!" shouted Masako realizing she would never see her friend ever again "for everything!" _

"_Take care!" cried Sho with tears of her own "You too Minato!" he smiled at her as Masako placed the board at the edge _

_Without warning he picked her up and helped her to his back and then they were off down the steep hill. Masako noticed they were going faster than usual even with the double weight. She looked down and saw the energy Minato called chakra all around the board and his feet. That was what made it go even faster! She laughed all the way as the castle turned smaller and smaller every time she looked back. They passed the fields still on the board and crossed the town even faster and went farther into places Masako had never seen. They passed a waterfall and vegetable farm and into a path in the woods. They did not stop until night fell. _

_**(Back to diary mode) **_

Minato saved me. I know I wouldn't have made it on my own. In the time we have been camping I decided to write it all down. I won't let him see but I told him there is nothing to see since this is about when we met to now. He told me he didn't think me going to his village was alright since that would be the first place they would look for me. I don't mind. I told him that I want to go to see the sea. I have always wanted to known how the water waves look like. Another thing is he had to hide my board. There were not such strong lower air waves anywhere but my old home. I could not ride it unless I learned how to use chakra like he does. Then he taught me how to built chakra and how to generate more. He said that when I had enough I could come back and get my board and try. But I don't think I want ever to come back to this kingdom. One more thing before I go to sleep. He recommended me to change my name and I have been thinking about that coming with one not too good until he told me one that I liked. From now on my name will be KUSHINA. The world is full of possibilities. 

88 

"Yes!" cried Naruto jumping from the couch to the living room table "she made it!"

"Naruto, we already knew that," said Hinata wanting him down from her table

He jumped down and sighed. They had read a good deal of pages but there was still so much more

"We better go to sleep" she said "tomorrow we have to go to inspect those Genin homes"

"I forgot" said the blond Jounin, tomorrow he would know who his Genin team was and see if they had what was needed to be true shinobi.

"Don't forget your bells," said Hinata placing them on the table that night as both went to sleep or maybe not for a few more hours (what? They live together)

88


	3. The Other Side of the Mirror

_**NL: I don't own Naruto **_

_**UPDATES!!!: **_

_**THERE IS A GALLERY FOR THIS FANFIC, THE LINKS ON MY PROFILE**_

**THIS FANFIC NOW HAS LEMONS!!! SO NO READYING IF YOU KNOW YOU ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO (like you are going to listen) WARNING WILL BE PROVIDED**

**I AM CORRECTING THIS FANFIC AND ADDING TO THE PLOT**

**I HAVE REPLACED THE NAMES I GAVE Naruto's PARENTS FOR THE REAL NAMES (Minato, Kushina) **

**IF I FAIL TO CHANGE ONE OF THE NAMES I ORIGINALLY GAVE THEM THEY WERE (Arashi and Marise)**

**I WANT TO CLEAR THAT I WROTE THIS EVEN BEFORE THEIR IDENTITIES WERE REVEALED SO NO TELLING ME Kushina WAS A KUNOICHI AND NOT A PRINCESS!!!**

Chapter 3: The Other Side of the Mirror

It was very early; the sun was barely showing on the far. She woke with no problem and pushed herself away from the warm arms of her husband and bed. She stretched and listened satisfactorily at a few joints sound. She turned around and looked at her husband before pulling his mask up; if there was a person in Konoha that was alive and knew Kakashi's face more than anyone that was her. Many times Naruto and his friends tried to get her to tell them how Kakashi looked like without it but always she got away without telling anything. She loved getting on their nerves, and that was Kumi** Hatake **to you all. She hummed as she showered with cold water to wake fully. There was a lot of work to be done and she had to be ready. She came out of her private bathroom and changed while Kakashi was still sleeping.

'Thank you Kami' she thought, she wanted to have enough time to do everything she wanted to do.

She got dressed on something comfortable for the day, a habit she picked up when she had first meant Raidon; a guy she loved on her teens but now was dead and she knew had gotten over him but still missed him as a friend. From him all she had left was an earring with a diamond and a golden spiral going down and connecting with a black pearl. She gave that earring to Mina her daughter as well as his.

She walked to the bed silently and kissed Kakashi on the bridge of his nose before he caught her wrist and pulled her close.

"Why do you wake me?" he asked, his normal eye looking even more tired than usual. She bit his nose so he would let go of her. He did before she left the room. Kakashi leaned back on bed. He was already used to her deviant actions. There were little people who could stand Kumi but only one understood her and that was Kakashi. He decided to go back to sleep for a little longer.

Kumi had the Tsukyuga at charge of breakfast up and moving. The ones that did the cleaning were already moving around and so on with all that was needed to be done for the Tsukyuga to have an organized day. The sun was more visible when Kakashi came out of their room already dressed on his green vest and all. He saw Kumi was a little busy, is always like that when you are trying to keep a clan together. He went to the room next to his and saw his nin dogs lying around a bed, but Pakkun was the exception. He was on the bed being hugged by a little three year old with silver hair. Kakashi sighed and pushed his hair back.

Uyeda **(means; From the Rice field)** had short hair the same color as his father and a face still very childish to be compared to any of his serious looking parents. Still from seeing, a child learns who he wants to follow steps. The little mask had gotten in the nerves of Team 7 and the fact that Uyeda could creep anywhere and make no sound and not be noticed stopped them from removing it. Slowly his little red eyes opened. He was born with the Chuusingan of the Tsukyuga but he would go by the name Hatake. Kumi did not mind at all.

"Kakashi!" someone shouted outside. He knew immediately who it was. Uyeda stood on the bed before Kakashi picked him up and went outside

"How many times do I have to tell you not to scream?" said Kumi before hitting his arm

Naruto rubbed his hurt arm before he saw Kakashi and Uyeda.

"What is it?" he asked the blond ninja

"I was wondering if you would tell me what to look for when I go check on the houses of those Genin" said Naruto keeping an eye on Kumi. He wanted to be prepare for her next attack.

Kakashi tilted his head thinking, Uyeda mimicked him "is just for you to learn something about them in case they pass"

"I could have told him that" said Mina coming out of her room "good morning everyone" she said to her parents, Uyeda, Naruto and the other Tsukyuga that smiled her way "Luck with your team Naruto" she said before puffing away. She already had a Genin team and was off to teach them.

"You might as well stay for breakfast" said Kumi turning around to find Naruto was already gone "he will pay" she swore before taking her little Uyeda who was not scared at all of his own mother

"Don't be sad mom" said Uyeda with his soft voice. Kumi ruffled his hair before going to get breakfast with the rest of the family.

8

"Here are their files" said Tsunade as Shizune passed the vanilla folders respectably; Hinata, Kiba, Sai, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Naruto. Those of the rookie nine and Gai team that were not there was either because they had other things to do, they already had a Genin team or just didn't think they were up to be Genin babysitters.

They started calmly to look through them.

"The lowest of the class, why I am not surprised" said Naruto to himself

"You can go now," said the Hokage sensing Naruto would want to start ranting soon.

They all sat at a teahouse

"Great" said Sasuke sarcastically as he read the files thoroughly

"We should get going" they knew they had to check to see actually what kind of kids they were

Naruto went to the first house of his possible Genin team. He read the file again.

Name: Hiroshi Morita 

Age: 12 

Ninjutsu: 95/100 

Genjutsu: 50/100 

Taijutsu: 50/50 

There was a picture along with the other info he did not mind to read. He knocked on the door and a woman opened immediately frowning at the sight of him

"What do you want?" she asked

"I am Hiroshi Morita's Jounin instructor, if you would not mind I would like to see his living quarters"

"Everything is fine in his room," she said "good bye" she almost closed the door on his face but he stopped it with his palm

"if this is about the demon sealed inside of me I won't let you stop me, understand" he whispered angrily "I am here as a requirement of the Hokage, your son or whatever he is to you will be at my charge and believe me when I tell you I have to know about him so I can keep him safe" the woman stepped aside and showed him to Hiroshi's room. She stood at the door as Naruto checked. There were a few weapons around but all in organized places along with scrolls of different Ninjutsu and Genjutsu.

"His father died when Orochimaru attacked the village eight years ago," said the mother

"I see," said Naruto keeping that piece of information at mind. The room was of a kid that took being a shinobi seriously. As he, left he caught glance of something. He turned a notebook aside and found a big-leathered one. He opened it. It was hand written and had different jutsus written into it.

"it was his father's jutsu book" said the woman before Naruto closed it. it didn't look that important.

"Thank you" he said before leaving toward the next home.

Name: Yasuo Kadokawa 

Age: 13 (held one year back because of sickness) 

Ninjutsu: 80/100 

Genjutsu: 70/100 

Taijutsu: 40/100 

There was no one stopping him from going inside through the window. The room was bare almost. It reminded him of his old place but clean. There were a few magazines on a small table but nothing besides that was out of order. He checked into the small kitchen to find the kid took good care of himself by having enough vegetables. Naruto still hated them. He read the down notes on the boys file. Yasuo lost his parents separately; his mother died giving birth to Yasuo's brother who was now in an orphanage and his father a few days later on a mission. After that he got sick because of depression and was tended by no other than Kumi. She had accepted the job of helping some kids in the village with their psychological problems. Accordingly, the boy was okay now but still showed a quiet character. Well, Naruto would change that.

He went to the last house. He had the lowest of the entire class that to his surprise was the girl member.

Name: Maeko Kan

Age: 12 

Ninjutsu: 50/100 

Genjutsu: 25/100 

Taijutsu: 50/100 

Her place was more Naruto's style. According to her info, she lived with her brother who was Chunin and taught at the Academy. It was weird how some things were tidy and other the opposite. Her room he did not dare go farther than the door. She had a brother, who knows what he may think if Naruto went in. He saw an undone bed. A tidy desk with scrolls and a few more lying on the floor with clothes he did not dare identify. He left toward the Academy not being able to help his curiosity. He knew they already knew they were already Team 7, the new team 7. That broke Naruto's heart. To his surprise, he found them in the classroom during brake.

He watched from the window Hiroshi and Yasuo talk calmly and Maeko listen.

"Naruto Uzamaki" said Yasuo in a serious voice. Naruto looked at the file's picture. The boy had changed appearance since then by brushing all his hair back leaving his forehead open for everyone to see. He wore a kind of high neckband green jacket that tipped his chin. His eyes were a strange kind of brown; it was so light that it almost seemed yellow. He wore his headband on his right arm

"My mother has told me to stay away from him," said Hiroshi "she says he is not a good influence"

"Your mom?" asked Maeko, she had long light blue hair in a braid with a few messy lock escaping at the front. Her eyes were similar to the Hyuuga's but hers did have big dark pupils. Her forehead protector was tilted lightly to one side. She wore regular dark pants and a black shirt and grey jacket

"Yeah" he said blushing at acknowledging he had said mom instead of mother. Though it was not big deal, he felt it was. His eyes were dark like his mother's and intense when one looked directly at them. His hair was a dark brown and spiked around his forehead protector like Naruto. His clothes were a dark red shirt with the Konoha insignia in the sleeves and regular dark pants.

"How did you know who he was" asked Maeko to Yasuo

"I hacked into the Hokage's building main computer," he said

'I will tell Kumi that later' thought Naruto

"Wow!" said Maeko

"How is he like?" asked Hiroshi

"…he was the lowest of his class to graduate" said Yasuo

"Great" said Hiroshi sarcastically which immediately reminded Naruto to Sasuke

"I think is cool," said Maeko

"There isn't much about him. It seems they want to hold as much info about him as possible," said Yasuo

"I wonder why," said Hiroshi

"He has no parents, never knew them or anyone in the case and was known as the greatest prankster a few years back"

"Go on!" said Maeko

"He belongs to the old team 7 with Sasuke Uchiha," said Yasuo

"Uchiha!" they knew all about Sasuke Uchiha who had ran away from the village years ago and then comeback

"Sakura Haruno who was trained by the fifth herself"

"No way!" Maeko and Hiroshi said at the same time

"Sai, an ANBU but there was nothing about him but his name and age"

"Weird" said Maeko biting her nail.

"Kakashi Hatake" said Yasuo finally

"Who is he?" asked Hiroshi

"He is the village's specialist of Ninjutsu and trained by no other than the 4th Hokage" said Yasuo

"Wow!!" both Maeko and Hiroshi jumped from their sits while Yasuo remained calm

"He must be strong," said Maeko

"Hopefully not the clown of the team" said Hiroshi, Naruto almost fell from his hiding place

"Tomorrow, tomorrow…" chanted Maeko

"Yeah, tomorrow" said Yasuo looking through the window but did not see Naruto. However, Naruto felt he was looking at him. He decided to leave. That kid was creepy.

8

"Hello Naruto" said Hinata placing dinner on the table and then sitting with him on the couch before turning their new TV on but not paying attention to it.

"What did you think of them?" Naruto asked her

"They are nice kids," said Hinata "and yours?"

"Fine I guess," he said brining her closer "I think they have a chance since they seem to get along"

"Mine too" she said

They ate calmly; such was life now to them; but not a year ago when they got the apartment. It was like a small war. Hiashi Hyuuga did not want his daughter living with a man. Yeah, Naruto at nineteen well not so much of a teen anymore and after who were his senseis and the ones that still were it meant to Hiashi that Naruto was not mature enough. Naruto wanted to laugh at the memory of Kumi and Tsunade barging into the Hyuuga estate and demanding of Hiashi to let them be. Finally, Hinata speaking for herself gave them freedom to live together. Both were Jounin and were paid well, they had enough for the department not too small or big and in a regular street.

"Hanabi may be competing at the Chunin exams to come," said Hinata and Naruto knew she was worried. Since Maiya, the young Tsukyuga betrayed her clan, Konoha, and most of all Hanabi's trust. Hanabi had been trying her best. She knew Maiya one day may come back and try to hurt them again. She wanted to stop her. Hinata hoped she was not becoming obsessed though Mina and Kumi assured her it was not happening.

"I believe she will do great," he said

"Me too" she said with optimism. She had just needed to hear someone else's opinion.

Naruto looked at the old metal box with the blue spiral at the top in the corner of the room. He wanted to go ahead and continue readying Marise's diary but he was tired. Not physically but mentally and maybe, a little stressed. He was going to be at charge of a Genin team or maybe not plus they were one year away from the ANBU training that he may or may not get. He was worried that Tamiko; Kumi's sister had found nothing about Maiya, her daughter or the other two supposedly walking dead ninjas Dokueki the purple dressed witch and Ekirei her twisted psycho bipolar brother. He knew the Hokage and Kumi got a detailed inform of their movement every month or so from one of the members of Tamiko's team but nothing was worth giving them a clue. It had been two years and a half since they left and no one had seen them ever since.

"Naruto" Hinata said falling sleep "we should get some rest"

But Naruto now felt restless. He wanted to go out and look for Maiya, Dokueki and Ekirei. He wanted to try his Shikirigan on the last two and strangle them.

"Naruto" Hinata pulled him off the couch and he found his body would not do much of what his mind wanted. He followed Hinata to their room and let his body fall with not much grace to the bed. Hinata shook her head before going to change to sleep. She had really liked her team but that did not mean she would go easy on them. Without noticing Naruto had one eye open and watching as she changed in the bathroom through the small crack the barely open door left. Naruto was not a pervert he was just a guy living with his girlfriend and someday to be wife.

She came out on a two-piece pair of pajamas before pushing Naruto to get under the covers after helping him to get most of his equipment and clothes off. Then they went to sleep.

8

The next day they were outside the classroom where their Genin teams waited to be picked up. They were leaning against a wall some of the rookie nine and other Jounin. Naruto was next to Hinata and watched as the Genin entered the room giving them a fast glance calculating who was who and who their sensei may be.

"Well, who would have said" said Iruka who taught at the next room

"Iruka sensei!" Naruto said excited, he didn't get to see him much anymore.

"All of you now are Jounin" he got all eye teary "and to pick your Genin team" now he was overreacting

"They may not even pass" said Sasuke making sure the Genin inside heard "maybe this generation won't be that good with so much peace"

"Stop being Mr. optimist" said Kiba "yours may not make it but I am sure mine will" then they were sending death glares to each other

"No fighting now, that wouldn't be a good example" said Iruka before they broke it off and went inside the classroom but Naruto remained outside

"Iruka sensei?"

"What is it Naruto?" he asked

"do you think I could be a good teacher" truth to be hold he did not go into Academy teaching when he became Chunin since he only lasted as such for a year and a half and he was mostly busy helping on the Chunnin exams.

"Of course" and Naruto could see he meant it. He smiled at his old sensei and then went inside.

He saw that they were already assigning the teams and one by one, they were leaving. Hinata team 3, Kiba team 4, Sasuke got team 5, Sai team 6, he team 7 and Shikamaru team 8.

"What a drag" said Shikamaru as the excited Genin followed him like duckling

Naruto shook his head before taking the silent Genin to the same place Kakashi had taken him, Sakura, and Sasuke years ago. They sat on the small steps and he leaned against the rail.

"I think we should start by letting know who we are" he said with his foxy smile, he knew that thanks to it they may lower their guard when the real fun started "say something about yourself starting with you name, your likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams for the future" the Genin looked at each other deciding who would go first and only a few seconds later they decided.

"My name is Maeko Kan" said the girl with a fake serious tone "I like going out to run and play pranks on Satu" she said Satu with a dark look "I dislike listening to Satu's stupid bickering and her friends"

'Oookay' thought Naruto wondering who Satu was and what she had done

"My hobbies are to collect strange weapons and learn to cook from my brother, and my dream for the future is to be…"

"Yes" he asked wondering after the long pause

"…to be the hell a rich!"

Naruto stopped himself from falling 'another Tsunade' "and you?"

"My name is Hiroshi Morita!" he said too soldier like; he knew the boy was just nervous "I like learning new jutsus, I dislike my mom's tuna surprise, my hobbies is to write and my dream is to become a greater ninja than my father was! Sir!"

"Calm down" said Naruto "and you?" he asked the last one

"My name is Yasuo Kadokawa" he said with all the patience of the world, his odd colored eyes on Naruto who held up higher to his challenge "I like peace and order, I hate having to wait for others for what they should have already done, my hobby is to do things in my computer and my dream is to become Hokage"

Naruto laughed which made Yasuo frown. He expected that from Maeko not the calm and quiet one. Well it was his turn.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki which I am sure you already know" Yasuo's eyes widened a little "I like ramen in a cup and more the one that they make at the Ichiraku ramen but most than all…" he was quiet for a moment thinking, wondering if he should tell them about Hinata, they were still young and he didn't want to give them a wrong impression of him "I dislike the three minutes it takes for the cup ramen to be ready, my hobbies I don't have time for any" he had already tried any ramen flavor possible and was busy many times for perfection his Shikirigan "and my dream is to become the greatest Hokage ever" he knew Yasuo took it as a challenge "all of you are interesting" said Naruto "and be glad tomorrow we have our 1st mission"

"Yes" Maeko tried to shouted quietly

"What kind of mission sensei?" asked Hiroshi

"Survival training" said Naruto

The Gennin said nothing but gave him questioning looks

"This is a special training," said Naruto with an evil smile "you know that twenty seven Gennin graduated from your class, right?"

The Gennin nodded

"But I bet no one told you only nine would remain as such and the rest would be sent back to the Academy"

"What!" the three shouted

Naruto could not help it and started to sneaker but he really just wanted to laugh.

"This training will be more like an exam to see if you really got what is needed to be a ninja." said Naruto getting a little more serious "You will be going through the same one I went so it can't be that bad, right?" the Gennin sure hoped it "no questions?" they were so quiet, he felt they were planning something

"Yes, then what was the graduation at the Academy" asked Maeko

"Oh, just to see if you got a chance at being a Gennin, not a big deal at all"

"Not fair" muttered Hiroshi

"Well, tomorrow assemble on the training field at 5 AM and bring your ninja equipment, oh and remember to skip breakfast" even the demon fox inside of him laughed "you may throw up" he loved the look on their faces "dismissed" then he disappeared on a puff and watched hidden as they scrambled back to their homes to get their things ready.

The next day they got there in time, for no good reason of course. Naruto had overslept. He wondered if some of Kakashi's bad habit had gotten into him. He thought that at least he was only two hours late but then he remembered the bells that had been left on the table from the day before yesterday and he had to go back for them. When he finally arrived he saw their dark glares but they said nothing.

"Good morning" he said with a yawn and then placed a small frog clock on the middle of the three stumps.

"Why are you so late sensei?" asked Maeko

Naruto sighed, "Forgot the bells" he showed them

"And the lunch" said Kakashi puffing into the field with the forgotten lunch

"Oh" Naruto scratched the back of his head "Thanks"

"Sensei, who is this,?" asked Maeko behind them

"He is Kakashi; he used to be my sen…"

"No, this one" Said Hiroshi

Naruto turned around and found Uyeda on Maeko's arms

"Uyeda, we have to get back home," said Kakashi before Maeko let him down "Oh and Naruto, you should thank Kumi not me"

Naruto sighed "alright" then Kakashi left

"Well now that everything is here" he checked again "your exam is to take this two bells from me" then he set the clock "before noon, those who don't get a bell by then don't get lunch"

"But you…you said!" cried Maeko before Naruto gave his foxy smile that they just learned meant no good

"And also I will tie you to one of the stumps and as an extra credit I will eat your lunch"

"You are mean!" cried Maeko while Hiroshi and Yasuo were gaping like fish since they could not find the words needed to express their anger

"as I told you, I went through the same" Naruto wondered if Kakashi had this much fun that time too "oh and I almost forget, as you see there are only two bells so there will be someone to be tied and sent back to the academy for sure" they were too quiet now, he could see they were communicating with their eyes. A very bad strategy since the enemy could notice, "You may start"

"Ha!" the three charged at the same time. Naruto stayed where he was before three kunai hit but only hit a log.

"Replacement" said Yasuo

"You were suppose to hide," said Naruto from the other side of the field

"c'mon" said Yasuo

"And who made you leader" said Maeko annoyed

"Don't start!" screamed Hiroshi "let's just hide for now" Yasuo and Maeko glared at each other before the three disappeared and hided

'Brains, vigor, and sensitivity, those are not so bad but prides are the problem of those two' thought Naruto 'and the other should speak more'

Naruto felt the ground move under him. He just jumped aside and threw a kunai barely missing Hiroshi's head

"EH!" he went back to his hole

Naruto picked in to only see darkness but then another hole opened behind him and Yasuo came out and took hold of his legs before Maeko jumped from a tree toward him. Naruto smiled before making some signs

"They are just clones! We have the real one" shouted Hiroshi who had come out again and was holding to Naruto too

"Actually they are shadow clones" said the real Naruto before two pinned Maeko by the arms and others made signs

"Fire jutsus! Get down!" cried Yasuo to Hiroshi

They did and Naruto stopped the signs before going toward Maeko who glared at him

"I wonder if they would come get her," said one clone

"One of them is a coward but the other may push him to get her," said the other clone

"Concentrate you slackers"

"Who are you calling slacker?" said one of the two clones

"We are you, remember" said the other

"How could he not?" said Maeko "all of you are so damn ugly!"

Naruto's eye twitched as the clones looked at Maeko murderously

"Pay her no attention," said the real one sitting down close a few feet. A few more minutes passed and they began to wonder if really Yasuo and Hiroshi had abandoned her 'not good at all' he really liked them, they had started working as team from the beginning

"So who was the one who got tied to the stump when you took this test?" asked Maeko

"Like he will tell you," said one of the clones

"I may tell her when the exam is over," said Naruto

Suddenly the two clones puffed and the two boys pulled without warning Maeko into the bushes. Naruto stared at the kunais that destroyed his clones before smiling kindly. They did rescue her but had also fallen into his trap.

"Ahhh!" cried Maeko and he went to see she was hanging upside down from a rope "You idiots!" she screamed as the boys hided close by. It was then that with a no jingle step that the bells were gone. Well, who would a have thought. When Yasuo and Hiroshi had been holding his legs and Maeko attacked, they had taken them and still went to try to rescue her. He wondered why but the answer was the one he wished. One had thought of going back to the Academy and gives his bell to her and the other had decided to help.

"I guess this means all of you pass," he said calmly before sending a kunai that cut the rope and let Maeko fall with a cry

"What do you mean!" she cried touching her aching face

"You all passed, right Kakashi?" said Naruto knowing the older ninja had stayed around

"He is right, I am surprised," he said with his child sitting next to him in a branch

"Yes!" jumped Hiroshi out of his hiding place with Yasuo and then he handed the bells to Naruto

"Get your lunches and eat them, I will catch up later" said Naruto

"Yes sensei!" They all left with their lunches

"And you let them pass even though Kumi told you Yasuo came around to visit her and get some of strategies from her and even the answer to the test"

"You once said that those who break the rules are trash but those who abandon their comrades are worst than trash, Yasuo shared the answer with them because he cared that they all passed and even so Kumi did not tell him that the three would be able to pass and that only two would so. Hiroshi knowing Yasuo had already been held one year back offered his bell for Maeko and it was Maeko the one that started their friendship back at the Academy and believed in them to save her"

"They are very interesting," said Kakashi with a nod that his son mimicked

"I know," said Naruto going after them


	4. Isolated by the Sea

_**NL: I don't own Naruto**_

_**UPDATES!!!: **_

_**THERE IS A GALLERY FOR THIS FANFIC, THE LINKS ON MY PROFILE**_

**THIS FANFIC NOW HAS LEMONS!!! SO NO READYING IF YOU KNOW YOU ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO (like you are going to listen) WARNING WILL BE PROVIDED**

**I AM CORRECTING THIS FANFIC AND ADDING TO THE PLOT**

**I HAVE REPLACED THE NAMES I GAVE Naruto's PARENTS FOR THE REAL NAMES (Minato, Kushina) **

**IF I FAIL TO CHANGE ONE OF THE NAMES I ORIGINALLY GAVE THEM THEY WERE (Arashi and Kushina)**

**I WANT TO CLEAR THAT I WROTE THIS EVEN BEFORE THEIR IDENTITIES WERE REVEALED SO NO TELLING ME Kushina WAS A KUNOICHI AND NOT A PRINCESS!!!**

Chapter 4: Isolated by the Sea

Night was fun when you were not too young or too old; this night was no exception as a group of Jounin ordered to their full contents.

"Five Genin teams, how odd" said Kiba before biting into his steak. Tsunade had changed the rules, instead of heaving only three teams pass now there were five.

"She should have told us before" said Sasuke whose team had passed as well

"Who cares?" said Naruto "those who passed, passed and there is nothing more to it"

"They got the bells from you," said Sasuke 'Idiot'

"So, you know that is not the real point to the exam," said Naruto in defense

"I think they are too smart for you," said Shikamaru whose team did not pass. They were all like 'we like you sensei' but after he told them about the exam they went all berserker the next day and even fought with each other.

"That is good then," said Sai with a smile before whispering to Ino

"How come?" asked Sakura

"He can learn something from them," said Kiba; his team had passed as well

"Hey!" cried Naruto almost standing up

"Naruto" Hinata said gently to calm him down, her team had passed too

"Well, whatever" he said

8

Naruto groaned when he felt the rays of the sun on his face. He shifted and hid under the covers to find Hinata had done the same thing. Hinata opened her eyes to find Naruto on her hiding place. He had fallen back into slumber but she knew neither could remain like that. She traced the whisker marks on his face knowing well they were result of the demon sealed inside of him but she new from the moment that that information was revealed to her that he was not the demon. Over the few years she had learned more about him than she ever expected making her feel like she truly belonged with him. She understood him better than he understood himself and it was the same with her. She sighed knowing the morning peace had to be broken or they would be late. She pulled the bed sheets and watched as Naruto stretched trying to reach for it, after not finding it he opened one eye and saw her holding it out of his reach

"Waa!" he launched at her with intention of getting it back but she just jumped away which made him fall from the bed "Ouch" he simply said before she slipped into the bathroom. She left first since he offered to wash the dishes. After he was done, he dried his hands and was going for the door when his eyes caught glance of the metal box in the living room. 'why not' he thought before going to it and taking the diary with the number 1 out and into his pocket then he left not forgetting to lock the door.

"So you are not late today," said Maeko with a snappy tone when he arrived to the training field.

He gave her a serious glance before he started toward the Hokage building to get their rank D missions. Inside his mind, he protested for better missions but he knew that it was no good sending a Gennin into such missions. He could still remember his first high ranked missions with a chill on his back.

"Sensei, can I ask you something?" asked Hiroshi as they entered the building

"You already did but go ahead"

"Why are you wearing orange, wouldn't that give you away if you tried to hide during a mission"

"Oh" Naruto laughed, he didn't notice that morning he had dressed on his regular clothes instead of the green vest and other black nin clothing "well its my favorite color and actually it had never given me away"

"He has been just lucky," said Sasuke who had a scroll filled with the little missions for the Gennin behind him. All that looked at Naruto curiously.

"Shut up Sasuke" said Naruto "I don't have the need to hide unlike you"

"Say that again idiot" said Sasuke with a sneer

"Coward" growled Naruto

"Naruto! Sasuke!" they heard Tsunade

"Yes Hokage sama" both snapped into attention position

"Hehehe" laughed a Gennin that had been following Sasuke. he was great at imitating voices.

"That was cool and scary at the same time," said Naruto before the boy shied away behind Sasuke who sighed

"I won't ask if you don't," said Sasuke looking behind Naruto, he turned around to find his team whispering to each other and looking at Sasuke suspiciously

Naruto nodded before going on to the Hokage's office where Shizune gave him a scroll with their missions

"You may still get to go on missions with your old team," Shizune said after seeing his disappointed look

Therefore, the new team 7 went to work. As they helped a woman with her lawn, Naruto remembered the diary on his pocket. He took it out, started to read, and still kept an eye on his small team.

21-06-XX 

We have been hiding in this forest just outside the Air Wave kingdom for a few boring days but that is okay. We are going toward the sea like I wanted. Minato's village is in the same direction but even so I know we will have to part sooner or later. He said he hadn't detected anyone following us which I think is good but he thinks is suspicious. 

Finally we have arrived to the fork in our path. One takes to the main road toward Konoha, across the desert which Minato says is very dangerous and the other toward a city by the sea. I will be taking that path and he the other one. This is really good bye… 

_Kushina looked at him with a sad smile. He placed a hand on her shoulder and without her noticing slipped the money he had taken from the pay of the mission. He knew she would need it. As he looked at her smaller form, he noticed how childish she still looked but her eyes. Those grey eyes that reminded him of the moon never changed, they were silent and with no age. He had been so deep in his thoughts wondering what would be of her that he did not notice how she leaned forwards. He had no time to think what to do when he felt her lips touched his and fast let go. He longed for more than that but then she just smiled with no tears escaping her eyes. _

"_Take care Minato Namikaze!" she cried before running toward her own path. _

_He looked at his own path that led to war and death. He wondered if he could follow her and continue to protect her but he knew he could not. The village needed him and he cared for the village and all the lives it held. Still as he went on to catch his team he felt a part of him had run away with Kushina. _

_Kushina stopped after running a mile away from where she started before leaning on a tree and letting her tears spill to the ground. She was going to miss him so much. It hurt because he had cared for her and protected her when he did not need to and now he was gone to his mysterious world of ninja war. She could never belong to that world. _

_She walked after cleaning her tears. She walked, walked, and talked to a few people in the road who took other paths later. She cheeked the map Minato gave her to see she was in the right path. Toward the sea she was going. After stopping at a shop to get something to at she heard that she was now very close. A day away from travel after one week of walking; Her feet killed her but she didn't care at all when she heard for the first time the roar of the sea against the beach. She left the main road and ran through the forest to where she heard it the closest. She got a few scratches but still she did not care once she reached and saw the blue of the sky crash with the immense body of water. It was blue over azure by the gold sand and golden sun. She felt tears again fall from her eyes as she wished Minato were there._

_She walked the beach before reaching the city in the afternoon. She watched the sunset with wonder before going to look for a place to stay for the night. She found it easy enough and stayed on her room looking from her window down. She had found the money Minato had thrown into her bag. She wished she could give it back but she knew it was impossible. At least she would take good care of it. She was already planning to get a job at one of the hotels or inns. _

_The next morning she found that if you looked even younger than you were, had no credentials, and no recommendations it would not be easy to get a job. So after one week of failure and feeling as if her staying at where she was, was taking all of her money she left to a not so popular area of the city which was closer to the sea. She got there at the afternoon before thugs jumped before her. That was the first time in her life that someone had threatened to death. She felt her legs shake. She wanted to just throw her bag at them and run. However, she did not. She was too scared to even move. _

"_Bastards!" someone screamed, the two thugs that had been facing Kushina received a knee on the face each. They fell to the ground with bleeding noses before the girl that had attacked them took Kushina's hand and pulled her away fast. _

"_Thanks" said Kushina to the girl that looked not much older than she did. She had short blond hair with red and black highlights and was dressed in a grey school uniform. _

"_No problem" said the girl "but you should find a better place than around here" then she took off leaving a trace of dirt after her _

"_She is fast" Kushina said to herself and then realized she did not ask her name. _

_Then she started looking for a cheap place to stay but that place was even worst. They did not want her to do the cleaning, cooking, or anything like that, perverts. No, wonder that girl told her to look for a better place. Then with all her luck, a storm broke. Somehow the people from around knew the signs and were ready with their homes sealed before she could react and find a good place to stay. She knocked on doors as the storm tried to take her away into the sea. Finally, she thought she found a shelter in a bench but then the storm took it away. She fell to her knees with now wet bag and clothes. She suddenly found she wanted to go back but just could not. _

_Tears had started to accumulate on her eyes but the strong wind a water against her face took them away/ _

'_I can't continue to cry' she thought cleaning the remainder away. She placed a hand on a door to lean and stand. As she stood up the door opened and the same girl who had saved her before stood there with a look of shock. _

"_For goodness sake, pull her inside Katana!" said someone older from inside _

"_Isn't this your lucky day?" said Katana pulling Kushina inside _

"_Thanks" she said once inside and then she saw many women pick from the doors of a hall. All of them had white make up on and others hand half of it but one thing was sure they were all very pretty. Suddenly Kushina was very aware of her wet clothing and dirty face since and all thanks to the storm. _

"_Take this" said Katana dropping a towel over her shoulders then led her to a room but first they crossed the long hall. The women smiled at Kushina for not reason. Once in the room with a single bed Katana made her stand in the middle before passing her some dry clothes from her closet "I think they are a little too big for you" _

"_I don't mind" said Kushina thankfully _

"_So what's your name?" asked Katana _

"_Kushina" she said with easy manner _

"_And what were you doing around here, you know what kind of place is this, don't you?" she asked before Kushina thought about it. _

"_A Geisha house?" She asked hoping to be right. She knew what kind of places there were around there _

"_You are smart," said Katana patting her head like a little girl or a dog in Kushina's opinion _

"_Katana!" screamed the same voice that had told her to bring Kushina inside _

"_Coming mother!" shouted Katana before pulling Kushina with her _

_Katana's mother was a Geisha like most of the women in the building, some were apprentices and others hoped to become apprentices. _

"_Kushina?" asked the older women with white hair yet young face "don't tell me, you ran away from home" _

_Kushina nodded staggered "how did you…" _

"_If you wonder into places like this with a large bag on your back and didn't detect the upcoming storm: it was easy and you know, we are not like the other businesses from around. We are honest women and there are even a few men here in case someone brings trouble" Kushina wondered if that was a warning "but as who we are and that we all have, well most of us have been in your situation you may stay until the storm lifts. Besides there is no work tonight thanks to it" _

"_Thank you…" _

"_My name is Chie. And please feel welcome Kushina" said Katana's mother _

_But Kushina wouldn't be leaving. Not for sometime at least. The storm lasted three entire days and in that time everyone took time to clean around. Kushina worked hard not wanting to feel like a free loader. _

"_We are not racing" laughed Katana as Kushina swiped the hall at the speed of light. _

"_I know!" shouted Kushina finding that she liked that place "I am just bored" she lied to Katana _

_In the geisha house, there were many different kinds of geishas but all very professional and dedicated. When there was no work to be done they composed songs, stories and played music. Katana was not a geisha, she was given that choice but she wanted to look after the house her mother had founded since it was the only place around with a nice reputation. Many of the Geishas came from abused families and some had escaped bad Geisha houses. Chie had helped them escape and took them in. to Kushina's eyes they were like a big family but not her family, that was until the night the storm ended _

"_Would you like to stay here?" Chie asked her during dinner in which everyone was present. Kushina closed her eyes and imagined what could go wrong and what could go right. She nodded before the Geishas tackled her with hugs. _

"_We have a new sister!" one said _

"_But…I don't want to be…" her face tuned serious and they let go _

"_You can stay here to help and not become a geisha if you don't want to" said Chie _

"_Thank you!" Kushina hugged Chie _

_After that Chie informed her that she also had to go to the same girl academy Katana was going. Kushina did not mind. Chie arranged everything with the principal so Kushina could enter with her last name to the school. Kushina refused to tell them from where she came from or even tell them that Kushina wasn't her original name. They did not push it, Kushina wondered if truly she had such luck to meet such nice people. _

_The first day she went to the girl academy Katana woke her up very early. _

"_Why so early" Kushina yawned _

"_Because I don't know how fast you can run?" _

"_Huh?" _

"_The academy is all over the other side of the city" said Katana _

"_What!!" _

"_c'mon!" said Katana already dressed on her uniform _

_Kushina took a deep breath before "Ahhhhh!!" _

_Katana did not seem even to sweat as they ran. Kushina felt she was going to faint. How in the world would she survive doing this for four days a week! _

"_Why! Why! Why!" she shouted as she began to fall behind Katana _

"_Don't waste your breath," said Katana as if nothing "Just run faster" _

"_Are we late?" asked Kushina _

"_No" said Katana "we are being chased," she said before Kushina looked back and saw the thugs that tried to take her stuff _

"_Why!" she cried again running faster than she had ever in her life _

"_Wait for me!" shouted Katana running faster _

_They arrived in time. Katana helped her get to her room. _

"_Wait, aren't you staying with me?" asked Kushina as Katana went for the door. Kushina could feel the eyes of the other girls on her. _

"_I am almost two years older than you, what do you think" said Katana _

"_I have never been to…a public school" _

"_Home schooled?" asked Katana before Kushina nodded. Katana sighed before whispering to Kushina "stop acting like a baby" then she left and Kushina felt her insides pulling at each other trying to hide in her lungs. No one talked to her. She heard them whisper about her being friends with Katana who had a bad reputation since she lived in a Geisha house. It was not good. She felt trapped in that room but still was able to concentrate enough on the class to understand it. By the end of the day and not being able to find Katana at lunch, she waited at the gates for her. She came and then they started to run again. They had to get back home to start getting the Geishas ready. _

_Life became an interesting routine. Each morning Kushina ran a little faster as the same thugs chased them. What idiots. School was dull but she learned to ignore the commentaries and loneliness. Back home she had an hour or so to do her school work then went on to clean the rooms that would be used by the Geishas to entertain and then she would go an help the geishas get ready for their shows. After that, she served as waitress, mostly bringing sake, and snacks to the men that came to watch the singing, dancing, storytelling, playing geishas. The large number of people that preferred them than the prostitute houses not too far away surprised Kushina. _

_The Geishas saw her as a friend. Many times, they played to try new make up on her and do hair stiles with her long dark brown reddish hair. Many asked her what was her secret to keep it beautiful but even she did not know. She just washed it. _

"_I think I got it from my mother," she finally said one night and at hearing the tone of her voice, they knew the woman was no longer among the living. The three days she didn't go to school Katana trained her to fight in case a guy got too drunk and tried to start a fight or hurt one of the geishas. There were a few men working in the geisha house but still it was better to prevent than to lament. Kushina loved to train to become stronger. She could already see it give fruit at all the hard work she did. She always had Sundays for herself and it was the day she was paid. Of course she left some money for anything that was needed like food and other supplies and the rest she mostly saved it. She knew that even if she loved staying there she wouldn't remain there for all her life. She had decided on her own to leave once she had graduated. _

_Those plans hid in the back of her mind once the summer vacations arrived and Katana and she went to the beach. There Kushina found a wide plank floating in the water. She remembered why she had wanted to come to the sea in the first place. _

"_Kushina! What are you doing!" shouted Katana at her as she swam farther and farther away from the beach. _

_Kushina could feel her heart beat faster and faster as the waves hit the wooden board and her chest. She closed her eyes feeling the waves take her back to the beach. She felt something inside her scream and then she got over the board leaning on one knee to keep her balance. From afar Katana watched how a large wave began to advance toward them. She stared as it lifted and Kushina with her. Kushina opened her eyes and saw how high she was over the wave. She smiled like she hadn't in a long time as her legs straightened and she balanced herself toward the beach. When she finally landed smoothly on the sand she heard people shout and smile. She hadn't noticed them. Actually, she did not care. All summer she went to the beach and did the same thing. She sensed for waves that could take her higher and higher almost making her feel like she had wings. _

_That was the only thing that truly made her happy. One night in her room that Katana shared with her, she could not sleep. She began to review her memories trying to find what she truly felt for the geisha house and the people in it and the city. She felt nothing but thankfulness for the geisha and Katana. However, something remained empty inside of her. The feeling was stronger every time she remembered the blond ninja that had become her lifeline. She understood then that she felt lonely and that no matter what or who was with her that feeling would not give up. At least she could repay them for trying to make her feel like home. _

_One night the geishas somehow came down with a virus. Almost all of them were sick and those who were not looked after them. Kushina hadn't been able to help her father when he got sick. She had to try to help the Geishas no matter what. _

"_Katana, Kushina" called Chie from her bed "both of you have to perform tonight" _

"_Alright" said Katana with no doubt and Kushina just looked worried at herself in the mirror of the room. Her face, her hair, her eyes; to her no matter what other people said were not beautiful. She could not act as a geisha. She took care of the people that tried to hurt them with violence. She could not play the darling girl, she was not like back at the castle. Still Katana and she got ready. One of the sick geishas gave Katana a book full of tales easy to memorize and to Kushina they tried to teach her how to sing fast to which they found no need. _

"_You already have a beautiful voice" said one of the geishas "sing whatever you want" _

_That night it seemed they were fuller than ever. Kushina saw she had more than the regular amount of watchers. She gave herself one look on the small hand mirror she had. This was not her but she was doing it for those who cared for her though they knew almost nothing about her. She entered and gave the men a smile that they returned fully. She went and stood before the table they were sitting around before she lifted her chin, looked at the lamp, and then let the words flow. _

_**Yura yura (Wavering) by Hearts Grow **__**(I DON'T OWN THEM BUT YOU ALREADY KNEW THAT)**_

_Let them fly to you  
Through the wavering, distorted sky  
These two loves  
That feel so close together _

_X _

_You were always by my side  
So the gap you made is so huge  
Your cheeky response, "See ya…"  
Makes me sad _

_X _

_If you're crying in an unfamiliar town  
Even if I'm not by your side, I want to send you a smile _

_X _

_Let them fly to you  
through the wavering, distorted sky  
these two loves  
that feel so close together _

_X _

_We each sat in the middle  
Of one sofa  
we can keep trying  
to keep looking at each other forever _

_X _

_When I look up at the night sky, the clouds disappear  
my eyes will keep looking towards my dream _

_X _

_Even now, the shining, sparkling stars  
are shining on you  
under the sky that hadn't changed since the day we met  
we made a single vow _

_X _

_I can see your habit of touching your hair when you talk  
as I sleep alone  
Even the pain in our hearts is surely a bond _

_X _

_Let them fly to you  
through the wavering, distorted sky  
these two loves  
that feel so close together _

_X _

_Even now, the shining, sparkling stars  
are shining on you  
under the sky that hadn't changed since the day we met  
we made a single vow _

_The men did not care to known who she was. They just wanted to continue to hear her voice. She was not offended but actually happy that she had nothing to do besides that. Therefore, she continued to sing that night and the following and even after the other Geishas got well. She continued to sing her loneliness and with time more people came and the other businesses began to get angry and hateful toward them. She brought down her own downfall. _

_Two years passed since she arrived to that city. It was summer and she had finally graduated. She knew she would have to leave soon. Even though she acted as a geisha, she knew that she was not one. She did not think wrong of them but that was not what she wanted to do. One afternoon as she and other geisha were making the shopping for groceries in the city they spotted a group of ninjas. They were from the rock country, which meant they were enemies from their country but they did not seem interested on anyone. However, it was when Kushina saw them asking about a picture that she approached. She hated being right in such occasions. It was a picture of her. She took the hand of the geisha, hid between buildings, and ran back to the house. As they arrived, she saw two ninjas leave the geisha house. Once they were far both went inside to find Chie on the hall with the copy of the picture. _

"_Masako" she walked toward Kushina and stared at her in the eyes "princess of the air wave kingdom and fiancé to the lord of the lord of the salts kingdom" _

_Kushina closed her eyes. She wished she could have told them but she did not feel it in her soul to do so. _

"_You have to leave," said Chie with Katana by her side. Katana held her bag to her "I told them you were visiting one of your friends close to the school. You don't have much time" she said this as Kushina strapped her bag. _

"_Thank you for everything" said Kushina then ran out toward the forest that was out of the city. Night arrived but she stayed close to the city. It was later that she saw smoke that she really worried. She stood up once she recognized the area from which it came from. She stumbled with her bag and a knife fell from a pocket. She took it on her shaking hands before running back as fast as her legs could carry her. She arrived to the end of the street and saw Chie with a sword face two ninjas. In a moment Chie was on the floor with wounds long and thin around her body. She did not scream but Kushina did. She ran with rage toward them and plunged the knife into one of the unsuspecting ninjas that fell dead sliding off the sharp kitchen utensil. It took a single moment for the other ninja to react. He took a kunai out with intent of finishing her but he never got a chance. From the back Katana had plunged a sword to his rotten heart then he fell dead to the ground at top of his companion. Both girls stood there panting before the bodies. Kushina took a shaky breath. _

"_leave, there will be more after you if you don't" said Katana with a unmoved voice then she smiled at Kushina "don't worry about us, go ahead and live like you want to" Kushina let the knife fall from her hands before running. _

"_There she goes!" after a few minutes she heard someone scream behind her. She saw more ninjas, all of them after her. She thought she was done for once she saw how fast they were. The rock ninjas were faster than she was though she had become even faster than how she was two years before. She remembered Minato along with what he taught her about chakra. She did not know why but she believed his words after so long and tried to concentrate her energy or chakra into her legs or her feet. With one leap, she began to match the speed of the ninjas. She turned sharply on every street since she had learned them so well. She lost them once she went through an entire house of sleeping residents. _

_Her body ached once she got back where her bag was. she moved as far as she could from the city, she was out of energy and then she fell into sleep in the wild.._


	5. Cry of Time

_**NL: I don't own Naruto**_

_**UPDATES!!!: **_

_**THERE IS A GALLERY FOR THIS FANFIC, THE LINKS ON MY PROFILE**_

**THIS FANFIC NOW HAS LEMONS!!! SO NO READYING IF YOU KNOW YOU ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO (like you are going to listen) WARNING WILL BE PROVIDED**

**I AM CORRECTING THIS FANFIC AND ADDING TO THE PLOT**

**I HAVE REPLACED THE NAMES I GAVE Naruto's PARENTS FOR THE REAL NAMES (Minato, Kushina) **

**IF I FAIL TO CHANGE ONE OF THE NAMES I ORIGINALLY GAVE THEM THEY WERE (Kaseiyo and Marise)**

**I WANT TO CLEAR THAT I WROTE THIS EVEN BEFORE THEIR IDENTITIES WERE REVEALED SO NO TELLING ME Kushina WAS A KUNOICHI AND NOT A PRINCESS!!!**

Chapter 5: Cry of Time

By the end of the day the Gennin were more than tired. Naruto could see they did deserve something. It was just the first of many of hard work. Still this was Naruto not Kakashi so he did invite them to eat.

"Naruto" said the old man from the Ichiraku ramen "long time no see"

"I know" laughed Naruto before his nose caught the scent of the freshly made ramen

"And who are these?" said the old man as he served Naruto his favorite

"My Gennin team" said Naruto with a foxy smile as he and the team sat

"Are you serious, it was just a few years that you and your old team came here as Gennin" said the old man placing the bowl before the ramen fanatic

Naruto scratched the back of his head with a smile

"Well, I guess time does have to pass," said old man Ichiraku serving the Gennin "I heard from someone that an ANBU instructor will be arriving later"

"Yeah" Naruto whispered so his little team wouldn't heard "I may be becoming one this time"

"Are you sure? You already have those Gennin to look after"

"The training will be late and the missions with them early, I can manage," said Naruto not whispering anymore

"If you say so" said the old man in regular volume "you have grown but still we all have our limits"

88

Kumi entered the office of the Hokage late at night. Tsunade and an ANBU were the only there. She recognized the ANBU immediately. It was one of her patients and she worked along her sister Tamiko in search of Maiya.

"Got news?" she asked before the ANBU handed a scroll silently. Kumi opened it and read, once finish she sighed "Nothing still"

"Tamiko sama, she suspects of them training Maiya as their last weapon," the ANBU said in a monotone.

"Then you should go back" said Tsunade to the ANBU that looked between the Hokage and Kumi

"Need to talk?" asked Kumi, the ANBU nodded slowly. They both left toward Kumi's study in the Hokage building where she looked over a few ninjas that suffered of some mental instability. The ANBU did not sit before showing Kumi a piece of paper

"Why not show it to the Hokage?" she asked

"Your sister asked me to," said the ANBU

Kumi sighed before letting the ANBU go back to her sister and continue their search.

_There is trouble being born between two kingdoms, it could be their doing. Keep an eye on things _

It wasn't such a big deal but then why did Tamiko sent it. Kumi decided to go home and wait for the morning to think better over it. Then she may tell the Hokage and maybe even tell Kakashi to know his opinion.

8

The next day the birds chirped as new team 7 collected trash around an area of the forest. As long as they did not have to clean the Hokage monument again it was fine with them. Naruto was helping them this time. He could have used his shadow clones but these missions were mainly for the Gennin not him.

"Oi Naruto" he heard her

'Please, not her, not them' he thought before turning around and finding Mina and Neji. Both looked like they had gone through hell. Behind them he spotted Mina's Gennin team composed of no other than Hanabi and her friends; Kimi and Rokuro, they had been lucky that in their class there had been more girls graduating so Rokuro got stuck with two female teammates but also his friends. Hanabi and her friends were now 14 and possibly going for the next Chunnin exams. Mina was their sensei, which meant the Hyuuga, and Tsukyuga had to get more involved such as Neji watching over their training, which ended most of the time with him and Mina fighting.

"Is she your girlfriend?" asked Maeko with a kitty like smile

"He wishes" said Mina

"What do you want?" asked Naruto

"Oh nothing, we just came across Sakura a few minutes ago and she asked us to give a message to you and your team," Mina said calmly with a smile

"You have to choose one of your students for the medic jutsu training," said Neji looking at the Gennin

"I see," said Naruto looking at them. It had become a rule from the Hokage to have at least one member in each team with medic training. He sighed and looked at them trying to guess which one should be before he remembered an important quality "which one of you is better and channeling chakra" immediately Maeko and Yasuo looked at Hiroshi

"Alright" said Mina handing Hiroshi a paper "the when and where you will go to your instructions" then she and Neji along with their Gennin team left.

"Now with that out of the way let's continue," said Mina to Neji once they were back to the team's training field. Hanabi, Kimi and Rokuro went behind some fallen trunks to watch. Neji instead picked his stuff and started to leave "are you giving up?" she asked smugly before Neji sent her an indifferent look

"Maybe" he said before a thin smile drew on his lips 'I got a date, sorry' he knew Mina was reading his oncoming thoughts so there was no more need for words. Mina closed her eyes and her face changing into a serious expression.

"Where is Neji going?" asked Rokuro

"He has a date" said Hanabi

"A date!" Rokuro and Kimi shouted

"Yeah, now then let's continue our training" she said to her team once Neji was gone. The Gennin came out of their safe place before she matched them and helped them improve in their technique.

Mina Tsukyuga was the heir of her clan. Her aunt Tamiko, who she thought was her mother for most of her life, decided so. Mina was in some ways like her real mother and only some which made her adequate to lead the clan. At first glance, one would never guess the happy looking Kunoichi was talented in every kind of jutsu. She liked it that way, to be treated like anyone else. However, now she was not in her regular calm mood. Neji had just veiled her because he had a date. Like any Tsukyuga, she knew most of her emotions and how to accept them. She was jealous, Neji had become like her best friend in Konoha, even more than Hinata, and she did not want to share him yet she did not find the reason inside herself to try to stop him. She wanted him to be happy.

She woke from her deep thoughts once Hanabi connected with her gut.

"Sensei?" she asked with a hint of worry in her voice

"I am fine" she smiled a little in pain before falling on her butt "you guys continue"

"Sensei!" cried Kimi holding Mina's hand

"Huh?"

"You should fight for him" said Kimi with fire on her eyes "if cares for you as you care for him you won't have to worry"

"What is she talking about?" asked Mina

"She thinks you like Neji," said Rokuro with a smile

"She does?" asked Hanabi

"Of course not!" shouted Mina at top of her lungs "who would like an arrogant stuffed piece of…" and she went on ranting

"Are you sure?" asked Hanabi to Kimi while Mina continued to scream to the skies

"Yeap!" said Kimi "just look at her"

"…He thinks he is all but to he will never surpass me…" Mina went on

"She is in denial," said Kimi as Mina impaled several kunais in a dummy that hung from a tree "and jealous"

'Jealous' thought Mina stopping then faced her Gennin team that gave a step back "training is over" then she left.

"Should have I told her Neji had a date with the **doctor**" wondered Hanabi out loud before Kimi and Rokuro fell down

8

Mina ran to the Hyuuga estate as Neji came out ready to leave. She stepped on his path with a determined expression. Her mind was working one way, automatic.

"I…I like you!" she screamed with such force that Neji fell both from that and the air shock.

"What…what are" he did not finish, she hugged him

"You are not seeing another, I like you so you can't because you know that would hurt me" she held strong to him. Neji tried to breath calmly but couldn't. She was almost at top of him and pressing most of her body against him. Her legs went around his waist, her short dress lifting. He caught her scent, her wanted to inhale deeply and then taste her lips.

"Mind to explain what you two are doing this at front of the gate" asked Hiashi Hyuuga from behind them in cool tone "and didn't you have an appointment with the doctor Neji"

"Doctor?" asked Mina before facing Neji with a serious look

'No good' he thought

"NEJI!" she hit him in the head and then stomped away

"Women" said Neji rubbing his head as he stood up. Hiashi did not care to ask anymore and went inside. As Neji walked to get his checkup, he could not forget what Mina had said and how she reacted when she thought he would be seeing another. That drew a faint smile on his face. Maybe he should make up for the misunderstanding by taking her to eat later.

8

They had been on their way to get something to eat but then he spotted a very familiar figure on the street. He could not help himself.

"Hinata!" Cried Naruto hugging her and kissing her lips. He felt like was not giving her enough time lately.

Hinata giggled a little before he let go of her. Then he remembered his Gennin team.

"This is your girlfriend, right?" asked Maeko with a faint blush.

"Well…" both Jounin looked away embarrass

"Sensei?" asked a boy with a sad tone, he was a Gennin that belonged to Hinata's team.

"Oh, yes, Naruto this is my team" she said presenting the three Gennin behind her "this is Aki" she said presenting the boy who had called to her. He had long black hair to his shoulder, wide black eyes and a mistrusting expression towards Naruto "this is Tama" another boy, lightly taller than Aki with dark purple hair about three inches long and spiked randomly, he made a slight bow toward Naruto "and this is Satu" she said presenting a bright red headed girl with long hair to her waist and dark blue eyes.

"Satu?" wondered Naruto, the name sounded familiar

"So you actually passed Maeko," said Satu before Naruto remembered. He saw that Yasuo and Hiroshi were restringing Maeko who glared at Satu murderously

"Shut up air head!" screamed Maeko

"Tomboy" said Satu

"Shouldn't you be playing dress up with your dolls?"

"Shouldn't you act like a girl for once?"

"Oh I get it" said Naruto while he and Hinata continued to listen to their screaming

Hinata sighed, she had wanted them all to go eat together but now she was not so sure.

"Is your team done?" he asked her and she nodded "then let's go home, I am hungry" at least she would get to eat with Naruto then she remembered she had already invited her team to eat.

"Or what if we all go to the Ichiraku" she said

"All?" he looked at the Gennin, he didn't mind "Ok"

8

They all sat at the Ichiraku, Satu and Maeko as far from each other as possible. All the time Naruto could feel Aki's eyes on him, he wondered why. He sat next to Hinata.

"Have you seen the other teams?" Hinata asked him

"Sasuke's and yours" he saud

"I saw Kiba's this morning but I haven't seen Sai's or Sasuke's" she said

"I can't believe they let Sai have a team" said Naruto

"He is still an ANBU, isn't he?" she asked

"Yeah but I think the Hokage let him so he learned how to get along with others" Naruto shook his head "I think he does know but just like to bother us"

Hinata smiled at him and him at her. All the time the Gennin watched with little interest.

"Oh I took this the other morning," he said taking out Kushina's first diary "I finished it, you should read it too"

"Thank you" she said taking it, their fingers barely touching but sending shivers down their bodies. Hinata saw they were all almost over "is getting late"

"Let's go" said Naruto standing "you kids go home and rest," he said to the Gennin who said good bye to them.

"Did you know he had a girlfriend?" asked Hiroshi to Yasuo

"Actually no" said Yasuo the info gatherer "and she is not ugly at all"

"Of course she isn't!" cried Aki

"Huh?" team 7 looked at him

"I mean what is a guy like that doing around our sensei," Aki said

"Naruto sensei is cool!" shouted Maeko

"Since you have no taste at all," countered Satu

"Satu…" Maeko growled

"Calm down" said Yasuo placing a hand on her shoulder "his private life is none of our business"

"Private?" all the Gennin wondered

"I think I lost my appetite," said Tama pushing his bowl away, he was the quietest of team 3 but it wasn't because he was shy, or thought to be better than other, he just didn't like to waste words.

"That can't be" muttered Aki to himself, he had a crush on Hinata the moment he saw her. He was a little timid but for the rest very zealous in anything he did or thought.

"I wonder if they will get married," said Satu with a sigh and looking at imaginary stars with pensive eyes. She was both smart and dedicated to her looks. She was good at handling her life as a shinobi and her personal preferences.

"That would be creepy," said Maeko "imagine a bunch of like Naruto sensei kids around the village"

"Hinata sensei would never go that low," said Aki

"They already live together, who knows," said Yasuo

"How do you know?" asked Hiroshi

"They said, 'let's go home' he didn't offer to take her home" he said

"I think I better go home," said Tama, after that they all left for home. Maeko angry that they had met with Sato, she did not mind the rest of her team. Hiroshi left glad that he had skipped dinner with his mother; he loved her but not her cooking. Yasuo left very indifferent, just wondering when they would get better missions. Aki went home very sad that Hinata had a boyfriend and that they even lived together. Satu went home wondering if she would find love like she believed Hinata and Naruto had. Tama, well he did not care for tomorrow, he just wanted to get home and sleep.

8

Naruto and Hinata arrived home whispering to each others ears.

"What if I tie you up?" he asked after closing the door.

"Naruto" she said blushing.

"What? Or you want to tie me up?" he purred before touching her chin and leaning on a kiss.

"Maybe" she said before turning around and going to the kitchen. She brought a bottle of wine and two glasses.

"Are we celebrating something?" he asked as they sat on the couch.

"Every day" she said before he took the bottle from her and poured some wine into her glass. After a few drinks, their clothes laid mostly around the room.

"Let me go!" he whined drunk as she dragged him tied by a rope.

"No" she said before tying him to the bed leaving her just out of his reach.

"This is torture!" he said as she just smiled at him. She went around him. He watched her every curve. He was always so dominant and it was time for him to learn how it felt to be on the other side.

"Not yet" she said getting a whip from the closet.

"When...when did you get that?" he asked eyes wide like plates. She simply smiled 'note to self; don't mix perverted ideas and wine with Hinata in the same night'

8

Sakura read the list of names that would be her medical students. She did not get a Gennin team but her post was just as important. She and Ino were to train the Gennin to perform flawless medic jutsus.

"I think we are done for the day," said Ino filing the last of the papers

"I guess," said Sakura standing

"Something wrong?" asked Ino

"No, just thinking how it would be like to have a Gennin team of our own"

"Running around the village doing weird errands supposedly calls D rank missions? I think we are very lucky," said Ino

"Yeah, I guess," said Sakura laughing it out

Both left toward their department. They shared the rent and space along with every other cost. Unlike Hinata, they were not so trusting about living with a guy, yet. Sakura stayed on her room when she heard Ino leave to meet with Sai. She sighed, Sasuke had been busy training his team, and she hadn't seen him as much.

"Thinking about me?" he asked kneeling on her window.

"Don't think so highly of yourself," said Sakura turning to hide her blushing face. Her thoughts had been wondering to other places, mostly below the waist.

"I am not at top of your list, then?" he said wrapping his arms around her body and undoing the zipper of her shirt.

"Ino might come in," said Sakura trying to play the hard to get.

"Sai will keep her entertained until dawn," he said pulling her shirt away and immediately cupping her breast "not that you shouldn't worry"

She gave up. she turned around and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Idiot" she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

**LEMON WARNING (I don't have imagination for these kind of things)**

"Only yours" he said grasping her hips and laying her on the bed.

She pulled his shirt off and threw it away. He smiled before getting rid of her pants on a swift motion. He looked at her covered folds. She watched him lick his lips before undoing his pants and lowering them along with his trousers. Sakura took hold of her panties and pulled the thin strings down. Sasuke grasped his erection and rubbed it against her entrance.

Sakura moaned loud as he continued to tease her entrance. She watched him satisfy himself. She could not stand it. Her legs wrapped around him and buckled trying to get him inside. With a grunt, he went inside her. He started moving back and forth. Sakura lifted one of her legs and placed it on his shoulder to give him a better access. He kissed her leg.

Sakura laughed before he placed a hand on her breast and with his fingers pulled on her pink nipple. She bit her lip as he massaged her breast and continued to thrust into her.

"You were stressed, weren't you?" he said placing both her legs around him and then pulling her to sit on him. Immediately Sakura started to buckle her hips. Sasuke threw his head back as she kissed his neck.

"Me?" she asked "or are those kids getting on your nerves" she pushed him down and continued to ride him. Sasuke tried to sit but she would not have it. He watched her breast go up and down with her every move. They were not big but they were soft and had a lovely color, not that he knew others as well as he knew hers. He fought her again and attached his lips to one of those lovely pink buttons. She cried. She was so sensible. She grasped his hair and tried to pull him off bit it was to no use. He thrust at the same time as she buckled forwards. Both came at the same time crying each other's name.

**END OF LEMON**

8

"Thanks for the dinner Sai" said Ino as they left the restaurant.

"Would you like to come to my place tonight?" said Sai

Ino blushed at his proposal "I can't tonight Sai, I have to work tomorrow"

"I say it because Sasuke is with Sakura at the moment, they may not allow you to sleep" he smiled at her.

"Ohh!" said Ino with a smile. She did not want to start wondering or she knew she would not be letting Sai sleep.

8888 Days Later 8888

"What did you thought?" asked Naruto to Hinata in the morning of their free day. No missions, no Gennin just them hanging together for the entire day.

"It's sad," said Hinata placing the old diary on her lap. All her life she had lived in Konoha, she usually did not think much of the way other people lived and most those who were not ninjas. She thought most of the time that they had a lot of liberty and open lanes. Kushina's recollections on paper and ink showed her otherwise.

Naruto sat with her in the couch like many times he had before and brought her to his arms. He knew she felt bad for Kushina and the worst was that she was already dead.

"You want to know what happened next?" he asked her and he felt her nod against his shoulder. He went to the metal box that held the notebooks and a sword magnificent beyond description and deadly as well. He left the first diary in, took the one with the number two, and sat back with her. They read together.

I killed a shinobi. I killed a human being. I feel numb. The sky seems so dull and grey and blurry also like a dream but I know is not a dream. My dreams are no longer dreams but a nightmare that hunts me every night no matter how much I try to refuse to sleep my brain beats me and my heart beats with a song that makes my eyes water. I get tired of holding back the tears and they collapse once that tiredness expands to my spirit. In my nightmares I am the one that kills Katana's mother. The knife passed through the shinobi into her and then both die at my feet. Sometimes the nightmare is worst because the shinobi turns out to be MINATO. But tonight another dream has arrived. It is a dream that does not make me sad but afraid, of the sand. 

_Kushina looked into the night after waking of the nightmare of bleeding sand. There was a lump on her dry throat. The nights in the desert were colder than she had been told. After a month of traveling after the first time she ever killed, she reached the desert and small town where she bought supplies. She wanted to go far, so far so her existence was not a threat to anyone dear to her. She had traveled alone with a map and what she hoped was enough water. She was traveling northeast toward the land of rain. There she hoped the Rock ninjas did not find her. _

_In the morning, she stared at the Sunagakure. She was pretty far but her eyes did not fail her to see it. Still she did not stop there. She was sure whoever was looking for her, either her brother or her suppose fiancé had sent word to the Sand_ _Village to find her and take her back. She did not exasperate and kept walking in the sand. She had read a lot about the desert though she had lived in areas where no one saw much of it. _

_She slept in the desert, hidden in rock formations making sure no lizard or bug that could end her in her troubled dreams was around. In the day, she actually enjoyed the desert. In it, she could run as fast as she could with no barriers. In that month since she had started using chakra to enforce her legs she discovered how fast she could be. Many times, she had to stop herself from screaming at how fast she could go. Again, the feeling of flying made up for all the bad things. _

_Finally, one day she reached the boarder. She knew that if she went directly east she would be entering the Land of Fire and if she went even farther she would find Konohagakure but if she did something like that all her traveling would be for nothing. She was trying to hide so those dear to her were not in danger. _

_It was difficult to enter the land of Rain when it was guarded by ninjas. She knew they would expect an infiltration at night so she went at day. The sky was grey and close to breaking into tears when she jumped over the large wall by jumping over some trees. _

"_Hey you!" she had already walked about a mile when a Shinobi appeared behind her _

"_Yes?" she asked giving her most innocent look _

"_Where' your papers and what are you doing…" he did not get to finish before a Suna ninja slit his throat and splashed Kushina with the blood. She took slow breaths. Her eyes remained calm. It was just blood. It was not her fault. It was another ninja; he looked younger than she did. She was not trying to harm anyone. _

"_Thanks for distracting him" said the masked shinobi before taking the weapons of the dead ninja and then handed her a knife "hide it in your shoes" then he disappeared in a puff of smoke _

_She placed the knife between her socks and leathered shoe and then took a few steps back before running with vile on her throat. She did not help him. It was pure coincidence. _

"_Who did this!" she heard someone shout before she was surrounded by angry ninjas "you killed our comrade" _

"_No" she said shaking her head but then she remembered the blood had splashed her. Her faces and clothes with bloody polka dots of a taken life "another ninja did it" she said _

"_Describe," demanded one of the shinobi _

"_Dark hair and eyes, from the land of Earth, her headband had the mark of those lands" she lied, she did not know why but she just had a feeling that it was the right thing to do. The real killer had been blond with strange dark colored eyes. _

"_Should we get the truth from her" smiled one of the ninja _

"_I believe she is telling the truth," said one noticing how young and scared she looked; it was Kushina's luck that she reminded him of his sister. _

"_Where are you going?" asked who seemed to be the leader of the group _

"_Anywhere where I can find work" she said "my mother was killed by stone ninjas a few years ago and I have nothing but what is in my bag" _

"_Let her go," said the sympathetic ninja, she almost felt bad about lying _

"_Fine but if we see you again around here you will have a lot of explanations to do" _

"_Yes" she said before they left but one remained, the one that had been on her side _

"_Next time, try to hide that better," he pointed at her shoes where the handle of the knife stock out. She reached and pulled it out finding that the end was covered by blood _

'_No' she thought before the Rain ninja took out a kunai and launched at her. She dodged him and then turned around and cut his throat just like the Suna shinobi had done with his comrade. _

"_I am sorry" she whispered to the dying ninja before his body went limp. She carried him way all the way into the bushes and there hid his body. The vile on her throat came out not far from where she left him. It took her a few minutes to gain composure and then left toward the farthest village or city. _

I am afraid to become a killer. I have now killed twice. I have killed in rage and fear and the final feeling after that is numbness. Maybe this is how the real world works like. There is war after all. I guess somehow I am loyal to Suna and that is why I lied. I do not want that. I do not want to belong to anyone and that includes my loyalty to a nation and not a person. I am sorry Suna but I can't talk to you, don't know you so we can't promise anything to each other. 

_Kushina started laughing once she closed her diary. She was sure going crazy or maybe it was reality catching up with her. She arrived to a village but continued getting as far as possible from the frontier where those ninja could find her. She remembered the blond ninja with anger. He had given her the weapon he had used to kill the first shinobi and because of that, she had to kill that other shinobi. She felt bad and sick of all. _

_She passed many villages but never stayed for long. She did some jobs, was paid, and then moved on. There was never time to make friends though many people liked her. after a few months she found a nice peaceful village and just in time because her shoes were so wore down that she could barely walk with them. Though even if she did not stop there she could still go on and no care. _

_She had spotted this little village from afar so she started to move toward it. In her quick-paced walk, she spotted an old man. He was pulling a cart with a load of rocks. She had to stop a few seconds before it clicked that he may be a weapon maker but he was so old that she doubted he could lift even a hammer but then again he was pulling that cart filled with rocks. _

"_Hi sir" she said walking next to him _

"_Good morning young lady, what brings you around these forgotten sides?" _

"_Shoes" she said showing him her current ones _

_The old man laughed barely since the weight of his load made it hard to even talk _

"_Can I help you" she said before he gave her an awkward look then nodded. With a smile on her face she took a place next to him and started to pull _

"_You are pretty strong," said the old man "what's your name?" _

"_Kushina" she said _

"_Mine is Shinichi," said the old man _

"_Do you make weapons?" she asked _

"_Try to" he said with a kind saddened look "this old hands can't aim or keep still but I thought of coming out of retirement and try again" as they pulled he looked at the sky _

_Kushina watched with a calm expression as they passed through the village. There were a few children playing, some fields being looked after by both men and women, it all looked so peaceful that Kushina could not contain herself. She wanted to stay there and even help the old blacksmith. They arrived to his little home that was at the end of the village. _

"_Thank you young lady" said the old man _

"_Not yet old man" she said picking one of the rocks and carrying it to his workshop _

"_Even if you are strong you should be careful and nor hurt yourself" he nagged behind her with another rock _

_They ended by nightfall. Kushina sat in a small bench outside Shinichi's house and waved sometimes at the people that passed by and waved back. _

"_What do you think?" said Shinichi placing a pair of black leathered boots next to her "my son had outgrew them too fast, I bet they will fit you just right. _

_Kushina swallowed hard before putting them on. The previous user had already softened the leather and it was just barely one centimeter bigger. _

"_They are great" she said looking down a little, not too many people had been this nice to her since she left the geisha house. _

"_You don't have to be polite, if you don't like them then give them back" she looked at the smiling old man, he was joking so she laughed _

"_No way old man, they were made for me" she jumped to her feet "they fit just right" _

"_I am glad" he said with a kind smile but then she picked her bag ready to go "will you be fine traveling this late on your own?" _

"_I can run fast," she said _

"_But even so, there are rumors that shinobi have attacked some of the wealthier and larger villages, it is very dangerous for whoever you are" _

"…" _she looked at the sky with her grey eyes and decided to stay "do you know if there is a hotel here?" _

"_There are none" said Shinichi "but I have a spare room that used to be my son's before he married and moved" _

_Kushina took out some money and gave it to him _

"_You don't have to" he said trying to give it back _

"_At the contrary" she said "you are going to teach me how to make weapons and this is my pay for the classes" _

_The old man gave her a wrinkled smile and then shocks his head muttering about the new generations. _

_Kushina entered her new room. There were many swords and other sharp weapons around along with arrowheads and hammers. There was a bed and a desk with a chair. It needed a little of cleaning but that was no big deal to her. That night she had the nightmare again _

_888Kushina's nightmare8 _

_She stood in a vast desert with golden sand. There were many people standing around; all looking at a blue moon. It was a beautiful moon but slowly she saw red sip into it and finally when it became a terrifying shade of red she looked down and saw a child stare directly at her. His eyes were filled with so many emotions. It took her a moment to see he was not flesh and bone but a statue of sand. She could see it breath, she closed her hand to his face and touched a tear that fell from his eyes. Then he crumbled and became one with the desert. _

"_Wait!" she called him before seeing that all the people around her were melting but not into sand like the child had but into blood. She looked at her own hands to make sure she was fine. Still after seeing that she was still in place she was frightened about what to do about the others. Their faces were like red melting wax that sipped into the sand and was completely absorbed. Once all the people was gone and the sand tainted red blood she looked up again and stared at a monster's dark eye instead of the red moon. She started to hear a horrible mocking laugh. She covered her ears since it made fear run all trough her. However, no matter how hard she tried the laughter sipped into her. She fell to her knees and closed her eyes but the sand child's face would appear and the laughter would continue. _

_Her eyes snapped open as the red sand began to move and pull her into a gigantic hole. She ran trying to escape it but then felt a small hand on her wrist. She turned her head and saw it was the little boy again and still he was sand but at least not red. She felt calm and stopped trying to get away. The sand did not pull her. Neither were scared of the gigantic eye watching them. She felt that she could beat the owner of that eye. _

"_Wind Muse of the bleeding sky" the little boy said before both of them turned into bloody forms. _

_8end of nightmare8 _

_Kushina woke up with a gasp. _


	6. Do As You Feel

_**NL: I don't own Naruto**_

_**UPDATES!!!: **_

_**THERE IS A GALLERY FOR THIS FANFIC, THE LINKS ON MY PROFILE**_

**THIS FANFIC NOW HAS LEMONS!!! SO NO READYING IF YOU KNOW YOU ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO (like you are going to listen) WARNING WILL BE PROVIDED**

**I AM CORRECTING THIS FANFIC AND ADDING TO THE PLOT**

**I HAVE REPLACED THE NAMES I GAVE Naruto's PARENTS FOR THE REAL NAMES (Minato, Kushina) **

**IF I FAIL TO CHANGE ONE OF THE NAMES I ORIGINALLY GAVE THEM THEY WERE (Kaseiyo and Marise)**

**I WANT TO CLEAR THAT I WROTE THIS EVEN BEFORE THEIR IDENTITIES WERE REVEALED SO NO TELLING ME Kushina WAS A KUNOICHI AND NOT A PRINCESS!!!**

Chapter 6: Do As You Feel

I thought at first that Shinichi was an ordinary blacksmith but I was so wrong. He makes shinobi weapons. I can't believe I pretty much forced him to make me his apprentice. The next dat that I started my classes I got a better look of his workshop and some of his best weapons. They are all so incredible and beautiful though he doesn't like me to call them like that since they are all used to kill. There are extremely sharp swords and some that have little secrets inside. He even has a four edged sword, it leaves the mark on a X with the end, how crazy is that and it can be broken into small daggers. I really want to learn from him so I will try my best. 

"_What is that?" said Shinichi with a horrible calm voice _

"_A sword?" asked Kushina with a hopeful tone _

"_You know what I think it is?" he said picking it up and running his wrinkled finger along the bumpy edge _

"_Trash?" she asked hanging her head in shame _

"_Exactly, now put it in the fire and try again" he passed it back to her _

"_Yes old man" said Kushina taking it and placing it back in the fire. Once the metal was hot and red she took the hammer and started to hit it hopefully to get it right that time. _

"_Let me show you a trick" said the old man placing a good sword next to hers in the fire "always compare it to a good work while they are both hot since the shape seems different once it cools" _

"_Yes" she said working the piece of metal with all her heart. _

He is not such a sweet old man after all. The shoes are great at least but the work is more than I expected. I know I am clumsy sometimes and that my brain isn't like a sponge that absorbs all that I am taught but I am learning even if it is slowly. I can now make regular swords, which Shinichi says is good, since I have only been his apprentice for about one month. I wonder how long it would be before shinobi come looking for weapons. That is one reason this village is so safe. Many villages from shinobi respect the old man. They love his work but they said that if he did not start making weapons again the village would no longer be protected. Many young and older men from the village had asked to be taught but this old man will not accept them and then they look at me with jealousy and hope. 

"_That looks nice," said someone from the door of the workshop to Kushina _

"_Thanks" she said looking up to see a shinobi from the land of fire. _

"_Are you Shinichi?" asked the silver haired shinobi _

"_Actually she is my apprentice Kushina" said Shinichi coming in with a pile of swords either broken or with dull edges _

"_A girl?" asked the silver haired shinobi _

"_She has the fire to make them," said the old man making her feel proud _

"_A will of fire, are you from my country lady," he said pointing at his headband _

"_No, I am from Suna" she said reluctantly _

"_Oh, what a shame" said the shinobi before looking at Shinichi "would you give a look at this?" he said showing him a three-pointed saber _

"_An old work of mine, very old" said the old man looking at it _

"_Could you sharp it back to new?" _

"_It has gone through a lot hasn't it? I guess but not to new" then he tossed it to Kushina who barely caught it "if you fail at this one you will be at his mercy and no longer will be my apprentice" _

"_What!" she exclaimed almost letting it fall _

"_You heard me young lady, now get to work" said Shinichi then offered a seat to the shinobi from where he could watch Kushina _

"_This isn't fare," she said placing the interesting looking saber on the fire _

"_Life usually isn't" said the shinobi _

"_Great, a talker" she muttered as she got her tools, a kit Shinichi got for her specially, and her smaller hands. _

"_Great, a big mouth" said the silver haired shinobi _

_Kushina began her work keeping calm. She even forgot the shinobi was there until he spoke. _

"_You sure you are not a ninja?" he asked_

"_I am sure" she said not being distracted from her work _

"_But you got a lot of chakra, don't you?" he said _

"_I don't know about that, I was just taught once to concentrate it from a friend" she said 'I didn't know chakra could be detected' she used it on her arms to not get tired as fast. _

"_From where was this friend?" he asked suspiciously, shinobi didn't usually just teach this kind of things to peasants. _

_She smiled at him "from Konoha" _

"_Oh, who? I may know him," he said _

"_How do I know you are just faking to be a shinobi from that village" she smiled as she continued with her work, looking at the unsharpened edges _

"_Smart but this is a protected area so I have no need to lie. Tell you what, I will tell you my name and then if something happens to your friend you get to blame it on me" _

"_Okay, what's your name?" she said with arms crossed over her chest. _

"_Sakumo Hatake" said the legendary ninja _

"_Okay, his name is Minato" _

"_Minato Namikaze" _

"_The same" she said with a smile. _

"_I remember he went on a guarding mission to Suna a few years back, a princess I believe was his assignment" _

"_How should I know?" she said in a snappy tone "now let me do my work" she turned back to the sable, making sure he did not see her worried expression. _

_He did not interrupt her until she was done. _

"_Very nice" he said testing the blade with his finger _

"_Let me see" said Shinichi before taking it from the ninja "not bad at all" _

"_Thank you" she said with a bow_

"_But I still have to test it" said Sakumo _

"_Then go ahead, Kushina go with him so if he finds something wrong in it you pay for your mistakes" _

"_Why do you have to be so nice all the time old man" she said sarcastically following Sakumo _

"_And remember to be here by dinner" she heard him say once outside _

_Sakumo took her to the lake that was near to the village. Then he jumped into the water and landed at top of it without sinking. _

"_Wow" was all she could say before he charged the saber with chakra and gave a white slash through the air "WOW" _

"_It's working just fine," he said jumping back to where she was _

"_How did you do that?" she asked with the expression of a little kid_

"_What?" he said for his amusement. _

"_In the water, how did you…" _

"_Chakra on the feet, try if you want but I don't think…" he watched her give a step into the water and do it perfectly "wow" _

"_This…is…so…cool" she said with every tempting step _

"_Have ever tried tree climbing?" he asked and she shook her head no, then he showed her, and she tried and did it okay after a few tries. Sakumo was wondering if she was really telling the truth about not being a shinobi. However, when he saw her face of happiness as she hung upside down from a branch like a bat he knew she had been telling the truth "if you ever want to be a ninja you should" _

"_but I don't want to be a ninja" she said "I am here because I no longer wanted to be a tool but do what I wanted with out having to feel loyal to no land or kingdom, just the friends and people I get to know. Minato told me how much he cared for his village but all I could ever love about mine was the people and not what they represented together but individually" _

"_a ninja can quit whenever he or she wants to" he told her once they started walking back to the village "being a ninja is not easy so we are all aloud to leave the path but we stay since we care of the village, even if we don't know every person but we know they are there and that they need protection" _

"_If you say so" she said with little interest but every word clung to her mind. She was so deep in her thoughts that she did not notice the gaping women and men that stared at Sakumo's face. _

"_Excuse me sir?" asked a little girl in the path _

"_Yes?" he asked _

"_Would you be my daddy?" _

"_Kanna!" the mother dragged her away with a large blush on her face _

"_What was that about?" asked Kushina but then shrugged it off "hey do ninja have children?" _

"_Of course" he laughed out _

"_Do you have any?" _

"_Actually yes, and Minato too" _

"_He…he does?" she asked with a nervous smile _

"_No, I am just messing with you" he said with a warm smile_

_She punched him in the arm "that wasn't funny" _

"_So you like him" he said_

"_It has been years and I think more of him as a friend," she said_

"_If I took you to Konoha would you keep thinking like about him?" he asked. _

"…" _she looked at him once they stopped in front of the workshop "I am not leaving, I am staying here and continue to…" _

"_You don't have to answer," he said with a kind smile _

_That afternoon he left with the promise of telling Minato that she was doing fine. However, he was actually going to Suna to fight a puppeteer bastard as he called him. As she waved good-bye she cried. _

"_You get attached too easily," said Shinichi _

"_Is just…I have the feeling I won't ever see him again" she said with a grim voice _

"_Such is the Shinobi life," said the old man _

I know that hoping is not enough but wish and really want to believe Minato and Sakumo will be all right. I have never been the one to pray for others or for myself but I just ask for them to be alright. 

_A year passed and soon she was very known by the villagers. She became friends with most of them and sometimes even looked after the little children while their parents worked in the fields. Her skills at making weapons improved in a fast pace after Sakumo left. Seeing him slash the air leaving the silver trail of light inspired her. She wanted to make beautiful as well as useful weapons. In that year she was very close to Shinichi's skill but she still had to learn a lot of the mechanic needed to make the most special kind of weapons. She also had to learn about chakra since many ninjas used it on their weapons. _

"_You can start with these" said Shinichi dumping a bunch of scrolls on her bed as she had been brushing her long hair "those are about the mechanics, those about the chakra used specially fro each, and that the basics of chakra" _

"_If I wasn't eighteen this would be call child labor" _

"_But you are eighteen and if you don't want to read them then I might as well look for a husband for you in the village" _

"_Fine" she started to open the first scroll. _

"_You know, there had been a few young men that had been asking if you are available" he told her in a calm tone_

"_Not interested" she said concentrating on her readying _

"_All girls your age are" he said with a worried look_

"_But I am not them, I am just fine like this with no man telling me what to do" then she saw him crack a smile "you are like a grandpa so you don't count" _

"_I bet you will change your mind later," he said exiting the room _

"_Never old man, I shall remain single all my life!" she shouted _

"_Even the moon gets full of itself sometimes Kushina, and if I have not forgotten there is no law demanding for a coupe to marry to have children," he said with an old smile from the door _

"_Pervert!" she shouted slamming it close, her cheeks were burning 'damn old man, getting those ideas into my head' she thought before looking at herself in the mirror of her small room. Her hair was a lighter shade, almost red 'it must be the weather' She thought pushing it back from her face before picking her brush again. As she brushed it and stared at herself in the mirror, she could not stop to wonder if she was as pretty as people said or were they just being polite. She did not know; actually, she did not want to know. She was afraid to know what people really thought of her sometimes. _

_Many times, she saw the girls of her age in the village laugh at her when they thought she did not notice them. She saw the disappointed looks of mothers thinking she should not be making weapons. She saw the lusting stares of the men and tried to ignore the words they whispered when she passed them by. _

_She just wanted to live her life. She just wanted to do what she liked. She just had to find what it was but for the moment, she believed it was at making weapons. Before it was running all around the country doing as she pleased. Before that, it was working at the Geisha house and riding the waves before that, before that she only existed when she rode the airwaves down the hills. _

_She went back to readying the scrolls. She found one that specially interested her and that was about the elemental types of chakra. She did not know ninjas could do some of the techniques exampled in the writing. She touched her lips attentively, imagining how it would be like to breathe fire like a dragon or move the earth like a giant, to make ice out of the water, to control the thunder in the skies, to control the winds and fly like a bird. She forgot completely about her past thoughts. Who cared about what others thought as long as you did what you liked with your life. _

_8 _

_The next week she was glad to have finished all the readying for it was then that the shinobi really started to arrive. It was hard work not to only make weapons as they requested them but also keep them from fighting each other. They were at war but it was not their war there. That was the protected village and no fighting was aloud. _

"_Stop!" she screamed passing a tray with drinks to the nearest shinobi and using a knife she made herself she stopped two shurikens from reaching their targets "if you don't stop now you will have to leave" _

"_And what are you going to do make us" said the one that started _

"_She won't but I will," said Shinichi before handing a pouch full of new kunais to a group of ninjas "I will refuse as her to make more weapons for your bloodshed" _

"_Fine" then he glared at Kushina "just make sure she doesn't get in my way" _

"_She lives here, she has the right to be wherever she wants," said the old man _

"_Whatever" said the shinobi _

"_Thank you" said Kushina to her teacher before taking the drinks back and passing them around "is there any news about the war coming to an end anytime soon?" she asked one ninja with a kind voice _

"_Hm, no, I am sorry" _

_She sighed and continued. _

"_Hey girl" said the shinobi that didn't want her in his way "that was pretty brave, what you did earlier" she said nothing as she handed him a drink as well "but also stupid" _

"_Someone had to stop you and I saw none of this strong shinobi trying to so I just did what I could" all the shinobi around looked down as she passed them by. She may not be as strong as many of them but her heart and mind were in the right place. she didn't like fighting. it was meaningless when one could talk things out. only those, truly stupid or evil can not think a bit like this. _

_Time continued to pass by, six months passed, and the war continued. She wondered if it would ever be over. She had continued to learn about weapon making but soon Shinichi was out of things to teach her. _

"_From now on is pretty much about what you can create," he said pointing at every special weapon he had made "they have to come from the depths of your mind. Imagine you are the one wielding them and that is you the one that has to kill. Have you ever killed?" he asked her _

"_Yes" she found herself saying before in her mind the image of a weapon of her own desires appeared. She no longer had to follow the same designs that Shinichi had taught her. The weapon she wanted to make had to be elegant, symbolize who she was and what she wanted. That weapon she would never sell. That weapon should remain all the time with her to the time of her death, unless she found someone special to give it. _

_She started to work on it that same night. It had to be a sword, she kept telling herself. Something traditional, not too long, or short, a balance had to exist. _

"_Thought you may like this" said Shinichi as he checked late on her and placed a green gem on her hands _

"_I…" it was the green on the leaves in summer, vivid almost as if an entire forest had been capture in it. _

"_Get to work girl, tomorrow we will get more customers," he said before leaving _

_She did not lose time. The sword, her sword had to be deadly and merciful, it had to be exact so its victims may not feel as much pain as life left them. That was why she made it double edged and sharp enough to cut through other weapons. All thanks to a secret Shinichi taught her. When she thought it was finish she stared dreamily at the blue tainted metal. It was close to the blue in the sky but when she shifted it in the light, it became close to the blue of the sea. There were still hours before the sun was out so she picked her special tools and started to carve into its body the waves of the wind and the birds that went freely on them. When she was truly, done Shinichi helped her put it in a special box he had been working inside while she had being making her sword. _

"_It is too beautiful for any shinobi or men to resist. You have to hide it and only use it until it turns to be really necessary," he told her. _

_Kushina did not complain. She knew her weapon was not only beautiful but also very risky. Inside the small house there was a trapdoor going down where Shinichi kept his most amazing works. There she left her box with her sword and closed the trap door. _

I have been making weapons of my own dreams but none is as beautiful as that first one. The shinobi think well of my work I am happy for that. I can make beautiful things with my hands and my strength and my dreams. 

About dreams, it has been sometime since I don't dream of the sand child. I hope that even if it is a dream he is alright and that he can face the monster on his own. 

And there her second diary ended. At the edge of eighteen and a half, there was still one fourth on the notebook with out being used by words but drawings of weapons. The first drawing was of the sword that Naruto had found in the box with the diaries.

"Naruto" Hinata called him as he took out the sword

"Hinata, do you think she would have minded if used it?" he said staring at the beautiful edges.

"I don't know" she said truly "but I do know that sword should only be used during times of war for those were the kind of times in which it was created"

Naruto saw the sense on what she said so he placed it back along with the second diary. There was then a knock on the door that made them both jump.

"Who is it?" he asked

"Are you two still in there?" asked Tenten from outside, Naruto opened and there most of their friends were

"You two had been locked here all day," said Sakura looking around 'nothing perverted at least'

They all came in

"Feel welcome" said Naruto sarcastically

"Don't mind if I do" said Choji going to the kitchen

"We brought movies" said Sai showing it to Naruto

"Attack of the ANBU Zombies 3: Allies of the Night" Naruto read before beaming with emotion and fear

"Next time I pick" said Ino taking it from Naruto

"But why our place?" asked Naruto before he saw Hinata pointing at their latgr TV and DVD player "oh yes" not too many people was interested on buying those in Konoha.

"I got the popcorn," said Choji coming out of the kitchen a minute later after he went it

"How did he do it?" asked Mina as Choji placed the gigantic bowl on Hinata's poor little table

'I don't remember having such a big bowl' thought Hinata

"He is very special," said Maemi, Choji's girlfriend _(yes, he has a girlfriend, any problem with that.) _Choji sat next to her.

"We know," said Shikamaru who was looking out the window. He was not interested in the movie. Why should he when he was missing Temary so much.

Someone turned the lights off. The movie started.

**A KONOHA PRODUCTION, DIRECTED BY KISHIMOTO (just kidding)**

"**Ami, please let's go back" two girls walked on the forest. **

"**No, if this is the best way of training then I will do it" said the other girl**

"**But I have heard that…" said the other hunching her shoulders and looking around**

"**Just rumors Mai, you are a Chunnin already, grow up" said Ami with a straight posture**

"…"

"**Mai?" after not hearing her friend complain Ami turned around**

"…" **a sound in the bushes in front of her. **

"**MAI very funny, I know it's you" said Ami **

"**Ami, that's not me" said Mai from behind Ami **

"**Then who…" **

"**Leave!" a shinobi jumped from out of the bush, he looked hurt, and tired "you have to get away from here before…" **

"**WHAT IS THAT!" Ami screamed before they looked up at a dark figure wearing half of a broken ANBU mask. The visible flesh was either exposed or rotten. **

"AHHH!" Mina screamed and jumped to the back of the couch. No one noticed her as she picked from behind

"**RUN!" screamed the hurt shinobi **

Mina hid behind hoping none of the others had noticed her.

"Scared?" said Neji picking back at her while the rest were hypnotized by the horror

"Eh!" she looked at the sides expecting to see someone else but there was none. Neji was very quiet slipping back there with her "hey! This is my hiding place," she whispered angrily

Neji laughed silently

"So..." said Mina looking to the side

"Did you really meant it?" he asked looking at her before she looked away from his eyes with blush on her face

"What… what do you mean?" she asked nervously

He leaned towards her, so close she could feel his breathing on her ear "you said you liked me" he whispered so softly, sending shivers all through her body

"**Let her go you monster!" Ami screamed from the movie **

"I…" Mina moved her hand slowly toward his face and touched his cheek "I guess so" she said finally being able to face him

"**No Ami!!" **

"**Ahhhhh!" **

"**Run, she can not be saved!" **

"**But she is my sister!" **

"**Not for long, move!" **

"**What is going on here!" **

"**This place is cursed" **

"**Cursed?" **

Everyone heard a whimper and immediately went stiff.

"**What was that?" **

"**It doesn't matter, let's keep moving and don't stop until we reach the village" **

"**But you are wounded" **

"**Would you just move!" **

They heard another whimper, Hinata hid on Naruto's chest. Others were ready to run for it though they knew it was just a movie. Naruto's legs were shaking and his eyes frozen on the screen.

"**Is it safe?" **

"**I think so" **

"**Oh Ami" cried Mai **

"**I am very sorry" **

"**Hehehe" they heard a dark laughter **

"**It can't be" **

"**Oh Mai, don't forget about me" **

"**Ami?" **

"**She is no longer Ami, run! We have to warn the village" **

"**Oh sister, please wait for me" **

"**Run!" **

"Neji, I think…this is going to fast" whispered Mina to him

"**KAGE!" the Kage turned around showing a zombie face. **

"**We are lost!" **

'Too fast, too fast!' thought Mina. his hands were under her shirt. they kept squishing her breasts as his knee rubbed her private area. His mouth was on her ear whispering sexy nonsense "I am sorry" she said before planting her knee on his crotch

They heard a larger grunt that made most jump

"**We have to leave the village, is doomed!" **

"I am sorry but you…" but stopped speaking and he holding his damaged body when they heard someone speak

"I will get it," said Lee valiantly

"Crap" Mina and Neji said at the same time

"**Ahhhhh!" screamed Mai in the movie **

"**Ahhhhh!" screamed her companion as they were surrounded by the zombies **

"Ahhhhh!" screamed Mina jumping from behind the couch

"Ahhhhh!" screamed everyone while Neji sneaked back to his original sit.

"Ahh…" screamed Lee like a girl before fainting on Tenten's arms

"-Bark-" barked Akamaru that sat besides the couch next to Kiba at seeing most of the room unconscious

"It worked?" asked Mina then she saw Sai had not being affected

"I knew you two would get it," he said leaning back on the couch and continued to watch the movie with half of Ino at top of him.

"Should we wake them?" asked Mina to Neji ignoring Sai

He let his shoulder fall before falling to his sit hurt.

"I said I was sorry," she said before sitting next to him and leaning her head on his shoulder and they continues to watch the movie

'So troublesome' thought Shikamaru with eyes closed

_(I really had a lot of fun with this one) _

_8_

Far in the lands of Suna the Kazekage had fallen sleep but since no longer was there a demon inside of him he did not worry but still old customs die hard. He did not sleep much but that night he had a dream he had only had once when he was a child. When the Shukaku had taken over and attacked the village. In his dream, he saw a woman that had wings but she did not know it. In his dream, she and others stood against the shadow of Shukaku but all perished and even her at the end. It was a dream that made him think a lot.

The woman had long dark hair and there were nine red blood stars around her against a red sky. Strong winds had hit him in the dream but she stopped them alone with her presence. Shukaku feared her.

"Gaara" Kankuro, his brother came in to his office. Gaara woke up; morning was just arriving to the village

"What is it?" said Gaara standing and stretching a bit

"We receive a report from the Konoha shinobi, the searching group. They are pulling to the west in their search"

"Have they found anything?" he asked

"No, at least not about their own search; they sent a massager to inform us that there is conflict in the southwest regions"

"Airwaves?" he asked, he had been wondering about the lack of communication

"I am afraid so" that was Suna's main agricultural producer

Gaara leaned on his desk, thinking hard "Send one of our messengers to the Daimyos requiring a inform about the situation"

"Yes" said Kankuro before leaving

Gaara sat back on his chair "Airwaves" that kingdom was very well protected but never got into conflict since it was on the farthest edge of Suna and attacking it could mean a shortage of food for everyone and for that reason had many allies. His dream came back slowly to his mind; he remembered words that escaped his dry and salted lips in it "Wind Muse of the bleeding sky"

He remembered seen a scroll about that somewhere so he started his search.

8

"Where is she" demanded Tamiko Tsukyuga to know

"You mean Maiya, don't you? Who else could you mean, of course" said Ekirei playing with his sword, he sounded more delusional than the last time they had met.

"Where is she you bastard" said Tamiko with the ANBU and some Tsukyuga clan members by her side.

"Not here, not near, training very hard with my sister Dokueki. She has become quite the lady" he licked his lips

"You better stay away from her" warned Tamiko "don't you dare touch my…"

"Daughter?" laughed Ekirei "she no longer considers you her mother, or anything to her to the matter, a nuisance maybe since you keep looking for her and get in our way to destroy Konoha"

"Give Maiya sama back" growled an ANBU

"Hm…" laughed Ekirei before multiple swords appeared floating around them "make me"

"You just don't know who you are dealing with" said Tamiko taking the Heavy Palm position

"No" laughed Ekirei before the swords began to fall but for some reason he felt that the leader of the ANBU was smiling.

"Denser Hell jutsu!"

88

Kumi was typing on her computer late at night. She was making more firewalls so certain Gennin could not hack into her system anymore. She was glad Naruto told her about Yasuo. That boy was very special. She knew, she had treated him after he lost both his parents in such a short time. She had worked on him no longer after her little Uyeda was born. She never met Yasuo's parents but she as a mother knew that his mother would have wanted him to be happy so she tried her best to help him. She was very sure now that having Naruto, as his sensei was the best for him. To have someone who lost both parents as a guide would do the boy good and have more confidence on him once he saw how great of a ninja Naruto was.

"I thought you wouldn't be back until tomorrow," said Kumi as Kakashi came in. He had just returned from a long times mission. She was glad that most of those missions were assigned to others and not Kakashi. Uyeda as her really missed him in those times.

"It went better than I thought," he said falling to the bed exhausted "Mina isn't back yet?"

Kumi stopped typing and looked at her watch 'where is she' wondered Kumi worried

"Shhh, I think my mom is still awake" both Kakashi and Kumi stood up, they stood still and listened, the voices came out from over the wall that surrounded the Tsukyuga

"What about Kakashi" asked Neji as they stood at the gate of the Tsukyuga estate

"He is away on a mission," said Mina

"See you tomorrow?" he asked

"If the others don't catch me for scaring the shit out of them" she smiled mischievously "won't you get in trouble with your uncle?"

"I think I am old enough to take care of myself" he said

"Whatever" she gave him a fast kiss.

"I knew I should a have brought my camera" said Kumi to Kakashi as they sat on the arc of the entrance

"You should have" said Kakashi in agreement

"Mother!" cried Mina

"And me" said Kakashi waving

"Neji, Run!" cried Mina "run for your life!"

Neji did not doubt her words and started to run but then he slammed against a wall made of chakra courtesy of Kumi. Before he knew it, there was a rope around him.

"I think we should have a little talk, man to man Neji Hyuuga about not taking my daughter home so late" Kakashi pulled on the struggling Hyuuga

"No" Mina tried to extend her arm to help Neji before her mother caught it

"And you and I should also have a little talk about dating older boys"

"Only for two years!" said Mina in misbelieve

"Enough time for Uyeda to learn how to crawl, walk, run, talk and be party trained" said Kumi


	7. Bad Ideas

_**NL: I don't own Naruto**_

_**UPDATES!!!: **_

_**THERE IS A GALLERY FOR THIS FANFIC, THE LINKS ON MY PROFILE**_

**THIS FANFIC NOW HAS LEMONS!!! SO NO READYING IF YOU KNOW YOU ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO (like you are going to listen) WARNING WILL BE PROVIDED**

**I AM CORRECTING THIS FANFIC AND ADDING TO THE PLOT**

**I HAVE REPLACED THE NAMES I GAVE Naruto's PARENTS FOR THE REAL NAMES (Minato, Kushina) **

**IF I FAIL TO CHANGE ONE OF THE NAMES I ORIGINALLY GAVE THEM THEY WERE (Kaseiyo and Marise)**

**I WANT TO CLEAR THAT I WROTE THIS EVEN BEFORE THEIR IDENTITIES WERE REVEALED SO NO TELLING ME Kushina WAS A KUNOICHI AND NOT A PRINCESS!!!**

Chapter 7: Bad Ideas

"Can we do something else sensei?" asked Maeko to Naruto

"No" he said before she went back to her meditation along with the others

He leaned back and stared at the sky. He had forgotten from the fright of the night before to take KUSHINA's next diary. In addition, he had wanted to give another look to the sword.

"Dope" he heard someone call him

"Sasuke, what do you want?" he asked with eyes closed "you are interrupting their training"

"Mission" he said with a friendly smile before Naruto was on his feet and looking serious "a mission for team Kakashi" not for the new team 7

"Rank?" He asked

"I don't know, but it seems important, the others are already at the Hokage's building" said Sasuke

Naruto gave his famous smile but then he remembered his little team

"Continue with your training while I am gone, meditate, and practice the exercises I have shown you," instructed the blond ninja

"Sensei, can we go with you?" asked Hiroshi

"You are just Gennin, it hasn't been even a month since you became ninjas, we are going on a high ranked mission. What do you think is the answer?" said Sasuke with a pose and a tone that had Hiroshi shaking in his pants

"Don't be such a jerk Sasuke" said Naruto "see you guys later" then they left in a puff of smoke

"Not fair!" cried Maeko with her fists shaking

"But Uchiha was right" said Yasuo

"I don't care, I want to go on a big mission at least just watch how things go, you know. We get to see and learn from what they do," said Maeko as if she was addressing a class

"She is right Yasuo, we could just go to watch and not get involved" said Hiroshi

"Our same thoughts" came some ones out of the woods

"You!" cried Maeko pointing at the new arrivals

"My name is Kano, remember?" said a boy with deep blue colored hair that had fangs hanging down all over and teal colored eyes, he wore sweat pants and a tight grey shirt. He stared at team seven with all the security of the world.

"What do you mean?" asked Yasuo, for what he was concerned was this. Kano had been one of the best back in the academy, while he had been qualified as a regular.

"We go with you and spy on them as Maeko said just to learn, after all our sensei's are going to be there and we are suppose to learn from them" said Kuri who as Kano had teal colored eyes since she was his twin but her hair was instead plum colored. She was more calm and collected, like she could fit into any picture unlike her brother that intimated everyone. She wore a dress very similar to the one Sakura Haruno used to dress but hers was black and no zipper on the front but back and the openings on the sides were lower, and she wore longer black shorts.

Hiroshi and Maeko knew Yasuo was the smartest of their team. They would wait for his opinion to then give theirs.

"we don't have all day" said the third member of team 5, his name was Sen. He had beady black eyes and black hair with a few highlights of dark yellow almost greenish that was tied at the base of his skill and reached to his mid-back. Team 7 remembered him, he was the guy that could imitate any voice and had even scared their sensei when he used the Hokage's voice. And it was no jutsu but a natural gift of his.

Maeko remembered he was not the kind to talk much.

"It was your sensei the one that told us not to go, not our own" said Yasuo before Maeko and Hiroshi celebrated behind his back "but what is your excuse?

Sen smiled before using Sasuke's voice "I will be leaving on a mission, take care, train and don't get in trouble," he sounded as harsh too

"We won't get in trouble if they don't catch us" said Kano with a smile

"And then we will be following his instructions" said Kuri after her twin

_(I would like to call Sasuke's team, Emo team) _

Some of the Gennin gave cat like smiles and others just smiled with mischief while some like Yasuo and Sen didn't smile but danced inside their minds.

8

"A rank" said Tsunade

"Yes!" Naruto punched to the air

"Naruto" said Tsunade in a serious tone

"?" he looked at her

"Don't go overboard," she simply said

"Sorry" he scratched the back of his head while most of his team shook their heads since they knew he was excited about the mission

"What are the details?" asked Kakashi

"There has been a band attacking travelers in certain paths of this area," said the Hokage as she pointed at a map

"Is this really an A rank" asked Naruto not convinced

"There have been no survivors from those who pass through and the bodies are usually abandoned at the entrance of towns nearby with the insides missing" Shizune came in and said before handing Sakura file with the pictures of some of the victims

"Definitely not a beast's work" said Sakura looking at the pictures

"We should leave as soon as possible," said Sasuke who had a thing for not liking slaughters.

"Then we meet at the south gates in one hour" said Kakashi

"Good luck" said the Hokage to them before they left to get ready.

"Heard that?" asked Kano

"No" said Maeko flatly as they tried not to fall from their hiding place

"At the south gate in one hour?" asked Hiroshi as he pulled himself as the others up the ropes they had used to get close to the Hokage's window

"Exactly" said Kuri

"Let's hurry and be there before them," said Yasuo before the Gennin scattered.

8

"A rank?" asked Hinata as Naruto packed his stuff

"Yeah" he said with a smile then something dawned on him "I may be gone for a few days" he said closing his bag and then walked to where she was and pushed a lock of her blue night hair away fro her face.

"Don't worry for me" said Hinata taking his hand and placing it to her heart provoking Naruto to blush as she stared at his eyes "I will be fine if you come back and sooner the better" she laughed at the end but Naruto knew she really meant it.

"I will be back as soon as I can, you got my word" and she knew that when he said something like that he was serious though the foxy smile made it difficult to believe.

8

"I wish I could go with you" said Ino to Sai as they walked toward the South gate of Konoha

"Me too" he said sincerely as they passed a few shops

"At least I get the place for myself," said Ino

"And with who will you share it with me not here" asked said mockingly

"I will find someone" she joked before Sai placed his arm around her shoulder and looked suspiciously to any guy that may have heard her.

8

"It seems we are early," said Sakura as she and Sasuke arrived to the south gate

"Hopefully Kumi won't make Kakashi any later than he usually is" said Sasuke before both sighed knowing it would be like that

"It has been sometime since we don't get a mission like this" she said leaning against a wall facing the outside of Konoha

"I say we are even lucky to get a mission like this," said Sasuke standing still and waiting for the others to get there

"Yeah, things had been too peaceful, for exception of Tamiko Tsukyuga pursuing those freaks and her daughter" said Sakura who kept updated on that search thanks to Shizune who sometimes was around when the reports of the search were made.

"Hm" Sasuke's Uchiha pride kicked in but he knew better than to criticize Maiya though when he left was because he had lost his family and Maiya, she still had her mother, Mina and Kumi and her entire clan. The only person she was missing was her father and for what Naruto heard and told them he wasn't such a nice guy.

"Hey!" they heard Naruto shout as he got there

"At least he wasn't late" said Sakura as he made it there

A few minutes later Sai got there after Ino said good bye to him and promised to not take any guy to Sakura and her department,

"Oi" said Kakashi finally getting there after half hour of being late. They no longer saw the point on screaming at him so they started on their way.

8

"How close should we keep from them?" asked Hiroshi to Yasuo

"A good distance, that guy Sai is an ANBU and Kakashi used to be one a few years ago" he said as they watched them go

"Isn't he married to your shrink?" asked Kano

"Psychologists, shrinks are for another kind of person" said Yasuo trying to not sound annoyed

"Like you" said Maeko to Kano

"Take that back" said Kuri at defense of her brother

"Don't make such a scandal" said Sen "or you will give us away"

"hehe" laughed Maeko silently in triumph

"Whatever" said Kuri while Kano acted as nothing had happened

They moved hidden with branches and leaves keeping a few yards away from them and moving only when they thought adequate. The afternoon arrived and already they felt tired of crouching and hiding in the same positions for such long time. Kakashi's team stopped at the entrance of a new road.

"I think this is far enough," said Kakashi before Sasuke and Naruto nodded

"Come out, we know you are there" said Naruto in a strong commanding voice but they did not come out

"They are all yours," said Sasuke to Sai who brought out his magic scroll, ink, and created two furious tigers

"This is your second warning. If you don't come out then we will let Sai handle you" Naruto gave his mischievous smile "and you won't like that"

Still they did not come out.

"Can I?" asked Sai to Naruto and Sasuke who sighed in frustration

"They are stubborn, too stubborn for they own good" muttered Sasuke darkly but still the Gennin could feel the dangerous vibes coming from him

"I will get them," said Naruto before Sai gave a disappointed look. He wanted to get them. Naruto concentrated some chakra before using his Shikirigan. The chakra limbs now completely under his control slid through the floor in search of the Gennin hidden among the bushes and trees.

"What is he doing?" asked Hiroshi who only saw his sensei standing there

"Look at his eyes" said Sen and they all did. They were completely filled with blue chakra that moved and made them fear.

"I feel bad for them" Kano and Kuri heard Sakura say

"They deserve it," said Sasuke

"Kids" was the only thing Kakashi got to say as he read the latest writing of Jiraiya, if Kumi caught him he was dead meat.

Naruto could see through the end of each limb as if they were his own eyes and spotted each one of them. He let the thin limbs slide around all of them so softly that the only thing they felt was a shiver. He made sure they were the real things before thickening the limbs to the size of ropes and applying pressure to not let them go.

"What's this!" "Mommy!" "Let me go!" "Brother!" they shouted as Naruto dragged them out of their hiding place. He lifted them upside down higher than where he was standing. He gave them a good shake; they screamed a little and then lowered them. They bumped into each other dizzily.

'That will teach them'

"What was that…?" asked Maeko falling on her butt

"That was punishment for following us and then not obeying us when you didn't come out," said Naruto

The Gennin were either sitting or leaning on something to not fall. They stared at cool team Kakashi feeling like little children. There was Sakura; the specialist medic Kunoichi that had incredible strength and been trained by the fifth Hokage, Sai; the mysterious ANBU that could make drawings come to life, Kakashi; the cool looking ninja that had been trained by the legendary fourth Hokage, Sasuke Uchiha; the last Uchiha that had been trained by the traitor Orochimaru (_now dead_) and possessed the famed Sharingan, then there was Naruto; the dead last of his Academy graduation but as it seemed the most mysterious, respected and even feared for some reason they did not know, there was also the fact that he used some kind of jutsu they had never heard about.

"How do we make sure they get back" wondered Sakura

"I will take them" said Sai offering his help "besides" he pointed to the bushes before his little ink creations jumped in that direction and came back a few seconds later with three more Gennin "my Gennin team deserves to be punished as well"

"I can't believe this," said Sakura trying to keep her temper down

Therefore, Sai took the nine Gennin and left to go back to the village.

"Let's get going before he makes it back," said Naruto before Sakura hit him

8

"Don't be so gloomy" said Sai to the little Gennin as they walked back to Konoha but still the nine Gennin _(I am not introducing his genin team yet_) were all looking down and dragged their feet "everything starts small and eventually grows, even they were young and inexperienced like you" Sai would make a great dad "though it also depends of the generation"

"I don't get something," said Yasuo who didn't look as gloomy as the others

"And that is?" asked Sai with a smile on his face

"Squads are supposed to be of three people but you guys are…"

"It started as just them," said Sai, his light and happy expression did not falter him "then sometime after the Chunnin exams, their first Chunnin exams Sasuke left to gain power with Orochimaru and kill his brother who was the one that destroyed their clan. Naruto and others tried to stop him but at the end, Naruto failed. That hurt him and them a lot. So Naruto left to be trained by the Toad Sennin"

"The Sennin?"

"one of Konoha's legendary ninja, his name is Jiraiya and he is the one that writes the Icha, Icha series" the Gennin said nothing and waited to listen for more "he left for two years and a half and it was then after a mission of Suna that I became part of their team as a replacement for Sasuke. We went through a lot to just get Sasuke back and destroy the Akatsuki and Orochimaru but there is one thing I can say for sure of all that"

"…"

"Naruto is one the greatest ninjas I know and I believe our team is the best"

"Not after a few years" said Maeko

"None of you could ever understand the hardships we went through," said Sai, his face remained friendly but his voice was empty of feeling

8

As they made camp for the night Naruto brought out KUSHINA's third diary. Kakashi was keeping guard for the night but he did not care so he just started to read by the fire's light.

New book, new situation; I just noticed. First when I lived with the Geishas, second when I traveled and then learned about making weapons, third my slavery. This isn't something I thought too often about but I knew it was happening. I am finally a victim of the war. I worked in war, lived with it, knew of it but now I suffer for it. 

I am close to Konoha; there are two more countries between the lands of thunder in which I am now and it. But I am farther away from the Land of Rain where I learned to make weapons and even farther away from Suna where I was born. 

I haven't written since I made my own weapon but it has been about two months and now I am in hell. 

I always get ahead of myself, how little patience I have. I just notice. Have I changed so little and so much? For the first time in a long time I wonder about my brother and sisters. Have they found happiness, got married, have children?

I have been in the edge of death, I can brag about that, which is what has made me change along with the responsibility to keep a lot of people alive, some of them children. This is the 1st time that I have become responsible for some ones else's lives. I am scare because I also dream that Shinichi ghost comes and he tells me that I have to go on.

I just want to escape, runaway but if I do, they will get killed because of me. What life could I follow knowing that! I don't want to remember how all of this came to happen, and sometimes I do forget because I am too busy and tired of all the work. This is slavery though I am not treated like the others because I am Shinichi's only student. Because I know his technique and I have my own. That's why I am here caged working for the longest hours. They gave me notebooks and paper to make my designs, and only for them. Shinichi was too old to sustain what I am sustaining now.

I don't get too much breathing space but I have to leave something in case I don't make it to tomorrow. I was beat up again and they are letting me rest. That's the reason I write diaries, because I won't have a child of my own to tell these things. Still I don't want to disappear from the world, I want to leave something that means who I am and who I was before becoming Kushina. 

As I said before, it all started about 2 months ago…

_Her nightmares came back but with more blood and the monster seemed larger as it cracked a smile in the darkness of the sky. Her awakening was fast. She did not want to see the end of that dream again. The sand child had a lot of strength, maybe more than her in the dream and every time she had that dream he seemed even older and stronger. She decided not to go back to sleep. She was proud of her strength and her ability to stay a few days with out sleep. Such had been the days that seemed that had no end in the war. She sat on her desk and brought forwards her diary. Nothing worth writing about came to her mind so instead she drew her sword that was hidden in the secret basement. Drawing every line made her feel better. _

_She wanted to see it. It had been sometime since she hadn't and maybe give it some maintenance. She slipped out of her room quietly to not wake old Shinichi. As she gave the first step forwards she entered into what would be the worst times of her life. There was the sound of a large explosion coming from the center of the village. It shook the walls and the floor and her soul. They were supposed to be protected from the war. _

"_KUSHINA!" old Shinichi came out of his room dressed and with an ax on hand. He went and opened the floor door to the basement "get all of your things and hide there" he sounded more serious than ever. Then she saw him run out the door. She did as he said, almost. She did not go down there where she had left all of her stuff. Instead took a whip sword and went after Shinichi. As she enclosed to the origin of the explosion she discovered that her nightmare was nothing compared to what she was now seeing in reality. There were villagers dead around everywhere as if it was the most natural thing in the world. However, the only good thing of it was that there were no children or women. _

"_Mommy!" cried a child as she spotted a shinobi with a kunai ready to throw at him. She acted in instinct and let the whip with sharp metallic sides wrap around the shinobi's neck in a swift motion. Not only was his neck ripped open but his chest as well where the end of the whip had landed. The child cried harder at seeing someone die. She did not lose anymore time and took him on her arms and ran for where she knew was the shelter. _

_She had always known they could be attacked and that was why they had a shelter. It was deep in an underground cave. She got there with the child in one piece._

"_Oh thank you, thank you," cried the mother hugging her crying child. Kushina started to climb out but then felt the hand of one of the older women_

"_Stay here girl, there is no place for you out there in that slaughter," she said before Kushina slapped her hand away. She glared darkly and then her features lightened. They were just worried for her. _

"_Shinichi is out there, I will drag him back here as soon as I find him" she said before climbing out and going back to the village._

_On her way she met with more shinobi. She did not think twice once she saw they had a killing intent toward her so killed them. The sword whip was one of Shinichi's best styles of weaponry and she had been practicing since to her it was the most interesting. She killed and she did not care. She ran with sweat and a few cuts around her body. She reached the village and saw the villagers fighting and then she saw how easily the shinobi killed them. Her heart in tears and her brain in a one way direction, her lungs expanded at the max taking the smell of blood and death. She launched and killed as many as she could in anger. _

_She could not feel the hand with which she held the whip sword. It moved on its own. She spotted Shinichi fighting equally or almost equally with a shinobi. Then she saw a second shinobi slip behind him._

"_NO!" she cried before the old man was staved to death_

_She could not move, or fight or unglue her eyes from the horrible vision before her. Then she felt someone sneak behind her and then there was only darkness. _

_8_

_Once awake she wanted to scream. She was in a cage hauled by ox, around her was people walking, and chained. _

"_Let me out!" she shook her cage before a ninja jumped at top of her cage. She looked at him darkly through the bars._

"_A real killer" he said making her blood go cold "we can't let you out since you are too dangerous but listen here kid. I would love to take you out of there and use you as a shuriken target, you killed almost half of our comrades but because you are the old man's student we have to keep you alive, that is until we no longer see use for you then you will be mine to do whatever I want" _

_She spit on his face. He smiled cleaning it away with his sleeve before staying up there sitting. She said nothing as she sat and leaned against the bars. She saw the chained people were mostly men but there were a few women and children that often fell but stood fast and ran to catch up before the shinobi could do anything to them. She wondered how much time had passed. No one was fed, some days passed and they let them drink from a river. Kushina was brought a jug since they would still not risk it with her. Only a few days after that did they arrive to the frontier of the thunder country and not far from there into what it seemed a hard labor camp. She wanted to storm out of her cage once she saw the chained people coming in and out of what seemed to be mines, and children dragging concrete bricks, women doing manual jobs that their husbands would have usually done._

"_Kushina, try to escape as soon as they open your cage" she heard someone say. It was one of the men from the village she had been living with. She would and then get help and free them all. She could not. The ninjas used a moment of distraction from her part to throw rope and capture her arms legs and neck. She screamed pulling at them like a beast but then the cage was open and she was punched in the gut by the same cloud ninja "I will make sure your life here is hell" _

_She was dragged into a room where she was asked if she was really Shinichi's only apprentice. She refused to answer at first but then they would hit her. They did not care that she was a woman, still a young one. She would answer with venom in every syllable. They asked from which land she was from, she told them but did not tell them from which kingdom. They did not care about that such as what her age was or if she had family. She knew it did not matter to them. They only wanted her to work. _

_When they got all they wanted from her that same shinobi, the one that insulted her and hit her hardest threw her to the ground and kicked her. Others followed him and threw punches as well. if she had known that this would be what she was going to get for killing some of their comrades she would have killed even more to make it worth it. They placed her on a dark cell where a young shinobi, of blond hair and odd shaped eyes tended her wounds. She didn't say much, just gave instructions such as please sit or eat. Besides that there was nothing. Kushina didn't want to know her because she wanted to hate someone or something for all of her pain. After two weeks, the girl had her almost completely back to health. Kushina stared with hate as older shinobi came to take her away. She stood with strong legs though they felt like jelly. She was not about to bend to their will 'never!' _

"_What's you name?" Kushina found the heart on her to ask the young girl who seemed suspicious at first "I was just wondering" she said with a soft look and smile _

"_Yugito" said the young girl before they took KUSHINA away _

_They took her to what seemed a blacksmith workshop but the thing was there were no windows, just a cell door. Outside two shinobi stood guard. Inside KUSHINA saw there was no one but enough material and tools to work. _

"_I will not," she said with defiance before the same hateful cloud shinobi appeared before her with a man she knew belonged to Shinichi's village _

"_Then you don't leave me another choice" as easy he broke the man's neck with a twist of his neck. Kushina felt tears accumulate in the back of her eyes but she did not spill them. She closed her eyes and took a few seconds. She opened them and showed the same defiance. "We will kill the women and children as well"_

"_Fine" she spat before they threw her inside and followed by a list_

"_We want that by the end of the week"_

"_Seven days" she said looking at the list "no problem"_

"_No" said the shinobi with a cruel smile and the others stared at her mockingly "today is Thursday, by Sunday all shall be ready" _

"_Fuck you!" she screamed and threw the list at them but it bounced back once they closed the cell. _

"_You better get to work," said one of the shinobi before they left with only two as guards. _

_She touched the wall looking for any weak point but all she could find was solidity; cold and lonely. She wanted to cry but again held her tears back. Shinichi was dead as well as many of the men from the village and others were there slaved to work their souls out. She thought about starting a plan to escape but gave up on it. She could not think right. She wanted to escape on her own. She found she couldn't, she had already seen how she could so easily blow the door with some of the elements she was provided but how did she get the rest to safety. There were just too many. She felt so lost, so lost that then she started as fast as she could with the order of weapons. They were simple things like kunais, shurikens, and some swords but still it was too much for just three days and a half. _

_She made it. The cloud shinobi were surprised that she had actually done it. _

"_The metal that you get from this land is very strong. I admit that but it also makes it harder to shape even when it's placed at high temperatures"_

_The cloud shinobi that hated her the most kicked the swords she had made that leaned against the wall. _

"_I guess then we can give her even more work" he said and the other shinobi looked uneasy _

"_But Dai" one of them tried to say before Dai snapped him a look _

"_Get these out" he told them and then stared at Kushina darkly "and you start making more, you will get a list soon enough"_

"_Of course" she said picking up the hammer she found was of her like "I can always imagine is your brain the one that I hit" she gave him a daring smile_

"_You wish" he spat before leaving _

_She sighed lowly to not be heard by the guards. She started to look around with more detail. She hadn't had time for that the days before. At least she had a bathroom. She found paper and notebooks and a few scrolls. She started to draw a few swords and other weapons, which were only doodles. After an hour, she began to work on some weapons. She decided to stop by night. The next morning there was an even longer list than the one she had been given before. She cursed Dai now that she knew his name. _

88


	8. Saved

_**NL: I don't own Naruto**_

_**UPDATES!!!: **_

_**THERE IS A GALLERY FOR THIS FANFIC, THE LINKS ON MY PROFILE**_

**THIS FANFIC NOW HAS LEMONS!!! SO NO READYING IF YOU KNOW YOU ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO (like you are going to listen) WARNING WILL BE PROVIDED**

**I AM CORRECTING THIS FANFIC AND ADDING TO THE PLOT**

**I HAVE REPLACED THE NAMES I GAVE Naruto's PARENTS FOR THE REAL NAMES (Minato, Kushina) **

**IF I FAIL TO CHANGE ONE OF THE NAMES I ORIGINALLY GAVE THEM THEY WERE (Kaseiyo and Marise)**

**I WANT TO CLEAR THAT I WROTE THIS EVEN BEFORE THEIR IDENTITIES WERE REVEALED SO NO TELLING ME Kushina WAS A KUNOICHI AND NOT A PRINCESS!!!**

Chapter 8: Saved

_From afar, she would some times look at the bars of the door and spot a few people but who she saw the most were two children that were no more than six or seven. Almost everyday shinobi would come in and take whatever weapon they wanted and did not even say thanks. Sometimes she had to stop them from taking some weapons since they had a few tricks that could turn against them. She knew that if something went wrong with them others would be at great risk. She swallowed her pride many times and ignored the insults some made. The insults that took more of her patience were Dai's. He just made her blood boil and even some other times he would push her. _

_The night after she had finally written something in her new diary he came in late with others and trashed the place. She just watched from her small bed in the corner. She did not show her anger. That made Dai angry which resulted on him and his friends coming more often to make all the mess they wanted. Still she showed no emotion toward them. Swallowing her pride like that was one of the hardest things she had ever done. Even though she was held against her will in that place, she had worked hard on getting it to be a comfy as she could. _

_One night Dai came with such a rage but he did not trash the place. His fellow shinobi looked serious and uncomfortable. He stood before Kushina who sat on her bed. He spit on her face as she had spit on his the first day they met. She just used her sleeve to clean. He wanted her to fight him; he wanted her to be angry and act human. She had killed so many of those he had cared. He had seen her in the mist of all as she moved like a ghost and killed his brother. She was the only person he truly hated in life. She was the one that defeated his brother and stole that chance from him! _

"_Dai!" his companions screamed once he punched her sending her to the ground. _

"_Kill me, I don't care" she said "I at least I can leave as I desire" she looked at him dead in the eyes, he froze at seen her cold grey eyes with a light that had no origin "I can escape whenever I want and let anyone you want die but I am human unlike you" he kicked her. He could not take the fact that she thought to be better than them, than him! _

"_You are nothing!" he kicked her again, blood ran from her lips _

"_I am nothing but a woman that lives in this war; that cared for an old man and a small village; I am nothing but someone that won't be looked down no matter how deep in the mud I am" she smiled with bloody teeth before Dai launched at her and started punching her _

"_SHUT UP!" He screamed before his companions pulled him away "YOU ARE GOING TO DIE! I WILL KILL YOU, YOU LISTEN, I WILL KILL YOU" _

"_Maybe" she said her face red, blue and purple "but I will take you along with me if you try" _

_They took him away and only one stayed there with her. That shinobi said nothing as he got rid off most of her wounds. She saw the stare of loneliness in his eyes and then realized all shinobis had that look. _

"_Why me" she asked but the shinobi said nothing as he continued his work "all I ever wanted was to be free and live my own life and now I am caged" _

_The shinobi gave her a pitiful look before leaving. She wanted to cry so badly. _

_After that her life became a solid routine. Dai for what she understood was not longer aloud to approach her. The Shinobis considered her precious since she could make weapons so fast and efficiently. Dai out of her life was not part of the routine. He would come alone and hurt her. She would not fight. Besides her strong will that stopped her from protecting her face there was also a feeling stuck in her chest that made it so hard to breath and move. They asked her about her attacker but she never answered but they knew it was Dai. They just needed proof. _

_One night a horrible nightmare arrived but only took her a moment to realize it was truth. Dai pinned her to her small bed and was trying to pray off her shirt. _

"_I will break you, kill you, you are nothing" he tore part of her old shirt. Tears ran down her face this time; She could stand be hit and insulted but not this. She started to scream and fight... _

I killed him. He only got to try but I killed. I screamed, kicked and punched with all my strength. He tore my dirty shirt and tried to make me bleed but I reached into the bag by my bed filled with iron dust and threw a fistful into his eyes. Then I kicked him back. I saw him stumble back screaming. I stood up and went to the near table and took a fistful of shurikens and threw them at him. Some did not hit him but most did randomly. He screamed more. Then I took one of the swords I had been working with before. The metal was still hot, I could feel it. I connected with his neck, cutting half of it. He fell to the floor. I stared at his blood covered body. 

The next thing I knew I am being held back by three shinobis. Someone was screaming. Soon I understood it was me. I was screaming in fear and rage 

"_Die! Die!" _

Then I calmed once I saw he could not longer hurt me. The sword slipped from my cold hand and I pulled myself away from the shinobi's hold. I covered the exposed side of my chest. I went and sat on my bed while they took the body away. All the time I let my tears fall. I made no sound. One came back later with a new shirt. I said nothing as he placed it on my bed. 

"_I am sorry for what he tried to do to you" _

"_Then why don't you let me go" she asked him _

"_Because there is a war," he said before leaving _

I hate this place. 

_A year and a half passed. She watched how the little kids that passed constantly in front of her cell grew. She wondered if their mother would be happy to see they had no trouble with the jobs given to them. After she killed Dai no shinobi was aloud to be inside her cell at night. She would place the weapons by the door and there was the only place into which they could reach. They did no longer insult her and a few that had sometimes tried to make her some kind of conversation did not even look at her in the eye. She wonde red if they were scared of her. _

_She found herself even lonelier. One night after waking from seeing Shinichi's ghost that again asked her to stay and try and live she stared at the rain fall. She was not used to see as much rain but after staying in the thunder country for so long she now saw it as something ordinary. She stood up from her bed and leaned on the table nearest to the door. _

(Siempre me quedara –I will always have left- by Bebe, I don't own Spaniard singers)

"_**How to say it breaks me in thousands **_

_**The edges of my bones **_

_**That my life's schemes have fallen **_

_**Now that everything was so perfect **_

_**And something more than that **_

_**You dissolved my brain and my weight lost **_

_**Of this petite body of mine **_

_**That has turned into a river **_

_**Of this petite body of mine **_

_**That has turned into a river **_

_**So much effort to open my eyes **_

_**And I do it little by little **_

_**It could be that someone is near **_

_**I keep your memory **_

_**Like the best secret **_

_**It was so sweet to be by your side **_

_**There is a piece of light **_

_**In this darkness **_

_**To give me some calm **_

_**Time calms everything **_

_**The tempest and calms **_

_**Time calms everything **_

_**The tempest and calms **_

_**I will always have left the soft voice of the sea **_

_**To breathe again, the rain that will fall on this body and wet, this flower that grows inside me **_

_**And laugh again **_

_**And every day in an instant think of you **_

_**In the soft voice of the sea **_

_**On again breathe, the rain that will fall on this body and wet, this flower that grows inside me **_

_**And laugh again **_

_**And every day in an instant think of you **_

_**How to say it breaks me in thousands **_

_**The edges of my bones **_

_**That my life's schemes have fallen **_

_**Now that everything was so perfect **_

_**And something more than that **_

_**You dissolved my brain and my weight lowered **_

_**Of this petite body of mine **_

_**That has turned into a river **_

_**I will always have left the soft voice of the sea **_

_**To breathe again, the rain that will fall on this body and wet, this flower that grows inside me **_

_**And laugh again **_

_**And every day in an instant think of you **_

_**In the soft voice of the sea **_

_**On again breathe, the rain that will fall on this body and wet, this flower that grows inside me **_

_**And laugh again **_

_**And every day in an instant think of you" **_

_The guards said nothing as she reached with one hand out to feel the rain on her skin. It felt so cold and comforting at the same time. Her tears fell with the sonorous chorus of drips and drops. Her tears joined silently and begged to not be part of her face. They wanted to be part of the rain. _

_8 _

"_So they have the old man's apprentice?" asked Jiraiya to the few villagers that were left, mostly women and children _

"_Yes" said the eldest woman "it has been a little bit more than a year since that night. They stormed the entire village but luckily old Shinichi had told us to make a shelter for situations like this" _

"_But still took most of our men" said a young woman who had lost her husband. _

"_Can you describe the apprentice, how did he look like" asked Jiraiya. _

_Most women smiled and a few tried not to giggle _

"_What is it?" he asked_

"_Is not a he but a she" said the elderly woman "her name is Kushina; she has grey eyes, dark redwood colored hair and is 19 by now I guess" _

_Minato tried to not show his eagerness for more information "was she from this village?" _

"_No, she came about two years and a half ago, old Shinichi had many apprentices before but none stayed for long. We all knew she was special" _

"_I once heard from one of those ninjas that she came from Suna" said another woman _

"_Masako" muttered Minato _

"_Did you say something?" asked Jiraiya but instead Minato made another question _

"_Do you remember from where were those ninjas?" _

"_We were ordered to hide, and it was a very dark night," said the elder woman that was now at charge of the small village _

"_I know," said a little boy before making a drawing in the dirt with a stick; he was worried for Kushina since she was the one to save him that night _

"_Cloud ninjas" said Jiraiya darkly _

_Then they left toward that country _

"_Is very sad that old Shinichi is gone but is even worst that they have his young apprentice, who knows how good she is" _

"_She is only nineteen" Sakumo Hatake, before his death told him that an old blacksmith famous among the battles for his weapons had an old friend of his as his apprentice but Minato never got out who was exactly since the next thing he knew Sakumo was shone down by the village and then later was killed by his own hand. He hoped Kushina was okay, though it still came hard for him to refer to her with that name. _

_Jiraiya stopped and so did Minato and their small army with them. _

"_You know her, don't you?" asked Jiraiya to his old student, Minato nodded "is she involved in the matter of the runaway princess from the Airwave kingdom, you know, the girl the lord of the Salt kingdom is looking for" he asked _

"_That has nothing to do with the mission" he said coldly "this girl has been providing weapons to the black market on her will or not she is creating an unbalance in the war" _

"_Just don't lose your mind over a pretty face" said Jiraiya before they continued. _

_They found the slave camp from which they saw well-armed cloud shinobi _

"_They most be using commoners from the other lands as slaves," said Jiraiya spying through his telescope "I bet there is even people from Konoha" _

"_Then we could join forces" said a Suna ninja, they were not surprised. They knew he was there but they did not sense the killing intent _

"_How many did you bring?" asked Jiraiya _

"_No more than you" said the young man with short messy light brown hair _

"_May I ask what the Kazekage is doing here?" said Minato _

"_I shall not answer a simple shinobi from Konoha," he said _

_Minato then decided to ignore him instead. He knew Jiraiya could handle stuck up bastards the best. Soon in this joint of forces, other two lands came as well into a short time deal. They wanted to free that people and be done with it. Jiraiya and Minato noticed that they did not know of the girl, Shinichi's apprentice, but they were wrong. As in that night, they planned the attack the Kazekage said _

"_Shinichi's apprentice is from my land, he should come with us" but he did not know it was a she and not a he _

_The next day at the afternoon the attack started by first destroying the gate defenses. Then it was as if all at once they attacked. The cloud shinobi did not see it coming, the fighting started, and someone used a jutsu to create rain and fog. It was all confusion as the battle went on. _

"_Look for the girl!" shouted Jiraiya to Minato _

_Minato looked for her and thought he had found the place where she held but it was empty. He went in. it was truly a blacksmith workshop. Suddenly he felt a sharp edge against his neck. _

"_Take me out of this place at once and I may spare your life," said a woman's voice in a dark tone _

"_Kushina?" he asked before the dagger pulled back _

"_Minato" she said with a softer tone, he turned around and found she was about his height. Her eyes remained the same but the rest of her looked so much more mature and stronger. He wondered if this really has once been the fifteen year old he helped escape "Minato!" she jumped and hugged him" yes it was her but just stronger. _

"_Kushina" said someone who entered, it was a young girl with blond hair braided, and her eyes brought a lot of attention "the cost is clear, leave before they decide to check on you" _

"_Thank you Yugito, you better get away too" said Kushina before the young cloud ninja left _

"_Let's go," said Minato taking her wrist but she pulled it away _

"_Wait" she said before picking a sword. He saw she had thrown all the rest of the weapons into the large fire of a large oven "I am ready" she said walking forwards into the mist with no hint of fear _

_Outside in the confusion of the mist she ran but not toward freedom. Minato took her arm before she could go any farther "The exit is that way" _

"_We have to get the others," she said pulling away from him before a cloud ninja appeared before them _

"_Go back to you cage" he said _

"_Want me to do the same to you as I did to Dai," she said taking her sword in both hands with a perfect pose. The ninja tensed before launching at her. In a swift movement she had injured his arm "c'mon before I really have to kill him" she was still kind, in some way at least. _

_They ran to where most people were held in cells. Minato took care of the guards as Kushina took the keys and got the people out. _

"_Rasengan!" she turned around to see a bunch of ninjas fly away _

_She organized the people as fast as she could before guiding them out. They ran them out in groups; they fought off the cloud shinobi. Minato was more than surprised how much she had changed. She even killed a few. They rounded the camp to see if there was anyone left. The shinobi battle continued. _

_Kushina was astounded when she got to see a real shinobi fight. It made her insides clench because she was almost sure one of them was going to die. _

"_No one, let's go" he said before picking her up and ran as fast as he could to where the non-shinobi were "stay here and protect them" she did not complain once he left to go back to the battle. The next morning he came back a little bruised but also with him came shinobi of Suna, the Rain land, and land of the waterfall along with the Konoha shinobi. _

"_Depending on your lands divide into groups" ordered a shinobi from Suna that in Kushina's opinion looked mean. She stood next to Minato "now who of you is the blacksmith, the one that was trained by Shinichi" at the moment Minato placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her from talking _

"_Maybe he didn't survive the attack," said Jiraiya next to him _

"_Hm" the Kazekage was not convinced _

"_Let's move and make camp somewhere else," recommended a shinobi from the land of rain "tomorrow this deal breaks once we all leave these lands _

_The others agreed. _

_At night while they camped she welcomed being next to the fire, one that she did not need to use to make anything. She rubbed her hands out of the cold. Then she looked at them. They were thicker in the palms because of her ability. She wanted to hide them. Other women had such gentle hands with soft skin but hers were just harsh. _

"_So you will be coming with us?" Minato asked her before she hid her hands on her pockets _

"_I don't know," she said before making eye contact with one of the man that belonged to Shinichi's village. _

_Minato saw her close her eyes and a frown appeared on her face. She was thinking about it! He thought she would be glad to go with him. Well he was sure she would accept. _

"_No" she said looking down at the fire "I am going back to Suna," she stood up and went to sit against a tree. She did not want to see the look on his face. After five years, she had just told him that she did not want to be with him. She did not sleep that night and neither did he. The next morning they started to move to leave the thunder country. Once in the frontier they would separate. _

"_Are you sure?" he asked her before she faced him with a smile _

_She smiled as that day before she ran on a separate road than his, she kissed his cheek "when the war is over I will go visit you," she promised before moving on with the Suna shinobi. _

_After a few nights, after they had passed the Land of Sound did a shinobi talk to her _

"_What are you doing with that sword?" he asked her _

"_I made it so I guess I get to keep it" she said with a smile. _

"_You made it?" he laughed _

"_Yes" she said, "not one of my best works but old Shinichi would have approved of it" _

_Suddenly the shinobi was pushed away by the Kazekage "who are you?" _

"_My name is Kushina and I was Shinichi's apprentice" _

"_Why didn't you…" _

"_I wanted time to think about giving myself to your war purposes or not" in reality she knew that the lord of the Salt kingdom was looking for her. Minato had told her and she knew that still Konoha was the first place they would go look for her _

"_I saw you talking to that Konoha shinobi" said the Kazekage _

"_An old friend, I was thinking about going with him but then I remembered my loyalty to Suna" which she did not have. She just thought that since so many wanted her in their side of the war the Kazekage would keep her secret and safe. _

"_So you chose to come with us" he gave a wicked smile that made her stomach flip _

"_Yes" _

_A few days later, they entered the Land of Rain. She recognized an area _

"_Kazekage sama" she asked, "I need to look for some things in that village. Some tools that I really liked" _

_He agreed. She was welcomed to the old village with smiles. The men that survived were already back. _

"_We are very sorry," one said once she spotted Shinichi's grave _

"_Stupid old man telling me to not give up" she let no tears fall since she knew he would not have liked it. From there she went to what was left of the house and workshop. The villagers gave her what they could save from a fire the cloud ninjas had started to the place. She took what she thought she would need along with the special kit Shinichi had given her "I have to ask you something very important" she said before going toward the house used to be, she removed some ruble before uncovering the entrance to the secret basement "there are weapons down there, the best Shinichi made. Please keep them secret so they will not be used in the war, as he wanted. Then she went down and got her stuff. It had been a year and a half since she left them there. She took her box and sword, her other diaries and left. _

"_You took too long," said the Kazekage _

"_Had a lot to look for?" she said shaking her large bag _

_He ignored her then and went on his way with the others. She followed. _

By tomorrow, we will reach Suna. I hope Minato can forgive me someday. 

88

"So it was just this?" said Sasuke kicking one of the corpses. The band turned out to be a bunch of kind of werewolves. Naruto just got the shivers from looking at them.

"They weren't ordinary," said Sakura making the autopsies (_This chapter is dedicated to morticians, they are brave) _"they could transform with some kind of addictive jutsu even during day" she said so they weren't really werewolves just crazy shinobi

"We should disposes of them and go back," said Naruto before Sasuke torched them, "I meant burry them!"

"What for" said Sasuke

"At least I got a sample of the hair," said Sakura since she knew that such jutsus were not common. Kakashi and Naruto started at the couple walk together away from the ashes.

"They are really made for each other," said Kakashi

"Just like you and Kumi" said Naruto before they started on their way home

Naruto finished with Kushina's third diary as they enclosed to Konoha only a two days later.

"What have you been reading Naruto?" asked Sasuke that had wanted to ask for it was odd to see Naruto read and that is just for his own entertainment.

"I hope you are not becoming like Kakashi" Kakashi ignored Sakura's commentary and continued readying

"Is just…a book I found" he said closing it. His eyes were sad. He did not like how she had chosen to go to Suna instead of Konoha.

"What was it about?" asked Sakura seeing that Naruto was not very happy about it.

"The ninja war" he said before looking at Kakashi 'Sakumo Hatake, his father' "Kakashi is it true that back in the war there were slave camps?"

Kakashi looked up from his book "yes, mostly at the north countries but all of them were taken down in just a few years"

"So is it about those camps?" asked Sakura

"Partly" said Naruto placing the diary on his backpack

It was not usual to see Naruto act that way. It annoyed Sasuke; scared Sakura and worried Kakashi.

8

"I am back!" shouted Naruto as he came home to find his Gennin team in his living room eating cookies and milk "what are you doing here!" he had wanted alone time with Hinata

"We got bored of training," said Maeko munching one her cookie

"Training isn't suppose to be fun," said Naruto

"They say the same thing about studying and that has been proof wrong," said Yasuo drinking his milk and not touching a single cookie _(freak)_

"Naruto" Hinata came from the kitchen with more cookies; she placed the cookies in the table.

"Hinata" he walked toward her and embraced her then again he remembered the Gennin. Yasuo wore a cat smile, while the others snickered "what are they doing here"

"I found them wondering around the village" said Hinata as if they were lost kittens

Naruto gave them a dirty look while they gave angel faces toward Hinata. He saw he was losing the unspoken dare so he gave his sparkly look at Hinata that made her blush 'take that!' thought Naruto seeing he had already won.

"I am so happy Hinata sensei let us stay" said Maeko "brother is away in a mission and I don't like to stay alone at home"

Then Yasuo threw the punch line "I am always alone at home"

'No!' thought Naruto and slapped his face once he saw Hinata give a merciful look toward them "Good thing you three have become such good friends" he said through gritting teeth.

"Is all thanks to you Sensei!" Hiroshi said with a smile and got them extra points for hypocrisy

Naruto's face twitched with annoyance "you guys better get home" then he came up with the perfect punishment "tomorrow we will have a special training"

At that the Gennin gaped

"But why!" Maeko didn't like the way he said special

"You guys disobeyed when you followed my team on a rank A mission" Naruto pulled his sleeve up to show them the dim marks of three scratches on his arm "this is why having a medical ninja in a team is so important. I could a have died bleeding to death"

"Oh Naruto" said Hinata taking care of the small scars so no trace was left

The Gennin left them. Those scratched had been big and scary.

"I bet we can take something like that," said Maeko with a nervous smile

"You already started your medic training right?" asked Yasuo to Hiroshi

"Two days ago under Ino sensei but she said that Sakura sensei would be my regular teacher unless she was away in a mission" said Hiroshi

"Is it hard?" asked Maeko

"Yes" said Hiroshi "we have to concentrate a lot"

8

"In three weeks?" asked Naruto

"Yes" she said showing him a letter "both of us were approved"

"Great!" he shouted picking her up

"Naruto, the ANBU that will be teaching us. No one knows who it is but I heard Kumi will be behind the scenes monitoring our progress"

"So" he lowered her with a questioning look.

"I am just worried that we all may not make it" she said

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"The other rookie nine made it and Neji's team too and also Mina"

"Then it will be easy, we had been in missions together all the time. We will get along just fine under the teaching of just…one ANBU" why was there just one ANBU to teach them? What was so different about the ANBU training from the others?

"The last ANBU teacher died a year ago and there has been a search for a new one," said Hinata "Ino thinks it may be Sai"

'NO!' thought Naruto

"Or even Kakashi since he used to be an ANBU" she said

'That's not so bad' he thought

"But if Kumi is the one monitoring and Mina will be in there I don't think he would be chosen for the job"

"You have a point" said Naruto

8

"So this is who will it be?" asked Kakashi to Kumi as she brushed her teeth for the night. She just made a sound that sounded like yes

"And if you are so worried for them" she said once out of the bathroom "check those exams; they have to fill them before they start"

Kakashi looked over the psychology exams "they seem correct"

"Of course they are correct. I do not really see the point to them anyhow. I know them all and I know they will be great"

"That's why you and the Hokage chose them," said Kakashi as she sat on her old chair

"I better start erasing their info from the computer, only written is aloud for ANBUs from now on"

8

"What a" cursed Yasuo looking at his computer

"What is it?" asked Hiroshi

"Sensei's info is gone," he said

"No way!" said Maeko leaning on both to look better

"Yes way" said Yasuo before taking a paper from his desk and showing it to them "I got this from Kumi's desk, ANBU's info is to be removed from all computer files"

"So sensei is an ANBU," said Hiroshi

"Not only he" said Yasuo "his entire team, academy generation and…" his computer screen flickered

"What is it?" asked Maeko before Yasuo pushed her and Hiroshi off him and the chair

"Shut up!" he cried and started typing fast. They were changing the info but also opening paths to the most secret ones. He had to be fast to remain logged into the reach of the information. After what it seemed like hours and evading any new firewall Kumi placed they were into the ultra secret files. The ones that were not even suppose to exist.

"There is sensei's" said Hiroshi pointing to a folder among a few

"Not only his" said Maeko before the page began to fill with thousands of folders each with a name below it, also there were clans and specified situations.

"Jackpot, now the only question is" said Yasuo

"Where should we begin?" asked Hiroshi before they all smiled


	9. Sands of Time

_**NL: I don't own Naruto**_

_**UPDATES!!!: **_

_**THERE IS A GALLERY FOR THIS FANFIC, THE LINKS ON MY PROFILE**_

**THIS FANFIC NOW HAS LEMONS!!! SO NO READYING IF YOU KNOW YOU ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO (like you are going to listen) WARNING WILL BE PROVIDED**

**I AM CORRECTING THIS FANFIC AND ADDING TO THE PLOT**

**I HAVE REPLACED THE NAMES I GAVE Naruto's PARENTS FOR THE REAL NAMES (Minato, Kushina) **

**IF I FAIL TO CHANGE ONE OF THE NAMES I ORIGINALLY GAVE THEM THEY WERE (Kaseiyo and Marise)**

**I WANT TO CLEAR THAT I WROTE THIS EVEN BEFORE THEIR IDENTITIES WERE REVEALED SO NO TELLING ME Kushina WAS A KUNOICHI AND NOT A PRINCESS!!!**

Chapter 9: Sands of Time

Maeko, Hiroshi, and Yasuo are the new team 7. Maeko the female member of the team was what one could call the will of the team and somehow of a dreamer. Hiroshi was the soft side of the team but that did not mean he was weak; actually, he came out of the academy with better grades than his teammates, his heart was just in the right place. Yasuo was the brain, he was not that good at every jutsu mainly Taijutsu but if there was something to be decided or planned he was the one to do it. In addition, they all got along just fine. They knew each other from when they started at the academy. Did not talk to each other that much but actually never had an argument. That was until that night when Yasuo cracked Kumi's computer system of the darkest secrets of Konoha. Some of them were very known but one was suppose to never talk about them.

"I want to see what happened to the Uchiha!" said Maeko trying to push Yasuo off his chair

"No, let's see about that Orochimaru guy," said Hiroshi

"But what about Naruto sensei?" Yasuo asked

"That can wait!" said Maeko

"Alright" he sighed before opening the **(1)**

"Orochimaru's experiments" read Maeko before Yasuo entered. She knew why Hiroshi wanted to see that one. His father had died during an attack organized by him eight years ago. At the beginning, there was the face. It made them gasp. Truly, a monster that made Hiroshi wondered if he could have killed him as he dreamt so many times. Below they read about the illegal experiments that he performed. Many of them still a secret but others that were found were truly horrifying. There were pictures too of dark places where it could pass as the laboratory of hell. There were also pictures of many people who had been victims; only a handful of survivors.

"It says he was trained by the third Hokage" read Yasuo "and he was also the one that killed him"

"I didn't know that," said Maeko

"Because you slept in class," said Yasuo before going down in the file where the picture of a man that resembled Hiroshi was. they were very quiet before going even more down where they read of how Orochimaru had performed many dark and forbidden jutsus "there is a file entirely dedicated to something call **(2)** Cursed Seals" he went in and stared at various drawings. Next to each drawing was the picture of a person.

"I have seen her around the village," said Maeko pointing at the picture of a woman. Below her story but starting with her name

"Anko Mitarashi, first known survivor of the cursed seal of heaven, she used to be Orochimaru's student and from her testimony it was learned that a person given the cursed seal had a 10 percent of survival. It was believed at first that he had rejected her but during a expedition the Sea country she discovered her memories of that time and was able to remember it was her who refused to follow Orochimaru" and there was also a quotation from Kumi of the short treatment she gave Anko but the words were too big for them to understand. They left those files and looked for something more. Yasuo had been trying to reach into their sensei's file but then the others found something else.

**(3)** "ANBU root" read Hiroshi

"I never heard of it," said Maeko

"Because they no longer exist," Yasuo read "it was taken down six years ago with the help of …"

"What is it?" asked Hiroshi

"Look" he pointed at the list of names, among them was Uzumaki Naruto "the members of ANBU root went under treatment and is to this day out of order until the Hokage sees use to them. Probably during a war or an attack"

"No names" saw Maeko

"Sai" Yasuo pointed at a name in the list of those that helped, next to his name it said 'ex-root member'

"Sai sensei" but after they thought about it, it did make sense. That day when he took them back to the village, he had seemed so cold and distant

"In ANBU root they had a motto, declared Sai, one of those who helped take it down" Yasuo read

"In Root... there are no names. There are no feelings... 

There is no past... there is no future. There is only the mission... 

The will of us Roots supports this great tree called Konoha, invisible, from within the earth."_ (I got it from wikipedia)_

"But this man Danzo that found Root tried to overthrown the fifth Hokage" said Hiroshi

"Old history lets move on," said Maeko

Once outside that file they looked for something else.

**(4)** "The Uchiha retrieval"

"We already saw Uchiha, let's look for something else"

"Wait, this looks interesting" said Yasuo before going in where six pictures were shown. The main one in the center was one of the younger Sasuke Uchiha. Below his picture were five.

"Sensei!" they saw the picture of a younger Naruto

"Sai said this was a failed mission," remembered Hiroshi

"We saw some of them the day we met sensei"

"Shikamaru Nara, Neji Hyuuga, Choji Akimichi, Kiba Inuzuka and Naruto Uzumaki; they were all Gennin for exception of Shikamaru Nara and they belonged to the same academy year graduation for exception of Neji Hyuuga"

"During the mission Shikamaru Nara who led it said it was a failure thanks that they were separated by a group of ninjas that called themselves the sound 4 who were sent by Orochimaru. All of them were held back but Uzumaki Naruto who went after Uchiha Sasuke. The details of their encounter are unknown but it can be said from side of their sensei Kakashi Hatake that Naruto lost the battle and Uchiha got away. During this mission Choji Akimichi, Neji Hyuuga, and Kiba Inuzuka along with his nindog Akamaru were seriously injured. There were interferences from another of Orochimaru's follower. It is believed some of the Gennin would have died if three sand nins hadn't interfere to help; Temari (something), Kakuro (something) and Gaara along with the help of a Konoha nin; Rock Lee, one of Hyuuga Neji's teammates"

Sometime later, they found something else that seemed interesting

**(5)** "Hyuuga cage seal"

"More seals?"

Still they read through it

"How can they do that to their own family!" cried Maeko

"Hinata sensei I believe she is main branch family" said Hiroshi sadly

"Let's kill her!" said Maeko ready to get going

"Wait!" said Yasuo before she tried to do something stupid

"What?" she asked

"Read" he said pointing at the end

"The Hyuuga's seal had been removed from after the attack from two mysterious ninjas a few years ago. This was result of the loss of one of the members of the Tsukyuga clan, which is known as the Hyuuga's sister clan. Both clans saw the mistakes they had been making at raising their members and changed things. With the approval of both head clans; Kumi Tsukyuga (Hatake) and Hiashi Hyuuga all seals were removed"

"Aw, that was so nice of them," said Maeko with a sweet voice

Sometime later

"These is all history" declared Maeko no longer affected by the grossness of all

"Let's see sensei's file," proposed Hiroshi

"Good idea" said Maeko while Yasuo tried not to roll his eyes, that's what he had been saying from the beginning

**(6)** Name: Uzumaki Naruto 

Date of birth: October 10, XX 

Birthplace: Konohagakure 

Parents: Unknown (probably deceased) 

Until notice he shall be under the guard of the Konoha's orphan guards. Uzumaki is the last name given to him by the Hokage Yondaime. 

There shall be a law prohibiting anyone who knows of the happenings from October 8 to10, XX involving this child to talk about it. He is under the protection of Konoha's Sandaime Hokage. He shall remain out of harm from any of the Konoha habitants that know of the happening of October 8-10. This was requested by the Konoha Yondaime who was the only one that probably knew of his origins. 

For the reason at follow, Uzumaki Naruto should remain in Konoha and its protection as well. 

It is believed by part of the village that the Yondaime defeated the demon fox. This is partly true since the demon was not killed but sealed in Uzumaki Naruto. The child shows a few features believed to come from the sealing of the demon. The seal is found on the child's stomach on the shaped of a spiral. The child is out of the demon's will. It should remain secret the existence of this demon inside the child for his own security and the world's since the monster could be unsealed and attack once again; it is believed it would look for revenge in Konoha. 

Then there was another date into the record

Uzumaki Naruto has shown he can use the demon's chakra according to his sensei Hatake Kakashi during a mission to the Land of the Waves. He affirms he did not see the boy but felt the chakra being unleashed. In addition, he affirms during this mission to have seen Uzumaki Naruto's ability to heal at fast rate thanks to the chakra the demon releases into him. 

Then there was another date

During the third stage of Uzumaki first Chunnin exam he released a portion of the demon's chakra. He did not show any odd quality besides the great amount of chakra shown. His actions did not go out of the normal nor did he seem under the will of the demon. 

Then there were more dates with more events in which Naruto showed the power of the demon within. After a while, they found his testimony

I was able to talk to the demon before Yamato sealed it completely. The times I talked to it, I learned that it was as everyone said pure evil. The fox gave me chakra because it knew that if I was to die it would die as well. However, for every time that I took part of its power the seal weakened, I guess the demon had it plan…Yamato-senpai stopped it even if it met his death. 

Then below were testimonies of his senseis; Umino Iruka, Hatake Kakashi, Ebisu, Jiraiya, and Tsukyuga Kumi. The Gennin were about to start readying that when there was a knock on the door. Yasuo stood up and opened to find Hiroshi's mom with what looked like breakfast. Once she saw the heavy bags under their eyes, she sighed. After a horrible moment of silence, Maeko's brother arrived also. All of them sat on Yasuo's clean kitchen.

"We let you kids stay here because we trusted you" said Hiroshi's mom

"And today you have training don't you" asked Maeko's brother before they remembered about the special training

"They were suppose to met me early," said Naruto who entered the place once he saw the door open

"Sensei" muttered Hiroshi looking down. The other Gennin looked uncomfortable as well.

"What is with them?" asked Naruto

"They didn't go to sleep the entire night," said Hiroshi's mom

"WHAT!" then he looked at the three-scared Gennin "well I guess the special training can wait until tomorrow but for today there shall be more meditation"

"As expected of you, you go too easy on them" said Maeko's brother

"Hehehe is not like anyone cared to put me in my place when I was a child" laughed Naruto

"Very true" he said with a smile

"Would you like to join us for breakfast?" said Hiroshi's mom.

"No thanks, I already got some this morning" then he said to the Gennin "go to the training field on one hour" they nodded and as he was about to leave Maeko launched at him and lifted his shirt

"Maeko!" screamed her brother pulling her away

"What a hell!" cried Naruto

"What are you doing?" asked Maeko's brother to her

However, Naruto saw she was just staring at where his stomach was. He knew immediately what was she looking for.

"It won't appear unless I call for some chakra," he said as he stood up, the Gennin looked down.

"So it is all true," asked Maeko who wished it wasn't

"I hope it wasn't" he looked at the guardians of his students "either of you who told them," said Naruto with a serious voice to Maeko's brother and Hiroshi's mother

"I didn't" said Maeko's brother

"Me neither, that is severely punish" said Hiroshi's mother

"Like I said meet me at the training field in a hour" and then he was gone in a puff

"How did you learn about that?" asked Hiroshi's mother

"We read it in a file," said Yasuo but he did not specify the kind of file

"Listen," said Maeko's brother sternly "Uzumaki Naruto is a good ninja, some people are just scared of him but he is not the demon. Some people have misplaced their anger on him but he remains a true ninja. I remember when he was no older than you that people called him names like monster and tried to stay as far as away from him. What you just did really hurt him"

"We are sorry," they said once they thought about that

"You should be apologizing to him," said Maeko's brother

"Eat first and then you can go," said Hiroshi's mother feeling ashamed in the inside, she had been among those who had called him a monster.

8

Naruto sat on the grass before he was tackled by three Gennin.

"We are sorry sensei!"

"What?"

He looked at the three, they had teary eyes. Naruto smiled before hitting them in the head

"Don't be absurd, I was going to tell you eventually," he said

"You were?" they asked surprised

"Of course" he said, "all of my friends know but I thought of waiting until you were a little older"

They smiled as if the sky had broken and everyone had free pass to heaven.

"Now time for you to start meditating" but then he scratched his chin "what do you say we nap first and then we meditate"

They nodded excitedly. They just laid back and were sleep within a few seconds. Naruto chuckled before brining out Kushina's fourth diary.

I am so glad I can walk outside again. The journey to Suna is what I needed to slip back into who I truly am. Now I see that my soul does have a dark place but as it should be for all humans. The sand is nice to see again. I wish they would let me run for a while but there are still some people that have to be returned to their homes. In our way the Kazekage, or as I like to call him Bastard-kage tells me my fate will be decided by the council and him and that they may even choose for my death. He is nice in the terms of never. I see how much my skin paled at the time I stayed in those cloudy and rainy countries. When we got to a spring of water I saw my reflection and I almost screamed because I thought I had seen a ghost. The shinobi got a good laugh at that and I learned they are not that bad like their leader. 

I do not believe the Kazekage about him and the council deciding my death. I think he just likes to act superior. What a prick. I really feel so much better outside. When we sleep under the gigantic moon of the desert night, I feel as if my body drawing energy from all the sand. I feel so alive. Like the whole deal, the thunder country was just a bad dream. Nevertheless, I know it wasn't. I have a scar on my arm that reminds me of that. 

When we finally reached the shinobi village, I was surprised to see the incredible walls around it. I had seen Sunagakure from afar some years ago but I was so far away back then but now I wonder if all shinobi villages have wonders like this. 

_Before she knew it, two of the shinobi had her by the forearms. She turned her head to glare at the Kazekage. They dragged her inside and she saw immense and dusty village it held. It was filled with life. Shinobi were getting ready to leave and people were trying to help them as much as they could. They took her to one of the biggest buildings she had ever seen and inside a room filled with old and kind of old people. _

"_who is this?" asked an old woman next to an old man, even thought they were old Kushina could tell right away they were related _

"_Shinichi's apprentice" said the Kazekage taking seat _

"_Oh I remember Shinichi," said the old woman _

"_You knew him?" asked Kushina _

"_Knew him?" laughed the old man "he was born in this village but ran away since his wish was not to become a shinobi but his parents didn't want that from him" _

"_We pretty much opened the path for him to go" said the old man _

"_Thank you" said Kushina before the old siblings looked at each other asking a silent question. _

"_What should we do with her?" asked one of the council tired of listening to what he referred as useless talk _

"_Put her to good use since she is Shinichi's apprentice," said another _

"_But you know what happened to the cloud ninjas for overusing her abilities" said another _

"_Should we just take her out so she won't be any problem?" proposed the Kazekage _

"_Absurd" protested Chiyo's brother _

"_She can make weapons but nothing special. That way she will not get in the way of the war or will draw anymore dangers to the village" said Chiyo _

"_That one sounds good to me," she said before one of the shinobi that held her smacked her in the head "Ouch, you good for nothing…" _

"_I guess that sounds just about right," said Chiyo before the rest and even the Kazekage agreed _

I hate that guy! How come a jerk gets to be Kazekage? Anyways next thing I know I m given a place of my own. It is small and as everything else dusted with sand. I have a small workshop and enough material to make weapons. They don't want me making anything special for them and that is fine with me. I am free to go as I wish around the village and Chiyo said to me at the side that whenever I wanted to leave she would help me. I don't know if I can trust her but she knew Shinichi and it seems she and her brother Ebizu remember him kindly. 

Other thing is I can't believe that Bastard-kage has a wife! Moreover, unlike him she and her brother are pretty nice; I was crept out since they look so much alike but her brother Yashamaru looks younger. Karura, the Kazekage's wife has been showing me around. This is a hard place to pass by. Everything is so rough and hard to get. It almost makes me proud to be here and to know I was born in the same lands. Somehow, it makes me wonder how she does it. I mean she has a huge belly to care for. She believes her baby will be a girl. I want to tell her that I am scared for her safety. I mean I know not every women like me is supposed to be cursed but I know ordinary or not ordinary women can die giving birth. 

In my free time, I take the chance and went to see Chiyo. I asked her about Karura's baby and she told me she was perfectly healthy. Therefore, I decided I wanted to do something for her. Karura seems happy next to the Kazekage. Is that how love is like? To love someone no matter what? I found an unfinished work in my workshop but I can't get my mind around what it could be. 

_Kushina stared at the pair of large metal bars leaning on the wall separate. She had found them covered in dust and that they were made of great metal. She didn't want to melt them since it seemed to her that whoever made them did it with a lot of care. The heat was getting into her so she waved her hand in front of her face before she saw it. Her hand open and her fingers spread she saw the purpose for those two pieces of metal so she started right away. _

_It had been about six months since she got there and she was pretty happy when she heard that Karura had finally given birth; to a girl like she had predicted. _

"_Hi there" she said entering the hospital room where Karura held a baby as she sat on bed _

"_What is that?" asked Karura seeing the large package stranded to Kushina's back _

"_My present to…" she wondered for the name _

"_Temary" said Karura with a smile _

"_Temary, I bet you chose it" 'Bastard-kage would have chosen something mean' _

"_Yes" said Karura _

"_Alright, let me show you" Kushina placed the package down. The sound of metal brought Karura's attention completely. Kushina got rid off the cloth and rope and stood there holding a gigantic metal bar. Karura was a little disappointed but tried to not show it "just wait" said Kushina before picking it up and leaning it on her shoulder and then she spread open the gigantic fan "what do you think?" she asked at the gaping Karura _

"_It's beautiful," said Karura as Kushina picked it up with a little of difficulty _

The Bastard-kage didn't even thank me but I don't care. Temary will wield the fan when she is older and stronger. 

I am turning twenty-one today. I can't believe it has been so long. Six years pass like sand in my hands. I am a little afraid that tomorrow I may end up as an old lonely woman. Yashamaru doesn't think so. He has asked me out though I am a few years older than him. I accepted and it was nice but it felt like somewhat of being with a friend instead of someone who liked me in any other way. He thought the same. It has turned into a joke from time to time. I have continued making weapons. I make a few special that I keep for myself. I don't want to lose my skill. 

Today I saw the lead to my new path. 

"_Ho!" a woman stopped a horse at the entrance of the village. Kushina was with Karura and Temary just walking to make sure things were in order. _

"_What do you want here?" asked Karura in a commanding voice _

"_I brought something you lost," said the woman before letting a sack fall from her horse. Inside a tied man was that Karura glared before one of the shinobis cut his throat. Kushina saw the line across his headband. She knew it was a missing-nin so she did not try to stop them "the reward" the woman said, she had the darkest skin Kushina had ever seen, like the milked chocolate that was so scarce, her hair was made into so small braids, all of it! In addition, it was died into a bright red and tied in a high ponytail. She wore regular pants, sandals and a black top and at her back, a sword was stranded. _

"_Could you wait?" asked Karura before walking back inside the village. Kushina stayed, she wanted to see more of the odd woman. She guessed she came from far away lands. A few minutes later, she came back with a bag of coins and gave it to the woman. _

"_Thanks" she said before looking from Kushina to Karura "would you mind if I stay for one night in your village" _

"_That can not be done," said Karura _

"_Well, I guess then I will be camping at the oasis west of here if you need me" then she left _

"_Who was that?" asked Kushina _

"_Takara" said Karura "she hunts missing Nin for a living but doesn't come here often" _

"_Oh" was all Kushina could say before looking down at the dead missing-nin that was no longer missing. By night, she had everything ready. She had cleaned her small house, the workshop, packed only the things she thought necessary, which also meant she left most of her blacksmith tools. She waited until the moon was covered by clouds to sneak out. She ran with all her strength to the gates of the village. However, she found they were well guarded. _

"_You have a hard time listening girl," Kushina almost screamed but then she saw it was only Chiyo _

"_You mean you will really help me?" asked Kushina before Chiyo hit her in the head _

"_Yes, now come this way" said Chiyo taking her toward one side of the wall where she placed her hands and moved them until something clicked and a entrance opened "go" _

"_Thank you" said Kushina before running _

_She ran west, her legs never giving up until she reached the Oasis where a camp of a few people was. Takara was the one to welcome her. _

"_I knew you would come," she said inviting Kushina to sit down _

"_You knew?" asked Kushina _

"_No" laughed Takara "but I did feel you were different" _

For the last month I have been traveling with Takara and allies. The truth is she doesn't live for hunting missing nin but truly she is dedicated to finishing the war! Did Chiyo knew and was that why she helped me escape. We have passed the stone country where we helped a treaty reach safely. We help villages fight off bandits. We are free to quit and help however we want. Takara was born in Konoha but her parents were from other lands that she ignores where they are but her differences doesn't make her lose any of the respect I have for her. 

She and the others have been practicing with me for battle. They think I am good. Somehow wielding a sword has always come naturally to me just like doing the hardest jobs. When I can and get the materials, I make a few weapons for them. We don't use only weapons but also what Takara calls Taijutsu. I know of Taijutsu but I am ignorant of how it works different from fistfights. Takara and the others are teaching me. They think is funny to kick me in the rear but I am learning and I am starting to get the hang of it. At exchange I teach them how to sing and dance, I am grateful that the geishas persisted with that. And since I am the only one that finished school I get the balance our money and anything else that may been organizing and I also teach them how to make basic weapons. I love traveling and I have found no trouble with Suna ninjas. We have faced a few but we mostly end up attacking as group to only take a few down. I like this living but I know is not all I want to do. 

Everyone is leaving the group and getting into different paths. Takara is leaving as well. She is going to look for the lands her parents originated. I wish I could go with her but as I was making the decision news reached us that the war was over. We celebrated for three nights and days before getting to work on a few details like making sure no revels were left around or that the treaties did reach their destinies. It took us an entire year but everything was done and for good. I just had to deliver one last treaty and then we would break. I did not know how I could do this last task without swallowing my heart. I had to deliver a signed treaty to the Hokage of Konohagakure. 

"_Do you want me to do it?" asked Takara to Kushina as she stared at the parchment on her hands _

"_No" she said with a smile "is just that I will be seeing an old friend" _

"_Friend or lover" asked Takara _

"_Friend!" shouted Kushina _

"_Don't get so mad" she said _

"_Sorry" Kushina looked down at her strong hands _

"_You really have grown," said Takara passing her sword to Kushina. Takara had tried to buy it from her but could never. Kushina made for that reason a very special one for her with a black diamond incrusted in the blade _

"_I still feel small," said Kushina _

"_But you are not" then with her dark eyes she pointed at one of their companions "if you don't want to respond back to his affection you better not comeback to us" _

_Kushina felt the eyes of their friend dig into her skin. She didn't want to hurt him so she would not be going back to them. _

"_Take care," Kushina said as she mounted her horse _

"_You too, I hope we see each others someday" said Takara _

"_Someday sounds good, better than never" said Kushina before riding off toward the country of Konoha. _

_As she entered the first town of the Land of Fire, she felt herself blush. Her clothes were mangled after so much running around and riding. She wanted to impress Minato. She un-mounted her horse and gave it a good treat before selling it. She liked to walk and the money would do her some good. Actually, she didn't need it that much. Most of her bag was filled with her small fortune. All thanks for all the years of saving. She went into shops. She hadn't done that in a while and got some new clothes, shoes and other stuff. She even got makeup, which she had started to use more and more thanks to Takara though not in large amounts. _

"_You look great miss," said the seller _

"_Really?" was her skeptical question _

"_No I really mean it" said the seller before passing her a pair of sandals, like the ones shinobi wore but this were black and long "I want you to have these, I got a entire shipment from Konohagakure a few days ago and they flew out of the store. They are the last and I think you will look great with them" _

"_You are not getting a date," she warned trying them on _

"_Of course not" said the man "I am married" _

"_Then…" she took a good bill and passed it to him "you get tip" then she left the happy man. She started to walk toward Konohagakure._


	10. Flowing Degeneration

_**NL: I don't own Naruto**_

_**UPDATES!!!: **_

_**THERE IS A GALLERY FOR THIS FANFIC, THE LINKS ON MY PROFILE**_

**THIS FANFIC NOW HAS LEMONS!!! SO NO READYING IF YOU KNOW YOU ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO (like you are going to listen) WARNING WILL BE PROVIDED**

**I AM CORRECTING THIS FANFIC AND ADDING TO THE PLOT**

**I HAVE REPLACED THE NAMES I GAVE Naruto's PARENTS FOR THE REAL NAMES (Minato, Kushina) **

**IF I FAIL TO CHANGE ONE OF THE NAMES I ORIGINALLY GAVE THEM THEY WERE (Kaseiyo and Marise)**

**I WANT TO CLEAR THAT I WROTE THIS EVEN BEFORE THEIR IDENTITIES WERE REVEALED SO NO TELLING ME Kushina WAS A KUNOICHI AND NOT A PRINCESS!!!**

Chapter 10: Flowing Degeneration

"Are you sure you want to go alone" asked Tamiko to the ANBU squad leader

"Yes, that way I can request for a new ANBU to take my place more easily" said the ANBU before passing Tamiko a small box "there is enough medicine for all of you until you reach a village" Tamiko took it and thanked "I am sorry I couldn't be of more use for you Tamiko sama, I am sure you will get your daughter back"

"Is that self-pity?"

"Is it?" the ANBU asked

"Maybe you are just entering your middle age crisis"

"Hope not" said the ANBU "I would hate to spoil things for those Jounin"

"Say hello to my sister and niece from my part"

"I will Tamiko Sama" said the ANBU before running into the night of the desert moving at incredible speed toward Konoha with the latest report of the search and with the intent of staying to teach certain Jounin how to be ANBUs. On the oddness of things it started to rain in the desert. The ANBU stopped trying to not recall how close their encounter with Ekirei had been and how they almost died because they overestimated him.

"I did find you," said Ekirei as he landed softly in the moonlighted sand

"Because I led you" said the ANBU

"Such a bad liar, you always had been"

"This time no one is in my way, you will die tonight, the sands shall drink your blood and the desert's soul shall grow stronger"

"As eloquent as always" said Ekirei before a sword fell from the sky into his hands

"Yes, as always" the ANBU said before taking a dagger out 'I am sorry Kumi sama' the ANBU wondered if Kumi's mind treatment was really working.

8

A platter shattered on the ground

"Is there something wrong Kumi sama?" asked one of the clan members

"No, I am sorry about that" she said starting to pick up the parts

"Don't worry; I am sure there were more important things going in your mind" the clan member helped

"Hehe, don't talk like that please" she said as they deposited the pieces remaining in the trash

"Sorry Kumi sama"

"Drop the sama," she said with a sigh 'when will they learn'

"Sorry Kumi" then she started to leave through the door "sama"

Maybe she was just seeing things from the wrong side. Still the ominous feeling that passed through her made her feel cold toward the world. It seemed like a dream that refused to end.

8

"Hey Naruto!" as Naruto and his little team ended for with the rank D missions of the day they were spotted by Lee.

"What is it Lee" he asked.

"You know what; we are going to celebrate tonight at a new place" he said with a thumbs up.

"Oh, well then let's go" he said goodbye to his little team and went to his friends. They were celebrating that they all had been chosen to be in the ANBU training. Naruto did not know about this knew place but once he saw it his smile could not get any bigger.

"Ichiraku has become a gotten a new restaurant" said Naruto as he entered with the others to the substantial business. The place held many tables and private screens.

"You have been so dedicated to your team that you didn't hear?" asked Shikamaru

"Well…" he scratched his head

"How did you ever made it to Jounin?" said Sasuke

"The same as you and I even kicked your butt" said Naruto before he and Sasuke exchanged murderous glares

"Kumi helped you," growled Sasuke

"And like Sai doesn't counts" said Naruto pointing at the ANBU

"Guys!" shouted Sakura before both retreated "we are here to have some fun"

"You are right Sakura, a bottle of sake please," Shouted Lee to one of the new Ichiraku waitresses, immediately the others started to give a step back

"LEE!" Tenten had a lock on his neck "they aren't 21 yet like us, it wouldn't be fare to drink in front of them"

"Oh yes, my bad" he said before everyone sighed

"Hello there kids," said old man Ichiraku "nice to see I haven't lost some of my best customers"

8

Naruto and his friends all got a large cubiculum as a special treat from old man Ichiraku and they were astounded at seeing how efficient the service was though it was the first day it opened.

"Good it tastes the same," said Naruto after finishing his second bowl

"Hey has Kumi told you anything about who the Hokage and she chose to be our sensei?" asked Choji

"Me? She has told me nothing," said Naruto

"The same with me, she even gives me these glares that say 'don't you even dare ask,'" said Mina

"Couldn't you try to spy into her files?" asked Kiba

"She keeps all those files in a box next to her bed, not even Kakashi could get them" said Mina waving her hand as a defeated signal

"I suppose it has to be a strong and experienced ninja," said Shikamaru working the wheels of his brain

"Naruto and I supposed Kakashi and Sai are out of the picture," said Hinata

"What about Jiraiya or even the Hokage" said Sasuke

"Tsunade would never let him" said Naruto

"Good point" some said

"Tsunade Sama is already too busy; I don't think it will be her," said Sakura

"I heard from Kakashi that one of your students is good at getting information" said Sasuke

"Yasuo, he is good," said Naruto "he has even found about you know what"

"Do you think he could…" said Shikamaru hopefully

"Mother caught him" interrupted Mina

"Poor kid" said Ino, they all agreed

"She made him sign a contract that he would never try to break into the special files; if he does there shall be great consequences for him," said Naruto

"So we have no lead," added Sai

"I think…," said Neji

"Yes?" they asked expecting something from the genius

"It could be someone that has a lot to do; it has to be someone both Kumi and the Hokage approve of, someone who is at…" he was interrupted

"One of aunt Tamiko's teammates!" Mina jumped to her feet and said

"How do you know?" asked Tenten

"Mother and aunt Tamiko sent letters to each other with every report. It has to be an ANBU that they both trust and the Hokage trust. It could be one of them"

"Do you know who?" asked Kiba

"No" said Mina with a smile before they all fell back

"Thanks for nothing!" said Naruto

"Well, the file is in mother's special box too and if I am right the ANBU who delivers those messages and reports is one of her patients"

"So we get a sensei that has been brainwashed," said Sasuke

"Or a psycho" said Kiba

"Or... maybe is him" Said Shino

"Him?" they asked

"An ANBU, Konoha's assassination expert, I was in a mission once with him. He didn't say a word but you knew what he wanted you to do" he made a pause "the mission was achieved at a hundred percent"

"Why don't we talk about something else?" asked Hinata seeing the dreadful looks on everyone's faces

"Yeah, there are still ten days before he arrives, for all we know we may be even get Kumi," said Choji

"Don't bring our hopes even lower" said Naruto

8A few nights later8

Naruto rubbed her clit through her clothing. Hinata woke up before feeling his need against her stomach.

"Please" he kissed her neck.

"Not tonight" she said before dipping a finger into her entrance. She bit her lips. She was tired.

"You know you want to" he said

"Time to sleep!" then he was hit in the head and fell unconscious. Hinata rubbed her eyes knowing that she would be having trouble sleeping.

The next oh so glorious morning of the new wonderful day Naruto woke up with a horrible headache and bump in the head. Sleeping on the floor was no good in his opinion and more when you were alone. He sat feeling the bones of his back rearrange. Standing slowly he spotted Hinata in the living room readying over Kushina's last diary. She had a big frown on her face as she read and just finished with a sigh. That one he was still to read.

"Hinata?" he asked before she gave a little jump and looked worriedly at him "is there something wrong?" he knew there was something wrong since she did not meet his eyes "what is it?" he said in a friendly voice before she placed the diary close on the table and drew him toward her and kissed him. It was a sad kiss. The feeling wrapped around his heart fully before both pulled away.

"I am sorry about last night," she said attaching herself to his chest 'all to keep him from that'

"Hinata" he hugged her and drew her to lay at top of him "why don't you want me to read it?" he asked before tears began to slip from her eyes. He felt each one land on his heart like tons of acid that threatened to make him burn that book that was making her so sad. However, he knew she was sad for him. Why? What was she hiding from him in those pages? What has been hiding in those pages for the last…twenty years? He sat and she did not stop him from reaching to the table. He took it and she cradle on his body ready to read everything a second time and share whatever he felt.

Konoha reminds me to Airwaves with so much greenery. I have passed some towns. All of them are quite peaceful. I wonder if this is where I really belong. I see now Konohagakure. I have to stop to write this. I will be seeing Minato again. I will be fulfilling my promise. But for what? 

_At the entrance of the village two shinobi stood on her way. _

"_State your purpose" one said _

"_I came to deliver a treaty," she said showing them the seal given to her by a lord "I shall give it to the Hokage" _

"_Hm?" they did not seem convince that someone so young was doing such job but then they saw the sword at her side and the bag on her back. _

"_Could you take her Kakashi?" said one of the guards before a boy puffed before them. Kushina was already used to that kind of stuff but what surprised her was the boy who she calculated was about fourteen years old. _

"_Yes" said the boy in a monotone, "please come with me" _

"_Yes" she turned to the other shinobi "thank you" _

"_It was nothing" one of the said and then after they were a little far away "if I was only a few years younger" _

"_Right" laughed his partner _

_8 _

_Kushina watched with interest the people move around the village. It was so much colored than Sunagakure, she watched at the boy leading her. _

"_So your name is Kakashi?" _

"_Yes" he said _

"_Wouldn't you know if Sakumo…Ha…" she couldn't remember his last name _

"_Hatake?" _

"_Yes! Is he around here? I haven't seen him in years, I would like to see him later if it is not a problem," she said looking around _

"_You can't" said the boy _

"_Why?"_

"_He died," said the boy_

_Kushina stopped in her tracks. The boy turned to look at her. There were tears forming in her eyes. _

"…"

"_I am sorry…" she said before looking better at him, she squinted through the tears "are you his son?" she asked with a pained smile _

"_Yes" _

"_I am such an idiot, I am sorry" she said _

"_No problem" he said once she was back together and walked toward what she guessed was the Hokage building _

"_Please tell me that Minato Namikaze is alright" _

"_He is" said Kakashi wondering who this woman was. _

_She sighed in relief. He guided her through the large building into an office where a man sat looking down at some papers on his large desk. Kushina thought she was dreaming again but she knew it was not a dream. Her dreams had been filled with demons the last years and this was not one of them. _

"_Yondaime" said Kakashi making their presence known though the Yondaime already knew they were there. _

"_Yes Kakashi" said the blond looking up and after a second his eyes locked on Kushina "you came" _

"_A year after the end but I did" she said with a smile walking forwards with the scroll on hands "this is the treaty with the hidden village in the grass, my job is done" _

"_Thank you," he said barely giving it a glance before rounding the desk and standing before her. She had barely gotten taller since he last saw her but again she looked stronger and surer of herself than before _

"_So Hokage, you got your dream come true?" she said _

"_Only last year" he said _

"_Wow" she said with a smile, "now you are the one like royalty" she leaned on his desk seeing all the work he had "I guess I should leave you to your work now" _

"_Kakashi" said the Yondaime Hokage as the young Jounin had tried to escape through where he came _

"_Yes?" he asked knowing what was to come _

"_Would you look over this while I show my old friend around?" _

_How could he say no to the Hokage "yes sir" he almost growled through his mask _

"_That was kind of mean," she said _

"_Don't worry; I will make it up to him" said Minato_

_He took her to the roof of the building _

"_What a!" she cried seeing the four faces in the stone "don't tell me that's…" _

"_All part of being Hokage" he said with a smile _

"_You look better in real life. That bird's nest that you call hair doesn't show" _

"_You think so," he said passing a conscious hand through his hair _

"_I am sorry" she said looking away from the mountain and to him "I did want to come here but I just didn't want to bring my troubles too" _

_she felt his hand on her shoulder "don't worry" he gave her a smile so soft that she felt her heart hum "I understood once I got notice that you left Sunagakure" _

"_Since I am not a ninja I guess they didn't care that much. At least the Kazekage I guess" _

_After that, he showed her around, the park, training areas, popular places. _

"_Will you be staying?" he asked_

"_Am I aloud to?" she asked _

"_Why shouldn't you" _

"_Because I am from Suna and I have no other permit but the one I got to deliver you that treaty" she_

"_As the Hokage and your friend I think I can get you something," he said as they stood before a lake. The sun was setting "you just need to find a place" _

"_Has anyone come looking for me?" she asked _

"_Many people got missing during the war but I did get word of those rock ninja looking for you by orders of the lord of the kingdom of Salts but nothing about your family" _

"_I see" she said _

"_Did you wish for them to look for you?" he asked_

"_No…sometimes when I felt I didn't belong," she said _

"_But you do belong" he said "here in Konoha" _

"_Thank you" she hugged him "thank you so much Hokage sama" _

_He did not like that. He wanted her to call him by his name as she had always done. He held her by her shoulders and made her look at him in the eyes. Why did her eyes never change? They continued to filter the moon's light at its purest. _

"_Minato?" she asked after sometime _

"_You know where you will be staying?" he asked her as he let go of her _

He let me stay at his place at his guest's room. What was I thinking! He is the HOKAGE. I am dreaming. I am no longer fifteen years old. Wake up Kushina! You are an adult now, not a teen with dreams of true love. Love should not have a significance… she had for some reason stopped writing. It was followed by what it seemed to be a paragraph that was erased and rewritten many times.

_Her door opened and he came in. she sat immediately drawing the covers completely around her, even her head. Her diary went under the pillow. She was trying to hide and at the same time be brave by facing him. His eyes were on hers as the covers were pulled by themselves from her. _

"_I want to know if you missed me," he said as he sat on the bed _

_She bit her lower lip. She had thought many times about him. Dreamed that he saved her and took her away to wonderful places. Those dreams were replaced little by little with her ominous nightmares but still from time to time; she would dream him just as the day they first met. Many times, when she had been at the breaking point, she imagined him coming to save her again. She nodded before he leaned toward her. His eyes so different, showing emotions similar to those she had seen in the eyes of other men. However, his eyes clear as a morning sky, with coldness of it and as she remembered concentrated made it different. Was this what she promised? _

_She felt her pulse once he placed a hand on her neck and pulled her toward him meeting the second kiss of her life in midway. The first was ten years ago when she first said goodbye to him and then ran holding tears back. This time her tears slid down her face. He took them away with gentle fingers before he took her hand and felt the hardened palm. She cried feeling ashamed of her hands and the little scars on her fingers from all the weaponry practice and years of hard work. _

"_You are not a child anymore," he whispered on her ear before she found her hands undoing the buttons of his nightshirt. She cried in surprise once he led his body at top of hers. He opened her shirt gently and looked at her breasts. He placed his mouth on one and sucked. Kushina cried at the sensation. She grasped his hair and pulled it as he played with her breasts. He tried pulling down her panties but her hands stopped him. "not ready?" he asked her pulling a little back _

_She shook her head no before he passed a hand through his messy head and sighed. He looked funny and annoyed. She pushed him off her to the other side of the bed before she lied down next to him. His arms went around her and she leaned her forehead on his uncovered chest. The night wrapped around them silently leading them to calm dreams. _

I don't know what to do with myself. This morning he was gone. For a single moment, I thought it had all been a dream but then I saw the room and remembered. The closest I have ever come to a man. I have to do something. I can't just lie here and wait for him to return. 

_She got dressed and went on to look for a place of her own. She was no freeloader. Even when she lived with the geishas, she did her part. Moreover, she didn't feel that living with him like that. It wouldn't do much good to his reputation as a young Hokage. At midday, she stopped at a food stand where she discovered the most delicious ramen of the world. She decided that once she went back to his place she would pick him up a bowl. _

_She was not cheap but she wanted a cheap and nice place. She had enough money but she also had to get a job. Her opportunity came once she saw two shinobi come a little displeased from a shop that she saw sold weapons. She went right in. _

"_I am sorry miss but we are closing," said an old man that reminded her of Shinichi _

"_Why?" she asked _

"_Well, I lost my last blacksmith so there are no more weapons to be sold" he said as he stacked some boxes _

"_I am blacksmith," she said and the old man gave her a curious look _

"_You are?" he asked _

"_Yes sir!" she gave a soldier salute _

_She knew he didn't believe her until she showed him her hands. He touched them and his eyes widened. _

"_How much have you done," he said checking the rough spots _

"_Almost everything" she answered, then he guided her through the village and out of it not too far into a small workshop. She saw he had only basics while she had kept and collected some special tools those last years "so do I get the job" _

"_Would you be leaving anytime soon?" he asked her and she shook her head no "then you may, when would you like to start?" _

"_As soon as I get a place to stay," she said with an embarrass smile _

"_I know just the place" said the old man a little farther into a small hut and then knocked on the door. _

"_Brother?" asked another old man _

"_Masa" said Kushina's new boss as a greeting _

"_Who is this?" asked an old lady with a kind smile coming out as well "who is she Mamoru?" _

"_She is my new blacksmith" said Mamoru "and she needs a place to stay, would that place of yours be okay?" he pointed at another hut a little afar from theirs. Among the trees and the green, Kushina fell in love with it immediately. _

"_I guess so," said Masa _

"_I am Oki, What's your name dear," said the old lady _

"_Kushina" she said with a smile before Oki showed her to her new home. It was so peaceful and private to her like at an unexpected extend. There was a bed and a few other things that didn't seem so old or too new. _

"_Our daughter wanted a place of her own so my husband built this for her so she could feel free and still be safe. She married and left some years ago but I try to keep it in shape" _

"_Is perfect," said Kushina touching the soft polished desk _

"_I am glad you like it," said Oki "when will you be moving in?" _

"_Tomorrow I think, I am staying at a friend's home at the moment. All my stuff is there" _

"_Is getting kind of late, you should go back to the village" _

"_I will and thank you!" she said as she ran back to the village. She did not forget to pick the ramen for Minato and for her. She arrived just in time to put it in the table and draw a few drinks from the fridge. _

"_What are you doing here?" asked Kakashi coming in _

_Now Kushina was not stupid. This was a kid on his early teen and his imagination could take him anywhere if she wasn't careful. Well, she didn't truly know Kakashi so she may do something she shouldn't. _

"_I wanted to prepare a surprise for Minato" she pointing to the food 'see? Nothing perverted'_

"_Minato?" he wondered why did she now call him by his name when she knew he was the Hokage _

'_Damn kid' she thought before spotting a book on a kitchen shelf 'anything to distract him' she thought before taking it "what's this?" she asked before showing it to him. The boy opened it and started to read it. She could almost smile at seeing him so concentrated into the book. _

"_The Hokage asked me to look for you again," he said not looking away from the book "I came earlier and you weren't here" _

"_I went to see the village and I even got a job," she said finishing the last details on the table _

_He made a sound that sounded like yes before leaving through the same door he came in. an hour or so later Minato came. He looked a little tired as he sat on the table and started to eat from the bowl of ramen. Kushina could feel her eyebrow twitch as he finished and just leaned back on the chair. _

"_That was good," he said to himself _

"_I am sure," she said with a deadly voice from across the table that made him jump off the chair _

"_Masako" now she had it. She launched at him and tackled him to the floor. He didn't see that coming. _

"_Its Kushina!" she shook him by the vest "got it!" she said in a menacing voice before he turned the table and the he was at top of her. _

"_Remember who the Hokage is," he said before she turned them around again _

"_Guess who doesn't care" she said before they continued rolling around the kitchen and then the living room until both got tired "I found a job" _

"_You did?" he asked as they lied on the floor _

"_As a blacksmith, I am not doing anything special but it has been sometime since I have done anything" she said "and I also got a place of my own" at saying that he sat up and looked at her with a frown "I like my privacy and this place feels too big when you are not around" _

"_Alright" he said in a simple tone, which told her it was not fine. Accumulating her courage, she hugged him from the back._

"_Is a little outside the village but is pretty secluded. You can always visit" now she was talking to his side. She knew it once she felt the shiver run down his body. Then she saw him take something out of his pocket and passed it to her. It seemed like a document with just her name on it. She gave him a questioning look. _

"_Is what you need to remain here in the village as a resident of Konoha, you just need to place your last name since I guess you no longer use the one that went along with your past name" _

_Kushina knew she could choose the last name of Katana, or Shinichi or even Takara's but she wanted one of her own. She remembered all that she had loved those past ten years and all that she had hated. The sea came to her mind as clear as the first time she saw it and she wished Minato were with her. She let go of him and stared at his back and the spiral on his vest 'Rasen…no' she wanted something else, after some minutes, she had it and whispered it to him like the greatest secret of the world. He smiled liking her choice. She would truly become a Konoha villager. She leaned on a small table and started writing her new name. _

_U…Z…U…M…A… _

Naruto closed the diary, His hands shaking. Hinata placed hers at top of his and helped him open it again.

_U…Z…U…M…A…K…I _

_Moreover, below written neatly her signature was _

_Kushina Uzumaki _

Minato says it goes with me. I hope he is right. 

Hinata stayed with him. They stared at those words at the end of the page for a long time. Kushina Uzumaki, Naruto Uzumaki; maybe it was just a coincidence but it felt like the truth. She helped him turn to the next page where a single sentence was written.

Minato said he loved me and I love him too. 

"Naruto" this time Hinata helped him close the book before slipping it away from him. His eyes were downcast and sad to a new profound pain. He felt like such a vermin. The stupid cursed killed her, he killed her. He buried his face on his hands but didn't cry. He cursed in his mind and his lips moved on his own looking for an answer that would help him take the guilt away. He stared toward the open metal box and spotted her sword. He had never felt guilty about killing someone since he had only done it when there was no other way around but her death weighted on him the rain in the clouds and the seas.

"Do you think she loved me?" he asked Hinata who smiled sadly and drew him to her lap. She passed her thin and gentle fingers through his hair 'her hands were just the opposite' he thought

"She must had"

'Then why did she let the Yondime…' but he couldn't ask her that, he new she wouldn't know.

"Do you want the Hokage to look over them…she was a Konoha villager and a missing princess"

"No" he didn't want anyone else but them to know of her. He thought about it. His mother was a princess; he remembered that when he was just a child he dreamt many time of his parents being great ninjas and his mother being the most beautiful. He remembered about the time he saw her in that video. It seemed like an eternity away since then. He knew he had to let the Hokage know. Maybe there was something…he didn't know what but a strange feeling buried itself in his gut and wouldn't leave until he read the diary to the end; her last diary and the only records of her existence as Kushina Uzumaki. Hinata passed it to him. She would stay with him to the end.

He felt those pages were the most fragile of the world.

I reported early at my new job and started as early as I could. Mamoru was glad when I sent him the first of the day. He thinks great of my work. Not for nothing was I trained by the great Shinichi though I may not be able to tell. After work, I got two bowls of ramen for me and Minato. I had all my things ready to move to my new place when he got home. He didn't look happy but then with the ramen he seemed calmer. He wanted to help me get my stuff to my new place but I didn't let him. I am not the wimp I was ten years ago. I have come a long way and can take care of myself. When I told him that he laughed and I hit him. 

Still I showed him where it was. He seemed thoughtful about it but didn't comment. He helped me unpack mostly though there was not much 

"_What a" he cried when he took out a big stuffed frog from her bag _

"_Hehehe, I think piggy banks are so overdo," she said showing him the loads of money inside _

"_Don't you eat?" he asked her before she started tapping the floor "What are you doing?" _

"_Nothing" she said before opening her metal box and taking her sword out _

"_You made it?" he asked _

_She nodded proudly before handing it to him "for you" he stared at her speechless before pushing it back to her _

"_I can't," he said _

"_But why?" _

"…_because you need it more than me" said the Hokage with a confident smile. She understood so she did not try to force him. He left no long after the uncomfortable silence started. _


	11. Seer Soul

_**NL: I don't own Naruto**_

_**UPDATES!!!: **_

_**THERE IS A GALLERY FOR THIS FANFIC, THE LINKS ON MY PROFILE**_

**THIS FANFIC NOW HAS LEMONS!!! SO NO READYING IF YOU KNOW YOU ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO (like you are going to listen) WARNING WILL BE PROVIDED**

**I AM CORRECTING THIS FANFIC AND ADDING TO THE PLOT**

**I HAVE REPLACED THE NAMES I GAVE Naruto's PARENTS FOR THE REAL NAMES (Minato, Kushina) **

**IF I FAIL TO CHANGE ONE OF THE NAMES I ORIGINALLY GAVE THEM THEY WERE (Kaseiyo and Marise)**

**I WANT TO CLEAR THAT I WROTE THIS EVEN BEFORE THEIR IDENTITIES WERE REVEALED SO NO TELLING ME Kushina WAS A KUNOICHI AND NOT A PRINCESS**!!!

Chapter 11: Seer Soul

Was it that wrong from me to want to give him my dearest possession? And not my…Men! He hasn't comeback in three entire days! Well I guess he is busy being Hokage and whatnot. I have gone to his office only a few times but he is either in a meeting or away in some supposed important business. I had been worried for him these past three days. Masa and Oki haven't seen him or know that the Hokage is…is he more than my friend; I can't come around to add boy to friend. 

_It was late in the afternoon. She was done working for the day. It was the fourth day he didn't show up that night and she was restless. Her dreams were less welcoming every night. The monsters and demons made impossible for her to get a complete night. That night she took her bathing utensils and towel and marched out. The forest at night didn't scare her. She knew that if she was near any training area like the forest of death she should but she was safe. She spotted the waterfall. Every morning she bathed there but she thought the night would protect her from any pervert that could be around. She took her time walking around it to find a good spot. There was never time for that in the morning. She found there was some space between the waterfall and the wall. It was the perfect place. Her clothes went to a tree and her body under the cold water. _

_She hoped she didn't get sick later. The roar of the waters blocked her hearing. She did not hear or see since she had her eyes close against the water that someone approached her. _

"…" _but she did hear something faintly and before her stalker knew it, there was a knife against his neck _

"_I can't believe you," she said _

"_Sorry" said Minato hanging his head in shame _

_She wrapped her towel around her before picking her stuff _

"_Where are you going?" he asked her_

"_Home" _

"_But I wanted to ask…I thought you may like to go out" he said _

"_Isn't like two in the morning?" she said_

"_Well... is just that I haven't had time and…" he looked ashamed _

_She sighed. How could she get angry with him with that pathetic look on his face? Still it was too late to go out in her opinion. _

"_Let's go," she ordered him and he followed her to her little hut. She made him wait outside until she was dressed. _

"_I have being meaning to ask you if you saw a small book at my house" he asked_

"_Book?" she remembered something about a book but couldn't place her finger on it _

"_Yeah, a gift from my sensei, I wanted to finish it but…" actually, he hoped she hadn't seen it _

"_Sorry" she said before taking out of her little shelve two cups of ramen and picked at the fire at a side of the room where a piece of earth was left uncovered. There she heated a pot with water for the ramen. He sat on the chair of her desk and watched as she served the ramen for both. _

"_You really like this stuff don't you?" he asked her as they ate _

"_Is convenient," she said and after sometime, she asked, "you weren't really trying to spy on me, were you?" _

"_No" he said with a smile "It was on my way, I thought I may scare you for..." _

"_Good try" she said finishing with her cup and then taking his _

"_I am not finish," he said before she turned with calm eyes toward him "what are you planning?" _

"_Me?" she asked innocently taking some ropes out of a stand that was next to her bed _

_Minato stood up. He didn't like the look on her eyes _

"_Haaa!" she launched at him but not for nothing, he was called the yellow flash of Konoha. He was able to skip her, which resulted on her falling on her face. She sat and he was ready to run again but then he heard her sniff. _

"_Kushina?" he approached her before she had her arms around him. He embraced her hoping she would feel better. He knew she was just playing but he changed his mind once she lifted her head and smiled with the same mischief as before. He hadn't time before she tackled him to the bed where she pinned him with her own body. He saw from the side that she had left the rope in the floor. He almost sighed before he noticed her blushed face. _

"_So what are you going to do now?" he asked her since she no longer had the rope but that wasn't the reason of her blush. He noticed and his face turned a little red too "Oh" he said before she hid her face on his chest. He moved her from at top of him carefully. She did not dare to face him. Her little prank turned on her. He saw how she hid on the curtains of her long hair. He pushed them away seeing her eyes looking down. _

_She heard him undo his vest and what she guessed was his shirt. Her hands trembled. They had never trembled like that before, she thought before she controlled them and looked up to see him place his headband on her desk. There was a strange feeling at the pit of her stomach. The skin of her hands felt too small. Her breath felt like a storm in her lungs. Her skin felt too flawed and open to the world but closed to him. She tightened her fists, then let them loose, and then tightened them again. He was next to her in a single fast movement that stopped her breath. The same look on his eyes but stronger, more fixed, and sure of what he wanted. _

_Minato saw her pupils dilate and her face turn into a perplexing expression. He thought about withdrawing again before she took his hand on hers and pulled him to the bed. _

He said again that he loved me. That night, our night, I met the real man that everyone respected in the village. He left his soul bare for me to comprehend. I embraced every enigma, puzzle and riddle of it. I left mine bare to him and he healed the scars. We spoke a lot about those years before we met and the years after. He shed tears when he told me about the death of his parents and how everyone thought had right over his life, how some people didn't think of him more than a problem. I never knew he was like me this much. I cried too for more than one reason. He never let go of me. He wanted us to marry but he, as I were afraid of those who wanted to harm us. If the world knew then my enemies would become his enemies and his enemies would become mine. I don't care. I just want to be with him. I just want to be free with him. I always thought that freedom was about deciding your own path but is more than that. Is deciding who you will trust to walk a path that is unknown. We will wait until things get more serene. Then when we finally believe is the time we will let the world know. For the while this forest should be our only true and perfect world. 

_Some mornings later, she was on the workshop making kunais. She wondered what they would do that night. Sometimes they went to walk in the forest under the moon and other times they went to the waterfall and played, they played a lot. She sometimes felt like a child around him. Other nights they stayed on her place just lying together in bed warm and feeling as if the world beyond the walls was nothing but an illusion that had kept them separate for ten long years. _

"_Hey" it was Kakashi and he gave her a brown package "is from the Hokage," he said in his bored tone _

"_Thanks Kakashi, how are you doing?" she said cleaning her hands with a cloth. her workshop was filled with weapons. _

"_Fine I guess," he said looking around _

"_Didn't think I was able to do this?" _

"_No" he said, "you seemed pretty strong" _

"_Hm…" she stared at his face _

"_What?" he asked _

"_Oh nothing" she said before pouring from a special cauldron the melted metal into molds _

"_Didn't you live with the Hokage?" he asked her once she was done _

"_Just until I got a place for myself, a nice little hut not far from here," she said as she shifted some swords in the fire. It was almost as if that place was her kitchen. _

"_See ya' later" he said while she had her back turned to him _

"_Take care Kakashi," she said as he took out certain little book out of his pocket _

_Once he was gone, she turned her eyes to the package and tore it open with a smile on her face. _

"…" _she suppressed a cry when she found a little orange frog inside "so cute!" _

"_Who are you calling cute!" cried the frog before she fell back _

"_What in the world" she cried at seeing the small frog jump to the end of the table and look at her with curiosity _

"_Is this who I was suppose to scare, way easy" said the frog before disappearing in a puff. Kushina got what was going on. It was a prank. She wanted revenge! _

_8 _

_Kakashi sat on a tree branch readying the book that somehow had reached his hands. From below his sensei and Hokage watched with a twitching smile. He knew that book. He had come looking for Kakashi if he delivered the package but instead found his missing book. _

"_Are you 18 yet" he asked standing in the tree branch next to him _

"_No Yondaime" said Kakashi in a flat voice before Minato picked the book from him _

"_Then you shouldn't be readying this" then he looked at the angry frowning Kakashi that had lifted his headband to reveal the gift from his best friend 'I better get away' thought the Hokage before running for the safety of his office. _

_8later that night8 _

_Kakashi entered the Hokage's house. There was no one in. he wondered why 'well, that makes it a lot easier' but no matter how hard he looked, he did not find the book _

"_Who wrote this?" asked Kushina to Minato _

"_My sensei" He said as she continued to read_

"_You mean the old man that was with you that time at the thunder country?" _

"_The same" he said _

"_What a pervert" she laughed _

"_I know" he said with a smile before she took the book from his hands and threw it to the other side of the room. She had enough of that. He hadn't notice she had placed some makeup on! She was angry and he could see that. He embraced her before seeing. It truly didn't matter to him. With a thumb on her lips, he smeared the dark color outside the lines of her lips. He liked to see her as she truly was. _

_8a few months later8_** (because this is her diary I don't think it would be adequate for Naruto to read how he was made) **

_Kushina was again working like every day. She hummed a song until a woman of long dark hair and black eyes entered _

"_Excuse me?" she asked before she got the attention of the working Kushina. Immediately seeing the swallowed belly, she went to see how she could help the woman. _

"_Yes?" she asked with a smile _

"_Hello, I came looking for an order for the Konoha Military Police" she said _

"_Oh yes" said Kushina picking the boxes but then looked at the woman again 'she may be a ninja' thought Kushina 'but she is still pregnant' _

"_Oh, don't worry; my husband will be here any minute" _

"_Oh" said Kushina placing the boxes down "so you know if it is a boy or girl?" _

"_I was hoping for a girl but the doctor said it was a boy" _

"_You are so lucky," said Kushina _

"_Why?" asked the woman _

"_Well, because you are going to be mother" she wondered if she did not want her child _

"_Mikoto" a man with a harsh look on his face came inside _

"_Oh Fugaku, you are here" said Mikoto_

_Fugaku picked the boxes barely giving a glance at Kushina. She saw that he wouldn't be able to take them all on his own. _

"_Let me help you" she said not minding the cold look the man gave her. _

"_There will be no need for that," he told her "Itachi" a little boy of dark hair and black eyes came in _

'_At least he doesn't look like the father' thought Kushina "are you sure?" she felt by putting a child through that but then the boy gave her a look that froze her blood. She could not move. The Uchiha saw that. Both parents looked nervously at their son. He acted normal as he picked the box with no problem. _

"_T…take care" she managed to say before they left. Once the boy was gone, she was able to gain her breath back. His eyes were not normal but so weren't his parent's eyes. There was something more in the boy's eyes something hidden and sad. _

_8 _

_Some days later after she thought she would never see eyes scarier than those of the boy but she found herself way wrong. That day she had been singing a full song, one of those she sang when she lived with the geishas. Her memories were interrupted. _

"_Where is the blacksmith?" asked a man that reminded her of the snake demon of her dreams. He had pale skin, paper white and dead, and the yellow slotted eyes. He didn't seem human to her, a hybrid twisted and wrong that shouldn't exist. Hate busted from her heart toward the strange man "is he here or not" he asked annoyed _

"_I am the blacksmith" she was able to say with confidence but he just gave an apathetic look "how can I help you" she asked not dropping her voice. She could swear that was what he wanted her to do. To be afraid of him 'not a chance' _

"_I am looking for some iron sand," he said looking at the bag of the left over iron sand. She lost no time and took the small bag and gave it to him _

"_Anything else?" she just wanted him gone! _

_Suddenly he took her wrist _

"_Let me go!" she felt repulse by his touch _

"_Such hands, you are clumsy child" _

"_I am not a child and yes I may be clumsy but that is nothing of your business" she tried to pull her wrist away from him but he was stronger than her _

"_A woman should not have such hands" with that, she found the strength to pull away from him. _

"_Is it because my hands are not gentle and soft like most men like them to be? I like my work so go to hell you freak!" _

_He narrowed his eyes at her. She looked at him with the same hate. He was about to say something before someone else arrived _

"_Is this a bad time?" it was the same woman, Mikoto; Kushina remembered her name. The pregnant woman kept her distance from the snake man. _

"_No, Mr. Snake was just leaving," said Kushina before Orochimaru gave a sharp turn almost slapping her with his long dark hair. Once he was gone the Uchiha woman spoke. _

"_You should be careful with him; he is one of the best shinobi of the village" _

"_But not the nicest" said Kushina with a frustrated expression. _

"_And more since the Sandaime chose Minato Namikaze instead of him to become Yondaime" _

"…_really?" she didn't know that, now she really had to be careful with that guy, she was thinking about it when Mikoto spoke _

"_The other day when you said I was lucky, I didn't get the chance to tell you something" _

"_Yeah?" asked Kushina forgetting about the snake man _

I am pregnant, that's what she told me. 

"_WHAT!" she screamed before fainting _

Me and my baby, my baby…that doesn't sound so bad. I am a little scare of course, well a lot but how can I be scared of the best thing that ever happened to me. What should I do? Minato and I wanted to wait to let people know of us. If we come out with me like this, what will happen? I know he is the Hokage and most keep a good reputation but he is sometimes more a sentimental fool than me. According to Mikoto I am just ending what could be my first trimester. She is entering on her third trimester. 

_Mikoto poured some water into her mouth. Kushina woke coughing a little and sat disoriented. She had the weirdest dream. She believed the woman before her had just come and told her she was pregnant. _

"_So you really didn't know?" asked Mikoto before Kushina understood it wasn't a dream. She shook her head before Mikoto handed her a book 'Your First Baby and You' "I had it just in case someone would need it" _

"_Thank you," she said in a low voice "but how did you…I mean I didn't even notice" _

"_I am from the Uchiha clan" _

"_The Sharingan?" Minato told her about that clan. His family supposedly came from it _

_Mikoto nodded, she could see things that seemed familiar about the way Kushina moved. _

"_Is there something wrong Kushina?" asked Kushina's boss, Mr. Mamoru. he came in and saw her pale look. _

"_No sir" said Kushina standing "I am just a little tired" she gave Mikoto a pleading look 'please don't say anything' _

"_No wonder, you always finish early and then do double work than the needed. Actually, I came to tell you that you can take the next two days off. The store is full as well as here; if you continue like this I don't know where I will store it all" _

"_Sorry" _

"_Girl, really you should take a break," he said noticing how pallid she was. _

_Kushina left accompanied by Mikoto. Once they were pretty far away, they talked. _

"_You are going to stop working, do you have family here to take care of you or maybe the father of your baby" _

"_I have good savings and the father is here" but what worried her really is what they were going to do. It was still too early to have a child; it had been just half year since she got there. Again she thought about Minato's reputation as the Hokage. She thought for a crazy moment about leaving Konoha but that would be unfair for her baby and Minato since the baby was his as well. _

"_Is there something wrong?" asked Mikoto _

"_Uh…I am pregnant and I don't know what to do" said Kushina _

"_That's why I brought you the book," laughed Mikoto before Kushina looked at it _

_She looked deep trying to find the answer to her questions "I better get home" _

"_Do you want me to take you" Mikoto had been kind of in Kushina's position one so she understood what was with her _

"_No, thank you, I have a lot to think about," said Kushina _

"_Take care," said Mikoto starting her way home _

"_Hey" said Kushina in a soft voice _

"_Yeah?" asked Mikoto seeing the shy look on Kushina, when she first saw her Kushina seemed to her the kind of woman that could stand any pressure. _

"_Well I was thinking that maybe when…" Kushina was already thinking who her baby would play with and what would the first words be, so many things passed through her mind that she hadn't ever thought about before _

"_They may become friends," said Mikoto noticing that Kushina wasn't actually from around Konoha so she may be a little insecure _

"_I want him to be a ninja, like his father" said Kushina looking at the blue sky "and for him to have the same blue eyes"_

"_You already know what it is?" asked Mikoto _

"_It's a feeling," said Kushina after realizing what she had said _

_Mikoto smiled and Kushina as well before both went home. As Kushina walked home, an idea crept into her mind but first she had to… _

"_Kushina, the Hokage asked me to send you this" said Kakashi passing her a to go package of ramen from Ichiraku, Minato knew she had started to like it more and more those days. She took it from him before seeing the pleading look he was giving her. He wanted the book back; she had it at her little hut where he could not reach it. _

"_I need you to make me a favor Kakashi," her eyes told him this was a deal for the book; she whispered to him, his only visible eyes widened. When she was done, she pulled his mask down and gave him a kiss in the cheek for good luck. He just turned a few shades of red before leaving. This was time for her revenge. She thought walking home ready to give Minato a surprise he would never forget. _

_8 _

"_Orochimaru what!" cried Minato _

"_He had a confrontation with Kushina, she was pretty upset when I saw her" said Kakashi 'sorry sensei' actually he wasn't sure about Kushina's entire trick but he really wanted to read that book! _

_Minato lost no time and went to blacksmith workshop where he only could find Kushina's boss _

"_She wasn't feeling well so she went home," said the old man before Minato worried even more _

'_If he hurt her!' he thought angrily before arriving to her hut. The door was open. He knew Kushina too well and he knew she would never take such risks. He entered ready for anything. Instead of finding something that may torment him for life, he found she was not there. He saw there was a note in her desk _

'_Go to the waterfall' it said so he went. There was no one there but he spotted his Icha Icha book. There was something under it, another book. He barely glanced at the Icha Icha book when he saw the title of the other book 'Your First Baby and You.' His mouth hung open for the longest time of his life before he heard her laugh at the other side of the lake. When she saw he had spotted her she laughed even more and started to run toward the forest. He caught her almost immediately. Both fell on the green grass with smiles on their faces. _

"_You are serious?" he asked her before she gave him the most sincere smile of her life. As a response, he gave her the deepest kiss of their lives and placed his hand where their child would grow for the next few months and then be born. _

I forgot about the stupid curse. I am not longer scare of old family tales. I am going to have a baby. I see Minato and I see the kind of man I want my son to become. 

"_A boy?" asked Minato that night and she nodded. For the hundredth time that day he placed a hand on her still small belly 'a boy…' how could she be so sure. Such thing could mean everything for their baby. How was she able to smile so much and think about the insecurity the future held for them at the same time. _

"_How should we name her?" _

"_Wait, didn't you say it was a boy?" _

"_I could be wrong" _

"_Ai" _

"_No, Leiko" _

"_Nanashi" _

"_Tamae" _

"_Mitsuko" _

"_Sora" _

"_Taji" _

"_Usagi" _

"_No son of mine is going for the name of Usagi" (rabbit) _

"_But we are choosing the girl name" _

"_Still no daughter of mine shall be called that" he was being already overprotective _

"_Taura?" _

"_Naomi" (above all, beauty) _

"_Okay" _

"_Shizu…wait, what did you say?" he asked _

"_Okay, I like Naomi" she said with a smile _

"_Shizuka" _

"_Minako"_

"_Okay now the boy name" _

"_Minatoichi" (first son of Minato) _

"_Very funny, Sho" _

"_But that's a girl's name too, Shiro" (fourth son) he said before she hit him _

"_And where are the other three!" _

"_Oh…sorry" it sounded good to him. _

"_You better be" she said _

"_Haru?" he asked _

"_Kiyoshi" she shook her head and said. _

"_Masuyo" _

"_Taro" and so they went on and on almost all night but could not decide in a name in case the baby was a boy. _

"_I am such an idiot" said Kushina to herself seeing that the ramen Minato had sent her the day before had been forgotten on her table all night. She looked over the bed to see Minato was still sleeping 'a name, a name, I still think you are a boy' "Nobu" _

"_Yoshi" said the Hokage while he slept. Kushina sighed; they would never accord on that one. A boy or girl, there were many names for girls all beautiful and strong but boy names…those were harder since a bad name could scar them for life. _

I have recently informed my boss that I was sick and I wouldn't be able to work for a while. Minato and I decided to keep our baby secret. We have heard of babies disappearing in the village. It makes my blood freeze just to think about it. Oh and I gave the book back to Kakashi. I guess I won't be seeing him that much now that I will stay most of time inside. 

A few months have passed since I have written anything but that's because there isn't much to write about. I told Masa and his family that I was terribly sick and I couldn't come out. I am glad his old blacksmith came back. I have enough money to continue paying for this place. I feel bad about not telling them. I think I would see them like the grandparents for being old. 

Minato comes everyday. He tells me his guards are angry at him for disappearing all the time. I don't blame them. I think Minato only uses his house for storing his clothes and get his mail. Sometimes he sends shadow clones. It's weird to have more than one trying to stop me to do anything though with a good punch they usually go away. At least I don't get that bored. I pass time readying and looking for the boy's name. Still we can't decide and we have changed our decision about the girl's name many times. At least Minato brings me ramen almost every night. I think the baby likes it but Minato says I am just crazy. I hit him for that. 

Third trimester, I am shivering just to think about it. I bet Mikoto already had her baby. I hope she is okay and the boy if the doctor was right to be healthy too. I still think my baby is a boy. My nightmares are completely gone. I wonder about the boy of sand, the girl among the dark flames, the fisherman against the shark monster, and so many more. There are eight in total and all are legends of demons that I had never before heard of. I found that recently in a book. In the legends many times they don't include the people I see in my dreams. I think that the one that worried me the most is the boy of sand. With each dream, he got a little farther away from me. He was confronting the demon along last time I dreamt the deserts in blood. 

10-08-XX 

"_Hokage Sama, what should we do?" asked the shinobi with fearful eyes _

"_I don't know" said Minato as they watched the nine tale beast enter into the forest _

Minato, where are you, you imbecile! Is time, there is not even one shadow clone around. I am scare. It hurts too much… 

_She gave birth to the baby on her own. The smile on her face was weak but could not represent all the happiness she was feeling. The baby had the same blond hair and his eyes were blue too. A boy, she was right, her baby was a boy. She was so tired her eyes began to close. That calm slumber took her to her worst nightmare _

_**They were walking stone halls with flooded grounds. She carried her baby looking for an exit in the weak lights. There was nothing, just a maze maybe one without exit. She did not cry or desperate. She was being strong for her baby. She saw a light shine stronger at the end of one hall. She ran without thinking. She was ready to call Minato and show him their child. She entered a large room where she faced a monster of red slotted eyes. Her knees sank on the water, her blood turned into ice and her soul started to leave her body in fright of the monster before them. She took hold of it. Her baby needed her there. She had to be strong. Strong, strong, don't give up. She held her baby strong and gently. She stood up and faced the demon with a cruel smile. She felt it. It wanted her child. She did not want to think for what purpose. She counted nine tails behind the beast that could just blow her away with its breath. **_

"_**Leave!" she shouted, her soul shivered at the core of her heart in fear that she had gone too far. Her heart stayed in place like a stone. **_

_**The demon laughed and laughed. It was the most horrible sound she had ever heard in her life. Below them, the water escaped somewhere leaving the floor bare. She gave a step forwards. From somewhere in the halls behind her wind came forwards and pushed the demon back. Then it laughed harder **_

"_**Wind muse of the bleeding sky, it has been a long time since we don't meet. It seems your curse will be broken this time. Your death shall free you and your kin but the child will have to perish as well" **_

_**It was as if her voice was charged with strength that had come from somewhere unknown of the other side of the soul "This child shall not be yours demon, you fear him like your kin has feared all of those before me. The curse keeps us as one but he is free of it and then the task should span and your kind will be no more. Those before me have waited for this a long time, hidden, taking other names, taking shelter in other lands until it came to my mother and me. It is a curse placed by you and I broke it, it was only fare for all the lives stolen when a new one was brought. My child shall no be yours so says me; the Muse of Air Waves" **_

_**The demon snarled at her before the child began to cry. Kushina felt something stab her strong heart. She looked down on her child and saw marks appear on his face. Whiskers and spiral on his belly where the cord had yet to be completely cut. The cord went to her heart and was crushing it. **_

_**The demon laughed more and more. She did not understand. **_

"_**It seems it is not me who shall bring your death upon you Muse but your own child who will bring mine as well, but of course only temporarily" **_

_Then she woke up with a scream but it wasn't her scream alone that she heard but roar of the demon in her dreams as well. It was real, it was near, and it wanted both of them dead. Her baby started to cry too. _

This is the last I will ever write, for you my son…


	12. Arrangements

_**NL: I don't own Naruto**_

_**UPDATES!!!: **_

_**THERE IS A GALLERY FOR THIS FANFIC, THE LINKS ON MY PROFILE**_

**THIS FANFIC NOW HAS LEMONS!!! SO NO READYING IF YOU KNOW YOU ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO (like you are going to listen) WARNING WILL BE PROVIDED**

**I AM CORRECTING THIS FANFIC AND ADDING TO THE PLOT**

**I HAVE REPLACED THE NAMES I GAVE Naruto's PARENTS FOR THE REAL NAMES (Minato, Kushina) **

**IF I FAIL TO CHANGE ONE OF THE NAMES I ORIGINALLY GAVE THEM THEY WERE (Kaseiyo and Marise)**

**I WANT TO CLEAR THAT I WROTE THIS EVEN BEFORE THEIR IDENTITIES WERE REVEALED SO NO TELLING ME Kushina WAS A KUNOICHI AND NOT A PRINCESS!!!**

Chapter 12: Arrangements

_This is the last I will ever write, for you my son…_I hope your father takes good care of you. If he doesn't I will come back from the death and kill him. The demon is right. I am dying. I am going to make a last effort to leave this place and get away before that monster gets any more near us. Please my son, don't think ever that my death was your fault. I love you and I love your father. No matter what ever happens, no matter what other people say you are our greatest accomplishment. A child that I am sure will become a great shinobi and will even surpass his father and become Hokage as well. My child, my son and my true heart. Follow your own dreams and stick to the things you want, appreciate and love. Nothing can go wrong if you do that and even if something happens to be wrong don't worry because you will have the soul to solve it. I believe in you my son…Naruto. 

"_NARUTO!" was a scream that was heard that night _

Hinata held the hand of her love. He was shaking. There was a stain of blood in the last page she wrote. Blood of his own mother. Naruto let the book drop. Hinata was with him. It made the sadness more bearable. His father was the Yondaime and his mother some kind of cursed soul. That curse that he had thought as well was meaningless. For the first time he wished the demon inside of him was out so he could take it on him. However, it wasn't like that. It wasn't. She died, he died, the demon was sealed and as soon as he died it would be dead too. At least he had done all she had wanted of him. Kakashi had told him many times he may surpass the Yondaime. That was something he was now even more proud. The day passed. There were knocks on the door. Hinata answered them. It was their Gennin teams wanting to know what was going on.

"Naruto is not feeling well children," she told them, Naruto heard. He sent a message to Kakashi to look after his team for a while. He really needed to think.

The next day their friends came looking for them. Sakura did not accept a no for an answer and came in to check that Naruto was healthy. Hinata was offended by that but she knew that as her teammate and friend Sakura only meant well "is more of a matter of the heart" said Mina who could see the storm of emotions around the silent Naruto that would not meet her eyes in fear that she may read his thoughts.

They left. The next day both Hinata and Naruto placed themselves together. Five days before the ANBU training started. They placed the diaries, sword everything that had been in the metal box and went to see the Hokage. Naruto explained with calm and controlled voice about when he found the box. He could not come around to tell her what he discovered in them about himself. That day Tsunade made him wait outside, she called on Kumi, Kakashi and old Jiraiya. Between the four of them read the diaries and then told what they read. Kumi read the last one and told them. The Hokage held her tears back, Kumi couldn't. She had told Naruto once that she believed that his parents had been great shinobi. How close she was. How wrong he was but she could not come to tell Naruto this. At the next day while still in the Hokage building Tsunade called to Naruto. The diaries and sword were all back on the box.

"Take them back where you found them," she said controlling her voice. She wanted to hug him as his mother had only being able to do a few times. He cursed the Yondaime and Kushina for being so secretive. Now Naruto would have to deal with other truths.

8

"So you don't know either?" asked Shikamaru

"Nothing" said Mina "but mother, she had been crying and Kakashi, he wouldn't meet my eyes. No one that was there would"

"I bet Hinata knows," said Sasuke

"But we might as well ask Naruto. She won't say anything," said Kiba

"I guess this concerns Naruto then," said Choji

"Most probable" said Shino

"He looked so down, as if his mind was somewhere far away," said Sakura

"Excuse me?" someone behind them asked

"Yes?" asked Mina since they were at her inner yard of the Tsukyuga estate. They had been trying to get info about what had been going on but nothing was their luck.

"I am looking for Kumi sama" said the ANBU woman. She looked tired and a little hurt.

"Eh, she is at her study, through that door," said Mina

"Thank you" said the ANBU before walking away

"Who was she?" asked Neji

"One of mother's patience" said Mina

"An ANBU" confirmed Shikamaru narrowing his eyes on her. Something was clicking in his mind

"She is not often around the village and seems pretty friendly with Kakashi," said Mina

"What if she is…?" Shino started to say "the ANBU instructor?"

All of them looked at the ANBU that had now disappeared after closing the door of Kumi's study. Immediately they dispersed to inform the others. That woman had to be. They were so sure.

8

Hinata walked along Naruto toward the grave of his mother. Kushina was the only thing it said. He guessed that after she died the Yondaime found her and took him to seal the demon inside of him giving his life as payment. The old couple found his mother's body and sent it to be buried thinking it was the demon that killed her. He held hands with Hinata. He needed it more than her. It was his mother that he never had the chance to meet. His mother that did not care about her death as long as he lived. He placed flowers in the grave and Hinata did too. He could still remember the time he saw her a few months ago in a simple video. He wondered how she looked like when she gave birth to him. He could not imagine the fifteen year old he saw back then as someone who could kill, make weapons…so many things she had done that now only a few remembered in fragments. Only he, Hinata, the Hokage and those who she trusted knew who she was as a whole.

"Muse of Air Waves" he repeated wondering about coincidence. When the CD of the few songs the kingdom had of her came out the title had been the same. Was there really a curse like the demon said? A curse he supposedly broke and that killed who he guessed was his grandmother when his mother was born. He tried to understand how it worked but could not see.

To live as one alone. Did it meant every time someone on that line was born the parent would die? How did he break that curse alone with his birth?

"Do you want me to go with you?" Hinata asked him as he began to pick the metal box. As much as it hurt him, he wanted to do it alone.

"No, please wait for me at home" she nodded in understanding. Hinata, his Hinata was the person he needed to most now. She understood him and held his secret with her heart. He didn't know yet if he should let his friends know about his discovery. He guessed the Hokage would do some arrangements to keep it secret. He didn't want to be respected for who his father was and have everyone ignore how great his mother was. A funny thought passed his mind as he passed the old blacksmith workshop he guessed had been where his mother learned about his existence. He gave look inside. It was completely empty but for a few tables and logs.

He continued walking until he spotted the old couple's hut. The old lady, Oki he had learned was her name. She was pushing things into a cart with the help of two men. Naruto placed the metal box behind a bush and went to see what was going on.

"Hello there" he said before the old lady saw him and smiled. He wondered where his husband was.

"Boy it has been sometime, you look the same but I…hehe, and I guess I am not up to continuing living here" she said as the men who were actually her grandchildren placed the things from inside into the cart. They were taking her home with them so she could be watched for "they make me feel older than I am"

"You are older than you look gran, gran" said one of them

"I hope everything goes well," said Naruto before Oki gave him a curious look

"You just reminded me of someone," said Oki "maybe this old memory of mine has just too many holes"

Naruto helped finishing placing what was left inside the hut.

"My brother in law moved a long time ago" said Oki as the she served the guys a cup of tea "closed his weaponry store and went to live with his daughter and family. My husband wanted us to do the same but I said no. I like it here in Konoha, this where we started out family and here was where we wanted to finish"

"Believe me grandma, I would have liked to become a ninja, but you know…well he knows is not that easy, right?" said Oki's youngest grandson

"Not easy at all" said Naruto with a smile. He waved them good-bye before looking for the box. It was just where he left it. His thoughts were so deep into seeing again the place where he had been born that he did not sense the eyes watching him.

8Far Away8

"Do you really have to father?" asked a guy about twenty three of age

"Yes son" said his father

"Shut up Takai, they were…" a girl a little younger than her brother Takai said

"Father, you said your sister…" Takai ignored his sister and said

"But she is dead Takai" said Kisho, lord of the Airwave kingdom

"Hm" Takai's sister had a smug smile

"It seems you are happy for that Yuko," said Takai

"Stop it you two" said Kisho to his children as they watched from a window as the hills were taken down. He remembered thirty years ago so clearly see his sister almost every morning ride the hills in waves of air and boards and laugh her heart out. He envied back then for the vivacity, she possessed. He remembered the blond ninja with hate. He helped her escape. He sent many spies to his village but could never find his little sister Masako. The lord of the Salts land was not happy at all when she disappeared. The relation between their countries had gone so badly since then to that point where they had to be ready for a possible war. The hill area was being taken down so the troops had a place to camp near the castle.

He remembered his mother, Masako and she were so alike but Masako had been freer and their mother closed. She was kind but didn't like to leave the castle. He remembered her watching the sky for long times. Her red blood hair being pushed by invisible airs. Her happy tears when she said she would be having a daughter that would choose her own name. He didn't understand until the ambassadors he sent to Konoha returned with the news that she had changed her name to Kushina all those years.

He looked at his daughter Yuko, his only daughter. She resembled both Masako and his mother in appearance but failed on the kindness and vivacity. Her voice held little softness and laughter that came from the happiness of others. She reminded him of his other sisters, all married, and with children spoiled to the bone.

His son Takai in the other hand was good-natured. He was friends with some of the village. He cared for their family asking a lot of questions about how it was to rule. A few years ago, he saw Masako's painting. He still laughed about it when no one saw him. His son wanted to be that brave and adventurous. It did not help when Kisho told him she ran away. Takai tried to run away too but failed and after sometime decided that his responsibility as heir was more important than to try to follow his aunt's footsteps because if he had left the heir would have become Yuko which to Takai was worth the sacrifice.

"Just because she is dead it doesn't mean we should destroy one of the few things it meant something to here from here" said Takai, Kisho knew his son was right but it was needed to be done no matter how much it hurt them.

'Forgive me Masako... Kushina' thought Kisho trying to stop his memories of his dear little sister to slip away.

8

"Excuse me?" entered the ANBU to the Hokage's office

"Oh you are back Rin" said the Hokage with a glad voice

"Yeah" said the woman before handing Tsunade the latest report of Tamiko's search team then she took her dog ANBU mask off revealing that she was truly Kakashi's old teammate.

"I take you already went to see Kumi and Kakashi" said the Hokage

"I could only find Kumi, Kakashi was somewhere playing with his son" she said with a smile

"Does it surprise you?" asked Tsunade as she opened the report

"No, after finding he read those pervert books and that he married someone like Kumi nothing about him can surprise me" it was true that they had grown apart she and Kakashi. She knew she made Kakashi sad since she had asked him not to protect her anymore like Obito had asked him to. She wanted to become the great shinobi Obito didn't have chance to become but for that she had to make Kakashi stop trying to be always there for her.

The Hokage smiled but the smile failed.

"What is it?" asked Rin her brown eyes showing her worry

"Is nothing" she said before passing Rin a stack of folders "make an interview to those related to them and then deliver them to Kumi"

"So soon?" asked Rin with a nervous smile

"There are only a few days left," said Tsunade before Rin left the building

"I just got here and I am already getting this kind of work" she sighed before checking the folders. Her first target was Choji Akimichi. When she was done, interviewing Choza Akimichi, Rin knew more than twenty ways to make jelly oh and she learned a lot about Choji and the way his childhood had gone like. She filled the report and went to the next target. She hadn't been in Konoha for a while and as she interviewed friends and family, she found that this new generation of ninjas very interesting. For Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha she had to talk with their senseis since they had no living relatives.

"Kakashi" she called the ninja in the tree that was hiding from his wife. She had caught him readying the latest volume of the Icha Icha series.

"Rin" he said a little surprise before getting down. As soon as his feet touched the ground, Kumi tackled him

"Got you!" she cried shaking him by the collar "we had a deal Kakashi Hatake, you wouldn't read those books, and I would let you sleep inside!"

"Sorry?" he said before she let go of him

"He is yours for now Rin," she said to the scared ANBU and then to Kakashi "but as soon as the interview ends you are all mine"

Kakashi swallowed hard.

"Are you going to kill him mom?" asked Uyeda to his mother

"No dear" said Kumi to her son "just make him regret the day he was born for reading those books around you"

Rin couldn't help the giggle that escaped her throat. How she wished, Obito were there. After finishing the interview with Kakashi she went ahead and interview Kumi since she had been Naruto's sensei for a short time but she just wanted to give a break to her old friend.

"The Chikirigan is his kekke kenkai; recently we learned that he got it from his father who was your sensei"

"Minato sensei?" Rin never thought of her deceased sensei to have a family

"Yes" said Kumi feeling that Rin deserved to know since now it was her job to get info like that and since the Yondaime had been her sensei

"I never thought…who the mother was?" asked Rin and Kumi told her. She needed to know for what was to come. ANBU training was very diverse since there were many branches into which one could go and they would need all info analyze. Rin had a little trouble trying not to make questions out of the subject but Kumi helped her make the report. Next in her list were the academy teachers. There she first interviewed Iruka. She felt lucky that he had been sensei to most of the Jounin chosen for the ANBU training. She found he was one of the first persons to be kind to Naruto.

"I recommend you to talk to the owner of the Ichiraku restaurant, he knows some about Naruto" Iruka told her.

By the end of the day she had interview Hyuuga's, Tsukyuga's, a perverted Sennin, a lot of parents, the Hokage herself, a retired Jounin _(Kurenai since she has a child to look after)_, Gai, and maybe half of Konoha. At least she was done. Only a few more days until hell broke lose.

8

Hinata was worried for Naruto. He had already taken too long placing the box back. She knew he would like to give a look around but still he had taken too much. She knew he wouldn't do anything stupid. She believed on him. The memory of her own mother drifted back to her; her mother who died giving birth to Hanabi; and had asked her to look after her sister. Hinata had tried but it seemed to her everyday that passed Hanabi needed her less and less.

Deciding to come out of her self-pity she began her way toward Naruto hoping he was all right.

8

There was an entire new meaning to the ruins in his mind. He saw every inch as she would have seen it. Small and comfortable, something welcome to feel like you belonged. He knew that feeling all too well. He was slow, looking at everything before lifting the board on the ground and placing the metal box inside. Her life written in those pages, it seemed all like a dream when he first found them. He placed the board back, stood, and then stared at the night filled with stars through where the wall was missing along with half the roof.

He was loved by his parents, by both no matter what happened. He knew it. His father for the first time he repeated in a low voice had been Hokage had placed the demon inside of him because he did not dare do it in the child of anyone else since he knew the parents would suffer as the child. He loved the village and would do more than sacrifice his own soul but use him as the outcome. By then he guessed his mother was already dead.

From the shadows, he believed to hear her voice sing. How many songs did she sing? How many tears did she let go and how many she held back? How many scars did her hands have?

'_Monday we met _

_Tuesday we forget _

_Wednesday we fall in love _

_Thursday just like yesterday _

_Friday we fight _

_Saturday we cry _

_Sunday we wait for Monday again' _

'_We are one as the particles of the sea _

_And the compounds of the salt _

_Worrying an laughing in the soft breeze _

_Touching the sun and the moon _

_With both hands _

_feeling their synchronized beat' _

'_My heart calls to you at night _

_And yours call me at dawn _

_Our dreams connect us _

_As much as our past' _

'Naruto!' he stopped, he heard a scream on his mind 'Minato don't, I beg you, don't!' it wasn't inside his mind. It came from around the rubble, the shadows. He heard something else, a hissing sound he had learned to recognize. Exploding tags. However, he could not move. The screams continued and kept him in place 'Kushina, I am sorry' that voice 'NO! You can't! He is my son too, please don't…don't do that to our Naruto' her sobbing and tired voice was the strongest, the hissing of the tags continued 'Naruto Uzumaki, he shall be the true hero tonight'

"NARUTO!" someone wrapped an arm around him and tried to pull him away in time. They were caught barely by the large explosion. The two of them rolled on the ground until hitting trees. They had burns and cuts from the remaining of the house. Naruto saw the sword his mother made land not far from him, the box was inside the hut open, the diaries burning fast. He stood and ran to try to save them but a hand pulled him back. He tried to fight but then he saw there was nothing truly to be saved. The memories of his mother now only remained in the minds of a few people the rest were ashes. His body went limp and fell on his knees. He felt the hand that had held him back retreat a little shaky. They had been too close to death.

"Thanks" said Naruto turning around just in time to see the person that saved his life hit the ground. She had long dark hair and pallid skin, an ANBU with a mask with odd red designs that went like twisted hooks and branches, the mask had cracks. He saw the ANBU had been more hurt than he had. He placed his mother's sword on his back and then he took her one his arms, a very light person. He began to run toward the village.

"Naruto!" Hinata came on the opposite direction. He placed the ANBU on the ground and immediately Hinata began to cure the worst of the wounds as well as Naruto's.

"Let's take her to the hospital," said Naruto before between he and Hinata carried the ANBU faster.

"Naruto, Hinata!" cried Sakura when she saw them with the hurt ANBU. She being so strong carried the ANBU inside faster and called on to other medics.

"You can go home" Tsunade was there and they could see she was worried. They had been waiting in the hall a few hours

"Is the ANBU okay?" asked Naruto

"She is fine," said Tsunade in a monotone and before Naruto or Hinata could ask anything else she asked, "What happened out there. I got word of a large explosion around there"

"I did as you asked; I placed the box back and …"

"Did you not detect the explosives?" she asked

"I did! But I was hearing these voices that didn't let me move"

"Hm, maybe you shouldn't be in ANBU training" she said

"That isn't fair Hokage Sama; Naruto has been working hard for that chance" said Hinata

"Is alright Hinata" said Naruto "but I have a question" then he said to the Hokage "what was she doing following me. If I remember right the ANBU are under your direct command"

"It seems you saved yourself Uzumaki" she had never called him like that "I sent a request for the ANBUs to keep an eye on you. Somehow the order reached her and she went when she knew she shouldn't"

"You mean she disobeyed you?" he asked

"Exactly, actually she was here this morning and was just getting some rest before she disappeared," said Tsunade

"Did she give you a different description of what happened?" asked Naruto

"She won't say anything; she refuses to speak at all. I already sent for Kumi since she is one of her special patients"

"Can I see her? She saved my life," said Naruto

"No" was Tsunade's solid answer and with that Naruto knew there was no space for argument.

"Goodnight" said both of them to Ino and Sakura as they started their way home

"Bye guys" they said

"I am glad they told us about Rin sensei" said Hinata but Naruto said nothing back "no one has to know" said Hinata before Naruto gave her a surprised look "I will wait for you here" said Hinata before he left back to the hospital. He infiltrated. Tenten was on guard that night. He had to be careful. He looked from room to room until he saw the same ANBU mask rest in a stand. He entered silently before a kunai passed close to his face. He thought he may have been caught by Tenten but then he saw the ANBU sitting on her bed. Her long hair creating a curtain through which she was looking at him in the dark.

"I just came to thank you for saving me," said Naruto

"It was nothing," said the ANBU in a calm voice, but Naruto knew that voice. His hand went to the light switch before she threw more kunais but using his Chikirigan he stopped them. The light went on. Blue eyes and grey eyes with the same intensity locked "Naruto" her voice was no more than a whisper. He gave a step back. His eyes showed fear, misbelieve and her eyes showed pain and banishment from the light, shame most of all.

"You can't…" fury filled his entire being "Who the hell do you think you are!" he launched at her. She covered her head with her hands and closed her eyes 'it's a trick, just a trick' but she looked older and…and…afraid. He was about to stop but then he felt various people hold him down to the ground.

"What the fuck are you trying to do kid" Kumi almost shouted on his ear

"Kumi Sama, please let him go" said the woman on the bed

"Your call K" said Kumi

Naruto saw Kumi, Kakashi, and Tsunade had been the ones holding him down. The old woman named Oki was at the door looking a little worried.

"What is going on" were the words he tried to say calmly before the woman that was suppose to be his mother looked down. He walked toward her. She tried to hide with her hands. He stopped one and looked at it. Little scars here and there, a hard palm on a hand that shook. It was she. He let go of her hand that went limply down. He saw her entire body move suddenly.

"Move!" cried Kumi moving him to the side "she is having another slip, Kakashi, help me!" Between her and Kakashi laid Kushina down. Her eyes rolled back on her head. Her hands clawed to the bed. Naruto felt sick on the soul. Tsunade placed a hand on his shoulder before guiding him out. His eyes and Kushina's locked before the door was closed. Outside Hinata waited. She had again had a bad feeling about what would happen to Naruto. On her way, she had been seen by Kakashi and then brought her along with them. She had seen from the door. She could not believe it also.

"Come with me," said Tsunade as the screams began

"No!!" she cried

"He is fine Kushina! He is fine!" Kumi tried to snap her back to the present

Naruto did not want to hear so they hurried. They entered a study in another floor where there was a table surrounded by a few chairs. Jiraiya was there, they all sat. Tsunade leaned her elbows on the table and placed a hand at top of her fist in which she leaned.

"She is her Naruto," she said before looking toward Oki kindly

"After the attack" the old woman started "we looked for her body. We believed her dead. I found her not far away near the waterfall" at that Tsunade slid a folder toward Naruto and Hinata. He did not want to open it but did. Inside were old records of injuries, burns, cuts and a picture of her bandaged almost completely.

"She healed just fine" said Oki with a sad smile "but she did not remember anything. Not even her name"

"I was the one to see at that at the beginning. Her mind was in shock of whatever had happened to her that night. There were times in which she suddenly was able to remember and then she would stay in shook. Sometimes they lasted for days. All she would do was stare off at space, not sleep, just open eyes" Tsunade did not want to mention the tears or about her guilt when she left the village and leaving her at the mercy of the elders.

"Hokage sama" Kumi and Kakashi entered the room. Kumi had a scratch on her face "she is sleeping" then she looked tiredly at Naruto "I am the one that is looking after her now" she said, "the shock states have recessed, she knows who she was and is now"

"When?" asked Naruto "since when is she able to remember?"

"Since tonight" said Kumi with a smile "when she saw you, after all this time she was able to settle her memories but up until now she had two slips. She can't still remember that night Naruto. It hurts her too much"

"Maybe we should let her tell him everything when she is better" said Jiraiya

"Tsunade sama?" asked Kumi

"Would you like that Naruto? For her to tell you what happened, at least what she can tell you?" said Tsunade before Naruto nodded

"Then you two should get home. The ANBU training is only a few days away" said Kakashi before they left. They passed the door of her room and only heard her steady breathing. The next day Naruto was decided to come see her.

8


	13. New, Present, and Old Generations

_**NL: I don't own Naruto**_

_**UPDATES!!!: **_

_**THERE IS A GALLERY FOR THIS FANFIC, THE LINKS ON MY PROFILE**_

**THIS FANFIC NOW HAS LEMONS!!! SO NO READYING IF YOU KNOW YOU ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO (like you are going to listen) WARNING WILL BE PROVIDED**

**I AM CORRECTING THIS FANFIC AND ADDING TO THE PLOT**

**I HAVE REPLACED THE NAMES I GAVE Naruto's PARENTS FOR THE REAL NAMES (Minato, Kushina) **

**IF I FAIL TO CHANGE ONE OF THE NAMES I ORIGINALLY GAVE THEM THEY WERE (Kaseiyo and Marise)**

**I WANT TO CLEAR THAT I WROTE THIS EVEN BEFORE THEIR IDENTITIES WERE REVEALED SO NO TELLING ME Kushina WAS A KUNOICHI AND NOT A PRINCESS!!!**

Chapter 13: New, Present, and Old Generations

It had been thirty years since she left her kingdom, twenty since she arrived to Konoha, one day since they found whom she truly was. Tsunade hated to see one of her best ANBU in such state. It was better than see her just stare emptily at space but still the sadness and confusion her eyes showed made something in her twist with pain.

"Found it!" cried Shizune as she extracted a small box from a secret compartment of a desk. The desk was in the Yondaime's house, abandoned. Tsunade opened the box. It was what they had been looking for. The elders wanted Kushina taken care of but now on her hands she had the permit the Yondaime had given Kushina, where she first wrote the last name Uzumaki. Now she was considered a true habitant of the village. Also in the box, they found two wedding bands of silver with 'Kushina' and 'Minato written in the inside.

"What should we do with them?" asked Shizune before Tsunade placed them on her pocket

"What else but give them to her?" she said

At the hospital in the private room, she had been given Kushina stretched. The sun was just coming out. She was never to sleep much. There was a knock on her door. Making sure there was a kunai close at hand, she said "enter" it was the Hokage. Kushina looked at the paper at her hands with tired eyes and then felt the rings placed on her hand.

"They belong to you" said Tsunade before Kushina's hand turned into a fist. For a moment, Tsunade thought she would break them. Kushina was still to say something about how she felt for what the Yondaime did to save the village twenty years ago. She did not break them. Instead she placed them next to her heart in a silver string "Naruto will be coming soon, he wants to hear it from you"

Kushina looked outside through the window, her mind wondering about the kind of man her son had become.

"He has learned to live with the fact that there is a demon sealed inside of him, give him more credit" said Tsunade in defense "he seemed sadder when he thought you were dead than when he understood his own father placed the demon inside of him"

"…" Kushina frowned a little "they look so much alike" she said more to herself than to Tsunade "is he happy?"

"You should ask him yourself," said Tsunade "I know you blame the elders for keeping you away from the village in all those missions. It may be true that it's partly their fault but you never fought their decisions"

"Because I thought I would find a clue out there" but truly the answer was in Konoha all those years wasted for her.

"You are lucky Oki cared for you when she found you and even understood you were…" she sensed something was wrong. She was looking at the Hokage with calm eyes.

"I never told her I was hiding from my family" said Kushina "and all these past years she has gone on with the story, very estrange don't you think Hokage Sama" there was a light smile on her face

"Shizune!" called the Hokage

"Yes Hokage Sama!" Shizune said coming in

"Go and look for that old woman from yesterday. Take some ANBUs with you"

"Yes!" she said before giving a precautious look at Kushina.

Shizune took Tenten with her since she was at the hospital also. They caught a glance of bodies on the side of the road not too far from the village. Two young men were dead a mile or so away was Oki's body cut in half. A sickening smiled displaying on her cold face.

Tenten looked at Shizune wanting an explanation of what had happened but instead the ANBU left to inform the Hokage. Shizune and her stayed to he help clean the mess. She gave a deep look into Oki's eyes; they could not tell what she wanted to know. Had her soul been manipulated or changed? If her body had the same marks as the permanent soul change corpses...then it meant there might be people in Konoha that could be plotting against them.

At top of the hospital, Tsunade and Kushina received the report. Kushina closed her eyes feeling pain for her old friend who may have never been her friend.

"I think it was her who placed the exploding tags," she said after a moment of silence

"We better leave," said Tsunade "Naruto will be here soon"

Kushina nodded with a calm face. They left; one of the ANBUs placed a friendly hand on her shoulder before leaving.

8

Hinata gave him a kiss before handing him the lunch box with a breakfast for them. Naruto hugged her and promised to tell her everything later when he returned. His way to the hospital was more than ordinary. More like going to check on a friend than going to see his own mother. When he arrived to her room, he found it empty.

"I believe she is on the roof," one of the nurses told him as she passed by.

"Thanks" said Naruto before hurrying up the stairs and opening the door leading outside. The sun was dull as she stood looking down from the corner of the building. She turned around and gave him the smile of a mother. She was better that day that was for sure. He did not move as she walked toward him. She had changed a lot. She was as tall as Tsunade but with a body less thick. Her hair was red blood colored and her face lightly tan. She wore a black jacket much like his at top of the hospital robe.

He felt a hand on his cheek and then she pulled at it from one side to the other.

"Hm?" she took hold of his other cheek and too started to move it from one side to the other "the whiskers actually make you look more threatening and cute at the same time" she nodded in approval.

"Hehe" he gave a nervous smile that reminded her of Minato. She let go of his face before inviting him to sit even if it was in the floor.

"So what do you want to know? The bees and birds? Where do babies come from or…"

"I already know that" he knew she was just trying to make things easier on him "what can you tell me of the past twenty years"

"There is not enough time to tell you all that, I will make things short" she said her tone a little more serious "after October 10 I was found hurt, that old lady Oki took me in, looked after me. When she noticed I could not remember my own name she told it to me. A year later when I was better the Sandaime passed through the area and saw me exercising, he asked me how I learned to use chakra and weapons. I told him that I could not remember. He offered me a chance to become a shinobi. I accepted and he even gave a trainer. In a month I became a Gennin, two months later a Chunnin, the next year a Jounin and two years later an ANBU"

Naruto was gaping. It took her about four years to become an ANBU, when he guessed he was only five years old. She had a smile on her face and was trying not to laugh at his expression.

"I know you read my diaries so just think of all that happened to me as training, weaponry, fighting, I was taught to use chakra pretty much from some of the best shinobi" she said picking the lunch box and caught the appetizing smell of the food inside "You know how to cook?"

"Eh, no my girlfriend made it" he said with a smile

"Girlfriend?" she had a cat like smile, Naruto had a bad feeling "the Hyuuga girl from yesterday" she had seen her at the door.

"Yes, her name is…"

"Hinata Hyuuga, the heir of the Hyuuga clan, became Chunnin at the age of fourteen on her second try for the exams. I know her; I worked with her father once. He just couldn't shut about how she helped destroy the Akatsuki and Orochimaru" her smiled grew "now I can brag too," she said messing with his hair.

"…" Naruto waited for her to say something else.

"The elders don't like me as they don't like you" she said "I was found near the place where the…your father and the Kyuuby were last seen. Strange things happened that night and they think I tried to stop him. Well it was true but I had my own reasons as you know. Therefore, they opposed the Sandaime's decision to make me a shinobi but couldn't stop it but they did make me go into missions far away so according to them I couldn't steal that secrets from the village. That's why I was never near the village and couldn't get a chance to see you or even know of you. Since you look so much like your father I guess they couldn't place us as related"

Naruto looked at the sky. So, that was it. He couldn't meet his mother because she was mistrusted.

"You should have seen their faces" he heard her laugh softly "when the Hokage told them who I was and that you were my son. I think we cut their lived a few years. Don't blame them Naruto, they just wanted the best for the village"

"So you are fine with it?" he asked in misbelieve

"Of course not" she said "but I can't go back in time and change things. One just has to cope with things like this and besides they won't be sending me in those long-term missions anymore. I will get to see you more"

After a moment of silence, they ate the breakfast Hinata made. Rice balls with little Naruto faces. She seemed happy, he looked happy too. Both were filled with questions that did not dare ask.

"You got many friends, I hear" she said

"I guess" he wanted to ask her how many she had but his mind was distracted once she started to hum a calm tune that made him sleepy. He had heard it before, in his dreams, when he had felt the worst that hum helped his soul calm the pain.

"Naruto?" she heard her ask before he noticed he had almost fallen sleep, her smiles grew kinder and kinder "why don't you bring Hinata tomorrow, I would really like to meet her"

He nodded before graving another rice ball. He felt so peaceful. He left her to return to her room about half an hour later. She needed to rest according to Tsunade. Naruto left wondering about the last dream she wrote about. Maybe it wasn't the right time to ask her about that. It could be that she also didn't remember it.

Kushina watched from the window of her room at her son leave. There was no expression on her face. Shizune came inside to give her a check up. She did not dare meet with Kushina's eyes.

"You think like them, you thought I had no heart all those years; as if I was just a machine that did everything that was told," she said making her freeze. Kushina was not for nothing the most respected and feared ANBU and Kunoichi.

"Is not that" said Shizune daring to meet her eyes "you just have a…"

"Reputation? I know, and I should keep it though it may be hard now that remember I have a son"

"How can that…" but she did not continue. Kushina had closed her eyes. There were tears running down her face silently

"Please leave" was all she said. She was having another headache. It was as if her mind of twenty years ago and the one she had developed after that one were becoming one. She had a strong reputation among the ANBUs. It was unusual for her to fail a mission. She always detached from her feelings on everyone. Her instincts were her main allies. Her teammates weren't sure at first working with her if she was to be trusted. No one had ever died under her command. No one ever complained about her. They were afraid of her and the jutsus she created, the ones that came from her nightmares and of her power over the wind. The wicked have no rest. Not much had remained from her past but the dreams kept coming; telling her about bad things that were happening and things that would happen.

As her mind finally became one, she saw many things with the clarity. Yes, all was coming as one. Completing, making sense of whom she was now. She had been a hunter Nin for sometime, looking for Orochimaru and Itachi. The Kazekage Yondaime was gone; his son was the new Kazekage. The boy of her dreams, the one that faced the demon was he. The tailed demons, the rumors she had heard in the past and the deeper past came as one. Kumi called it slipping away but to Kushina it wasn't like that. She was reaching for that memory that had divided it all. Her hand reached to the wedding bands on her silver string. She held them for strength as the night invaded her mind.

"You shouldn't force yourself" someone drew her out of her concentration. It was Jiraiya at her door. She remembered the old man.

"Ero Sennin" she said in a calm voice before he fell on the floor.

"You people don't understand true artists!" he accused

She smiled; she had heard he had also been Naruto's sensei as Minato's.

"I just came to see how your conversation with Naruto went"

"Pretty well" she said sitting on the bed, "he was holding back many questions though"

"You as well"

"There is time, a lot of it from now on for them"

"It is still not for sure that the elders will let you stay in the village as long as you wanted" he said

"Then I will knock some sense into them" she said with a look of determination that Jiraiya had only seen once in the blue eyes of a young boy some years ago.

8

The next day Hinata was there. They arrived when Kumi was making some tests to Kushina.

"Any more slips," she asked making sure Kushina did not evade her eyes.

"I can control them," she said

"Always pushing ahead," she said with a sigh "I guess that's it then" she said picking up her stuff and then said to Naruto and Hinata "she will be fine by tomorrow"

"Hey I am not that old that I can't get my own analysis" said Kushina in a angry voice

"You don't scare me K" said Kumi calling her by her code name, "I know your mind; don't make me use that knowledge against you"

"Cheater" growled Kushina "one day I will get you back for everything" since she had gained her memories back she had been finally able to express how she felt more and more.

"One day…one day I will clean the floor with your big mouth" Kumi was happy that Kushina was finally making some progress.

"Oh yeah!" Kushina jumped from the bed with the reflexes of a cat

"Yeah!" said Kumi taking a fighting stance, Kushina did the same. Now this was going too far. Naruto and Hinata edged to the corner hoping to not get in the way of their fight.

"I think that is enough," said Sakura who came in after hearing the entire ruckus. Then she spotted Naruto and Hinata "a friend of yours?"

"You could say that," said Naruto before Kushina sat on her bed looking exhausted and even sad.

"Great job kid" said Kumi before hitting him on the head "apologize"

"Shh" Kushina signed before she kneeled on the floor, her ear against the floor "can you hear that" she said eyes close in concentration.

"What?" Kumi asked

"I hear…I hear the sound of me kicking your sorry butt!" she stood up again

"That's it! I had enough of you K!" Kumi launched at her but was stopped by Kakashi. Kushina showed her tongue to the angry Tsukyuga "I told you I would get you back, now who is the genius"

"Let me go!" cried Kumi but Kakashi did not let go of her.

"This is a hospital, please stop it" said Sakura cracking her knuckled before everyone settled

"Sorry" said Kushina.

For a few hours, Hinata and Naruto told her about their first Chunnin exam to the start of their Jounin exam.

"I can't stand her sometimes" said Kushina referring to Kumi but Naruto and Hinata could tell they were actually good friends "in two days your ANBU instructions starts, you two should get home, get ready and rest" they both nodded. In that short time Hinata had met Kushina, she felt as if she was talking to someone that could be her mother. Well she was her future mother in law but it did not change the familiar feeling she had around her. On their way home, they spotted Neji and Mina. They were following someone.

"That's our sensei," said Mina to them once the caught with them "she was Kakashi's teammate years ago"

"That can't be too good," said Naruto as they watched the woman of dark wine hair.

They saw her buy various weapons, more than enough for a small army.

"You just keep getting trouble, don't you?" Kakashi appeared behind them, Uyeda one his shoulders

"So it is her?"

Kakashi gave them a questioning look but decided not to ask. He had other errands to attend to including training a few Gennin teams while they got ready for their ANBU training.

"When is sensei coming back?" asked Aki close tears. He really missed Hinata. She had been away for a few days.

"In a few days" said Kakashi facing three Gennin teams; Naruto's, Hinata's, and Kiba's. He felt lucky Sai was already an ANBU and had time to look after his own team, Sasuke's and Mina's.

"He is getting ready for the ANBU training, isn't he" said the so smart Yasuo

"You haven't been hacking into Kumi's system, have you?" asked Kakashi

"No" said Yasuo, he had signed a contract but he would find the loophole, he was sure.

"Kiba sensei was going to take us to camp" said Kichiro with deep black eyes and blond hair that reached his shoulder blades; he was the tallest of all Gennin by good five Cm.

"Yeah, let's go," said another boy from the same team named Nobu; he had light brown eyes and short pale blue hair, almost grayish.

"They were just recently informed," said Kakashi to Kiba's team 4. And for sure they had everything pack for at least a week in the wilderness "as Yasuo already said they are getting ready for their ANBU training"

"But Naruto sensei, he wasn't feeling well" said Hiroshi

"He got over it," said Kakashi

"Over what?" asked Maeko suspiciously

"Stop questioning sensei like that" said Satu, a girl with bright red hair "you don't have any manners, they are Jounin, they know what they are doing better than you"

"Suck up" said Maeko with a few hairs escaping her long sky blue braid in annoyance.

"Hm!" Satu turned her nose to the sky with dignity.

"Both of you act like little twerps," said the girl from team 4; Tamae. She lowered her backpack to the ground. She had really wanted to go camping. She had dark eyes and short black hair that reached her chin and very straight also cut sharply around her face. Team 4 dressed in a similar way; for outside mission mostly using black and grey camouflage on their clothes.

Kakashi sighed. Why did he have to get stuck with them? He had already trained his own Gennin team. He guided them for the day through an extensive list of rank D missions.

8Next Day8

Sai arrived to the training field in time. The three teams were already there among them his own.

Sasuke's team; Team 5 made of the twins Kano and Kuri plus the clam Sen who would not talk. The twins in Sai's opinion were very connected to each other. Kano would not usually fight for what others said about him or to defend his opinion unless he did not have an accurate comeback but Kuri did that for him, she was more sociable than her brother was. He was more of a thinker than a talker. Sen was good at almost everything but talking. He would smile constantly as a response. In addition, something they all had in common was that they were very smart.

Mina's Team; Team 1 was made up of Hanabi Hyuuga. The Hyuuga girl had a very strong look like her cousin Neji but was actually very naïve. Kimi was another girl from team 1 that unlike most teams had two girls and one boy. Kimi had cut her long dark blond hair a few years back to her shoulders. She was very kind and sweet but at the days passed Sai noticed she kept most of her other not so cute feelings to release them during training. He could see a lot of strength on her deep red eyes (not a Tsukyuga), she was excellent at Taijutsu. Then there was the boy Rokuro; he had dark green spiky hair, his eyes a light green, he was excellent at creating herbal medicines since that was to what most of his family dedicated to, he was good equally on all kind of jutsus.

Then there was his team, Team 6. Sai's students were Taro, a boy with cadet blue eyes and very dark grey hair short and straight, he was very competitive, mostly with Hiroshi from Team 7 since Hiroshi got some of the best grades from the Academy. Taro had a very dark look when he was not happy; it almost reminded Sai of the look Yamato used to give them. Then there was Kanaye, a boy with olive colored eyes, he was very calm and got along well with everyone. Kanaye was excellent at genjutsu and Sai had seen he would stay sometimes looking deep into things thinking or admiring. Sai had shown him some of his drawings and immediately Kanaye had started asking him about those places. Then there was his female student Sora; she was a year younger than most Gennin and had an older sister who was on Team 3. She was Satu's little sister. Sora was very dedicated to being a shinobi and did not care much for her looks like her sister; actually, Sai believed they didn't even get along. Sora had bright red hair like her sister that she kept short like a boy. Everything she did she did it with a lot of attention and dedication.

As Sai watched over their training, he wondered about how his friends would do on the ANBU training. There were no tests to become an ANBU. Mostly it only took some instructions on assassination, infiltration and other risky stuff. It was like having the tools one just had to learn how to use them. He knew all of them had potential for almost every branch of the ANBU organization; hunters, trackers, retrievers, guards, medics, interrogation, torture, examiners.

"Sensei" called Kanaye on his soothing voice "is getting late, should we go home?"

Sai had been lost in his thoughts "Yes" Kanaye noticed Sai was not acting as cheery as he usually did. He wondered what was bothering him "is there something wrong sensei?"

"No" Sai looked at his student then at the other Gennin. This generation was different, very different. It was as if destiny had made them like that for what was to come. The only question then is what does destiny have awaiting them?

8

The 1st day of the ANBU training arrived. At about ten of the night, one ANBU appeared on their doors with uniforms just like theirs. They waited for them to change and then guided them into a secret entrance in the forest. Down, deep down they took them to a large room to which they could only compare to that one used for the third phase of the preliminary Chunin exams. However, this room was very dark and had horrible stench of blood. The walls, floor, everything had that smell.

Ino was the last to arrive. From there they waited a few minutes before the woman named Rin came in and started passing list. Everyone was there. After that, she asked them to stand in lines. They did and then she said nothing. Many wondered if this was some kind of test. The idea vanished when they saw the Hokage along with the elders and Kakashi and Kumi come into the room.

"You have done a great job organizing this?" said Tsunade to Rin as she passed her back the files already finished with Kumi's reports based on the info Rin gathered.

"Maybe for nothing" said one of the elder, Kohanu to be exact. Tsunade repressed the need to call her something she shouldn't.

"Might as well be," said Homura, the other elder "they seem too young to start the ANBU level"

"We made a deal, remember?" said Tsunade

"Fine if you want to waste our time," said Kohanu

Tsunade sighed

"Want me to do it?" asked Kakashi to the stressed Hokage who nodded in thanks, Kakashi referred to the Jounin lined before them "there is going to be a test"

They all suppressed the need to scream WHAT!

"One by one of you as you are call will be going against an ANBU, when she believes to have a decision upon your abilities she will call for the next," Kakashi said making grave eye contact Naruto.

"K, is time" said Kumi, her eyes downcast

"Yes" the voice boomed from everywhere from between the young Jounin and them an ANBU emerged from the floor limply. There was no mistake; long maroon red hair, red sharp nails, a regular ANBU uniform and a sword at her back with a red gem on the end on of the handle, and the same cracked mask. Naruto's hand went on an impulse to the sword on his back, with a green gem. He had decided to take his mother's sword on her honor, now it felt like an insult.

She twisted her head to one side and to the other getting her muscles relaxed "Who will it be first?" she asked in a monotone.

"Sasuke Uchiha" said Rin looking at a list

Sasuke gave a step forwards. She summoned two swords from a scroll, both very arched. As she did that all the other moved to the sides to not get in the way of the fight.

"Uchiha Sasuke, are you ready?" she asked

"A ninja is always ready," he said taking his own sword out and activating his Sharingan. Immediately he created an illusion that would have scared most to their knees but she wasn't just most.

"I have seen worst" she said before performing seals that he could not recognize but still copied them. There was suddenly an incredible pain on his chest as his heart started to accelerate "to be able to use this jutsu you most be able to block all feeling if not they will make you cry" the jutsu created a shot of adrenaline to run through the body but if one was over excited over any feeling it could provoke even a heart attack. Sasuke undid the jutsu before disappearing in a flicker. K did too. A few seconds passed before two kunais connected in the middle of the room and just above them, they appeared with sword against swords.

"You are old" said Sasuke with a smile "why else would you use such jutsu"

"Maybe you are right, maybe I am so old that I could even be your mother" he heard her laugh just after she undid the jutsu. She was mocking him, but he knew better than to follow his anger and attack her directly. They kept their distance once landing. She made no sound when her feet touched the ground. She was a very experienced ANBU. Sasuke watched her draw her swords back to her sides. She launched at him with pure fists. He was able to dodge every punch she sent. Her speed was incredible. Maybe she wasn't that old. One fist made contact with his face before it turned out to be a replacement jutsu. The log had many explosive tags. She took hold of it and threw it high into the air. Sasuke cursed jumping out of his hiding place above to not be caught in the explosion. He had been ready to continue but then she said "Next"

"Kiba Inuzuka" called Rin "and Akamaru"

"Good luck, you will need it," said Sasuke as he passed them to lean against the wall. He hadn't notice she had made cut on his side since the cut had been so thin that it didn't even bleed but hurt like hell. Her weapons were very strong.

Kiba and Akamaru faced the masked ANBU.

"Doesn't bother you the smell of the blood," she said but Kiba didn't answer. She smiled behind her mask. She made a light cut on her finger with the edge of one of her swords "Summon!" she touched the blood before skeletons of dogs started to form out of the ground "hounds of the deeper hell!" her voice boomed as three dogs almost as big as Akamaru emerged and started to grow skin and black fur but the eye sockets remained empty for exception on a white light deep with in the skull.

Kiba placed a hand on Akamaru's back. He wouldn't let his friend fight a fight he didn't believe he would win. Akamaru moved forwards to face the monster that had taken the form of dogs.

Kiba faced the ANBU with a blank expression.

"Don't blame me later if your partner dies," said K before the hounds from hell started to laugh on horrible choking voices.

"He won't die" said Kiba with authority

She tilted her had to the side. Then she took some nin needles from one of her pouches. She threw them at her own summoning making them melt into the ground "You got strength and faith, next"

"What!" Sasuke cried as Kiba and Akamaru returned to the others, he could not believe it.

"So she test us in different ways," said Shikamaru looking tired already "So bothersome"

"Shikamaru Nara" Rin called on the next victim


	14. Test

_**UPDATES!!!: **_

_**THERE IS A GALLERY FOR THIS FANFIC, THE LINKS ON MY PROFILE**_

**THIS FANFIC NOW HAS LEMONS!!! SO NO READYING IF YOU KNOW YOU ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO (like you are going to listen) WARNING WILL BE PROVIDED**

**I AM CORRECTING THIS FANFIC AND ADDING TO THE PLOT**

**I HAVE REPLACED THE NAMES I GAVE Naruto's PARENTS FOR THE REAL NAMES (Minato, Kushina) **

**IF I FAIL TO CHANGE ONE OF THE NAMES I ORIGINALLY GAVE THEM THEY WERE (Kaseiyo and Marise)**

**I WANT TO CLEAR THAT I WROTE THIS EVEN BEFORE THEIR IDENTITIES WERE REVEALED SO NO TELLING ME Kushina WAS A KUNOICHI AND NOT A PRINCESS!!!**

Chapter 14: Test

"Did you plan this? To be trapped at the first chance" asked Shikamaru holding to the Shadow imitation jutsu over K.

"How did you know" her voice mocked him though she had now little control over her body "well I bet you didn't know I really hate geniuses"

"Hm" laughed Shikamaru lowly wondering what was this test about.

"Smart, why do you deserve such mind and then waste it thinking of everything as a problem" She said in a bored tone

"I think you need an update" that was Shikamaru some years back, as now he faced everything he could to keep his team and friends safe. And always he had been interested on finding the limits of his mind. He took a kunai out. She mimicked his movements but her hands were empty.

"You know this won't make you pass, it will only mean you killed an ANBU from your own village" she said as his hand got ready to throw the kunai. He threw the kunai and then moved her to evade it barely at the last moment when she didn't try to escape.

'What the hell is she thinking' he thought furiously, she was making no effort

"What a cruel kid did Asuma teached, merciless, cold, and somewhat thoughtful" there was a cut on her arm where the kunai had passed "Next"

"Mina Tsukyuga" said Rin

"Sweet revenge" said K to the young Tsukyuga.

"If you leave any kind of scar on her I will repay you twice," Kumi warned

"Cry baby" said Kushina before taking one sword from her side "My sharpening doesn't leave scars but can cut clearly through the skin, that's all you will get to know for now"

"Like I need more," said Mina taking the Heavy Palm stance. Then she looked through the slits of the mask into her grey eyes 'Fuck!' she read what was coming.

Kushina raised her hand "Fetch!" the summoning dogs of hell never left, just hid. The snapping mouths came from under the ground. Mina was able to jump away in time. The beasts pulled themselves out barking with monstrous laughter.

Mina bit her thumb before making quick hand signs "summoning!" three eagles appeared above her about the same size of the dogs "kill" as her order as she pointed at the dogs.

"Next time get us something more appetizing" said one before they went for the kill.

Mina took a white pipe out of her bag. The kind could trap the enemies' chakra and use it then against them.

"Scared?" asked K

"Of your face, maybe" said Mina before Kushina launched. Mina skipped her before appearing behind her and sending a heavy blast of chakra that hit the ANBU in the back and made her roll on the ground but as soon as she had fallen, she stood again with no trace of pain. The hell dogs and birds fought, the birds had the advantage of air, but the dogs had the worst bites.

'Am I losing my edge?' wondered Kushina

"I bet," said Mina readying her thoughts. Kushina cursed in her mind, which made Mina smile.

"Next!" she really disliked smart kids, mostly the arrogant ones. The birds disappeared and finally the dogs did too.

"Tenten (something?)" called Rin

"Nice swords" said Tenten before K placed them back into the scroll.

"Compliments will get you no where with me," she said coldly.

"Just wondering who made them," said before summing a staff from her arsenal.

"I did" said K with no feeling before summoning a gigantic red brush. Tenten took fighting position "aren't you going to ask me to teach you?"

"Maybe later" said Tenten, her eyes not missing any movement Kushina made. She pressed a button the side of the brush releasing blue pain into its end. She began to spin it with both hands throwing the paint everywhere but mostly creating a line that divided the room in two.

"Pass the line," she said without a single speck of the paint on her. Tenten did not move. She sensed something wrong in the air. Her time as a medical ninja had helped her identify many toxins and hallucinogen. This one was a hallucinogen but the large quantity confirmed her that it did not have a long lasted effect. She waited feeling a little dizzy but no lowering her weapon or her guard. If she moved before it dissipated, she may make a foolish move. A few minutes passed before she moved. K did not stop her when she crossed the blue line. Once she was across she handed Tenten a sword from her arsenal "it can cut through almost anything, be careful, Next"

"Rock Lee" called Rin

"I am ready" he said after removing the weights from his legs.

"The power of youth" she mumbled, she knew Gai, and actually, she knew many of the best shinobi of Konoha "is going down"

"The power of youth is eternal," claimed Lee in serious tone

"You won't say that when you reach my age" she said ready to fight hand to hand with him. She was not as good as he was in Taijutsu she was sure. Her fists went to their limit on the first punches. He had good speed but not better than hers "Next," she was a little tired but did not show it.

"Ino Yamanaka"

Ino was quiet, her eyes concentrated on Kushina. Her hands were ready for any jutsu that may be needed. There was a lot of tension as they locked eyes. Ino was scare of K's eyes though she could barely see them through the slits of the mask. In a moment of distraction Kushina appeared behind her and applied a lock on her neck. Ino was able to twist herself out of it easily before sending a high kick that Kushina blocked with her arm before taking held on her ankle and threw her. Ino landed easily on her feet but then the ANBU had disappeared. She closed her eyes before a hand tried to catch her from underground. As she jumped out of its reach, she sent a kunai with an explosive tag toward the hand. All the time she kept her cool.

"Next" called Kushina as she came out of the smoking remaining of the explosion.

"Shino Aburame"

"Next!" Kushina called fast "I know the Aburame, especially Shibi Aburame; his father. I know some of the things you can do" she had a light shiver run up her spine.

"Alright" said Shino before a bunch of bugs began scurrying away from her.

"Kami!" she cried giving a step back, so it wasn't shivers she was feeling but bugs! "Rin who is next!" she called as Shino went to lean against the wall

"Sakura Haruno" Sakura knew this was the ANBU Hinata and Naruto had gone to visit on the hospital. She moved her questions to the side and prepared for anything.

'Why me' wondered Kushina. She did not want to lose more time and launched at Sakura. Sakura saw her attack coming and readied her fist. Kushina sent a knee to her gut but then Sakura tried to punch her. Kushina was barely able to skip it. She knew what Tsunade's apprentice could do. She trusted her head forwards and hit her forehead against Sakura's sending both back with a horrible headache "Next"

"Choji Akimichi"

"Akimichi…Akimichi" Kushina had trouble remembering who the Akimichi were but as soon as a gigantic fist almost hit her but instead hit the ground she remembered. She evaded his attacks giving jumps and cartwheels and other acrobatics. She landed on both feet before being tackled by the large boy. She slammed against the wall but stood in a few seconds "Next"

"Neji Hyuuga"

"Next" called K, she knew all of them had the ability to become great ANBU and mostly Neji he being the first of the group to become a Jounin. Actually, she had guided him and others through a mission once. That and she were starting to get tired.

"Hinata Hyuuga"

Hinata recognized Kushina from the beginning like Naruto.

"Next, I know enough of the Hyuuga heiress and the Hyuuga genius" that and she knew who the last one would be. She needed her strength for this one.

"Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto walked calmly to face her. His face held nothing. She removed her mask. She looked different than from the time he saw her in the hospital. Her face was more lifted instead of the calm expression she had worn when he first saw her she now looked stone serious. Her lips were painted a dark color and she had the same maroon color at the edges of her eyes and eye shadow along with black eye liner. Naruto had not realized how much younger did she appear, at least five years younger.

"She looks kind of familiar," said Ino

"Ready?" she asked him "you are the last person I would ever go easy on" the way she narrowed her eyes told him she meant business. The coldness of her eyes disconnected him from his own feelings.

Naruto said nothing as he brought out the sword with the green gem and she the one with the red gem, they were twin swords. He activated his Chikirigan. A few tendrils of chakra were at his service in case anything. Both Uzumaki launched, the deadly sword connected immediately. Naruto had seen the one he was holding being able to cut a kunai and many other things easily but the sword she was using was the same. He was grateful that Jiraiya had taught him to use the sword and other weapons years ago. She was starting to push him. He cursed under his breath. His chakra limbs were careful wrapping around her arms, legs, and neck. Once he had them, secure he started to make them thicker. He thought he had this won. Kushina smiled before Naruto felt the pressure of the air change pushing him down and thinning the chakra limbs. He looked at her confused.

"Your father wasn't the only one that could do amazing things," she said as he noticed she was using one hand to make hand signs. He could not believe it, the only other person he knew that could do that had been Haku and he was dead. Naruto felt how his breath began to shorten. She didn't change but her hair was more down so she was being affected too. He gave a large jump back. She sent three gigantic shurikens at him. He caught them with the chakra limbs and sent them back. She jumped over them and sent more, which he caught. He placed the sword back on its sheath and then disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Kushina sensed in the air the waves of disturbance. She had just learned where he was when four hands came from under the ground and took hold of her ankles.

"Ripper Hands jutsu" the underground clones made puff before hundreds of arms breathed out of the ground. They all had the same dark maroon nail polish. Naruto watched from the top of the ceiling. If he went down there, they would really rip him apart.

Naruto made hand sings "Fire style; Fireball Jutsu!" the gigantic ball of fire went down. With a few hand signs Kushina wrapped it in air and extinguished it by sucking all the air out of it leaving it in a vacuum. As she concentrated, she felt how he sneaked behind her. She wasn't ready when she received the hit on her upper shoulder too close to the neck. She went crashing down. She didn't know he was that fast. She stood in an instant and launched at him. She wondered how good his Taijutsu was. Therefore, with bare fists and kicks they fought. Naruto block most of her hits and so did she block most of his. She connected a kick to his face but also he got hold of her ankle and threw her to the wall. She spit blood, a smile formed on her face. Naruto was the one to launch next. He jumped and sent kicks she blocked.

She sighed once there was distance between them. She started to hum. Naruto gave a step back. During the entire fight, he had started to forget who she was but now it heaved on him. She closed her eyes and had a gentle smile.

"Attack her Naruto!"

"What are you waiting for!" he heard his friends shout

She continued to hum, her arms making a cradle

"Oh my baby don't cry

Listen to my voice

And feel the calm breeze

Feel how life fills you

And how much I love you"

Naruto snapped and launched at her with a scream. She made no movement to evade it. He hit her cheek and sent her back. She stood up then calmly.

"Its over" she announced with a serene expression. She needed to show the elders he was strong enough to fight her. She knew that he knew that if he hadn't he wouldn't have done it.

"How many…" Kohanu, the elder; started to ask.

"They all passed," she announced to the elders as Rin handed her a bottle of water. Kushina spit blood and water to the ground "Just because they are young it doesn't mean they are not ready. Besides that's the reason…"

"The deal still continues," said Homura before he gave Kakashi a look that meant an order.

"Alright" announced Kakashi "I have notice that some of you think Rin" Rin smiled and waved at them "will be your sensei, well she isn't" he said noticing the grim look they all had on Kushina "she is your sensei but as you know we prefer to choose ANBU that have no relation to you because that could provoke some setbacks in your training"

"Kushina is related to someone here, please step forwards Naruto," said Kumi "you know who she is"

"I know," he said, Kushina offered a weak smile.

"Do you mind her telling them how you two are related?" asked Tsunade.

"She is my…" Naruto started

"I said do you mind her telling them" Tsunade repeated the question.

"No" he said before Kushina gave a step forwards. Her expression was a cold one.

"You have only heard my code name; K. if I am to be your sensei I need your trust and to get it I will be sincere with you. My name is Kushina…"

"Wait! Wasn't that the name the princess from airwaves took" said Sasuke

"I am the same," said Kushina

"But weren't you supposed to be…"

"I came back from the death to bring a lot of pain to all of you; of course I am not dead. Haven't you ever heard about faking your own death to lose your enemies" she sighed, maybe they weren't as smart as she thought.

"So how are you related to Naruto?" asked Shikamaru, he already kind of had an idea

Kushina summoned another gigantic brush and with blue harmless ink drew a blue spiral "I am Kushina Uzumaki, the first of the Uzumaki clan official since yesterday"

"She is Naruto's mother" Tsunade added since she knew Kushina wanted to prolong that

"WHAT!" even Akamaru and Shino's bugs shouted?

Kushina sighed deep before giving a look at her son. He seemed calm but she could see the bare red tone on his cheeks. After a few seconds of silence, Kiba started to laugh.

"Yeah right, we all know Naruto…" the others started to laugh too for exception of those who believed and knew it was the truth.

"If you are his mother then who is the father," asked Neji

"That information Naruto has decided to withhold," said Tsunade with a serious tone that made them all realize Kushina had been serious.

"But why?" Ino asked

Naruto did not meet their eyes.

"There is no point on you knowing, he is dead, has been for more than twenty years" said Kushina making eye contact with each of them "now with what you have to deal is this, do you want me to be your sensei?"

"Remember that she is Naruto's mother and for so can refuse but as well you have seen part of her skills," said Kumi

"Rin" called the Hokage

"Yes" she said before walking forwards "in lines please" they all got in their original lines for exception of Naruto but still he got the same as everyone else "These are copies of her file, is not everything since she has been involved in some serious issues but most is there"

"You have ten minutes to reach a decision" called Tsunade "you can ask questions if you want"

They looked through the files. The only sounds on the room were the ones of their breathing and page turning until Shino raised his hand.

"In how many times have you been in a mission with an Aburame?"

"Aburame; four times, Hyuuga; three times, Yamanaka; twice, Uchiha; once, Akimichi; twice, Tsukyuga; six times, Nara; twice, Inuzuka; twice" she thought might as well answer them all at once.

"You were born in Suna, right?" asked Kiba curious about the history of Naruto's family.

"At the far Northwest of Suna in the kingdom of Airwaves, the fourth child of Lord Rafu and Lady Sango" she was surprised she could remember that kind of stuff. She hadn't thought much of Airwaves since she remembered.

"What is your specialty?" asked Lee.

"I am not sure" she had done many things and never felt she was better in some than others.

"It says here you have done pretty much everything but interrogation and torture" said Ino.

"Yeah" she looked at the ceiling "some people didn't like me staying near the village"

"She is best at assassinations and tracking," said Tsunade who had seen her act the last eight years she had been Hokage.

"How old are you?" asked Tenten since she barely looked the age to be Naruto's mother.

"Almost forty-six" she was not afraid of admitting her age. She didn't feel that old…then again. She looked at Naruto and then suddenly felt the years count ten times more.

"Why were you never for there for Naruto?" asked Neji

"…" Kushina knew that question would come and she was about to answer but was interrupted.

"In the last page you will find the reason," said Kumi

There were no more questions after that. They read the diagnostic and saw the report.

"Time is over," said Tsunade

"We want her to remain as our sensei," said Shikamaru who spoke for them all.

"There, now we can leave," said Tsunade glad that they beat the elders

"Luck K" said Kumi as she and Kakashi started their way out.

"It's Kushina" she called.

"Nah, K is shorter" said Kumi wanting another fight.

"Just go" said Kushina not feeling like fighting.

They all left for exception of Rin who Kushina announced would be her assistant "she gathered most of the material we will be using while I was in the hospital also helped make the files of you I will keep to base on your improvements and setbacks" Naruto was back in the lines. He didn't feel she was different from any sensei he had before "I expect each one of you to be here everyday at the same time you were brought, there shall be an exception if you are injured or away in a mission, I demand respect from one to another and to myself. I won't be teaching you how to be better shinobi. You are already great shinobi for that reason you are here but you are to learn skills ANBU need. That includes a lot of study and not only training. An ANBU must know the human body at perfection, know of every politic matter that is happening and has happened. An ANBU does not have pride in family ties but on their own skill and that of their teams. I know most of you have grown together and I believe that makes a great team. That way there will be fewer concerns for traitors in the teams. When this course is over I will pick the specialty I see in you and report it to the Hokage, lets say I pick Inuzuka for torture then most of the time you will be called for those kind of tasks, understand?"

"Yes M'am"

"Call Ms. Uzumaki, I never got the chance to get married" she turned her back on them "go home and rest, I know some of you have Gennin teams to look after early"

"Sensei?" asked Tenten who was one of the last to stay. Kushina was looking over their files with Rin at her side to explain certain things.

"Yes?" she asked before Tenten offered her the sword she had given her "Keep it, just be careful"

"But…" she looked over Naruto, she was his mother. She didn't feel right accepting a present from her.

"The one he has on his back, I made it too, don't worry," she said before Tenten saw it and noticed the one on Kushina's back. She smiled and then left after placing a friendly hand on Naruto and Hinata's shoulder "what is it you two?" she asked them once they were the last to remain. Her tone and face had changed to a more kind and friendly tone. It was as if she was complete different person.

"We just wanted to know if you were okay," said Naruto

"You kids couldn't hurt me that bad even if you had attacked me all at once" she said with a smile "go home already, don't make me pull on your ears all the way there"

"Where will you be staying?" asked Naruto trying to not show worry.

Kushina sighed, "remember Oki?" she asked him "she left me her place after she went to live with her family; there you will find me, happy? Now go home and get some rest" damn kid stubborn as her and his father. Still she couldn't help to smile. Rin and Kushina were left in the messed room "Kami, I think they went too far"

"You fought too, remember?" she said collecting the files

"This place continues to stink of blood"

"It was part of ANBU root training area" said Rin

"Makes sense" said Kushina before looking at Rin and then giving a mischievous smile "I heard you were getting along with an Academy teacher"

"I saved your life back then in the desert, don't make me regret it" said Rin

"Okay, okay…about time" she said

"Kushina!"

"What! I already found love and I even have a son, you are not that far from my age"

"Don't joke like that" said Rin with a pout

"Better than no joke at all" said Kushina stretching, both of them started their way out "see ya' tomorrow Rin" she said before breaking into a run.

"Bye Kushina!" she said feeling a little weird to not call her by her code name. She had changed so much those few last days but she was glad for her.

Kushina ran as fast as her legs could carry her. Her hair whipped the air that told her no one was near. Such beautiful night, she thought, and no one to share it. She stopped before the hut that would be her home until she got bored of it and moved someplace else. Her eyes closed. Salted drops slipped from between her eyelids. She felt happy. She was alone but at least now, she knew her son was safe and he did not hate her like she had feared at the beginning.

8

"But sensei!" cried Maeko

"No buts! Continue!" ordered Naruto to his students, he had been gone just for five days and when he returned that morning they were just talking. he had instructed them to always start warming up.

"This is inhuman," panted Yasuo as the weight on his legs and arms made it difficult to move. Of course, they weren't as heavy as the ones Lee had but it was a start. The Gennin tried to run around the training field but it was more crawling than running. After an eternity to them Naruto let them rest.

"So how was your training sensei?" asked Hiroshi

"Interesting" said Naruto

"We can't go watch, can we?" said Maeko before Naruto patted her in the head as if saying sorry.

"I will try to get you guys a higher rank mission" said Naruto.

"Really sensei!" shouted Maeko, the boys looked as hopeful as her.

"I said I will try," he said with a nervous smile "I can't guarantee anything with Granny Tsunade" he said feeling much more relax than how he had felt for days.

8

"Everyone is here?" asked Kushina once she entered the training room

"Yes"-said Rin who had passed list

"Good" Kushina dragged her chair and one for Rin, the both sat "sit" she told them, and they sat on the ground. She cleared her throat and immediately they knew she was about to go into lecture mode

"To feel the rush of the blood in battle. See the forest in the most incredible colors ever imaginable. To grow wings and fly from all we want to desert. No guilt, no pain, and no more friends. Freedom doesn't mean all gain" she looked at each calmly "You can believe, you can refuse. There is a purpose in existence. Good or bad, it all fits, big or small it all matters. Call it gain, call it loss but its real" she leaned back thinking for only two seconds "I live to serve a purpose. My purpose is to find what is good, true, and loved and protect it. The wrong, false, and hated I destroy, cure, ignore, or cope with. It is not always easy to do the right thing, depending on your definition of righteous maybe. There is no such thing as complete absolute truth. I live strong. I try to make every second worth, I remember those who have fallen because of me and those who I miss to this day and tomorrow" she took a breath "I feel a mark on my back. I was once not free. I feel the scars of my hands. I was not skilled once. I feel apathy for most of the world, I am not like that. At least I try not to be" she looked at each of them "that's my ninja way" she smiled. Calmly she stood up "all life matters" she said.

"For today you will talk to the medic ninja of your teams, he or she will teach you about most basics" said Rin "if there is any question you can ask me for medic jutsu is one of my specialties"

"So watch it Sasuke, she was the one that made Kakashi' Sharingan implant" Said Kushina enjoying the look on his face.

"And you can ask Ms. Uzumaki about any kind of medicinal plant. She has been in many places as has collected information on most," said Rin

"Not only medicine but poisons and many kinds of toxins" she unrolled a scroll on the ground before summoning from it piles of books "there are three books here for each of you. those of you who are more advanced on medic jutsu get these more advanced ones" Kushina waited until they all had theirs "you got two weeks to read them completely and know at least a seventy percent of their content" there were many open mouths "better start"

8

One free night of ANBU training at Naruto and Hinata's department the young Jounin found themselves frustrated. How could so much info fit into their damn brains! Well actually, the human brain stores all information it receives but it has trouble recalling it so we all have photographic memories but we have trouble remembering.

"What a…" Naruto's fish gave one flip and then died in the table. He pouted since he had already chosen a name for the fishy.

"Baka" said Sasuke as his fish gave three flips and then died too 'No Toshi!' he mourned inside his mind

Sakura sighed before showing them again.

"Where is the Coracohumeral Ligament?" asked Choji to Ino

"Here" she pointed at the chart on the wall before continuing with her readying.

"It connects the coracoid process to the clavicle" said Shikamaru

"You already know this stuff don't you" asked Ino annoyed. At least she had her Sai seat that would even hold and change the pages of the book for her.

"Maybe" actually he was already done with the books from the fifth day they had been given to them.

"Found it!" cried Mina who had no experience what so ever in medic jutsu related to the body and not the mind.

"Nodose Ganglion?" asked Neji

"Yeah" she said before showing him the picture and then touching the back of his neck "what a sucker; is mostly for visceral function _(conducts sensory impulses)_ for the heart, lungs and gastrointestinal track. If you block this thing you lose balance and who knows what else" Mina took a marker and drew on a dummy all the areas that it would affect. _(Got the info from Wikipedia) _

"Tenten are we done yet?" asked Lee as Tenten placed another pin on his poor back.

"Don't move Lee or I will pin something else besides your neck to the floor!" Lee wouldn't even move if Gai entered with tickets for the youth festival.

"I can't take it anymore," said Kiba closing his book. At that, same moment there was a knock on the door.

"I will get it," said Naruto before opening and finding his own mother there with a box full of donuts and coffee.

"I got complains that you kids are making too much noise so I thought of bringing you something to calm down" she said as Naruto and Sasuke took the box and large jug of coffee from her. They weren't being polite. they were just hungry. As the just out of the teens ANBU gulped down the food she gave a quick look around the living room. They were really trying "AH!" everyone turned around to see her pointing at a gigantic leech that Hinata and Shino had been opening "I hate those things!"

"It's dead," said Kiba pocking it before it moved on its own "Ah!" he jumped back. He knew those things could jump on people.

"I guess we didn't kill it that well" said Hinata as Shino sent a kunai to finish it.

"Rule number one for an ANBU; when you decide to kill someone or something make sure they stay dead," said Kushina before letting Kiba drop to the floor.


	15. Dreams of Blood

_**UPDATES!!!: **_

_**THERE IS A GALLERY FOR THIS FANFIC, THE LINKS ON MY PROFILE**_

**THIS FANFIC NOW HAS LEMONS!!! SO NO READYING IF YOU KNOW YOU ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO (like you are going to listen) WARNING WILL BE PROVIDED**

**I AM CORRECTING THIS FANFIC AND ADDING TO THE PLOT**

**I HAVE REPLACED THE NAMES I GAVE Naruto's PARENTS FOR THE REAL NAMES (Minato, Kushina) **

**IF I FAIL TO CHANGE ONE OF THE NAMES I ORIGINALLY GAVE THEM THEY WERE (Kaseiyo and Marise)**

**I WANT TO CLEAR THAT I WROTE THIS EVEN BEFORE THEIR IDENTITIES WERE REVEALED SO NO TELLING ME Kushina WAS A KUNOICHI AND NOT A PRINCESS!!!**

Chapter 15: Dreams of Blood

**The forest was painted in strange copper colors. He watched, as the world remained frozen and cold. He ran and walked but got nowhere. He spotted something in the ground that gave off life unlike the rest of that world. It was ribbon, and it was red like blood. He picked it before feeling tug on it. He did not let go as he followed the ribbon toward hopefully someone who could tell him where he was. He heard humming. He knew who it was. She sat on the forest floor on her knees wrapping the ribbon around her hand. She was smiling. She looked at him and smiled a little more. She was no more than ten and as she continued to wrap the red ribbon around her hand, she started to grow old. She wore a red dress that covered her all. **

**He stared until she reached the age he knew she was. She stopped wrapping the ribbon and looked at him. She waited. He let go of the ribbon before her eyes fell down on her hands. The ribbon had disappeared. Her hands were covered in blood. Naruto thought she was hurt and tried to reach her. She turned her head to the side so he could not see her. Slowly she revealed herself. Her face was more aged and there were white silver and grey hairs among her dark red ones. She was getting older and older and he could not stop it. She did not hum anymore. She looked sad. **

"**Is not always easy to do what is right" she said standing. Her body seemed so frail but he noticed that no matter how much she changed her eyes remained the same "sometimes it hurts those we love but is for their own good, forgive me son" she closed her eyes and then turned into dust and two gems, one green and one red. Naruto picked both gems before placing them one at top of the other. They turned into light and the forest turned into life. He heard the hum in the vastness of all but she was now where to be seen. **

**8end of dream8 **

Naruto opened his eyes slowly. He sat on bed after carefully moving Hinata's half body of him. It was early, he thought before the dream assented into his mind clearly. He closed his eyes to think but there was no other answer to his question but to go and ask her himself.

It had been two weeks since the ANBU training started. They had all done well in the start of the medical jutsu and now were learning about using that knowledge to save people to use it instead in killing and hurting enemies. Naruto remembered Kabuto with a flare of anger that extinguished as he remembered he was gone now. There was no Gennin training that day so he got almost the entire day to enjoy. Careful not to wake Hinata in the bed he stood, changed and went outside.

8

"Did you hear there is an Uzumaki clan now?" whispered one harpy.

"But is just that boy" said harpy number two.

"It seems not anymore" harpy number one said as she picked a tomato before placing it with her groceries.

"You mean he has family, what disgrace" harpy number two said. She was done with her shopping.

"I am not sure" said another woman, to be more specific Hiroshi's mother.

"What are you talking about Sumi?" said harpy number two.

"Well what if he has a family, that's good since he had no one before" said Sumi who had gotten the chance to talk to Naruto a few times and now knew he was a good man.

"Don't you remember all the trouble he used to make when a child" said harpy one.

"Used to, now he is good ninja," said Sumi

"You just say that because he is your son's teacher" harpy two said.

"I bet his family will give as much trouble as him," said harpy one.

"I am sorry but who are you talking about" another woman asked them.

"Don't you know?" said harpy one as Sumi rolled her eyes. How could she have ever considered these two her friends?

"I am sorry but it hasn't been that long since I moved here," said the woman with red colored hair and grey eyes.

"We will tell you but you have to swear not to tell anyone we told you," said harpy two whispering.

"I swear," said the woman amused.

"There is a boy here, he is a demon and is always making mischief" said harpy one.

"That's not true," said Sumi not lowering her voice like them.

"How does he look like?" asked the curious woman.

"Blond, blue eyes and has these stupid whisker marks on the sides of his face," said harpy two before Kushina's eyebrow twitched.

"Hey!" Naruto landed before them.

"…" the two harpies gave a jump back.

"Eh, Hello Mrs. Morita, hi M…mom" he was still getting used to call her mother when he did not call her sensei.

"Hello Naruto" said Sumi before looking at the smiling Kushina.

"Hi dear" said Kushina "is there something wrong?"

"Ehm" he looked at the three other women.

"It was nice to meet you," said Kushina before pulling his arm "now what is it?"

"Hm…" he didn't know how to put it.

"Is this a question that you should be asking Kakashi or Jiraiya instead?" she said as she stopped on another shop and bought some pots.

"No…I had a very strange dream," he said as she made him carry the pots and other things she had already bought.

"A dream?" she asked with a smile "should I know what kind?"

"The kind you had" he said as they walked, he could not see the expression of her face.

"I still have them" she said calmly "let me finish with the shopping and then I will try to answer whatever I can"

"Yes" he said

8

Naruto was tired once they arrived to the cabin that used to belong to old Oki and her husband. Kushina had not told him the woman was dead and that it had been found that she killed her husband as well. Dokueki and Ekirei would pay with their blood for harming all of those people, especially Ekirei with who she still had unfinished business.

"Put them on the table" she asked him and he did. He saw the place did not have many things, yet with what she had just bought, it would make a difference. He sat on a chair as she made tea. She placed a cup for him and her in the table and then sat "can you remember the dream?" she asked him.

"Yes, I was…"

"Don't tell me" she said "if you think this is the kind of dreams I have you shouldn't. For a reason it went to you and not me"

"But I don't understand" he said, he was worried about her.

"Me neither" she said

"What about the dream you had just after I was born, do you remember that one?" he asked

"I wish I didn't but I do remember it. That is what I mean that I do not understand. You know that I my family was cursed. I do not know in what way exactly but I am and you are not so I guess the sights are not part of it. I guess I shall tell you more about that dream since I had been in a hurry when I wrote it down" she said before taking sip of her tea "in that dream it wasn't just you, me and the demon. There were these other presences talking through me. That's how I knew you weren't cursed; they told me"

Naruto believed her.

"I know I told you that your father wasn't the only one to have special skills, maybe I did pass that one to you" she said with a calm smile "those sights don't always come as dreams, sometimes you can be wide awake and feel things or even hear"

"I heard your voice before the explosion and…father's too," he admitted.

"That's why I didn't go near that place; I always got headaches and then got into shock" she said thinking about it.

"Then why were you there that day" he asked

"It was one of those feelings, and I saved your life so you can't complain" she shrugged it off.

"I guess," he said wondering how useful those sights could be.

"But the point is I guess you do have that skill as me" she said

"But what do they mean?" he asked

"They are warnings or sometimes notices. You know well who the boy of sand was in my dreams. The dream I had it even before he was born, back then I did not understand. I thought it was all part of the curse but I guess it tried to tell me that I had to look for the child and demon of sand. I failed and he and his mother paid a high price" she had found the mother but had failed her.

"So they tell me of things that could happen," he thought out loud

"And things they already have and tell you in some way of what happened to solve something in the present or future. It is hard to explain. I have met other few people with the same ability but it seems it comes different to all of us in a different ways meant to be. That's why it should be you who decipher what your own dream means"

"I will try," he said

"Please remember that some things are just meant to be" she said, he looked at her and for a flicker she seemed older.

"I will"

"Well, I might as well start" she said picking a hammer from the kitchen counter.

"Start what?" he asked standing. She gave him a curious glance.

"That Chikirigan of yours, they are like hands, right?" she had a talk with Kumi about his skills.

"I guess, why?" he asked.

"Come with me" she said before opening the door and going out. Naruto followed her through the forest until reaching the blacksmith workshop "I am going to teach you the blacksmith arts passed on to me by one of the best blacksmiths in the history of the world, let see how fast you can learn it"

Naruto gave a cocky smile before creating several shadow clones.

"I am ready," he said

8some hours later8

"I can't believe it" said Kushina as she stared at the lined swords on the wall "what is this suppose to be!" she hit Naruto in the head "try again" Naruto muttered before dispelling the clones. All the knowledge and practice went to him before he took the first and started to work on it. _(Thanks Anime Insaniac) _

This time he used the chakra limbs. About half an hour later, he presented a perfect sword to her.

"Not bad" she said testing the edge "how did you come up with that shadow clone training?"

"A few years back just before we defeated the Akatsuki and Orochimaru. I needed a new technique without depending on the chakra of the fox demon and I had to learn it fast," said Naruto

"Interesting" she said as she placed the sword down and then looking out the door. She bit her lower lip thinking before she got the idea she had been looking for "tell the others to meet me at my cabin"

"why?" he asked before she gave him a warning look to not question her so he left and Kushina hummed back home happily.

8

"She lives all the way out here?" asked Ino once they arrived. No one said anything as a delicious scent caught their attention. It came from inside.

"Let's not make sensei wait," said Choji

Naruto knocked "enter" he heard her say from the inside. They stood amazed at the sight of all the food she had made "don't just stand there, go ahead and sit" she said as she placed plates around the table. There was not enough space for everyone but she did not mind bringing the couches there. There was no doubt for any of them that her food was delicious. They ate but there was little fact that distracted them. All the time they had seen Kushina she only wore the ANBU uniform. Naruto had not notice but then he did. She was dressed in a simple dark blue shirt, black sweater and a long skirt. She looked like any mother from the village. At the end of dinner, Naruto helped her clean the dishes. For some reason he did not want to go home.

When he was a child he dreamt many times of entering home and seeing his mother in the kitchen welcome him with a warm smile and the most delicious food. As she washed and he dried, he let a plate slip.

"Is alright," she said brining a broom a sweeper.

The others were at the living room talking. The ANBU training would be starting soon and Kushina had told them it would be current in the forest so that they could stay there.

8

She had taken deep into the forest to where Rin was already waiting. There were very realistic dummies all hanging from poles.

"You know about the human body better than you did some days ago. Inside the dummies Rin and I placed sensors" she showed them a little plastic square with a small light on it.

Rin took one ninja needle and staved one of the dummies. The light on Kushina's hand turned red "the sensors are in places where if a real human was hit they would die with in less than one second. I know you have learned many of those places so have fun," she said before she and Rin gave them each a box filled with needles and other weapons.

They all had one dummy to torture and each dummy had its own light. Every time a light turned on Rin and Kushina wrote down results and comments.

They attacked from far and near. Kushina narrowed her eyes on Neji and Mina. From time to time, they would stop and compare their results and give each other advice. She wrote a little note that they should be placed in missions more often. She wrote down many things like Sasuke having a perfect aim from very far or how Lee studied the subject well before attacking, there was Shikamaru who could hit every point from standing in one place and Hinata who preferred to use blast of chakra that resembled needles. Kushina had a soft smile as she wrote down whom she was already considering to recommend for hunt ninja. She watched that Naruto could send various needles at the same time with his Chikirigan.

Kushina shook her head. He could do better than that. For what she had heard he was not the kind to like and finish others unless they were a real threat so she placed him in the list of 'only if there is no one else' he was good but too good to let his skills develop on something as becoming a hunt ninja. She saw Tenten could handle the needles perfectly.

"Shizune told me she had already practiced this kind of training," said Rin to Kushina noticing she was studying Tenten's skill.

"That explains," said Kushina writing more notes down. Choji, Shino, Lee, and others were good but not that good "Take the glasses off Aburame! That's why you can't hit"

Shino took his glasses off and hit the target well so he went down on her list as a regular along with others. To her the best were Hinata, Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Sakura. Sakura just scared the hell out of Kushina and everyone. Each of her needles went through the body destroying the sensors so she had to stop earlier her training.

When they were done Kushina and Rin threw some themselves hitting every spot within one or two seconds.

"I think we are done with this," said Kushina before unrolling a scroll and summoning more books. They could not help to groan "this one is about the Third Secret Ninja War, I can tell you a few things myself if you have questions and the rest are about the other lands including our own. I am not asking you to learn most of it. You keep these books and read them at your own pace but I recommend you to read them constantly for you may never know where you will be sent next in a mission and if you have to blend in with the civilians, understand?"

"Hai" they said

"Sensei?" asked Ino

"What is it?" she asked

"The medicine books do we have to…" Ino had really liked one of them, one of the advanced ones but she had not been able to finish it yet. She wondered for how long she would be able to keep it.

"You keep those as well; I know I was hard on you on that one but as you saw it paid off. Keep them and continue to acquire knowledge from them" then she took another scroll out and summoned several boxes from it "these are filled with medicinal herbs all labeled from almost every nation and a copy of a book of notes about them I made" she smiled before they took one each. It was a present for them from her for all their hard work. She included a small book that had taken her years to make. She felt it would be of great use to them.

"Thank you sensei" said Hinata recognizing some; they were hard to get.

"Its nothing" said Kushina with a smile "now go home and rest"

Naruto and Hinata walked Kushina home. They helped her to carry a lot of the material that she had decided to take home.

"It's so lonely out here," said Hinata

"I like to call it calm" said Kushina as she placed one of the boxes full of tools on the kitchen "Rin told me that the Hokage will be sending a few Gennin teams tomorrow on a C rank mission so you better get ready early"

8

" Mission! Missionmissionmission missionmissionmission missionmissionmission!" chanted Maeko as team 7 left the Hokage building with a lady they had to guard until she reached her castle in Land of the Grass.

"Are you sure we will be safe with those brats" she was a pompous rich woman with a daughter dressed in what might as well be the best clothes of the world but she was so ugly that she made Pakkun look like a princess.

"Very sure" said Naruto with a nervous smile. He was sad that Hinata's team had to guard the stuff of the lady that was already on their way. At least the trip back they would make it together.

"You and your precious daughter are in good hands lady. Naruto is a Jounin and I am an ANBU, if there is any great distress we will solve it" said Sai for his team was to go along also.

"Oh Sai-san, will you protect me at night" said the horrendous daughter with creepy sparkling eyes almost making his fake smile slip off his face.

"Of…of course" he said before Naruto snickered.

"We might be Gennin but we got an ANBU teacher which is better than a Jounin teacher. We will keep you perfectly safe," said Taro his angry blue eyes locking on Hiroshi's back whom shivered knowing he was looking at him.

"Yeah, that's why you are team 6 and we team 7," said Maeko with a proud smile.

"Numbers have nothing to do with it," said Kanaye with his calm voice, he was not against Maeko. It was just the truth.

"Yes you dummy," said Taro at the fuming Maeko.

"Leave her alone," said Sora from team 6 as well. She was a year younger than they were, she was called a genius "she was just playing, right Maeko?"

"Of course, it is not my fault Taro has to take everything so seriously," said Maeko glad that she got this mission with Sora instead of Satu. They might be sisters but Sora was nicer in her opinion.

Naruto wanted to sigh "go home and get your things ready" we will meet at the North gate," he said before they left.

"Ready?" asked Sai as he and Naruto guided the important ladies that got on their carriage.

"Yeah, I got the news last night," said Naruto

"I saw you helping your mother yesterday with her shopping" Sai got the news form Ino "it makes me wonder how long it will be before she starts getting proposals"

"What did you just say?" said Naruto with narrowed eyes.

"I saw a few men looking at her very intrigued, that's all"

"With you it's never 'that's all,'" said Naruto, after years of trying caching him off guard and hitting him on the head. Not as hard as he wished but it did leave a small bump.

'I think I deserved that' thought Sai.

A half hour later all the Gennin were there and ready to go. They started the long walk surrounding the carriage.

"Sensei?" called Yasuo who Naruto had notice had been quiet since that morning.

"Yes?" he asked keeping an eye for anything

"Is it true that there is now an Uzumaki clan?" he asked

"Well, I guess," said Naruto; he had not paid attention to that. The only members were he and his mother. It would be a long time before it became a clan as big as that of the Hyuuga or Tsukyuga.

"And is it true that you have a mother?" asked Yasuo looking at the ground. When he became part of team 7 and had found that Naruto was an orphan like him he had felt like he wasn't alone. He still had his little brother but he was at the orphanage and still very small and Yasuo was not old enough to be trusted to look after him.

"Yes" said Naruto with a kind smile. He had talked with Kumi. He knew that Yasuo was on his team so he could encourage him a little more since both had been orphans "is really complicated to explain what happened to her but she is well now and…" he stopped and thought "would you like to meet her when we get back. She can make these incredible weapons and is looking for someone to teach along me"

"Really? But Maeko is the one that likes weapons the most" said Yasuo with a life Naruto had never seen on him before.

"Then you can make her some" said Naruto

Yasuo smiles as they continued their walk. he didn't take notice of the light blush on his cheeks.

"Stay alert or you may not make it back" Naruto said to him before the boy took it seriously and concentrated on their mission.

"Oh Sai-san you can come along with us in the carriage!" cried the ugly daughter before Sai looked for a place to hide but then he spotted Taro.

"I could not," he said picking the boy who started to struggle "my students are younger and need to take it easier" he pushed Taro inside

"Alright" said the ugly girl sadly as Taro sent killing glares at his sensei.

"Better him than us" whispered Maeko to Sora who giggled.

"He deserved it," said Sora "he is always being mean"

"He is just misunderstood," said Hiroshi before he felt something hit his head.

"I don't need your pity!" shouted Taro from inside the carriage who had thrown him a rock.

Sai walked with a smile along Kanaye who watched from behind the whole ordeal. He stared at the forest unfold along them. It was the first time he had left the village after his family moved to it when he was only three.

"Hinata!" called Naruto spotting the several carriages ahead of them. One of the carriages had lost a wheel and they had to stop to repair it.

"Great" said Satu sarcastically once she spotted her sister Sora and Maeko together.

"Nice to see you too sister" said Sora with a sincere tone to annoy her sister.

After the wheel had been fixed, they continued on their way. The entire mission was going well until they reached the entrance to the land of grass.

"You people never care for what really happens here, leave before you regret it" a mob was facing them.

"Get out of our way you scoundrels" said the lady from her carriage "or I will have you all thrown into cells for the rest of your lamentable lives"

"Please move, we don't want to hurt you," said Kanaye, his voice calming somehow the mob.

After sometime of discussion from part of the Jounins and ANBU with them they moved. Once they were away deeper into the country the lady called to them. They had been getting ready to camp for the night. Everyone was but the lady and her daughter who just waited for their tent to be ready.

"I want you to go back there tonight and kill them all" she said

"That's not our mission," said Sai knowing Naruto was outraged and would not say a word.

"I will pay you more, your Hokage doesn't have to know" said the lady with a confident smile

"That's not the way we do things," said Hinata

The lady looked coldly at them before her eyes rested on Naruto "what about you? Will you do it, I will pay double, no triple than what you are getting paid for this mission" Naruto looked at her with no feeling before turning his back on her and walking away to help the Gennin with their little camps.

"What an ordinary man, just walk away from a lady like that!" she said with all the dignity of the world.

"Actually he comes from an important family of Suna" said Hinata not standing the woman to talk like that about her Naruto "but his parents preferred to work hard to deserve the respect they get and he is the same" she turned her back on the lady as well and walked to join Naruto and the Gennin

"Unlike others" said Sai enjoying the distressing look on the lady. He went to help the Gennin as well.

"Mother, I think they are right," said the daughter with a calm look. She was a little ugly but people tended to see her worst since she always wore such expensive things but she had a brain and was smart enough to understand. They were doing things wrong and as the only daughter and child of the lords of those lands she decided she would make a change for the best for all of the people. Now she knew she had no chance with Sai whom she know from the beginning was some years older.

"Ladies, your tent is ready," said one of the servants before the lady pushed him out of her way.

"Thanks" said the daughter helping the servant up.

"It was nothing Taka Sama," said the young servant to her with a smile. Taka looked to the side so he would not see her light blush.

"Good night Akira" she said happy that she had been able to remember his name.

"Eh… good night my lady" he said surprised that she had remembered his name.

8

The next day they started a little late since the older lady wanted to be very presentable when she got home. It was midday when Taka jumped off the carriage and started to walk. For sometime, they had been hearing a discussion between her and her mother but not very understandable. Unlike the day before Taka wore a simple pants, shirt, and shoes. Her face was not covered with as much make up and her hair tied in a simple ponytail. She looked better that way.

For a moment, Sai thought she would start walking next to him and try to start a conversation but instead she raced ahead and walked along one young servant who actually seemed happy to see her.

They arrived to the ladies castle and looked after them a few hours before leaving.

"I wonder what happened to that girl," said Hinata before Naruto smiled at her. He had heard what she told the lady after he turned her back on her. She had made a great change, a good one, on someone that could change the lives of others for the best.

"This mission was boring," said Taro

Naruto said nothing but stopped on his tracks. For a moment, he thought he heard the shouts of battle along the path. An uneasy sensation passed through him. He felt as if soon these gennin would not be getting such easy missions. Shadows ran across his vision. He saw blood that was not there. There were three young bodies. His eyes rested in instinct on some of the Gennin.

'I will change it' he thought with clenched fists.

8

In Suna at the afternoon Temary went to her brother's office to deliver the report of her latest missing. He was not there, Temary found her youngest brother in the village top-secret library. Only a few knew where this library was. She had found him a few times there looking through the many ancient scrolls. She was worried for him since he kept looking for the same thing and could not find it. She even doubted they had a record of the time the Shukaku was first sealed into the teakettle who knows how long ago. It was a very long, long time before the first intent to seal the demon inside a human occurred.

"Found what you were looking for?" she asked him.

"Yes" he said, "the one that sealed the Shukaku in the teakettle was a woman named Mai Uraya," he said as he tried to read the writing of the old scroll.

"She must have been pretty strong," said Temary giving a pick.

"She was" said Gaara with a sure tone "she could control the air and submit the sands Shukaku had power over"

"Incredible" said Temary leaning on her gigantic fan to look at an old picture of a woman in red robes and what it seemed dark reddish hair but what surprised her most were the grey eyes she had. She felt as if she had seen those eyes somewhere before.

"It seems the rest is almost unreadable," said Gaara looking at the scroll "I can't read exactly how she gained those abilities or what happened after but it seems it came with a high cost"

"Could you read that?" she asked curious.

"Something like that" he said before showing her the ancient writing from Suna that meant 'Curse.'


	16. Konoha’s Friends and Family Picnic

_**UPDATES!!!: **_

_**THERE IS A GALLERY FOR THIS FANFIC, THE LINKS ON MY PROFILE**_

**THIS FANFIC NOW HAS LEMONS!!! SO NO READYING IF YOU KNOW YOU ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO (like you are going to listen) WARNING WILL BE PROVIDED**

**I AM CORRECTING THIS FANFIC AND ADDING TO THE PLOT**

**I HAVE REPLACED THE NAMES I GAVE Naruto's PARENTS FOR THE REAL NAMES (Minato, Kushina) **

**IF I FAIL TO CHANGE ONE OF THE NAMES I ORIGINALLY GAVE THEM THEY WERE (Kaseiyo and Marise)**

**I WANT TO CLEAR THAT I WROTE THIS EVEN BEFORE THEIR IDENTITIES WERE REVEALED SO NO TELLING ME Kushina WAS A KUNOICHI AND NOT A PRINCESS!!!**

Chapter 16: Konoha's Friends and Family Picnic

The clouds finally covered the crescent moon. It was her signal for the move. She slipped from shadow to shadow ready to be done with the single assignment she had been given that after night. It was not enough to train the Jounin to ANBU but also she had to fill a quote. Her target had been assigned to her by the Hokage herself. Kushina closed her eyes and listened next to the window of he who should not live much longer. There was a no other way; he was a traitor and traitors in those times were too risky to have. With a single movement of her hand the lock on the window broke. She saw the bed empty. So she had been discovered. Well it just added some fun to everything. She skipped a trap placed on the floor. A Chunnin had no chance against one of Konoha's best ANBU assassins. She tapped the floor making sure it was not hollow. It was not. She looked at the ceiling, it was low. She touched it with her band. It was solid. That place was too inconvenient for a ninja to live in. so that was it. She ran toward the nearest window just as the place made BOOM! A great cloud of dust was created. There were no sounds or movements of living begin around the carcass off the small house. From a hill, the traitor watched with a smile. The ninja traitor stood and adjusted his bag before feeling the cold sharp edge of Kushina's sword run through his leg. He looked up at the terrifying figure of his executer.

"So you are not under the Soul Altering or Permanent Soul Change jutsu" Said Kushina looking into his eyes. It was just a traitor, vile and repugnant to her eyes.

"Konoha, this country won't stand for long," he said with a calm voice though pain was written all over his face.

Kushina moved her head to the sides thinking. She could take this guy to Ibiki for interrogation. That would be fine with her. She did not want to waste more of her sword's sharp on trash. She took a rope and tied him in a way he could not escape plus a few seals.

"What are you doing? Let me go!" he screamed as she began to drag him with a rope across the forest hitting a few trees and rocks.

"That's so cruel" Kushina heard her friend's voice. Kumi landed before her with a smile "I heard of your mission and thought about coming to help you but I see you got everything solved" she gave a kick to the traitor who cursed her and tried to bite her but all he got was another kick in the jaw. The kick knocked him out "I did my part"

"As humble as always" said Kushina as she and Kumi made their way to the torture and interrogation quarters of Konoha.

"You know what is in one month, right?" said Kumi

"The family and friends picnic, yeah why?" asked Kushina.

"Why?" said Kumi in misbelieve "you got to do something for it, remember you were so lucky that I offered you to do some entertainment Ms. I was a Master Geisha at seventeen"

"I hate you," said Kushina calmly "I won't do it, I will just make some food like any other family"

"Don't be shy K, it wouldn't be fair to deny the villagers of your more artistic talents" said Kumi with a smile 'she won't do it' and she was so sure.

"Fine" said Kushina

8-3weeks later-8

With a yawn, Kushina woke up alone again on her little house out in the forest. It was still very early so she decided to get some more sleep. The ANBU training was really starting to get to her plus some late night missions. In a few minutes she found she could not go back to sleep. She was running lists through her mind. The ANBU training now had gone for three entire months. Kami, it felt as even longer. She had guided them through medic jutsu, assassination, disguise, information retrieval, psychological attacks; advanced Genjutsu mostly, and that night, Kami that night she had to give them something she didn't want to teach them. She coughed before standing from bed. She showered, got dressed, and went to run.

Her feet were light as she ran at all speed across the village. Some people did not even see her pass.

"Good morning sensei!" shouted Lee when she stopped in the park to see he was training with enthusiasm as always.

"Hey!" she said with a smile before spotting another pair of bushy eyebrows "Gai…"

"Kushina!" he cried almost hugging her. She was thankful for having such good reflexes "you look great, have you lost weight or…"

"I would be dead if lost any more," she said in a dull voice.

"True, you train so hard that you burn all your calories so fast," said Gai with intent of starting a conversation.

"I have to go," she said before running harder than she thought she could. When she got back home, she found a Jounin at her door "Hi"

"Sensei, good morning" said Ino before handing her a beautiful blue vase.

"Hm?" Kushina looked questioningly

"It's your birthday sensei, don't you remember?" said Ino "Kumi told us about it a week ago"

'Damn Kumi' thought Kushina while she smiled kindly at Ino "thank you so much Ino" she said opening the door to her house "Would you like to drink something?"

"No thanks, I have to get back home to open the flower shop," she said before both said their goodbyes. Kushina placed the vase on the living room table before placing flowers from an older vase in it. She took a deep breath. What was Kami thinking when it gave the gift of mind readying to Kumi? Kushina had wanted to keep her birthday a secret. The simple reason was that she did not see a great deal in it.

8that night8

"You are late, is there something wrong?" asked Rin to Kushina.

"It's that day," Said Kushina

"Your birthday?"

"No" she gave a glare to the group of Jounin before seeing a pile of presents on a corner of the room 'Kami' "ANBU sexual instruction"

"Oh" said Rin with a smile, Kushina was not the kind to get into that kind of talk.

"Listen up!" she was angry, cranky and annoyed "today and for the rest of the week we will be looking at a simple subject…sexual strategies" None looked disturbed by the news, maybe things wouldn't go that bad. As always to travel light, she unrolled a scroll and summoned books from it "Before you come pick your material I have" not will or want but _HAVE!_ She had no other option "to tell you a few things about this subject… I have almost no experience what so ever in it so you get to make all your questions to Rin"

"What! Wait, you are the teacher…" Rin complained

"And you are my assistant so assist" said Kushina

"Sensei?" called Sai

"What are you doing here…again?" asked Kushina to the already ANBU. He had been showing to the instructions more and more with the excuse of wanting to learn a few new tricks, bother Naruto and the rest, or distract Ino with his face and body.

"I brought you a present" he said "and I have a question"

"Yes?" she repented to ask.

"Do you have little experience about the subject because Naruto's father had a little…" he didn't get to finish before both Naruto and Kushina had punched both sides of his face "Never mind"

"any more questions?" asked Kushina with a twitching smile, everyone shook their heads no "Alright…ANBU, some play dirty and when I say dirty I mean they will do anything to get you in their side and the kill you when you less expect it. They will use evil tricks to distract you and have you in their clutches. I have been subject to those kin of attacks though they never work on me but that is not the point. You need to have a clear mind when fighting and according to our so dear Kumi Tsukyuga" Mina gave a bright smile "you have to dirty your mind, get bored of it and overcome it to be immune to those kind of tactics. I am understood" they all nodded "then go ahead and pick your books" she moved out of the way before hearing the first shout.

"These are Icha Icha books!" cried Kiba looking at one of the tallest piles.

"Ehm…" Hinata looked nervously at a magazine on her hands.

"I am not readying that!" claimed Sasuke along with others.

"I won't hear any of it," said Kushina "it isn't like any of you are virgin anyways" she had bored look as she said it.

"Ehhh" Mina edged away from the rest. She felt so left out.

Kushina looked at her son throw every Icha Icha book out of his way. She almost felt proud.

"Your sensei wrote them, aren't you going to read them?" asked Choji

"I already did," said Naruto before Kushina fell on her butt.

"Yeah, knowing you, you don't need to read any," said Shikamaru before Kushina gave a worried glance at her son. What were they saying!

Naruto picked one. Kushina moved her eyes toward her other students not wanting to know what he chose. That was why she was dreading that instruction.

"Sensei, are you okay?" asked Tenten before Kushina gave a smile reassuring her that she would be…eventually.

She did not want to see them readying that close to her so she placed them in sparring teams for the rest of the class. If they choose to read, the books or not she would not investigate. She did not want to know.

8One week later8

The picnic day arrived. In a large open field at the park, picnic mats were placed by big and small families. They were surrounded by food stands including the Ichiraku mobile. There were also puppeteer theaters, games and other kinds of entertainment. There was specially a large stage built on one side with the Uzumaki clan mark on the curtain.

"Come, come and taste the Tsukyuga pizzas, there are no better than them" shouted a Tsukyuga

"Come and taste the delightful Hyuuga hamburgers, remember High quality and Hyuuga are the same" shouted a Hyuuga before it locked eyes with the Tsukyuga.

"Delicious, surprising and tasteful flavor, come come taste the tremendous Tsukyuga's pizza!"

"You stole that from me!" shouted the Hyuuga

"Did not!" shouted the Tsukyuga before both were hit by Mina and Neji.

"Its just food you idiots" said Mina before they heard shouts

"Pull!"

"Don't let them win, Pull harder!"

Neji slapped his face as Mina gave a numb look as both families tugged on a poor rope. In the middle was a pit of mud. She watched Sai laughing in the side; that had been his cooperation to the picnic.

"Mina come help!" shouted Kumi with little Uyeda behind her.

"Neji we are your family!" shouted Hiashi Hyuuga as he pulled with Hanabi behind him.

"We pass" both said before going off to wonder anywhere else but there.

"Have you read any of the books Sensei Kushina gave us?" asked Neji

"What kind of question is that?" said Mina trying to hide the blush from her face "of course I have, remember Kakashi reads them and my mother writes too. It isn't like I don't know what they are about I mean I had never read them before sensei assigned us to but that doesn't mean I am ignorant of what happens…" and she continued ranting for a few more minutes before Neji interrupted.

"You haven't, had you?" he said before she hung her head on shame.

"I get the creeps of just looking at them" she admitted before Neji chuckled lowly "is not funny!" she said before hitting his shoulder

"Fine, fine" he laughed before she caught his eye. He had been thinking of the one he read. She gaped before slapping him hard.

"PERVERT!" then she stomped off away from him.

Nearby two friends watched with a smile and trying not to laugh out loud.

"Hahahahaha!" laughed Kiba before Shino started to chuckle. Neji saw them 'shit' they thought before running for away from the angered Hyuuga.

"Guys" said Sakura as she and Ino started walking looking for Sasuke and Sai. They had their shift in the medic camp near. No one yet had come hurt so they felt luck was on their side that day. Ino spotted Sai watching the Hyuuga and Tsukyuga pulling on a rope and went to join him. They watched as the rope broke in half and both clans went trashing back.

Sakura sighed since she could not spot Sasuke.

"Hey lady" someone called behind her. She turned around to find Jiraiya in a stand that said 'Kiss the Sexy Sennin Free'

"I don't think so," she said before walking off and leaving Jiraiya in a gloomy mood.

She spotted Sasuke sitting behind a game stand.

"Ready?" he asked Lee who was holding a mallet on hands. Lee nodded before a stuffed weasel came out.

"Here I go!" shouted Lee as he tried to hit the weasels. He got a few and won a stuffed bear 'I hope Tenten likes it' he thought.

"Hey Lee" called Tenten before he turned around to meet her and find she had won an even bigger bear than him. Lee gave a defeating sight before handing it to her with a shy smile. Tenten shook her head before taking his hand on her own and walking somewhere else.

"I am so glad for Lee," said Sakura as she joined Sasuke behind the counter.

"Poor Tenten" was all Sasuke could say.

Somewhere else, the children laughed happily, as they rode on the deer free. Yoshiro Nara stood by the fence that kept the deer from running away. She began to wonder where did those years in which her son was child went 'wait a minute' she thought before looking around and seeing that Shikamaru and his father had disappeared. She growled in frustration before going to look for them.

"Come out you two!" she shouted as she walked in the forest. At top of a tree, both father and son laid and watched the clouds silently. They did not dare move as she passed below them. Once she was gone, both sighed "Found you!" she jumped from below scaring them. Yoshiro Nara took both by an ear and dragged them back with her. She let go of both once they were back. She gave both a warning stare.

"Having fun?" asked Choji to his best friend

"Yeah, can't you see how much I enjoy watching over kids" said Shikamaru leaning on the fence. He watched as his father tried to sneak away again but this time to go with his friends.

"Hehe, you sound like Temary's brother," said Choji before noticing Shikamaru had gone into a gloomy mood

"She hasn't come as often as she used to," said Shikamaru "I heard there is some trouble going on at Suna but…"

"I am sure that with Gaara as their Kazekage they will be just fine," said Choji

"I hope so," said Shikamaru

After some time people began to gather around the large stage placed by the Uzumaki, they had grown tired of waiting to see what they had planned. Only a few people did know who Kushina was and of them, half did not believe it. Finally, the curtains were open to reveal a Geisha. She had painted her face white and lips bright red. She wore a fine red kimono with green stitching and patterns of trees. Her hair was down as always since she liked to keep it that way.

"Thank you everyone for showing such excitement" she said in a strong voice, not very kind just strong "I am Kushina Uzumaki" she made a light bow before signaling with her hand "and this one as you know is my son and my assistant" Naruto came in but using the Sexy no jutsu _(dressed of course)_ Naruto stood by her side with a smile "and this is our act" said Kushina before both jumped to opposite ends of the stage.

"Fire Style; fire ball jutsu!" Naruto exhaled the large ball of fire into the stage before Kushina with a single hand sign captured the ball of fire in a bubble of air. The public clapped before Kushina made more hand signs and the fire began to take form of a flower, a few more signs and it turned into a bird. She continued making shapes. The final one was that shape of a body. The body was of a man and then she dispelled the air undoing the fireball and leaving behind a body covered in ash. Naruto went forwards and threw a bucket of water to the body before it was revealed it was Naruto. The clone that had been the female assistant puffed away revealing Hinata. Naruto gave smile to the public that clapped.

"Thank you" Kushina told them.

"It was nothing," he said before jumping off the stage.

Kushina made some hand signs before seven shadow clones appeared. They went behind the stage and came back with musical instruments. She smiled at the public before giving a soft laugh. It had been a long time since she did something like that. The face of Minato turned to her mind before she took a deep breath and started a song that filled her thoughts.

_(Song; Muñeca de Trapo –__Rag doll__- by La Oreja de Van Gogh –Van Gogh's Ear. __I do not own them or any of their songs) _

"**Like those frames that are still to be hang,  
As the table cloth of the supper from yesterday,  
Always hoping that it says something more to you  
And my resented words don't want to fly.  
X  
What was never said dissolves in tea  
as the unfaithful that says I will never do it  
I feel that I am in a cage of love, **

**Will you forget me if I don't sign my declaration?  
x  
The devil would hug me without doubt  
For seeing your face when listening to me talk,  
You are everything I want the most,  
But I lose you in my silences,  
My eyes are two black crossings  
That have never spoken sure  
My heart filled of pain,  
And I a rag doll.  
X  
Each silence is a cloud that goes,  
Behind me without stopping to cry,  
I want tell you what I feel for you,  
And that January's moon listens to me talk  
looking at you.  
X **

**The devil would hug me without doubt  
For seeing your face when listening to me talk,  
You are everything I want the most,  
But I lose you in my silences,  
My eyes are two black crossings  
That have never spoken sure  
My heart filled of pain,  
And I a rag doll.  
X  
I'm not scared of the eternal fire,  
Either of its bitter stories,  
But the silence is something cold  
And my winters are very long,  
And at your return I will be far away,  
Between verses of some tango,  
Because this sincere heart,  
died inside its rag doll." **

She smiled at them feeling a weight lost in her heart. She had forgotten how good it felt to sing her soul away. After a few seconds, the public started to clap no stop. She gave a more nervous smile before calling for their attention.

"I have a story" she smiled once they were all quiet. She remembered her old friend Katana. She had been the one good at telling tales but Kushina could still remember some of her favorite "fool the one that doesn't understand there is a legend that tells there was once a gypsy that asked the moon for a child, crying for a child from a man that was already engaged. The moon who was so lonely up there accepted after the woman pleaded to dawn but with the condition that she had to give the first child to the moon; the moon spoke. What is a moon to do with a child of flesh? Still the gypsy accepted and the moon turned blue as it whipped for the unloved. The gypsy had her gypsy man and the first child was born with skin as light as an ermine's back instead of tan and eyes grey like onyx instead of brown. The man took a knife against the woman's neck and said 'whose child is this! You sure have fooled me' and then he killed her and took the child to the forest where he left it to die. The moon red in rage let storms fall upon the man that doubted the love of the woman that loved him the most and picked the child. For what would the moon want a child of flesh? To not be alone; so every time the child is happy the moon is full and every time the child cries the moon turns into a crescent to make him a cradle" there were more claps before she bowed and left the stage for anyone to use if they wanted.

"That was a very sad story," said Hinata as she stood next to Naruto

"And very old too" said Kushina before taking a hanky from a hidden pocket of her kimono. She started to remove the white paint as they walked. As she could not see where she was going, she did not notice all the stares she got from the men around…but Naruto did. As he glared to a few, he did not notice there was someone on his mother's way.

"Oh I am sorry," she said once she was done with the white makeup. She looked at the ninja before her before she smiled "Susumu!"

"Huh?" Naruto stared at the ANBU uniformed nin. He was as tall as Naruto with short dark hair not too messy or too arranged. The ANBU gave the blond a glare with violet eyes for less than a second before turning his attention to the smiling Kushina.

"K, you look different" he had a cold and solid voice.

"Ehm, I know" she said fidgeting the edges of her sleeves "but what are you doing here? What about Lady Tami?"

"I just came to give the report to the Hokage but then she asked me to stay and I thought I might as well do to see how you were doing"

"You got the news?" she asked.

"Of you getting all of your memories back; yes but of you having a loud mouth son; that I didn't even see it coming"

Naruto glared harder than he ever had in his life. Who was this guy to talk that way about him?

"Do I know you?" said Naruto

"Kids like you know about me? I don't think so" Naruto held his tongue.

"You really haven't changed," said Kushina still in a happy mood.

"But you have" he said before Kushina got a serious look on her face.

"Maybe so, got any problem with that?"

"Maybe we shall talk" he gave a glance at Naruto and Hinata "alone"

"Fine" she was angry.

"Who was that?" asked Hinata

"I don't know but I don't like him," said Naruto as he watched them walk away. Just before he lost them in the crowds he saw his hand take, hers 'it can't be'

"Susumu, this could end badly," said Rin to Kakashi as they stood by the new Hyuuga vs. Tsukyuga competition.

"I think she can handle it," said Kumi as she walked along them with an egg on a spun following behind her was Hiashi.

"You won't win," said Hiashi before Hanabi passed them both walking very naturally, 'that's my daughter' he thought with pride before Mina passed Hanabi running 'NO!'

"Go Mina!" shouted Kumi before her egg fell off the spoon. Mina had been so angry with Neji after what she read on his thought by pure accident that she had needed to take it off on someone or something. She was close to the finish line before Neji cached up with her.

"Get away!" she shouted before sending a kick. All the Tsukyuga gasped as the egg threatened to fall from the spoon

"We have to talk," said Neji after evading her second kick.

"About what" she asked as they got closer

"You know…that" he said careful so that neither did Kakashi or Kumi heard him.

"I don't know what you are talking about" she said almost at the finish line before he took hold of her wrist and made her look into his eyes. Kumi was too far to see Neji's eyes. She cursed before trying to get closer but bet Uyeda's and Hanabi's feet got on her way.

"Sorry Kumi Sama" Hanabi said before they watched Neji and Mina walk away holding each other's hands.

"What about the competition" a Hyuuga asked

"I guess no one won," said Kakashi before they noticed that they all had lost their eggs as they had cheered for Mina and Neji.

"Damn!" cursed Kumi and Hiashi before looking for another game to beat each other. They spotted the hit a weasel game; that would do.

8

Tsunade watched from the gambling area at the crowds of men assembling 'as if they had never seen a pretty woman before' she thought with annoyance before some approached Naruto to ask him about what kind of flowers Kushina liked. It was kind of interesting to see Naruto beat them up with his Chikirigan since at the end the men did not know what hit them.

"Your turn Tsunade sama" said Iruka before Tsunade pulled a card from the ones on his land. She lost again.

8

"What are you doing!" cried Sakura before hitting Naruto in the head "you are sending many into the infirmary"

"If you go on like that we won't be able to enjoy our free time for much longer," said Ino

"Sorry" Said Naruto not wanting to be hit again. He sighed before they went to sit on a mat. Hinata brought out a special lunch she made.

"I don't think you should worry for her," said Sasuke

"She is my mother," said Naruto looking at the side stubbornly

"But you are no longer and child and you know she has all the right to look for someone else" said Sakura before sighing.

"Don't worry Naruto, I understand you" said Kiba before throwing a sandwich to Akamaru who caught it "my mother dated a few years back but never got anywhere serious with them and with the temper your mother has I don't think she is getting into anything serious"

"Hm" he wondered before a scream was heard.

"Lee!" shouted Tenten before he threw her over his shoulder.

"Youth shall always prevail!" and then he ran off with Tenten pounding on his back. The others glanced at the mat in which they had been sitting with Neji and Mina and noticed an empty bottle from Mina's basket. .

"Oh no" said Neji before he ran off after them with Mina close on behind him.

"So troublesome" said Shikamaru before standing from the mat he had been sitting on with his family and Choji's. He ran after them before crashes were heard from the a few stands.

"I WILL WIN THEM ALL FOR YOU!" they heard Lee shout.

"Should we help?" said Hinata before the others nodded and went off. Naruto saw his chance and sneaked away to look for his mother. He spotted them just before Gai got on his way.

"Please tell me is not true" he had teary eyes.

"What?" asked Naruto trying to spot them again.

"That Kushina is not seeing someone already," said Gai before the attention of the other men that had been looking for Kushina was drawn to them.

"I…I don't know" said Naruto giving a step back. He knew that if he hurt anyone else Sakura and Ino would hurt him too.

"I would be a great father boy, just let me know what she likes and…"someone yanked him to the side

"Don't listen to them, I have been looking for a woman to share my fortune with and she is just…" someone else pulled on him

"You want the best for her don't you, well look no more, I am the one" someone whispered on his ear

"Naruto!" shouted Kumi

"Ahhhhh!" Naruto screamed in fear

"Come with me" she dragged him away from the pile of desperate men. Gai tried to say something but then Kumi sent them a dark glare that kept them in their place. She dragged him to the side where the Hyuuga and Tsukyuga were eating their picnic

"Ehm…"

"I need to ask you something" she said seriously before he nodded "would you look after the children while Kakashi, Rin and I go to the stone monument?" Naruto sighed glad that it was not something about his mother before nodding. Kumi began to walk toward Kakashi and Rin that had been waiting for her before she turned around and gave him a smile and then said "I wouldn't worry about your mother, she can take care of herself" then she went off with the others. Naruto spotted Uyeda and to his surprise he was trying to play with older children, mostly from his and the other Gennin teams.

"Go Hiroshi!" shouted Sumi _(Hiroshi's mother)_ as he interfered the ball with his knee and ran for the goal.

"Ahh!" Taro rushed forwards to steal the ball from him. Hiroshi saw him and jumped with the ball between his feet "Dammit!" Taro cried before standing and running after him again. Then Naruto spotted his mother at the other side of the field talking with Susumu. He looked angry as her before he took hold of her shoulder and hugged her. Naruto could not see the expression on his mother's face.

"Sensei watch out!" he heard Maeko scream before the soccer ball hit his face knocking him back.

"Naruto!" he heard his mother cry before she helped him sit "are you alright?"

"I am fine" said Naruto standing with a smile.

"He is not a child anymore K…"

"Shut up!" cried Kushina "he is my son and I can ask him how he is anytime I want! Understand!" her face was turning red.

Susumu gave a defiant glare at her before giving a more resentful one to Naruto

"Don't look at him that way!" her palm had made contact with his face "is not his fault, is not anyone's fault. I changed, this is who I truly am so if you don't like it. If you feel I am holding too much to my life here in the village then you can go to hell!" She took deep breaths before saying more calmly "besides what was between us had ended even before it started" the men that had been looking for her heard and were already surrounding her since she had no one "stay right there!" she pointed at them "I am not looking for anyone, understand? Any less for a man that will come kneeling before me" she glared at Susumu for a brief second "if any of you truly want my attention then you will have to beat me in battle" someone had been ready to challenge her before Susumu spoke.

"You are not worth risking my life," said the tuff looking ANBU before the others gave a nervous look at the serious looking Kushina.

"Glad you see things my way" said Kushina before Susumu disappeared on a puff and the other men followed him. She gave a tired look at Naruto "there is no chance in this life time that I will ever meet a man like your father" suddenly in a flash she looked older and more tired "but I can always hope"

"Of course you can," he said with a smile now knowing that she could truly take care of herself.

Therefore, the day ended with a Lee tied to a tree and a sky filled with fireworks and a full moon and stars. Kushina was drawn by the memories of the nights she and Minato spent looking at a moon just like the one above their heads. That was why the Son of the Moon was her favorite story.

88

NL" Son of the Moon is actually a story I got from a song in Spanish: El Hijo de la Luna by Mecano so yeah the story doesn't really belongs to me but is one of my favorite songs of all times.


	17. Missions

_**UPDATES!!!: **_

_**THERE IS A GALLERY FOR THIS FANFIC, THE LINKS ON MY PROFILE**_

**THIS FANFIC NOW HAS LEMONS!!! SO NO READYING IF YOU KNOW YOU ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO (like you are going to listen) WARNING WILL BE PROVIDED**

**I AM CORRECTING THIS FANFIC AND ADDING TO THE PLOT**

**I HAVE REPLACED THE NAMES I GAVE Naruto's PARENTS FOR THE REAL NAMES (Minato, Kushina) **

**IF I FAIL TO CHANGE ONE OF THE NAMES I ORIGINALLY GAVE THEM THEY WERE (Kaseiyo and Marise)**

**I WANT TO CLEAR THAT I WROTE THIS EVEN BEFORE THEIR IDENTITIES WERE REVEALED SO NO TELLING ME Kushina WAS A KUNOICHI AND NOT A PRINCESS!!!**

Chapter 17: Missions

Red sparks of light jumped off the burning metal that warmed the hand of those who held it with precision and strength. The hammers hitting the radiant metal were music to her ears. It reminded her of the time she spent once with an old man learning what she was teaching them.

"Uzumaki-sama, like this?" called Yasuo to show her the dagger he had made. Carefully she took the handle and displayed it by the light. A smile was his reward for a job well done.

"You are getting good at this," she said before looking at his odd brown eyes, almost golden. "I think we have a prodigy here," she informed to the older shinobis.

"But I bet he can't even handle it right," said Tenten before placing the curved grass sword she had been working on water to cool it.

"Then teach him," said Kushina.

"Eh maybe I should do that," Naruto said since he was Yasuo's sensei and he knew Tenten was not too kind when she trained. His nervous smile earned him a glare from Tenten.

"Kushina," Rin came in with a worried look. Kushina's calm expression turned serious, "the elders want to see you," Kushina took a calm breath before responding.

"When you leave please remember to lock," she said before leaving.

"What do they want her for?" asked Hinata since no one would say anything.

"I think is about your training," she said not being specific with Yasuo around. They did not feel like staying around with her gone like that. It had been six months since the ANBU training started and she had become a very important piece in their life. Mostly on Naruto and Hinata's lives since she was a mother to both. They all retired to their homes. Yasuo walked home slowly with the dagger he had done on his bag. He had started learning how to make weapons after the Konoha picnic when he first met Kushina. She reminded him so much of his mother. He stopped at the orphanage.

"Yasuo!" said one of the retainers with a smile and a little child on her arms. "See Katsu, I told you he would come," she said as she placed the four-year-old down.

"Brother!" Katsu hugged his older brother "what took you so long?"

"I was making you something," said Yasuo before showing his little brother the dagger, "but you will have to wait a while until you are old enough."

"When I become a ninja like you?" asked Katsu with the same light brown eyes.

"Hai," Yasuo replied, "when you become a ninja."

88

"Do you have any objections?" asked Koharu, though she knew Kushina could not go against her in this one.

"No, actually I was wondering when we would get a chance to see their skill at performance," she responded with a smile.

"This is not a game," Homura said sternly.

"I know," she before turning her back on them, "if you will excuse me."

"Go," said Koharu feeling bored. The old Kushina would have not even complain and not even responded. This Kushina was unpredictable.

Kushina laughed in a low voice before going to the ANBU training area. She had to get things ready for their special mission. When they arrived they saw before them a long table with equipment lined for them including the most simple ANBU masks they had ever seen.

"Today we leave on a special mission," Kushina informed them.

"An assassination?" asked Sai.

"Thanks for ruining the surprise," she said wondering what had Kumi been thinking when she finally made Sai one of her students. Supposedly, he was reviewing and maybe improving some of his skills.

"Where, who?" asked Lee ready to take notes. Kushina pointed at the vanilla folders before the equipment.

"Choose she said and one by one, they went ahead and gathered their things.

8

They jumped from tree to tree in the darkness. Their first targets were a few rogue ninjas that had recently tried to infiltrate into the village.

"I got their trails," said Kiba stopping with Akamaru landing silently next to him.

"Go," said Kushina before he, Akamaru, Lee, Mina and Sasuke went off for the kill.

"Remember, we have to retrieve the bodies," said Lee to the others who nodded before they caught the trace of their preys. They had a camp and it was a trap. It was an illusion that Sasuke saw through thanks to his Sharingan and Mina disabled it with a jutsu.

"Run!" the four rogue ninja scattered before being chased. Naruto and the others listened to a few screams. Sasuke came back and looked at each of them with a cocky smile before the others returned the smile then he went pale as a kunai hit the back of his neck and the illusion fell along with the dead rogue ninja. The real Sasuke stood behind him with a cold expression. The others were back soon.

"Well done," said Kushina before Rin unrolled a scroll and sealed the bodies inside, "time to move on," they traveled for an entire day to the place of their final assignment.

They arrived to a minor lord's castle. This lord so insignificant had been seeking information from ninjas of the grass referring to the Fire Lord's health and he did it too secretly to be for a good purpose.

"The generals should be on the south wing, and the spies reside in the North wing. The Lord rests on the North wing as well," Kushina said before the others left.

Hinata stopped just above the room of one of the generals. The Daimyo wanted all of those involved with the treason gone for good. She slipped the panel of the ceiling just after checking with her Byakugan for any trap or guard. The only defense the lord had was a sword resting under his bed. She did not lower herself into his room. Instead, she was silent and threw a senbon at his throat, finishing with his life silently and without pain.

One by one, they returned with the bodies as proof for the Daimyo. In that time they had been gone Kushina had infiltrated as well and gathered evidence of the betrayal of the lord, which reminded her there was only one person left to finish with their target.

Naruto ran up and down the castle not being able to find the lord. He was not on his room or any other room he had checked. He dodged a kunai with ease before seeing a Gennin or at least he thought it was Gennin at front of the lord. The Gennin was from the grass.

'There must be a Jounin nearby,' thought Naruto before disappearing in a cloud of smoke and waited hidden for the Jounin to make the first move.

"Is he gone?" asked the lord.

"Maybe" said the young Gennin before a Jounin joined them.

"He is hiding," said the older shinobi

"So the Daimyo is on to me," said the lower lord

"Konoha shinobi had been underestimated before and that has resulted in their victory many times."

"It was an ANBU," Said the Gennin.

"Not yet, his mask was blank, there are more around, surely this is a more like a test for them than a mission," said the Jounin before Naruto activated his Chikirigan and let a thin line run along a crack and down around the neck of the lord.

"Watch it!" said the Jounin before pulling the lord.

"Wha...what is it?"

"It's a feeling," he said looking at where the invisible strand of charka remained. Naruto cursed on his mind just as the Jounin threw a kunai toward his hiding place. Naruto jumped down, threw a punch at the Jounin knocking him back a few steps, and then kneeled the Gennin in the gut making him lose consciousness.

The lord gave a fearful step back before turning around and running. Naruto took his chance and threw a kunai but the Jounin blocked it with another.

"You are too young just as the others," said the Jounin but Naruto did not answer. He gave a step forwards and took the sword his mother had made out. The green gem shone on the darkness before he launched. The Jounin saw the technique and mastery of Naruto over the sword. He knew he had no chance.

The Jounin retrieved after taking the Gennin in arms. Naruto started to look for the lord again and found him cowering in the garden. Naruto slipped behind him before breaking his neck.

"It seems I am too late" said the Jounin from the castle wall, holding not only the unconscious Gennin but a large bag filled with goods as well, "but I still win," then he disappeared. Naruto had been about to go after him but then a familiar scarred hand was placed on his shoulder.

"The missions is complete, you can let them go." said Kushina

"But…" Naruto thought they were supposed to kill those involved.

"What would you do with the Gennin if you caught with them, not even I am that heartless to kill a child," his mother said before he nodded and then gathered with the others to then go back to the village.

8

"Why do we have to carry this thing?" cried Kichiro (Team 4, Kiba's) as he puffed a blond strand of hair off his face. His dark eyes glared at the person walking ahead of him.

"It's not that far," said Tamae (team 4) before Kishiro sent a glare to her and she returned it fully though she had only tried to be nice. Her ponytail bounced as she walked trying to not let him see the hurt look on her eyes

"Yeah, so stop whining," said Maeko.

"You just say that because you don't have to carry it," said Yasuo as he and the other boys carried the heavy chest.

"Now, now, we are not that far away as Tamae said. We will be there in no time," said Kakashi as he walked and read at the same time.

"I know that," said Kichiro proudly, "I have studied this route before."

"Whatever," said Maeko.

In a few hours, they arrived to the village but there was no one around to be seen. It seemed very suspicious.

"Is like it died in a breeze," said Nobu the third member of Team 4. He was quiet but not shy or introverted. He liked just to be left alone to think and observe. His pale blue hair was pushed by a light current of air.

"Stay here," said Kakashi after he summoned some of his Nin dogs to guard them and the chest. Kakashi went around the village looking for any living soul that could give him an answer of what could had happen. He found none. In some places, he found that there had been fights. He went back to where the Gennin were when the sun began to set. He guided them to an inn and made them stay all in the same room.

"Did you find anything?" asked Hiroshi. he was starting to get scared.

"Be silent," said Kakashi. He began to wonder if it would be best to send them home and go on his own to find out what happened. He decided against it because on the way, back the Gennin could be attacked, and he did not want to face Kiba or Naruto with that in mind. The Gennin were asleep early because he placed certain medicine in their food. He then left Pakkun and others to guard them.

He hid the large chest in the inn's basement and then left to look for a trace that would help him solve this mystery. With Kakashi, gone Yasuo opened his eyes and Nobu sat up. Actually all the Gennin foresaw Kakashi's trick and had been ready with an antidote Tamae had prepared.

"You kids should be asleep," said Pakkun.

"Not until we know what is going on," said Kichiro sitting and then taking a map out of his bag.

"Where did you get that?" Pakkun asked as Kichiro unrolled the map of the city.

"I have studied this region before," said Kichiro as they looked over it.

"Kakashi sensei hid the chest," said Hiroshi, "and went to the north region of the village,"

"We should look on the other regions," said Yasuo.

"Oh you don't, Kakashi wants you to remain here, understand. This could be dangerous," said Pakkun before they assembled on teams of two and left. "Why do I always have to look after kids?" said Pakkun before organizing the other Nin dogs to follow them.

Maeko and Yasuo stopped on the village's market.

"This is scary," said Maeko seeing that there were baskets and bags of food abandoned in the ground and no one guarding the goods.

"At least no one died," said Yasuo and then Maeko saw there was no trace of blood or death.

"Is there anyone out there?" they heard someone call.

"Over here!" Maeko called before a woman came out of a shop.

"Oh thank goodness," she ran toward them before one of the nin dogs attacked her.

"What's it doing!?" cried Maeko as she and Yasuo tried to pray off the fangs of the dog from the woman's arm. It was then that they noticed she was not crying or anything at being attacked. They were finally able to pull the dog away and the woman stared at them with a calm expression as her arm bled.

"Who are you?" asked Yasuo before she smiled and then brought a kunai out.

"A shinobi from hell," she said before launching at both and both Gennin rolled to opposite directions before throwing kunais at her. She was hit but did not show to be in pain.

"What is she?" asked Maeko hoping for an answer.

"That I can not tell you," sand the woman smiling and showing she had no teeth or anything inside. It was as if her insides were darkness.

8

Kichiro and Tamae stopped at the village chief's house. There was no one. Both looked around with their deep dark eyes but found no trace of even a fight.

"Is there anywhere they could all have gone?" Tamae asked Kichiro.

"How should I know?" he said before she pointed at the map picking out of his bag, "No, there isn't," he said before leaving the room to look somewhere else. Tamae sighed as a strand of black hair fell on her face. Kichiro always thought she was challenging him or something when all she was really trying to do was help. In addition, what made matters worse was that her short temper did not help. She gave one more look around before going to look for him. Outside she heard him call her.

"Tamae…" she looked toward the back garden to find him with a wound on his arm. By the sound of his breathing, she knew the wound had been poisoned.

"Who did this?" she asked as she took out a kit of antidotes and poisons.

"I don't know," he said as she drenched a small cotton ball with a greenish liquid. "Is it going to hurt?" he asked with a nervous smile before she nodded in a serious manner and then placed the small cotton ball along the wound. Kichiro tightened his jaw.

"Done," she said, "maybe we should go back," she said.

"Are you stupid, we have to look for the others in case they had been attacked as well!?" Kichiro barked, as he stood up a little wobbly.

"It was only a suggestion," Tamae responded with a glare, "because of you just being poisoned."

"Don't need it, let's go," he ordered before they left.

8

"Do you know in how much trouble you are?" Kakashi scolded.

"Sorry sensei," both Hiroshi and Nobu said.

"Of all it is from you who expected this the less," said Kakashi as Pakkun sat next to him. While the other Nin dogs had followed the Gennin Pakkun had gone to tell Kakashi of their disobedience.

Hiroshi looked down with a depressed look while Nobu seemed to be already over it.

"Let's look for the others," Kakashi ordered.

"Did you find anything sensei?" asked Hiroshi.

"The villagers are dead," he said as they ran along the roofs of the houses.

"How did…" Hiroshi started.

"There is no time to explain," Kakashi interrupted him feeling the strong pull of the wind.

8

"What is that thing!" shouted Kichiro as he and Tamae arrived to the market.

"We don't know," replied Maeko, "but I bet it's not human," the genin resisted the pull of the wind. The woman's or the thing's mouth had opened greatly and grotesquely and was pulling everything inside. Yasuo who had been the nearest was clawing to the ground to hold on and then he saw there were more clawing marks on the ground.

'This is what happened to the villagers,' he thought just as his hands came off the ground and he started to be pulled. In that lucky moment, Kakashi threw a kunai at the monster and it disappeared in a puff.

Yasuo panted, as he looked shocked at his hand and where his nails had come off. Hiroshi was fast and healed them the best he could.

"What was that?" asked Maeko looking a little shaken.

"A summoning from hell," said Kakashi, 'and I only know one person who can make them.' "They are very odd and usually uncontrollable," and then they left toward the inn "This isn't a mission of your caliber anymore; we are going back to the village."

"What about the delivery?" asked Maeko.

"There is no one left here. The mission is annulated," said Kakashi as he brought the chest from the basement. Then he gave it a better look before breaking the lock and opening it to find clothes but not just any clothes. They were costumes but decorated with precious stones; real precious stones.

"Can I have one?" said Maeko and Tamae with sparkling eyes.

"No," he said before they went back and informed the Hokage of what happened and then sent a group to look for the ninja that could have done it. Kichiro's wound had been made by the person who summoned that monstrous woman.

"It wasn't Kushina," Tsunade said to Kakashi.

"She has a perfect control over her summoning and this ninja was all the way over the other side of the town from it," Kakashi admitted.

"She still has to know," said Tsunade before looking sadly at the cloths with precious stones. So many people were gone.

8

**In the forest, Naruto looked for his mother. He could not find her but he heard her voice sing with the blowing wind. He saw her. She was standing next to a pond filled with lotus flowers. He called for her, tried at least since his voice was gone. He ran towards her. She wore a red dress, long and flowing. She turned around to face him and he found it was not really his mother. Her eye sockets were empty. **

**"Naruto," her voice called to him from somewhere else. He turned around and found his true mother in the same red dress trying to reach for him. **

**"Run Naruto, she will kill you," Naruto turned to face the fake mother who at the emptiness of her eyes two silver lights shone "Run!" he heard his real mother say before he gave step back. The fake mother sneered showing a mouth full of black fangs and her so much redder hair began to suspend itself around her. As he started to move back, all that lived that was around her started to die. **

**Again, he tried to say something, he tried to scream, anything but couldn't. He was horrified by this creature that looked so much like his mother. **

**"Naruto," the fake mother had the same voice of his mother. **

8end of dream8

"Naruto, Naruto wake up," Kushina shook her son before his eyes snapped open and he sat. In a flash, his mind played a trick with him and made him believe the eyes of his mother were empty ending with him sending a punch at her and knocking her back.

"What are you doing you idiot?" shouted some of the guys as Sasuke had a hold of his jacket's neck. Sasuke had been about to hit him when Kushina held his fist immobile.

"A dream?" she asked Naruto calmly before he looked down, "don't worry," she said making Sasuke let go of him. She sat next to her son for the rest of the night in silence. Some of the others went back to sleep while the rest waited to hear anything about that dream but got nothing. Hinata who sat at the other side of Naruto knew of the dreams he and Kushina had and felt terribly sad for them. Naruto had told her of the last dream he had of his mother disappearing. She guessed this one was even worse.

8a week later8

"Today we are going to explore what is below the below," said Kushina before showing them their special equipment for climbing; nylon rope, regular rope, carabiners, harnesses, belay devices and SLCDs (spring-loaded camming device), "now just because you are ninjas that doesn't mean you don't need them. Where we are going, they are essentials," she guided them to a cave on the edge of the village.

"How far are we going?" asked Shino.

"I don't know, that's why we are here. I feel a current of air coming from here which means there is an open end to it." said Kushina

"It could be used to infiltrate the village," said Neji.

"Exactly," said Kushina, "I am sure you already know Konoha is filled with underground passages and chambers," like the ones they trained in and where the 2nd and beginning of the 3rd Jounin exam was done.

"This used to be a very volcanic area, the land shifted a lot," said Lee as he read from a book with a lamp.

"Here we are," said Kushina stopping before a large hole and then throwing a few neon light around it to they could see how large it was, about 3 meters in diameter. Then she threw one below and they saw the tunnel curved into a vertical stand, "it's not that deep," she said before jumping down. The others followed her. Kushina guided them deeper and deeper. Sometimes some of the boys had to lower their heads to fit and other times they found chambers the size of two level buildings.

"We have to go through there?" Sakura asked with sorrow seeing the small passage they had to use to crawl.

"You think you can't fit," said Ino with a smile before Sakura looked determined.

"I need someone to remain behind, up until now we got it ease but in case we got stuck there we need someone to pull us," said Kushina; even she was scared of something like that.

"I will do it," said Choji and those who had wanted to be the ones left behind did not argue for he was not only strong but also could fit the less in the hole though he did not mind as much as before. His beloved Maemi loved him chubby, who cared what the rest thought.

One by one they went in. they had almost to slide like snakes to fit.

"Here is the end," they heard Kushina who was at the front. They came out into a small chamber, "We are fine Chouji, do you want to come?" she called him through the tunnel.

"No, I am fine here," he responded before they heard a potato chip bag being opened.

They continued going down. Somehow, Choji caught up with them later. They went through more passages small and large, down, and up sometimes. For the trip, Kiba had mapped their course in case they could not find the other exit.

"This is unreal," said Mina as they looked from the edge of a cliff underground that went so deep that it seemed to lead directly to the center of the earth. Kushina let another neon light fall and found that it was actually a very dark rock and the cliff was no more than 15 meters (about 24 yards) deep. Using charka on their feet they went down and went to the path following down. Checking her watch Kushina saw they had spent a long time there and decided that it was time to make camp.

"What will happen to this place once we leave?" Hinata asked as she held a piece of red quartz with a white line running through it. Kushina asked for it to see it.

"Maybe just block the end through we which came or the one we are going to find. This place is good for construction and has good minerals," she returned the stone to her. "Now all of you can go rest. No need to worry for any kind of attack down here," and so they went to sleep. A few hours later Hinata woke up and woke Naruto as well. Silently they moved ahead of the rest through a passage small enough for them to fit shoulder to shoulder.

"Where are we going?" asked Naruto before they came out into an inner cave with a spring of water.

"I saw it before with my Byakugan," said Hinata before taking out of her bag a package and placing it on his hands, "happy birthday Naruto-kun," to be truthful Naruto had forgotten that it was already his birthday. He opened the package to find a photo album with the slogan of the Uzumaki clan in red on blue leather. Naruto opened and there to remind him how small he once was the picture of the first day at the academy stared back. He recognized among the entire class his friends. Of course, Mina, Sai, Neji, Lee and Tenten weren't there but there rest was. He and Hinata sat on a rock by the pure water and the light of the phosphorescent moss.

"There you are," said Hinata pointing at Naruto who stood next to their old Iruka sensei at a corner. Naruto saw she was at the other end and trying to stay hidden.

"I am sorry," he said with sad eyes, "for not noticing before."

"It doesn't matter Naruto, you were always there to make me feel like I could do it if I tried hard enough," she said placing her hand at top of his and helping him change the page. There were photos of the teams when they had just started. He caught glances of how his friends had changed when he left the village to train with Jiraiya. He always felt he had missed so much from those two years. Then there was picture of team Kakashi and a solo picture of Yamato. The next one was of team Kakashi with Sasuke finally back. Some pages later a photo of Kakashi, Kumi, Mina, and a newborn Uyeda. He found there was still a good space left to add new pictures but the last ones to be placed were of his mother and the others at their ANBU training.

"When did you take these?" he asked since not once did he remember seeing her with a camera.

"Kiba and Shino took them for me," she said.

Naruto smiled before looking at a picture of his mother after they finished the assassination mission. Her cheek did not look hurt at all form the hit he sent. She was strong, but what bothered him was that she almost never used Ninjutsu when he knew that she had a great amount of chakra. Hinata stood up, walked toward the water, and looked at her reflection. Naruto's hand touched her shoulder and gave her a kind smile before kissing her with the time of the world at their hands. The long kiss broke; both held a blush on their faces.

"We should go back and rest," said Naruto. She looked at the side feeling the photo album was not enough of a present, "We can celebrate when we get home."

When they returned the others were gone. Then they all appeared with smiles and presents.

"Happy birthday Naruto," they said. Out of his bag, Choji brought out a small cake just big enough for all of them. After the cake they started their way again. Kushina had said almost nothing. They wondered what was wrong with her.

"We didn't tell her of the surprise," whispered Tenten to Ino.

"You are kidding right!" she tried to scream it lowly, "she is his mother, she should have known."

"She knew," said Mina to calm them down.

"She didn't bring him a present on purpose?" asked Lee.

"Oh she brought him a present but…" Mina looked confused, "it seems she has been training to guard her thoughts and I couldn't read them completely."

"Alright," said Kushina stopping their talk. They stood before another cliff and pure darkness ahead and to the sides. She took another neon light and threw it. They expected to find the darkness was no more than a few meters long but the neon light disappeared down and it was a long time before they heard it land.

"Byakugan," Neji used his Byakugan before gasping and giving a step back.

"What is it?" asked Kushina.

"I can't explain it," he said trying to come out of the shock. Hinata activated her own Byakugan and saw it for herself with amazement.

"Ruins," she said, "ancient ruins of a city. They're…enormous" she said.

"How long would it take us to explore it?" asked Sakura who was growing sick of being down there.

"We could never end," said Neji, "it's too massive."

"Let's go look a little around and then we go back," said Kushina not surprised at all. Something in the back of her mind told her she had seen this place before. She thought in her dreams most likely. They tied ropes at the edge and descended most of the way before just using chakra on their feet. As they went down Naruto caught something that Kushina had thrown him. It was a set of keys. He looked at her. She was smiling. Both stood a little farther away from the others.

"They are of the house that belonged to your father, the one you were going to grow up in but at least you will get to see your own family grow there," then she continued down. Naruto was careful to secure the keys before thanking her.

Once down Neji and Hinata gave a better look around with their Byakugans; they described what they saw. There were buildings crumbling as high as a hundreds of floors. Roads above and below made of a strange material but sadly the ruins were too old and what had once been material had either fused with the elements of the earth or became dust. Kushina sensed the current of air that had brought them there and after passing half of the dilapidated city found a crack in the wall so large. Using a light she saw each set of stone at the sides was different.

"These lands went under substantial change, the lands is most unstable this deep down. We should go," she said not caring that much about their discovery. They did not argue and followed that crack and after a trip as difficult as the arrival. The exit was at a hill miles away from Konoha.

They all took the fresh air in with delight before starting their way home. As they passed a valley then Kushina stopped. Her eyes were closed and her eyebrows twitched with a frown. She could hear screams of battle and death. The souls of the future passed through her as they charged toward their doom. Many of them were so young. She opened her eyes to find she was surrounded by her students.

"I am fine, just got a little dizzy from the change in altitude," but Naruto and Hinata knew it was not like that. Her hands shook as they continued their way back. There was a war coming. She wondered if her son's dreams had been about this.


	18. Reverse Thoughts

_**UPDATES!!!: **_

_**THERE IS A GALLERY FOR THIS FANFIC, THE LINKS ON MY PROFILE**_

**THIS FANFIC NOW HAS LEMONS!!! SO NO READYING IF YOU KNOW YOU ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO (like you are going to listen) WARNING WILL BE PROVIDED**

**I AM CORRECTING THIS FANFIC AND ADDING TO THE PLOT**

**I HAVE REPLACED THE NAMES I GAVE Naruto's PARENTS FOR THE REAL NAMES (Minato, Kushina) **

**IF I FAIL TO CHANGE ONE OF THE NAMES I ORIGINALLY GAVE THEM THEY WERE (Kaseiyo and Marise)**

**I WANT TO CLEAR THAT I WROTE THIS EVEN BEFORE THEIR IDENTITIES WERE REVEALED SO NO TELLING ME Kushina WAS A KUNOICHI AND NOT A PRINCESS/KUNOICHI/WARRIOR/MUSE/MANY OTHER THINGS!!!**

Chapter 18: Reverse Thoughts

The October wind ruffled his hair as he carried the last box inside. With a sigh, Naruto placed it at top of others in the living room. The place was big with enough rooms for a big family. Some old furniture was already in the place when they started moving in, but still it seemed so empty.

Why did his father live alone in such a house? His stomach growled him out of his thoughts. Looking around he spotted the grocery bag Hinata had brought that morning. 'Can't be,' he thought as he found no ramen in it. He decided to cook something by himself. He took the vegetables he least detested and went to the kitchen.

When Hinata got home from training her little Gennin team, she caught a horrible stench. For a moment, she thought a wounded animal might have crawled into the house to die but then she spotted Naruto at the kitchen. She gulped before taking on a smile while her mind raced to find an excuse from his brunch.

"Hinata-chan!" he said with a bright smile. It was so hard to lie to him.

"Hi Naruto-kun" her nervous manner passed his mind without attention. He was too hungry to care, "What are you making?"

"Dinner," he responded letting the salt flow freely into the pot.

"Oh," she said wondering if her liver would survive, 'Think Hinata, think, I can't let him eat that.' "I thought we might go out to celebrate," she before wrapping her arms around his neck from behind, "we could invite the others too."

"Hm," he thought about it with that childish look he somehow had managed to retain, "Alright," he said.

That night they assembled at the Ichiraku.

"That kind of gift is for a wedding, Kushina, or is it that you are ready for grandchildren," teased Kumi as she elbowed Kushina on the arm.

"I thought it would be waste to let them stay at that apartment," she responded.

"Didn't that house belong to the Hokage?" asked Kiba while Naruto began to slurp his noodles faster.

"I bought it since its Naruto's goal to become Hokage," said Kushina calmly. "I heard it's not easy to become Hokage and change life style."

"Oh I get it," said Lee.

"Well I don't," said Sakura, "the idea of a bunch of little Narutos running around that place just makes me shiver."

"He couldn't have been that bad, was he?" asked Kushina to Iruka.

"Ehh, well…Kakashi?" he passed the burden to someone else.

"He was," said Kakashi with no regret, "he wasn't called the number one knuckle-headed loud-mouthed ninja for nothing."

Kushina looked toward the window with a calm look. She had missed so much of her son's life. No matter how much she asked people, it was never enough. It would never be enough and she knew it. She had watched him laugh with his friends and could never picture him doing the same as a child. His eyes not only blue like his father's but also showed a sadness that was still melting away.

"That's odd," said Kushina, "his father nor I weren't that much trouble when we were little," at the mention of Naruto's father, she caught the attention of everyone.

"I thought you two didn't meet until you were older," said Naruto.

"But we talked a lot," said Kushina. "Just imagine what kind of man he was to listen to me and talk his own memories," she suddenly got a dreamy look before sighing.

"Where could I get one of those?" said Mina

For the rest of the night Kushina did not say much. Mostly leaned on her elbow and looked outside lost in her memories.

The radiant moon outside had seen that they had truly loved yet their happiness did not last. What saddened her soul the most was to know his soul was trapped. If it were not in the belly of the Shinigami, she would not ever mind dying. She had sworn to herself to find a way to free him. She wondered if Naruto knew but she did not dare ask him.

8

Back home late at night Naruto and Hinata laid on the couch together. The pillars of boxes surrounded them like guards. They could not sleep even though they felt tired. For the last few nights, Naruto continued to have that dream of the fake mother and his own mother. Every time it was harder to step away from the fake mother. There was something in the emptiness of her eyes that seemed familiar. He knew who or what it was; that was the face of his mother's curse. He reminded himself of what his mother told him about those dreams. It could be that he was dreaming something that would happen or something that already had or just a warning.

Suddenly the room went very cold before he felt a hand larger than normal on his back. His entire body froze, as the world became blurs that moved.

Hinata saw the empty look in his eyes. He was somewhere else. She held onto him fearing he might not come back.

When he snapped back, he looked at Hinata before hugging her back. He had seen nothing, just moving blurs. It reminded him of when he used the (3) Hiraishin no Jutsu, the technique his father created. He closed his eyes and asked for a dreamless sleep.

8

The next morning both left toward the training areas. As Hinata watched over the training of her students, she found herself wondering about those visions Naruto and Kushina had. She saw them as both a gift and a curse. Which meant Kushina was cursed twice. She sighed before Aki looked at her. His black eyes reminded her of the darkness in Naruto's eyes when he had that last vision the night before.

"Is there something wrong sensei?" he asked.

"No," she said calmly going back to her thoughts.

"Did you have a fight with Naruto-sensei?" Aki sure hoped for that.

Hinata smiled before shaking her head, "No, I am just a little tired."

"Oh." he said disappointed.

"Sensei, I heard you moved to a house," said Satu with excitement.

"Naruto's mother gave it to him as a birthday present," she said

"Really! I wish my mom gave me a house for my birthday," said Satu as her bright red hair blinded Hinata under the sun.

"Was she the lady singing at the picnic?" asked Tama.

"Un," then she noticed they had stopped their training. "Fifty laps around the area," she told them in a stern voice.

"Hai sensei," said Aki like a little soldier as Satu sighed and Tama just went along.

8

"I am bored," whined Maeko before his teammates agreed.

"You still need more training," said Naruto just catching the jug of water that had been falling from Maeko's head.

"All we do is train and do D rank missions," said Yasuo holding his jug for a moment.

"We got three C rank missions," Hiroshi said calmly keeping the jug on his head.

"In like seven months!" Maeko shouted, almost letting the water jug fall again.

"You will be glad to get it so easy for now," said Naruto, "and besides I heard your last C rank turned into an A rank."

"That was creepy," said Maeko finally staying still, "that woman, or whatever she was, wasn't a shinobi, she was a monster."

"I heard that she was a special hell summoning, a dead soul of a shinobi," said Yasuo.

"You heard or you spied," said Naruto.

"The same thing," said Maeko.

"Thank you," said Yasuo.

"You are welcome," responded Maeko.

With a growl, Naruto hit both in the head after taking the jugs of water off, "You should use those kinds of skills for when you get into the difficult missions."

"I need to practice somehow," said Yasuo as an excuse.

"I am telling her," said Naruto with a smile knowing Yasuo looked up to Kushina.

"Sensei!" cried Yasuo.

"Then stop snooping around like that. You might hear things you are not supposed to and that…well you have already gotten yourself into trouble for that."

Yasuo mumbled something under his breath before going back to training.

Naruto remembered the look his mother had the night before. He guessed she really missed his father. After looking at a picture of him at the Hokage's building, he found they did look kind of a like. He felt like a burden to her every time she looked on his way. For the last days after exploring the underground passages, she had been more distant as a teacher and less talkative, when it was not about training. She no longer made weapons with them but just instructed them how. She was worried for something, something besides what was going on in the village.

8

Kushina rubbed her eye as she leaned on the table waiting for Kakashi and Kumi. First, they bring her there early and now those two were late. She made a little yawn before the missing party entered.

"Sorry we…"

"Just sit," said Tsunade before they sat. "As you know Kushina is a seer and recently she had been having visions of war."

"Can we really trust these…visions?" Koharu said sitting next to Homura.

"I hope they aren't true, but there is still no time in which they had failed me," said Kushina with a calm expression though war was something she hated.

"How big will it be?" Kakashi asked.

"I don't know," said Kushina tiredly. She had not been getting the right sleep because of them and her mind ended up always tired of trying to find the meanings to those dreams, "But it will be close and around the village, I don't know how far it will extend."

"Then we should start shelter preparations along with organizing troops," said one of Konoha's generals. He knew well of Kushina's abilities and knew that she could be trusted.

"We still don't know if this is for sure," said Koharu not liking to see anyone give Kushina importance. The night the Kyuubi was sealed estrange things happened and she was sure Kushina was involved.

"This isn't about you making her look bad, she is trying her best to see to our safety," said Kumi with dark narrowed eyes.

"How do we know that from a woman of Suna?" said Homura.

"Suna is our ally," said an ANBU captain, "and K has been loyal to Konoha for twenty years."

"But wasn't the war more than twenty years ago," said another ANBU.

"Enough!" Tsunade ordered. "Kushina you know of the hell summoning that appeared in a near town?"

"Yes, Kakashi informed me," said Kushina who did not seem bothered by the previous discussion.

"How much do you know about it," Homura asked.

"A hell summoning is the worst kind, you can not control it most of the time," said Kushina. "Those that are summoned are either people who once were wicked or beasts of the lower world. Usually its one of the first that carries the contract and when it's summoned it kills the person that summons it and leaves the scroll somewhere to be found by the next victim."

"That could be it but what about the gems," said Tsunade.

"One of the Gennin said he was attacked by a shinobi," said Kumi, "right Kakashi?"

"What did the summoning look like?" asked Kushina.

"A woman with a big mouth…" he said but then she interrupted.

"Ue," said Kushina, "never gets full," she stood up and gave a few steps back before making signs, "(1) Kuchiyose no Jutsu."

"What are you doing!?" shouted the people in the room.

"We are going to interrogate her best friend," said Kushina as the dark smoke dissipated and a large straw basket appeared on the floor.

"You, what you want?" said a thing picking from inside the basket. Its voice was like that of a goblin.

"Fungeki," said Kushina with commanding voice, "what has Ue being doing?"

"How should I know?" it said before Kushina flashed her sword to the beast, "fine, fine! She was hurt after summoned by a ninja."

"Again, what has she been doing?"

The creature in the basket gave crackling laugh, "I bet you know, she is hurt but will survive."

"Who summoned her?" asked Kushina.

"Oh that I know well for she summoned me once also, almost got her little arms," it laughed crudely.

"Who is it!" demanded Kushina to know.

"I don't know her name but…" the creature jumped its basket to the top of the table and faced Kumi, "but she had eyes so red like the blood that runs through her veins and very young too," Fungeki said letting a long green tongue slid out of the basket.

"Maiya," said Kumi ignoring the creature before her.

"Who has the contract?" asked Kushina for she feared more had signed it.

"I don't know," Kushina showed her sword again, "I have it."

"Give it to me or else," she demanded before it flew out of the basket a completely black scroll.

"I don't mind. It could be for a curious human to find it and take one of us here again to feed upon their flesh," Fungeki laughed before Kakashi kicked it off the table.

"You wish," said Kakashi before Fungeki turned around ready to launch out of its basket.

"(2) Kai," said Kushina with a simple sign just before the goblin showed its horrendous red face. She opened the scroll and showed them that in fact, Maiya had signed it but it seemed no one else besides her since the signature before hers was Kushina's.

"Something less to worry about," said one of the generals.

"If you excuse me," said Kumi, "I wish to send word to my sister."

"You can go," said Tsunade and Kakashi had been about to follow her as well.

"Stay Kakashi," he sat again, "It seems we finally got a trail on them," said Tsunade. "Kakashi I want you to assemble a team and go with Kumi and Tamiko and her team to look for them."

"The jewels were sent by the lord we assassinated recently through another person," said Kushina since she collected most of the information from the lord's castle.

"He was supporting Dokueki and Ekirei," said Tsunade.

"What are they up to? I think they want something more than to take revenge upon the clans," said a general.

"Hokage-sama, the letters we got from Sunagakure and the kingdom of Airwaves," said Shizune who was standing next to Tsunade taking notes.

"Nani?" asked Kushina, a few months ago she had been very close to Airwaves but was not aloud to go ahead since the Kazekage had that part of the country well protected.

"The lord of Airwaves has requested from Konoha some of our best shinobi to protect his castle in case the conflicts between his lands and those of the salt kingdom lead to a war," said Tsunade.

"We knew Dokueki and Ekirei were around there a few months ago, but the war, it is not one that would actually…" Kushina said with hope that they did not get involved but was interrupted by the elders.

"I thought you would know better of your own place of birth," said Koharu.

"Airwaves produce most of the food of Suna, if it goes through bad times it means all the country goes through bad times." said Homura "It might become hostile"

"OF COURSE I KNOW! HOWEVER, NOT EVEN THE LORD OF THE SALT KINGDOM IS THAT STUPID TO ATTACK AIRWAVES SINCE THEY TRADE TOGETHER ALL THE TIME! THE KINGDOM OF SALTS HAS ITS MAIN ROAD ROUTES THROUGH AIRWAVES! WAR IS NOT SOMETHING THEY WOULD DARE TO START! THE KAZEKAGE AND THE WIND COUNTRY'S DAIMYO WOULD NEVER ALLOW IT!" Kushina panted heavily as her lungs contracted from all the strength she used to scream.

To them she sounded like a roaring beast to be more feared than her summoning that fed upon human flesh.

However, to her distress she knew she had just proven to be very knowledgeable about Airwaves which made her perfect to lead the mission, "What about the letter from Sunagakure?"

"It was written by the Kazekage, he has accepted upon the request of the lord and will aloud for a special team to go to Airwaves but not without passing through their village first," said Tsunade.

"Hard times are falling upon Suna and us," said a general.

Kushina stood and left the room with no word.

"How dare her," said Koharu.

"She knows we chose her for the mission," said Tsunade.

"She can always choose to decline," said Kakashi.

"Let's give her a few hours to decide," said Tsunade.

8

Kushina walked fast through the forest. She had passed her little home but did not feel like going in. She wanted to take a bath but felt too stressed to go to the well and fill the tub. She remembered there was a waterfall nearby but she had not gone to it in so long since it was located passing the remainders of the small hut she once inhabited. She kicked on the dust and the bark that had once had been called her home. She did not want to go to Airwaves but who else could do it. She did not want to. She wanted to blame everyone and let the mission be carried without her but she knew she could not. "Damn shinobi," she cursed before finding a patch of grass. Tears filled her eyes as she recognized the place from where Minato and she watched the stars and moon so many times. Her life had sure given some wicked twists since he was gone.

_**8Flashback8 **_

_**Her body pained like a gigantic sore. She could barely open her eyes and looked into a clear blue sky. She tried to move her arms to sit and have a better look of her surroundings but could not. She hurt too much! "Help" and her throat was sore for some reason and could not call loudly. " Help," she tried again as she could not remember how she got there or anything about herself in the matter. Hours passed slowly. She was able to turn a few times but just ended crying in pain. **_

_**"Girl!" an old woman ran toward her as she lost consciousness. **_

_**She woke in a bed not feeling as hurt as before. She saw white bandages everywhere of her being. She tried to move but a gentle hand kept her down. **_

_**"Rest," said the old woman before she went back to a world of incoherent dreams. **_

_**When she woke up the old woman and an old man sat next to her bed. **_

_**"Kushina," said the old man with a smile but Kushina said nothing for a few seconds. **_

_**"Who are you…and Kushina?" she asked before the old couple got a worried look. **_

_**"You are my dear and I am Oki and this is my husband Masa, and you are Kushina." **_

_**"I am Kushina?" **_

_**"Rest dear, you must had hit your head really bad," said Oki before Kushina went back to sleep. **_

_**A year passed and no memory returned by its own. Kushina did not cry over it but felt a great pain and emptiness in her heart. She had sometimes tried to get near the place the old couple said she used to live in but every time she did, she passed out and had nightmares of demons. She had gotten back to health and helped them with the heavy work but always tried to stay inside since her body was covered with scars and burning marks. She was ashamed of her image and would not even dare look at herself in a mirror. **_

_**One cold afternoon when she went to chop wood, she wandered off into a large crater close to the place where Oki had found her. **_

_**"Good afternoon young lady," said someone behind her before she turned around and took a dagger on hand. Before her stood an old man who smiled with a pipe on his mouth. **_

_**"Who are you?" she said in a low voice. **_

_**The Sandaime Hokage looked at her curiously. He made sure he was wearing his Hokage robes and said, "I am the Hokage of the village." Kushina seeing her mistake apologized, "But what are you doing here?" and so Kushina told him her short story, "I am very sorry." **_

_**"Somehow I feel I am keeping myself away from very painful memories," after that she went home and the next day the Hokage returned with one of his students. Kushina tried to cover her scarred body from the beautiful blond medic ninja. **_

_**"I have seen worst," said Tsunade keeping her still and then curing and making all of her burns and scars disappear but when she reached Kushina's hands she made her stop. **_

_**"I want to keep those," Kushina said since she knew those scars were a lot older than the rest. **_

_**After that, the Hokage and Tsunade visited a few times to see how Kushina was doing and to try something to help her remember. One afternoon as the Hokage walked back from the place where the Kyuubi was last seen he spotted Kushina hanging upside down from a tree. He had seen her train before but had not thought about it before. He asked her where she learnt it but all she said was she could not remember. Another time he saw her practice with a sword and other time practice with her fighting style. **_

_**"Would you like to be a shinobi?" he asked her before Kushina gave it a little thought and accepted. Later she was given a teacher a lot younger than her. **_

_**Ebisu had no trouble with her since she would perform every task at perfection. **_

_**After a month of training, she asked to be let into the Chunnin exams. **_

_**The Hokage accepted and she was placed into an incomplete team. **_

_**She passed with no trouble. After that, it was all missions outside the village and passing exams until she became and ANBU. **_

_**8end of flashback8 **_

She remembered when she found about the Sandaime's death who had thought so highly of her and that was enough to make her spill tears. She wondered why she let her son continue with his dream of being Hokage when she knew he could be in great risk. She sat on the small patch of flowers and grass.

_"Don't ever leave me,"_ Minato had whispered to her ear in a short break of a kiss.

The voices of the past came to her ears and made the tears feel colder in the lonely present.

_"As long as you don't; I won't,"_ she had said embracing him as he leaned toward her body fully. In present Kushina just hugged her knees and leaned her forehead on them wishing, she did not have the burden of being a seer. She could feel his smile on her skin like the kindest touch of life had ever given her. Back then that feeling had made her feel like she did not need anything else in the world but in the present it made her feel more lonely an unsure of what she should do. She left the memories back and went ahead to the waterfall but something stopped her from going forwards. Her body felt colder than ever just as her eyes went blank and the memories she had been searching for so long started to come.

_**8flashback8 **_

_**Kushina jumped out the door just as the gigantic tale of the demon slammed about her home. She protected her baby with her body of the disintegrating home before standing and running as fast as she could with her sore and tired body. She ran in one direction away from the village and the demon. She would not let the monster have her child. She cried as her body started to give up on her. She reached the waterfall and entered its pond. She hid behind the water curtain and there sat on a rock before washing the body of her new born followed by hers. She heard the screams of the shinobi and the growls of the beast from there. She held her sleeping son on arms and overlooked with the light of the moon and the light from the fireflies on the pond through the waterfall his face. She passed her hand over his little head feeling the softness of his blond hair. **_

_**He started to cry before she fed him the best she could as she hummed a soft melody. **_

_**"Kushina!" she heard Minato shout and came out. **_

_**"Minato!" she cried running through the water, "We are here!" she saw the light on his eyes when he saw them and how it turned pale with a feeling she could not recognize. He hugged them both before placing a hand on the face of his son. **_

_**"A boy like you said," his calmer voice brought chills to her spine. There was a demon nearby and he was acting so calm, "We should pick a name." **_

_**"Naruto" she said with a determined voice before he smiled. **_

_**"Very well," he said before taking him from her arms. **_

_**"(4) Matte!" she could not stop him. She was exhausted, in that moment her body felt very heavy before she sank to her knees and he held their child. **_

_**"You are tired, rest," Minato looked at her with tired eyes. He had been fighting a demon and a decision that he had finally decided, "Kushina." **_

_**Tears, always tears, more came from her eyes as she felt dread in her heart for the man she loved and her son. **_

_**"The demon must be destroyed, or at least sealed away for you and Naruto to be safe," he said before she shook as she tried to stand but failed by falling with her arms and legs stopping her from meeting the ground. **_

_**"Minato don't, I beg you, don't!" her scream was weak and pathetic. **_

_**It broke his heart to see her like that. "Kushina, I am sorry," he said wrapping their baby in the blanket with care. **_

_**"NO! You can't! He is my son too, please don't…don't do that to our Naruto," she sobbed gaining some strength for their child. **_

_**It was the hardest decision he had ever made and one he knew would be the heaviest burden of his soul once he was in the Shinigami's stomach. "Uzumaki Naruto, he shall be the true hero tonight." At least that thought would give his soul some peace. He started to walk away. **_

_**Kushina cried in the ground as she cursed the demon and the pain it had brought upon them. She got on her knees and seeing Minato was almost out of her view she shouted, "Naruto!" Her scream exploded in the air making the earth tremble to its core. She felt her body lifted by itself and untouched the earth. Voices at the back of her mind told her to fight and take her son back. Voices that told her to kill Minato, "No!" she shook her head as the voices started to cloud her mind. **_

'_That should be enough,'_ said a voice that did not belong to the memory. Kushina appeared on a white place where she was back to back with another person, _'you will lose yourself if you go on without a guide' _said the person, a woman.

"A deity."

'_Look for me, you know who to look for to take you to me, all you need to do is go on with your destined task.' _

"I will," Kushina did not try to get any nearer the waterfall. She had other things to resolve.

8

That night Hyuuga Hiashi meditated in his personal dojo, he heard a knock on the screen door. "Who is it?" he asked.

"Uzumaki Kushina," she said from outside before entering. She gave a calm look to the Hyuuga before he guided her to a tearoom facing the inner yard, "You know who Naruto's father was?" she asked.

"No," he said with the same cold tone of voice, "the identity of that boy was held secret by the elders of the clans back then. They all died in the consecutive years and his identity remained a secret. But it seems that Tamiko somehow knew your son was his son."

"Up until now we haven't talked about what is to be of our children," she said serving tea with experience. "I am kind of new at this as you know and my son is no longer a child."

Hiashi took a sip of the tea wondering at what she was going with that.

"I will be leaving in a mission with them and my other students. I want to know if you approve of their relation before I go for I feel I might not be coming back."

Hiashi sighed, "They have my approval, though if your son hurts her I will kill him."

"I know," said Kushina with a calm smile before seeing Hanabi baby-sit little Hatake Uyeda and teach him how to fight at the same time. "I would kill him too if he did something so stupid."

Hiashi liked that response. "So who was he?" Hiashi asked curiously before she gave a cat like smile.

"Someone strong, that looks over the village everyday," she described.

Hiashi's eyes widened.

"Just don't tell Naruto I told you," fireflies flew by as it got late.

"He should have been treated better," said Hiashi.

"Then he wouldn't have become this strong," said Kushina

8

Yuko; the princess of Airwaves woke up from a dream panting. She had dreamed of the death coming back to life and one walking up to her before seeing her own face on its face. Those dreams, she hated them so much.

"Yuko-sama," said a servant knocking on the door. "We got your new dresses."

"Go away!" screamed Yuko.

"You can't treat the servants like that (5) imouto," said her brother Takai, the next lord of Airwaves.

"Shut up!" she cried wrapping herself in her blanket, 'Soon all will change, soon I will be free and out of this stupid kingdom. I will be the greatest singer of the entire world,' but her dreams told her something very different. They talked about death and war. It just made her more worried about the armies destroying the hills around the castle and their camps becoming more permanent, 'At least the shinobi will come soon.'

8

This special vocabulary is brought to you by Beta Reader, Anime Insaniac;

(1) Kuchiyose no Jutsu - Summoning Technique (Whoever doesn't know what summoning is in Naruto should be ashamed to call themself a fan)

(2) Kai – Release (Basically the way most techniques are removed when a seal is formed, mostly used on Genjutsu)

(3) Hiraishin no Jutsu - Flying Thunder God Technique(The main technique that got Yondaime his nickname as Konoha's Yellow Flash, the person is teleported to wherever they choose or if they use a special kunai or seal they go to the location that specific kunai, if used, or seal)

Hai - Yes, Okay (A basic response to let the person who has just spoken know that you have acknowledged what they were saying.)

Ah and Un - Yeah

(4) Matte - Wait

(5) Imouto - Little Sister

Onii-(san, sama, chan) - Big brother

Onee-(san, sama, chan) - Big sister

Otou-(san, sama) - Father

Okaa-(san, sama) - Mother

Obaa (san, sama, chan) - Grandmother

Ojii(san, sama, chan) - Grandfather

Daimyo - Feudal Lord (The leader of the specific country they are from)

Beta Reader/Editor's Notes: Anime Insaniac here and all I'm doing is correcting spelling and grammical errors. I'm also adding a few touches of Japanese language to add a certain Japan feeling to the story. I'm not changing the storyline or the style of writing; I'm simply showing more of what Norma Lizeth can do if directed slightly. There will be some slight spoilers some those who aren't up-to-date with the manga. There also may be some techniques of my own imagination in this story so anyone who wants to use any of them will require my permission in order to do so.


	19. Meeting the Past

_**UPDATES!!!: **_

_**THERE IS A GALLERY FOR THIS FANFIC, THE LINKS ON MY PROFILE**_

**THIS FANFIC NOW HAS LEMONS!!! SO NO READYING IF YOU KNOW YOU ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO (like you are going to listen) WARNING WILL BE PROVIDED**

**I AM CORRECTING THIS FANFIC AND ADDING TO THE PLOT**

**I HAVE REPLACED THE NAMES I GAVE Naruto's PARENTS FOR THE REAL NAMES (Minato, Kushina) **

**IF I FAIL TO CHANGE ONE OF THE NAMES I ORIGINALLY GAVE THEM THEY WERE (Kaseiyo and Marise)**

**I WANT TO CLEAR THAT I WROTE THIS EVEN BEFORE THEIR IDENTITIES WERE REVEALED SO NO TELLING ME Kushina WAS A KUNOICHI AND NOT A PRINCESS/WARRIOR/MUSE/MANY OTHER THINGS!!!**

Chapter 19: Meeting the Past

"Come again?" asked Tsunade.

"We are going too" said Hanabi with determination.

"Maiya was once our friend, at least we believed that and we want to know if she can be saved," said Kimi with a passionate voice and expression, which made strands of her blond hair fall on her face.

"We have been training for this chance for four years," said Rokuro with his green eyes impaling into the Hokage's.

Tsunade sighed before looking toward their sensei, "What do you think Mina?"

"They can go," said Mina, "I believe they can be of some help."

"Arigatou sensei," they said at the same time.

"Fine but just because you turned Chunnin a few months ago it doesn't mean you can do it all on your own," Tsunade informed them. "I want you to comply with Tamiko's and Kumi's team."

"Hai," they said.

"Go and report to them in the Tsukyuga estate. You shall be leaving tomorrow morning," said Tsunade before they departed.

"Arigatou gozaimasu Hokage-sama. It means a lot to them," said Mina.

"You should be getting to the gates, your team is about to depart," said Tsunade.

"Hai Hokage-sama," said Mina before running toward the gate where the rest waited. She found they were waiting for their sensei.

"Do you think she changed her mind?" asked someone before they heard her laugh.

"…well I wish you good luck K," said Tsukyuga Tamiko.

"I wish you luck too Tamiko-sama," said Kushina, "and please don't lose faith on her."

"No need to tell me that twice," said Tamiko before they said their goodbyes and left.

"Alright," said Kushina, "I got special permission from the Hokage to gather information where I see it more fit so we will not be going directly to Sunagakure," she saw the saddened look on Shikamaru's face and smiled behind her ANBU mask. "All of you are to go as Jounin, never mention your ANBU training... I am just the leader of the mission, understand?" she said before getting a positive response. "Then let's get going," she said before starting to run and then being followed.

88

The next day Kushina stopped at a small town just at the edge of the desert. It was a perfect place to stop just before one entered the desert or came out needing water and to be fed. Nevertheless, that was not the reason Kushina made them stop there. She remembered that when she was part of Takara's group they stopped often in that whistle-stop and that Takara most of all liked the place. She hoped she was right. "Kiba come with me and you too Akamaru. The rest go and listen around," she ordered before they went into a bar.

"We don't like shinobi's here," said the bartender.

"I am looking for Ishida Takara," she said before looking at the young black man sitting at a table at a corner of the room.

"She is no longer in that business," said the young man, his light brown eyes locked on Kushina with a serious meaning.

"Are you her son?" asked Kushina before he narrowed his eyes.

"And if I was?" he asked standing taller than anyone else in the room.

Kushina knew she was a little scared of his imposing shape.

He only wore a pair of light ragged pants and black boots. He was well built for any heavy work task.

'What did you feed him Takara?' Kushina wondered before removing her ANBU mask. "She is an old friend, the last time I saw her she told me she would look for the lands where her family came from but I knew she would come back here."

"Kushina?" someone came in through a back door.

It took Kushina less than a second to recognize her old friend Takara. The last time Kushina had seen her she had been twenty-five and Takara 30.

At fifty Takara looked not only beautiful but also stronger. Her hair was not braided or red like the old times but was all well brushed back and long to her back.

"Takara!" shouted Kushina with glee before her team went in thinking she was in danger.

"You look tough Kushina," said Takara laughing ignoring the Jounin for a moment. "A shinobi…I guess you found your lover."

"Shhh..." Kushina covered the mouth of her friend still smiling. "They can't know who he was," she said before letting go of her friend.

"Was? Oh Kushina" said Takara sad for her friend who continued to smile.

"Is he your son?" asked Kushina looking at the serious young man.

"Hai," said Takara, "Yori come here."

Yori kept his eyes on the Jounin as he went to his mother.

"I want you to take them to the inn."

He nodded before guiding them but Naruto tried to stay back.

"Go along Naruto," said Kushina. "I'll catch up later," said Kushina as she and Takara sat.

Once Naruto was gone, old friends reacquainted themselves by telling what they had been doing for the last twenty years.

"When I found the roots of my family I also found that those lands were in trouble for they were being attacked by their neighbors," said Takara.

"And let me guess, you came to their rescue," said Kushina.

"There was already someone doing that, and he wasn't doing that bad; his name was Saburo," and then Takara went on how they created two separate sides of the revolution since the government was trying nothing to defend them. Saburo didn't think Takara had right to interfere since she was not born in those lands but still she helped mostly on protecting lives while Saburo and his followers took care of the government and the invaders. A few years after all ended both were praised as heroes and put at charge of the land and eventually fell in love. "We got separated six years later and I took our son here. We didn't hate each other; we just found we were too different though that had been what we liked from each other at the beginning."

"Yori's father is a lord? Does that mean Yori is the next on line?" asked Kushina before Takara nodded.

"So is that boy, Naruto, your son?" asked Takara before Kushina gave a surprised look. "He has that same light in the eyes as you did when young."

"No one usually thinks we are related," said Kushina. "He looks so much like his father," then Kushina went on to tell her story reaching the point when she saw her son at hospital.

"Enough of that," said Takara before getting a serious look. "What is the real reason you are here?"

"Leader!" the Jounin rushed inside. "It's one in the morning, we won't wait any longer."

"There will be time in the morning," said Takara.

8

"Are they to be trusted?" asked Yori to his mother.

"I believe in Kushina but the others I am not sure. We will not talk about that Yori. I know Kushina is smart enough to know that we don't live like normal folk around here," said Takara polishing the sword Kushina made for her more than twenty years ago.

The black diamond had retaining its shine and the blade its perfect sharpness.

8

At dawn, the shinobi woke up to find their sensei gone. They found her at a café with Takara and Yori working at the back making bread.

"This tastes great," said Kushina. "But if I remember right you didn't like to cook."

"And if I remember right you said once that you would never have any children," countered Takara before Kushina referred to her team.

"Sit and eat, we will be leaving in an hour," she said very commandingly.

The Jounin said nothing as Kushina and Takara shared gossip. They all noticed it was not simple gossip.

They were exchanging information in a very simple way.

"A man that is not a man but a monster in human flesh that comes to the ear of the lord of the Salt Kingdom. It has being doing so for a long time and it is said by the servants that have deserted him that the man that isn't a man is controlling his mind."

"Hmmm, such person can there be only one. He is not alive at least he isn't suppose to be," said Kushina.

"Then as I said a monster or a demon from another world."

That afternoon when Kushina and her team were finally gone while Takara moved the dough, she felt a small solid bump. She pulled on it and found a small cylinder containing a note inside.

"Boss?" asked one of her followers entering.

"Tell everyone to start to pack," said Takara after she read the note.

8

"Welcome," said Gaara at the kneeling shinobi.

"It's an honor to be at your presence," said Kushina as they stood.

"You are the leader," Gaara acknowledged.

"Hai," she said before removing her mask, "and you most be Gaara; Karura's youngest son."

"You," Gaara had an unbelievable look of misbelieve.

"My name is Uzumaki Kushina," Gaara gave a look to Naruto who just shrugged, "I gathered information about the dispute between Airwaves and Salts."

They all gathered at the Kazekage's office where Kushina informed him of what she had learned from a trustable source. When she was finished, Temari came inside and delivered a large and old scroll to Gaara. She had seen Kushina from a far but she knew immediately who she was. Just as she was about to leave Kushina spoke.

"You have grown a lot Temari, and you carry the fan I made you, I am honor," Temari turned around and looked at Kushina better.

Kushina wore a calm expression that hid nothing. She meant what she had said.

"Please everyone leave for exception of Kushina and Naruto," Gaara said Kushina's name with a familiar tone. He had met her in his dreams where she never left him alone to confront the demon that was no longer inside of him but tried to reach through his dreams to torment him.

"Hinata stays," said Naruto before Gaara gave a nod of acceptance.

He opened the scroll old as the village or even more. "First prove that you are truly the one that is gifted," said Gaara before Kushina used her alien hand signs to create a breeze that entered one of the small windows and wrapped around them before disappearing.

"This tells of the Wind Muse of the Bleeding Sky, a title that is passed to the next woman of every previous one," Gaara waited for her to nod. "This is what it says." he let his sand into the scroll where it reached into those lines not seen by the human eye filling the missing words.

_The legend of Uraya Mai, the first Muse of Suna. This story has been passed on my family for many generations. Recently my mother who had six sons and a daughter died giving birth to my sister. She was a strong woman but for no simple reason for it ran on her blood as it now runs through my sister's blood. It all started three hundred years ago when our ancestor Uraya Mai was born. She was the daughter of the seer that lived in the temple of the wind goddess of this land. Her father was what is called a shinobi that fell in love with the seer that saved his life through a prediction. Uraya Mai at young age became a seer too but besides being that out of the ordinary she was…_

_"Mai Mai!" cried one of the priestesses before running after the 8 year old._

_"Hahaha," laughed Mai as she jumped over the fence and mounted a horse._

_"Get down from that!" cried the priestess in distress._

_"Later, I am going to town!" screamed Mai before she rode. She rode through the sand with her hair whistling on her ear as she forced the horse to go faster._

_"Ho!" someone threw a lasso around the horse neck stopping it._

_"Jiro, let me go!" cried Mai getting off the horse and stomping toward the twelve year old._

_"Go back to the temple or your mother will worry about you," said Jiro. _

_"I hate you," said Mai as they started walking toward the temple._

_One night Mai's mother was called to the village to predict the fortune of a couple that was to be wed._

_Mai's father, always finding such predictions comical, went along. Jiro stayed with Mai for the priestesses needed their rest and it seemed he was the only one that could control her besides her parents._

_That night the Ichibi no Tanuki, Shukaku, that was always rampant in the lands, attacked the small village killing Mai's parents and Jiro's family._

_Mai and Jiro stayed in the temple to live but lived distantly from each other since to look at each other's face brought sad memories._

_Not long after the goddess of the temple lost her child of human father to another attack of Shukaku. She wept so hard that her temple shook._

_Everyone left with exception of Uraya Mai who approached the goddess that cried in her altar. "I lost my parents to the demon and I know it hurts but if you continue to weep then people are going to be more worried about you than finding a way to defeat the demon," her wise words stopped the goddess from continuing her cry._

_"He was a priest of mine once long ago but he turned into a wicked demon and grew strong and I could do nothing. I cannot reach into a human body and be one to defeat the demon, but I can give you something for you to avenge your family and my daughter who was just your age when killed. I give up my tears, for I will no longer need them. And I give you a part of me to control the winds and vanquish that monster."_

_As the eyes of every Muse of the wind, Mai's turned from the darkest black into a radiant grey as power from the goddess was fused into her very soul. "I shall go and end all this suffering," Mai left without hearing the warning words of the goddess. It took Uraya Mai three years to locate the demon. She had been centered for so long on just finding him that she did not master her abilities completely so when the fight came she almost lost her life._

_"HAHAHAHA! YOU THOUGHT YOU WOULD DEFEAT ME! I WILL BLOW YOU TO SHOW YOU WHAT A REAL STORM IS LIKE!" And the terrible strength of the attack sent her flying before being buried by sand._

_Her savior was a young man who pulled her out and took her back to the wind goddess temple. He placed her before the altar of the goddess and left._

_When she woke up, she pleaded forgiveness to the goddess for failing her. "You are still alive, that's what should count. I have decided to give you one more gift; One that will give you more strength with the passing of time."_

_This power of which whoever knows is not allowed to speak was granted to Mai._

_The goddess had taken such a kind heart toward Mai that she gave up her ability to give the world more children. This was the exchange she made with the Shinigami._

_Mai left again not wondering who had brought her to the temple and for five years she trained alone how to control the wind and her other terrible power. At the age of 16 Mai fought the demon._

_That night the sky turned red and wind made sick many people._

_From very afar, people could see and feel the terrible strength she possessed._

_The earth trembled with her screams of rage and the demon's roar._

_At dawn, it was all over and Mai returned to the village carrying a teakettle that the wind had brought to her by accident yet was her ally when she found she could not make the spirit depart._

_She placed the teakettle before the goddess altar. "Thank you for saving me that first time I fought the demon."_

_"It was not I who saved you but a man that lives in the temple and looks for the priest and priestesses."_

_"Who is he?" she asked _

_"You know him," said the goddess before Mai ran screaming the name of her old friend._

_"Jiro!" she cried in every hall until she found him in the garden at the back._

_"Mai?" he asked as she hugged him because she defeated the demon. She became famous and people came from everywhere to have her tell them their fortune tell, give presents, and require her service to ward off other monsters._

_With time passing her so fast and her reputation increasing word was carried to the king of the demons that someone might have the power to defeat him._

_The Kyuubi was not happy for this and disguised as a man went to find her._

_It was in a small town near the temple where it was celebrated her twentieth six birthday._

_The Kyuubi saw a beautiful woman that every man wanted but she only gave attention to one in special. That night the Kyuubi heard to their conversation under the desert night._

_"Marry me Mai, I ask only for that," said Jiro._

_Mai accepted and kissed the man she loved._

_The Kyuubi followed her to the temple and just as she was about to enter he called her. It was true that it could have killed her then and be free of her existence but Kyuubi saw the sacrifices of the goddess upon her and thought of a better punishment than a simple death, "I am sorry to ask, but are you Uraya Mai?"_

_"Yes sir, I am Mai. Do you need help?" in that moment a soft wind passed creating a curtain a dark tendrils from her hair making it seem like a net._

_"Actually I want to give you this as an offering for all that you have done," the Kyuubi offered a red ribbon that she took. "Such beautiful face should not be covered."_

_Thinking of Jiro, Mai agreed and used the ribbon to tie her hair but as soon as it was secured it disappeared and her long hair fell back down but this time was as red as the ribbon had been. "What's this?" she asked before she was able to see the red eyes of the demon that laughed with a mouth full of fangs and nine red tails of fire leaping from behind._

_"It's a curse that you accepted. You shall suffer like the goddess that gave you your gifts but even worse. There shall never be two of your kind at the same time. That I will assure you; all women from your direct blood shall die as they give birth to their daughters. The men can live since they will not have your abilities. Your own daughter when born will absorb your life like you absorbed the life of the desert to defeat Shukaku and, no matter how hard they try, this can't be stopped."_

_"You lie!" she cried._

_"I don't," chuckled the demon. "There is no way to remove it, there will be always men for which your descendants will fall and new born will come. There shall always be only one daughter that as the mother shall die as she gives birth," and then the demon disappeared in a ball of flame._

_Uraya Mai saddened by this news asked to the goddess to help her but as she tried the demon with one of its tale hit the temple and destroyed it and Mai's link to the goddess. Mai did not dare tell Jiro of her curse, instead she said she had changed her hair to look more beautiful which Jiro did not believe but did not question her wishes._

_They married and for some years, she helped in all she could and traveled far and near._

_Nevertheless, the time came when she got pregnant and she knew it was a girl._

_That night of labor, Mai told Jiro of the curse and apologized many times for making his blood impure._

_He did not care and only cried for her death at the end. He raised their daughter to be as strong as her mother and told her the story of how she because to be known as the Wind Muse of the Bleeding sky._

_Therefore, it has been like that since then. Only one woman, one muse and one curse that can not be broken or at least that's what they believe but I, though I possess no special ability, believe that if a muse is strong enough to choose just to have one son and remain like that the curse can be broken with her death. Though that shall be hard for no muse has ever died for other reason but birthing a new life and the second gift of the goddess remains a secret for all but the muses that pass each other a scroll which no others are aloud to look at._

_We, those who are family to the muse, look saddened upon their fates and many times short lives. We protect them the best we can for Mai's seer gift also passes to the muse as those that are related to them. We are their companions when traveling and their guards when they sleep. We keep pretentious men away from them and we make sure they grow loved. As I look upon my new sister Suki I understand these words that had been taught to me since very young. They are truly beautiful with their silver eyes and bloody hair._

"I have three sisters from which I am the youngest, care to explain." Said Kushina

"Are you sure they are your sisters, it could be that they were there to protect you." said Gaara.

Kushina wanted to laugh at that.

Her sisters did not like her that much. They were not like the man that wrote the scroll.

However, she guessed that could be a good reason. She thought about it before her head started to hurt. She now saw why the demon had gone after her and Naruto all those years ago. She had truly broken the curse for she and Minato had decided to have only one child to love since she had such a bad experience with her sisters and brother. With a sigh, she collapsed on a chair. "I have no idea what the second gift is," she said with sarcastic smile. "But I sure wish that damn Kyuubi was out here so I could send it to hell personally."

"Do you need to rest?" asked Naruto.

"Iie," said Kushina, "if we keep making stops like this we won't make it to Airwave's in good time."

"But you look too pallid," said Hinata as she brought out a small flask and passed her a pill.

"I will be fine," said Kushina. She was starting to feel like an old woman.

"Kankuro can go with you and whichever shinobi you prefer can remain here in case of an emergency." said Gaara

"Hinata please tell Shikamaru he can stay," said Kushina before Hinata left.

"You knew my mother?" asked Gaara.

"And father too though at least you seem to be a lot of a better person than him," she said with a smile. "What happened to Yashamaru? I know he is dead, but how?"

"He died trying to kill me, by orders of my father and because he hated me since I took my mother's life though I was her revenge against the village."

Kushina burst into laughter, "What an idiot he was, even the dead change their feelings. I knew Karura and she was not the kind to keep a grudge for that long, no matter what. I know that if she had lived she would have gotten over it and looked after her children and her bastard husband… Sorry about that."

Gaara just laughed very softly before leaning on his chair, "The scroll was found among the first who belonged to this village and the teakettle that once held Shukaku in the ruins of what we guess was the goddess temple. The family of the Muse always changes name so they were hard to locate which was actually good since that way demons could not find them easily."

"Then somehow they ended in Airwaves," said Naruto not believing how crazy his family was. First, his father was the first of a new blood line that everyone wanted and became the Hokage that ended up sacrificing himself for the village, his mother was the descendant of not only royalty but also warriors that fought demons…, and he had a demon locked inside him. What was he going to tell his future children?

"I guess," said Kushina

8

They continued with their travel to Airwaves leaving Shikamaru at Sunagakure and bringing Kankuro along.

Kushina kept feeling bad for him since he looked so much like his deceased father. The face paint helped a little.

They traveled at the edge of the sea gathering little information in the way.

Kushina heard of a certain Geisha house the shinobi used for special occasions. She decided to ask Kankuro.

"It operates in the city of Nyuko," said Kankuro. "And the geisha house is called Suzu and was opened about twenty five years ago. Sometimes we use it for assassinations. The women from that place may look beautiful but they are as dangerous as the white sharks that swim by their sea coast."

"Who runs it?" Kushina asked not believing the excitement that ran through her veins.

"I don't know," said Kankuro. "But supposedly she doesn't like shinobi."

"Kaa-san?" asked Naruto knowing what was on her mind.

"Is not far, right?" Kushina asked, not listening to her son.

"I guess since it's in our way to Airwaves," said Kankuro.

"Alright, we might get some good information from them," said Kushina as an excuse.

8

"This is it?" asked Kushina looking at the fancy building.

The one that got burned twenty-eight years ago had been more traditional.

"How might we serve you?" asked a young geisha after she opened the door.

"Where is Katana?" Kushina asked before the geisha erased the smile from her face.

"Who are you?" asked the geisha with threatening blue-grayish eyes and a small sword hidden in her sleeve.

"My name is Kushina," she said with a bow before a head poked from a door.

"Kushina?" asked the woman before others picked to see if they heard right. "Is that you Kushina!" someone shouted after numerous whispering.

"Who else?" Kushina said before the older Geisha's started to approach her with cheerful faces.

"Kushina is here!" someone shouted in a farther away room, "Katana! Kushina is here!"

"NANI!?" they heard a scream.

Kushina could not believe she heard her old friend.

"What's going on?" asked Choji seeing Kushina surrounded by geishas who talked no stop and somehow she was able to keep up with them.

"They are old friends of mine," said Kushina to the shinobi. "I worked with them for two years when I was even younger that you but back then it wasn't used for assassinations."

"Your mom worked with these people…that can explain the Oiroke no Jutsu," said Sakura to Naruto with a shiver.

They heard running feet before a woman only two years older than Kushina slid across the floor stopping before them.

"Kushina," said Katana in misbelieve.

Kushina responded with a smile before Katana ran toward her and…punched her, "That's for not coming earlier but I guess now is better than never."

"Then why did you hit me?" shouted Kushina standing.

"Hmm, because you became a shinobi." said Katana pointing at her clothes.

"You just made that up," said Kushina.

"Prove it," said Katana pushing a blond strand of hair off her face.

"Grrr," Kushina growled, she had forgotten how much Katana got on her nerves.

"Wow you built character after that first taste of death," said Katana. "But come inside and don't go into any of those rooms boys or you will not come out alive."

The boys stared at the smiling geishas. They gulped before following very closely.

"After you left we used the savings my mother left to build a new place. We did not hired men to construct it. We did it ourselves and I think it came out just fine though not as beautiful the one my mother designed," said Katana as they walked into a large living room.

"And mind telling how it became a slaughter house," said Kushina.

"Pure luck," said Katana, "a drunken shinobi of Otogakure tried to abuse one of the younger girls and I killed him. It turned out the Sand wanted it dead or alive so we delivered the body to them for the reward and they asked us if we could kill a traitor that lived among them. The pay was way better so we accepted and since then we make business of that, now mind telling me which of these handsome boys is your son?"

"How did you know?" asked Kushina before the sliding door that had been a crack open closed.

"I have ears everywhere," said Katana as the nosy geishas scurried away.

"Guess," said Kushina.

"Let's make it a bet," said Katana placing an opal stone on the table.

"Alright," said Kushina placing a Amethyst stone.

"The one with the glasses," said Katana pulling the rocks to her.

"Wrong," said Kushina, "I will give you another chance but you only get to keep the Amethyst."

"Hmm, the blond one," she said before Kushina let her take the Amethyst. "So what's your name boy?"

"Want to make that a bet too?" said Kushina as she examined the multicolored Opal.

"No thanks," said Katana pocketing the Amethyst.

That night they slept in a separate side of the house.

Kushina was off with Katana talking about the old times and stuff like that.

Shino could not sleep. The sound of the sea kept him awake so he wondered off into the beach where he spotted the geisha that had welcomed them sitting in a fallen log that the sea had dragged to the shore where she let a middle-sized tarantula escape from a jar.

"Sorry Okaa-san confused you for Uzumaki-sama's son." said the woman

"She's your mother?" Shino asked.

"Kind of," said the young geisha.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Rei," said the geisha, "and yours?"

"Aburame Shino," he sat next to her and let the spider crawl to his hand.

"If the others had seen it they would have killed it with either a shoe or some poison."

"Actually this is a funnel-web tarantula and it's pretty poisonous," he said as he held it at top of his hand.

"Are you serious?" said Rei scooting away a little.

"Very serious," said Shino. 'And this is where she makes a lame excuse and leaves,' he thought before she brought the jar.

"We should take it to a place where it won't give as much trouble. Kids sometimes play here," she said.

"I will carry it. I am good dealing with them," Shino said, slightly surprised that she did not leave.

"Just be careful please," said Rei with a smile.

'Is she really worried about me?' wondered Shino.

88

**Tanuki - RaccoonDog (Mischeavous by nature, their unusual form of humor involves killing one person in a married couple and taking on their form and acting as said person. They then show the mate of the person their taking the form of their true form and explain the joke.)**

**Ichibi - One tail**

**Shukaku - Ichibi no Tanuki, Shukaku was once a priest that was affected by the mass demonic waves emitted by Hachimata no Orochi when it swallowed and absorbed the Kusanagi no Tsurugi, this resulted in the priest becoming a demon himself, but, due to his initially being human, he went insane with power, it's symbolic element/elemental affinity is wind**

**Kusanagi no Tsurugi - Grasscutter Blade, the legendary sword of the Kusanagi clan, a foolish member of the clan used this sword to fight the Hachimata no Orochi, resulting in the Orochi absorbing the blade gaining demonic power second only to that of the Kyuubi no Youkou(S/N - This is also the sword Orochimaru wielded before it was relinquished from him through the combine effort of Enkou Enma and Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi)**

**Enkou - Monkey King**

**Arigatou Gozaimasu/Domo Arigatou - thank you very much**

**Sensei - A title given to that of an instructor or a doctor**

**Iie - No**

**Nani - What**

**Oiroke no Jutsu - Sexy Technique(Any idiot who has seen the first episode or read the first chapter of Naruto can figure out what this technique is and what it does)**

**Beta Reader/Editor Notes - No excuses save for laziness. Luck appears to be on my side when it comes to job searching, so now I'll be delivering pizzas for a while. I need the money. Strange though that I get a job in the pizza market a few days after the TMNT movie just came out, and I'm rambling. The movie itself is decent at best so it will be your choice whether or not you want to see it. I have a few sources for this kind of info and the story does of Uraya Mai does not obstruct or mess up any of the Bijuu legends so there is no problem on my part. Anyone who wants to see the Bijuu legends just look in the Narutofan Forums and do a Bijuu search you'll find them somewhere.**


	20. The Guides

_**UPDATES!!!: **_

_**THERE IS A GALLERY FOR THIS FANFIC, THE LINKS ON MY PROFILE**_

**THIS FANFIC NOW HAS LEMONS!!! SO NO READYING IF YOU KNOW YOU ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO (like you are going to listen) WARNING WILL BE PROVIDED**

**I AM CORRECTING THIS FANFIC AND ADDING TO THE PLOT**

**I HAVE REPLACED THE NAMES I GAVE Naruto's PARENTS FOR THE REAL NAMES (Minato, Kushina) **

**IF I FAIL TO CHANGE ONE OF THE NAMES I ORIGINALLY GAVE THEM THEY WERE (Kaseiyo and Marise)**

**I WANT TO CLEAR THAT I WROTE THIS EVEN BEFORE THEIR IDENTITIES WERE REVEALED SO NO TELLING ME Kushina WAS A KUNOICHI AND NOT A PRINCESS/WARRIOR/MUSE/MANY OTHER THINGS!!!**

Chapter 20: The Guides

"I knew I would find you here," said Iruka landing next to Rin.

"Hey," she simply said as she looked toward the Hokage monument where the face of her sensei was carved. "Just taking in some fresh air since I don't have so much work to do."

"Why didn't you go with them?" asked Iruka leaning on the rail as her.

"It was either go with Kakashi and Kumi or Kushina and the kids. I couldn't choose so I stayed," said Rin looking down.

"That's a tough one," said Iruka.

Rin sighed before Iruka took hold of her hand with a gentle smile. She smiled back before he warmed her with a hug.

Click…click…click… "Heheheh," laughed one Mitarashi Anko after taking a few pictures of the couple.

"You shouldn't be doing this," said Morino Ibiki, head of the Konoha Anbu Torture and Interrogation Force, "though it is quite interesting."

"I know," said Anko with an evil smile, "just imagine how much money I can get from both by black mailing them."

Ibiki wondered how much money he would be able to get from Anko for not telling on the couples she had spied, 'Just like the mouse and the cat.'

8

In the middle of the night, with a crescent moon above the Hyuuga estate, the cry of a child could be heard.

Hiashi stood up with no problem. He had not been sleeping well since his daughters and nephew left on those missions. He raised his hand on dismissal to those Hyuuga who were going to look after the poor crying child. Hiashi calmly opened the screen door to find Hatake Uyeda sniffing in his blanket.

"Gomen Hiashi-sama," little Uyeda said before Hiashi picked him up.

Though Hiashi may never admit it, he had always wanted a son. With Kakashi, Kumi and Mina gone little Uyeda had fallen into his care.

Uyeda though a smart child was still a child and missed them terribly.

Hiashi carried him outside into the cold night. "They will come back," said Hiashi, "you come from a strong family, from both sides. Someday you may be stronger than your parents."

"I wish I was strong now," said Uyeda pushing the remaining tears away with his sleeve.

8

"You know I hate children, why did you accept them in our team Tamiko-sama," complained Susumu (the Anbu that liked Kushina) for the thousandth time during the mission.

"Shut up already, we are doing nothing wrong," said the now 17-year-old Konohamaru.

"What about practicing those stupid jutsus?" said Susumu before some of the members of the team gave a sigh.

"They are not stupid, you fell right for them," said Udon with Moegi nodding right next to him.

"You are just children, this isn't…" Susumu was saying when Kumi interrupted.

"Enough!" screamed Kumi. "Look at team 1, they are behaving more mature than you four, you shall be ashamed of yourselves." Hanabi as her team were fifteen and with the serious and strong Hanabi, alert Kimi and the wise Rokuro they made Konohamaru's team and Susumu look childish.

"Gomen," they said equally but Kumi had not enough stress dispersed.

"What's worse is Susumu is right. Those jutsus are inappropriate to be practiced in a mission like this. Konohamaru, what do you think your grandfather would say or your uncle!"

But Kumi should have known that when it came to his uncle and grandfather Konohamaru didn't stay quiet.

"Shut up old hag!" he screamed.

"What did you say…?" Kumi was never one to care about her age but that day she was not in a good mood.

"Eh…" Konohamaru gave a step back as Kumi cracked her knuckles.

"Kumi," Kakashi held her back.

"Let me go Kakashi! I am going to teach him a lesson!" Kumi tried to reach Konohamaru with her free hand but just as she was about to Kakashi made her look into his Sharingan eye and she fell limp right into his arms.

"What is wrong with Kumi-sama?" asked Hanabi.

"She just misses Uyeda and Mina," said Tamiko as Kakashi swung his wife into his shoulder and continued their search.

"So romantic," said Kimi before Kumi's head hit a branch.

"It's so sad that you don't know what guys really want," said Moegi shaking her head.

"For once I am with you kids," said Susumu passing them by.

"Who asked you anyways!?" screamed Konohamaru.

8

"They are near Maiya, are you ready?" asked Dokueki.

"A few more days' sensei," said Maiya as she sat on the ground of a dark room with a scroll written in blood before her.

"We don't have all the time of the world girl. At least you do. However, Ekirei cannot wait forever. Who knows when Kushina's team will reach Airwaves and how long your dear mother and aunt will find us," said Dokueki circling the young girl.

"They are nothing to me. I will defeat them easily," said Maiya with a sneer.

"You say that now," said Dokueki.

"Hanabi and the others are coming too," she said.

"Very sharp Maiya, indeed they are," said Dokueki, "and I believe Hyuuga Hanabi wants to fight you. You know, to find who is stronger."

She twirled her elegant blue umbrella on her shoulder. She enjoyed seeing the youth's anger and hate at display. "I am!" claimed Maiya before the atmosphere tensed.

Dokueki was not affected but if it was anyone else besides her brother, they would feel it. "Yes you are, but you just have to prove it to them and to do so you must first finish your task." That was all the encouragement Maiya needed.

"I won't fail," said Maiya to herself. "I won't fail; I won't fail, no matter what they will all die."

8

Morning arrived at the Geishas/assassins' house.

Kushina woke up in the same tearoom she had fallen sleep with Katana talking about the days of their earlier youth. With a yawn, she woke up her friend.

"Kushina…" said Katana with a sleepy voice.

"Hai?" said Kushina almost falling back sleep.

"WE ARE LATE!" shouted Katana before Kushina jumped to her feet.

"Where is my uniform! My bag…" it dawned on her that she no longer went to school with Katana "Why you…" she had been ready to strangle her old friend.

"Uzumaki-san!" entered the Jounin into the small tearoom, "can we go to the beach!"

"Eh? Of course you can," said Kushina before the Jounin left in a stamped.

"What kind of leader are you?" said Katana looking at the trace of dust they left behind.

"That's my question as well," said Kankuro leaning on a wall in the room.

"Don't be a stick on the mud," said Kushina, "or no girl will ever like you."

"There are plenty of girls who like me!" said Kankuro. 'But they like mostly Gaara.'

"Yeah, the girls that think your dolls are pretty," said Katana with a sneaker that Kushina shared.

"They are shinobi weapons!" said Kankuro. "Wait how did you know?" he kept his puppets sealed in scrolls.

"I told her of course," said Kushina sipping on the cold tea with a smile.

Kankuro stomped away mumbling about old women that talked too much. He went to the beach to see what the others were doing.

"Now with him gone, tell me what you need," said Katana with a calm smile.

"Me? I need nothing," said Kushina innocently picking at her nails.

"C'mon, I know you want something," said Katana, she was a woman of business so she knew when someone wanted something from her.

"Your support; if it isn't too much to ask," she said still picking at her nails. She knew Katana's kind. She was too curious to not ask at what.

"Support at what?" she asked before Kushina gave her a cool and calm look.

"A war that may be coming soon", she said before Katana's eyes narrowed.

"Tell me more, and don't miss any details," she said before Kushina told her what she knew.

The Geishas had the day free since Katana was in such a good mood. They had invited the shinobi to swim before they requested permission from Kushina. It was interesting to watch them play tricks on each other. They were having fun but did not miss to notice one of them was missing. They reported this to Katana. Rei, to her, was like her daughter, but her birth mother died when she gave birth and Katana who had been close to the Geisha had taken care of Rei as her own.

8Later8

"Where is Shino?" asked Kushina to her team that looked at each other shrugging.

They stood at the entrance of the Geisha house with their things ready to leave.

She had taken Shino's bag out but could not find him.

"Here I am," he said as he and Rei walked down the street toward them.

They were coming from the forest after letting the very venomous spider somewhere it would not hurt any human.

"Rei, you had been missed all morning," said Katana.

"Gomen kaa-san," said Rei, the Jounin looked at Katana who was blond and of honey colored eyes and then at Rei who had blue-grayish colored hair and deep black eyes, "but I found this big…"

"You don't need to give me any explanations" said Katana with a smile, "I trust in you."

"Arigatou," said Rei before waving good-bye to Shino and going inside.

"But I can't say the same thing for you young man," said Kushina to Shino.

"I am already an adult," he said coldly letting Kushina gaping. He was always the kind to obey.

Then she spotted Rei spying from a window. 'So you want to show off, fine,' Thought Kushina since she had never seen or heard Shino doing something like that for a girl.

It was not long after that they left.

Kushina and Katana shared meaningful stares before saying their good byes

It was only a day later that they arrived to a little town that Kushina did not know since it was only twenty years old. She knew it was the last stop before arriving to Airwaves. She still had not met with the person that would take her to the deity that would guide her into some kind of information.

As they crossed the town in regular clothes to hide their approach on Airwaves they had separated on groups of three and two to pass unnoticed. As they made a quick stop to look at a poster in a record store about something new coming from the kingdom of Airwaves, Kushina spotted a fine kimono store at the other side of the street. She wondered if she should buy one to appear nice before her brother and sisters. She did not know why she was thinking like that and had no more time to think about it when someone bumped into her.

"Gomen ne," said a girl about eighteen years old.

Kushina looked at her since she looked familiar, " Ume?"

"Do I know you?" asked the girl of white hair and coral colored eyes.

"You are Arata's daughter, right?" asked Kushina wondering if she got the wrong person.

"Yes but who are…K? Is that you!" Ume cried since the time she met Kushina she had been wearing her ANBU mask the entire time but the grey eyes and red hair could not be mistaken.

"Actually it's Kushina," she said remembering that the last time she saw Ume she was no more than eight years old.

"I can't believe it, I was right! You changed!" Ume said before Kushina's companions asked.

"Kaa-san?" said Naruto before Ume's odd eyes rested on him.

"Kaa-san? Kushina who…" said Ume but then Kushina interrupted.

"I need to see your father Ume, is really important," said Kushina.

"Sumimasen, K…Kushina, he passed away two years ago," said Ume shattering some of Kushina's hopes.

"No, I should be the one apologizing since now I have to ask you for your brother," she feared he was gone too.

"Minoru is fine Kushina, come on," said Ume as she started her way home.

Kushina, Naruto, and Hinata followed to a house at the outskirts of the town.

"You two look for the others and come here. Alright?" said Kushina before they left.

"Hai!" When Naruto and the others were finally there, Kushina was outside talking with a man about their age. He had the same white hair as Ume but his eyes were a very light shade of blue.

"I can not help you Kushina, I don't have the skill my father had," he said patiently but Kushina just looked angry.

"You still doubt yourself too much," she said. "Your skill is the same or better than your father's was."

"Please don't say that," said Minoru gently.

"At least try," pleaded Kushina.

"But we will need another seer, and Ume is not gifted like that," said Minoru glad that his little sister was inside making tea.

"Then this is your lucky day," said Naruto stepping forwards.

"Naruto?" some of his team wondered and asked.

"That's right," said Kushina, "he is a seer too and my son. That should be enough."

"If you insist," said Minoru before letting them inside.

"Sensei, what's going on?" asked Sasuke.

"Why are we making other stop?" asked Kiba.

With a sigh, Kushina told them of her and Naruto being seers as if was nothing.

"Wait! Since when can you…" Ino wondered if they could tell her about her future wedding.

"Since she returned," said Naruto.

"Demo…" that seemed too suspicious to Lee.

"The gift of a seer is very unstable," said Minoru. "Some are able to see right after they are born and others not until they are at the last years of their lives but they come usually at the most fortunate times."

"Minoru here is the son of who was the greatest seer ever known; Daiku Arata," said Kushina.

"Please Kushina-san," but Minoru was very shy and humble.

"Here is the tea," said Ume placing the cups on a small table. "We met Kushina when she escorted father to one of the Lord's houses for a session. Father found she was a seer too."

"And taught her about her abilities," said Minoru.

"So sensei can look into the future?" asked Tenten.

"Something like that, but I am not here to talk about old history. Minoru will be helping me to contact a deity guide," said Kushina making a few spit their tea, "and the sooner the better."

"Yes, please follow me," said Minoru before Kushina and Naruto followed him to a room.

"You can come too, its really cool," said Ume to the others before they followed as well.

The room was entirely black with no windows and only a mysterious red wax candle in the center. The door was closed and could no longer be found.

"This is a very special room," said Minoru before they could see his eyes shine in the darkness and then slowly saw Naruto's and Kushina's.

Suddenly signs starting from where the three seers stood were drawn by the lines of the same color as their eyes. They passed over each other and into the walls and ceiling but left them three in a circle at the center.

"You can watch but do not talk," said Ume, her eyes did not shine but her figure seemed almost luminous as the inscriptions everywhere.

"Please, who shall be the sacrifice?" asked Minoru.

"Sacrifice!" cried Hinata worried.

"A small piece of the soul," Ume told them.

"I shall be for is I who wants this contact," said Kushina and sent a look at Naruto to not try change her mind.

The room as if understanding her words shone even brighter before they heard mumbling from Minoru followed by Kushina and finally Naruto then their voices changed into many different lost in the same chant.

Color turned upside down and the room turned white and the inscriptions black.

"Here is the entrance," said Minoru pointing at the center of the room where a black hole was open. In a second, it opened completely pulling them inside.

In wonder they looked at space from another perception.

Red clouds of cosmic dust accumulated with stars and small particles of light, ice, and energy.

"This is…" Mina wanted to say how beautiful it looked through her eyes. There were feelings in space and the feelings running trough it had the most beautiful colors she had ever seen.

"Shhh," Ume reminded her they had to be quiet.

"You know who you seek?" asked Minoru as his eyes shone white as Kushina's and Naruto's.

"No, she wanted me to be here," said Kushina.

**"And here I am,"** said a voice before the universe dissolved and they all stood in a complete white world with no beginning and no end. Before them, a woman sat in a metal chair. She had long dark hair and tan skin. They did not know the color of her eyes because her eyelids were sewn to keep her eyes close. Kushina walked forwards and stood before her, **"You are finally here."**

"You can take…"

**"I don't want any part of your soul or that of your companions." **

"What do you want to show me? You said I would…"

**"You already know of your ancestors and you know that you don't know of your last gift. The truth you seek only can be shown when you are ready." **

"Then why make me come all the way here!?" Kushina could not believe her nerve.

**"Because of these,"** five books appeared floating around her. They were black, green, red, blue, and silver.

"That one…" Kushina looked at the one leathered in silver.

**"Hm?"** the deity smiled before Kushina gave a suspicious look at the rest.

"Show me what you are to show me and be done with this!" there were things in Kushina's past that were not meant to be known.

**"Don't lose yourself,"** said the deity before the white world turned into a futuristic world filled with building as tall as the sky and curved and sharp like the body of a clock and its stretches. **"This is the past, the past I lived once,"** said the deity before a girl with similar characteristics passed them by. She did not see them but she was in a lot of distress, **"That is me; I was a seer as well. I lived in a world that did not believe in things that could not be explained. I lived in a world of complete peace. Nations had long given up upon war. Those who they didn't get along just didn't have any contact with each other. Each nation had what it needed to survive on its own and their advances were things of their own desire. There were nations that preferred to live in a common and more principal way while others sought more advancement. A time came when we found a strange kind of energy that lived in all living and in the world. It was energy that we could generate from our own bodies and more and more we were finding its secrets. We found we could do many interesting things in nature with it." **

"Chakra," Naruto spoke.

**"Hai, chakra. However, what all of you can use so easily now, back then was something new and was abused. Chakra did not come naturally to us so we broke through its barriers to seek more,"** the young woman stopped in a park where people laughed as they walked over water and walls.

_"STOP! You do not know what you are doing! It will kill us all!"_ but people only laughed at her.

**"I wasn't the only one. There were many seers who hid like me and when we contacted each other and finally were together all we could do was watch as the world humanity had worked so hard to achieve crumble into the depths of the Earth,"** they watched the earth open up and swallow an entire city as a group of people far away only felt the shake of the earth up to their knees.

"Just because they used chakra," said Naruto in misbelieve.

**"As I said, chakra wasn't something that came naturally to us. By now, it has become something normal to humans. Nevertheless, we broke something in our world that created an unbalance and disturbed nature. The earth and seas shifted too fast as well as the time in which animals evolved. We broke gates that had taken too long to close into our world from others from which creatures came in and tormented us. Demons, goblins, animals of giant size, inhuman things, animals that we had never seen, all of them changed this world. It has all settled down little by little and it was as if all our history had disappeared but it did not. In five books, silly scientists engraved the knowledge we could have used to destroy each other. Things we learned we could do with the chakra too monstrous to be even wrong or right. It was beyond defying gravity or playing a few tricks on your friends. This knowledge should have never been recorded but it was and still exists. The ones you seek possess one book. Kushina, you know where there is another and your son knows of other as well only leaving one that I know where it is and other that remains missing even from me." **

"Where is it?" Kushina seemed scared.

**"In a place you have already chosen for a meeting,"** the deity smiled. **"I told you it was your destined task." **

Then the world fell and they were in complete darkness just before a red wax candle lightened the room.

"Open the door imouto," said Minoru.

When Ume did, fresh air came inside and all of them found they were sitting on the ground.

"That was incredible," said Choji blinking away the darkness.

"Sensei?" asked Sakura seeing Kushina had yet to open her eyes.

"I am fine," said Kushina standing "Thank you Minoru, Ume."

"It was nothing," said Minoru.

"It was very educational," said Ume and as her brother did not seem bothered.

They left right away towards Airwaves. Night fell and they made camp.

As they prepared to go to sleep, Kushina just stared emptily at the fire.

With the exception of Naruto and Hinata, the rest weren't sure if she was to be trusted.

Kushina knew that the deity that showed them that past was no longer available to be contacted and that made her very angry. Since the deity did not take a piece of her soul then she could no longer be connected to their world.

"There are things that should never be written down or passed on to others," Kushina said getting their attention. "That's why secrets exist, so they won't be burdens for others."

"You could have told us about your visions," said Sasuke and most agreed with him.

"You really want to hear how I foresaw the death of your clan but was too confused to know what it meant," Kushina gave a cruel smile, "or how I failed to capture your brother when he became a missing ninja."

Sasuke in a flash was holding her above the air by her neck.

Kushina acted like a rag doll and hung limply before Sasuke felt his hand shake. She was looking directly into his eyes.

He let go of her and turned around with all the dignity he could gather. There was something in her eyes that was not human.

He did not meet Naruto's eyes as he walked toward the forest.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura gave an apologizing look to Kushina and Naruto before going after him.

Kushina placed her ANBU mask on and jumped into a tree. "I will keep watch for the night. You kids rest," she said leaning on the trunk and looking at the moon. 'You are just so damn special Kushina, why don't you just drop dead,' she thought bitterly before she watched the Jounin go to sleep,' because someone has to look after them,' but in the back of her mind she wondered for how long she would be able to go on with that lame excuse.

In the morning, Sakura and Sasuke returned.

Kushina led them into a thick flat forest where she stopped by a think trunk. It had a large vertical crack into which she inserted her hand and pulled what it seemed to be a board. She held it against the sun light and saw all the holes and cracks it had. She had left it there when she left Airwaves thinking that someday she might be able to use it again. Now it was useless. She placed back inside. At least she would see the familiar little hills she used to ride with the strange waves of air that only existed in that kingdom. "I am sorry Sasuke," she said.

"It doesn't matter anymore," he said before they went on.

"That's how he says it's ok," said Sai.

They continued walking until arriving into a town Kushina did not know.

It took her a moment to see it was the small village where her old friend Sho lived.

"Would you look at that," said Kiba as they watched a man in his fifties talk with some of the people.

He wore exquisite clothing of a lord and a short beard with a few white hairs. His eyes were dark and his skin tanned with age.

"Can't be," said Kushina seeing how well her only brother talked with the villagers.

"Excuse me," said Ino referring to the lord.

"Yes, how may I help you lady?" said Kisho.

"Are you rela…?" Ino really wanted to know if he was related to Kushina and Naruto.

"Are you the lord of this kingdom?" Kushina threw Ino into Sai's arms and that made Ino forget all about her question.

"Yes, and you most be the ninjas from Konoha," said Kisho with a friendly smile. "I am Kisho, how may I call you lady."

"K, just K," there was a warning there for the Jounin.

They walked toward the castle but stopped at one empty orange field.

"Well is getting little late, I need you to start right away" said the lord.

Kushina as the others saw how smart he was to bring them to a place where there were no unwelcome listeners. "What do you wish from us to do?" said Kushina.

"I need the town to be well protected as well as the fields and the soldier camp and the castle," he said with a serious expression.

"Anyone in special in need to be protected specially," asked Kushina.

"All humans should be your priority but in personal reference that should be my son and daughter," he said turning his back on them and continuing to walk. "Organize your group and I shall expect you to be at the castle to give me a full report if they find anything like traitors or spies."

"Hai Kisho-sama," said Kushina as he went away. "No questions, it should be better if he continues to believe I am dead," said Kushina once her brother was far-gone. She brought out a piece of paper and made a fast map of the place, "Kiba, Tenten, and Sai, you should keep guard on the fields. Neji, Mina and Shino you stay guard inside the town. Sasuke, Sakura, Lee and Choji you should keep watch over the armies. Hinata, Naruto, Ino and Kankuro; you will come with me to the castle."

"Hai," they said before they departed but Sasuke, Sakura, Lee and Choji stood there in question.

"I have no idea where his armies are located. For now follow us to ask him," said Kushina before they started their way to the castle.

"I think I found them," said Lee as they stared at the flat plain of dark earth covered by soldier tents.

Kushina's blood boiled at seeing that the little green hills were gone, it had been the only place of her childhood where she had felt happy. Kushina's hands turned into fists as she watched what was once a beautiful view be instead a military base.

"I thought you might take a little longer. I am glad you made it here so soon," said Kisho before he met with Kushina's fist. He was knocked down and soon soldiers surrounded her.

"How dare you!" shouted a soldier trying to hold her down.

She flipped him into the ground with ease before kicking another in the face as he tried to sneak toward her. More were coming but then a female voice placed a stop to it.

"Stop!" shouted a young woman marching in a beautiful dress toward Kushina before removing her ANBU mask in a fast movement and slapping her. "You deserve that and so much more."

"I never cared about royalty and I still don't. You destroyed one of the only things that I loved about this kingdom," said Kushina with a dark glare toward her brother, 'And here I was thinking he had changed.'

"Masako," it took Kisho a moment to recognize her but it was not so hard since she looked so much like their deceased mother.

"My name is Kushina and don't you dare call me imouto," said Kushina with a straight posture and giving a defiant look at her brother's daughter, Yuko.

"You won't get anything from us," said Yuko.

"You mean like the profits I deserve since you used my voice to afford this army!"

"You were supposed to be dead." Said Yuko.

"Well thank you for the warm welcoming words; you really spoiled her Kisho-baka-sama."

"No one will remember you soon enough," said Yuko with a snobby expression. "Who would want to listen to an old hag sing when there is someone so much younger and more beautiful?"

"And so full of herself," said Naruto.

"How dare you talk to me that way!" said Yuko.

"I am guessing you are his son," said Kisho who had his suspicions the moment he saw Naruto.

"Don't refer of him like that! He was more of a man than you!" said Kushina.

"He helped a fifteen year old princess run away from her home and the got her pregnant to then die! What kind of shinobi does that!?" screamed Kisho.

"One that loved me and made me more happy than I was ever here!" said Kushina.

"Kushina-san?" asked Sakura who as the others just watched and listened "Was Yondaime Hokage Naruto's father?"

Both Kushina and Naruto froze.

"It seems you don't stop from hiding things…imouto," said Kisho.

"Shut up you idiot," said Kushina. "This is all your fault."

"So that brainless dick is related to me!?" cried Yuko as she pointed at Naruto.

"That snobby bitch is related to me!!" cried Naruto pointing at her.

8

**Otouto - Little Brother **

**Beta Reader/Editor's Notes: **

**With the next chapter in mind, a few of the jutsus tha Norma Lizeth will be from my own ideas, in order to use them you must request my permission and the both of us will make it perfectly clear which ones belong to which person. **


	21. Parasites

_**UPDATES!!!: **_

_**THERE IS A GALLERY FOR THIS FANFIC, THE LINKS ON MY PROFILE**_

**THIS FANFIC NOW HAS LEMONS!!! SO NO READYING IF YOU KNOW YOU ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO (like you are going to listen) WARNING WILL BE PROVIDED**

**I AM CORRECTING THIS FANFIC AND ADDING TO THE PLOT**

**I HAVE REPLACED THE NAMES I GAVE Naruto's PARENTS FOR THE REAL NAMES (Minato, Kushina) **

**IF I FAIL TO CHANGE ONE OF THE NAMES I ORIGINALLY GAVE THEM THEY WERE (Kaseiyo and Marise)**

**I WANT TO CLEAR THAT I WROTE THIS EVEN BEFORE THEIR IDENTITIES WERE REVEALED SO NO TELLING ME Kushina WAS A KUNOICHI AND NOT A PRINCESS/WARRIOR/MUSE/MANY OTHER THINGS!!!**

Chapter 21: Parasites

_Gaara, _

_Why did you send me with them? I know I should only report you important things but I can't think of something more important and ridiculous than this. In our way to Airwaves the Konoha ninja told me that this Kushina and Naruto Uzumaki are close relatives of the lord who thought she was dead! At least the mission is being carried well. She has her team working in a way I had never seen. They have already found traitors among the soldiers and spies among the villagers. The Tsukyuga and Neji Hyuuga are the ones at charge of the interrogation. The result is the same; Permanent Soul Change jutsu. Yamanaka Ino and Akimichi Chouji and Sai had been able to stop most from killing themselves but it is becoming an infatuating intent. Uzumaki Naruto is keeping guard in both the lord and his son while I have to keep eye in the daughter who just keeps me at the door of every room she goes in. The younger Hyuuga checks constantly the building to look for any trap or misfit as she guards. Inuzuka and Aburame had been away for a while chasing some traitors recently found. Your old friends Rock Lee along with Tenten are helping the villagers create a barricade around their town. Since day one here, the tasks keep changing. Though at first I though it was too much trouble I see the point of not falling into a routine. Haruno and Uchiha are some of the only that continue with their regular task of keeping an eye in the soldiers. The Salt kingdom's armies are positioned some miles away from the border of the Airwave kingdom. They had remained there for three months or so according to the generals of the lord. One more thing is that this Uzumaki Kushina is hiding something about some books that contain knowledge too powerful to be handled by humans but that already Ekirei and Dokueki have one and might be already using it to aid the lord of the salt kingdom. I know you already sent word to the lord of Suna but this has to be taken care of soon. I don't like this Uzumaki Kushina. She is even distrusted by her team. Keep a team at hand to come in case things get bad. _

_Kankuro. _

Finishing the letter Kankuro code it and the wrapped it, placed it in a tube and tied it to a special bird in the castle that would go directly to Sunagakure. With a sigh he stood from the small table of the room he had been given to share with other shinobis.

Only Sai and Mina slept since it was their turn as his but he decided to sacrifice that privilege to sent word to his little brother. He made sure his equipment was well secure before leaving to look after the princess of the castle.

8

"Pass me those papers boy," said Kisho to Naruto who stood by the door.

Naruto did it in a well-mannered way before going back to his guard. This was one of the most boring jobs he had ever done. He had to deny himself from yawning at how boring it was.

The first day, they did not actually start with a right foot. His mother hit him in the head for calling his 'cousin' snobby bitch. And his 'uncle' had demanded from Yuko an apology toward Naruto and everyone for saying brainless dick.

"Ohayo," said Takai entering into the office with a smile.

Naruto said nothing.

His cousin was one of the nicest persons he had ever met but he only knew him from a few days. He could be just like Yuko or even worst.

Naruto noticed that unlike their mother they all had deep dark olive eyes and black hair. It bothered him that Yuko somehow, in some ways looked like his mother. Without noticing, he yawned getting the attention of both working lord and his son. "I apologize," said Naruto before Kisho gave an acknowledging nod.

Kisho watched at his nephew watch toward the window into the grey skies. He held a nature he had seen in Kushina when she was just a child and that same damn sadness in their eyes. There was also the fact that he looked a lot like his father. He always thought that if his little sister had children they would look as beautiful as her. He was an only child and both of him and his mother were involved into one of the most dangerous jobs of all. He cursed, feeling responsible for that. His sister had barely given him a few words in those days. All she did was do work scattered among her team. She never rested but still held that vivid look. "It's boring, isn't it?" asked Kisho, it took Naruto a few seconds to understand that he was talking to him.

"Kind of," he said shrugging, "it's better than walking dogs or looking for lost pets however."

"I see; the life of a ninja is not all glamour," said Takai standing next to his father.

"No, not at all," said Naruto with a saddened look.

"Then why don't you just quit, you know you are welcome here?" asked Kisho curiously.

Naruto gave a soft laugh, "It's hard sometimes, but I would never quit. Since I was small I had wanted to be the best ninja and become Hokage…" his mind trailed off into other places.

"As your father," asked Takai who since the beginning was excited at the idea of having ninjas in the family.

"It has only been a few months since I found out he was my father," said Naruto.

"Masa..Kushina didn't tell you?" asked Takai.

"It isn't that she didn't tell me, she just couldn't," said Naruto not leaving more space for discussion. He went back to his silent guard and wondered how his friends were doing.

8

"Alright, pull!" ordered Lee as the villagers and him pulled on a rope to place a log for the barricade. "Good, good, now let it down slowly."

They followed his orders pretty well. Just as they lowered, the large log into the stack that made a tall wall Tenten and Kiba crashed in and pinned one of the men to the ground.

'Not again,' thought Lee as Mina ran toward them and harshly grasped the man by his short hair.

'…' His mind was black as he displayed a devious smile. "Heheheh," the man laughed lowly before Mina kicked him in the ribs.

"Papa!" cried a little boy.

"He is no longer your father," Mina said in a cold tone. "Take him, and be careful that he doesn't bite his tongue off."

"You won't get anything from me you bastards," said the man as his family cried discouraged. "Soon all of you will be dead!!"

"Was it really necessary to make it so public," Lee asked Mina who had a grim look.

"If he or the others escape the people will know not to trust them," said Mina before she picked a knife from the ground. "Examine the rope," she told him before he checked and saw in fact that there were marks of cutting on it.

'Shit,' of course Lee did not say it out loud but it could had been that if they had continued using that rope someone might been injured or the barricade prevented of being finished.

Mina caught up with Kiba and Tenten. "I will take him from here," said Mina before taking the traitor.

He was well tied and gagged to stop him from biting his tongue off.

They had found that was the best way they killed themselves. They had already lost about three and four were in a cell being guarded.

"Be careful," said Tenten as she went to help Lee and Kiba to continue his guard around the fields. As she was about to pick him up she saw in his aura fear. Immediately she looked into his eyes, 'What's going on!?' surprised at seeing him actually think she removed the gag.

"Please, kill me!" cried the man as his throat was ripped from the inside a leech like creature showed its dark circular mouth filled with thin needle shaped fangs.

As a Tsukyuga, Mina recognized she was scared. The thing was actually feeling hate. It was not a good thing that it smelled her and sprung off the dead man's neck.

"Teikiatsugan!(1)," the intense blast of chakra sent by Neji sent the creature high into many little pieces that rained down on them. "Daijoubu?" he asked her before she hit him.

"Why did you destroy it completely!?" she asked as she hugged him. She thought she had been done for then. Still the fact that it was now destroyed meant they did not know what it could do.

"I will take him to Sakura for an autopsy," said Neji picking the man's body after making sure there were no more bugs inside him.

"Sensei is going to love it," said Mina poking at one of the remains of the leachy monster.

8

"Lee…leech?" said Kushina while her temple twitched. 'How I hate those things,' she thought disgusted at seeing the little remains of the creature.

"Not normal at all," said Shino as he held a little fang from the creature. "It injects a numbing chemical so the host doesn't know it's there."

"It seems it remains as a parasite just behind the upper spine from there it controls the…" Sakura who had already opened the body and inspected found a hollow wall of muscle said "it's the same marks as those who die while under the Permanent Soul Change Jutsu"She was so disgusted with the findings the she did not dare say more.

"Brain?" asked Kushina feeling nauseous. She always hated things that leeched but especially leeches.

"No wonder I could never read their thoughts," said Mina.

"But is this the first one?" asked Kushina.

"This one is old so it's pretty big, it could be that the hosts when they die usually provoke the creature to dissolve inside but since this one went outside…" Shino noticed the pale look the kunoichi had.

"So it was going for me?" asked Mina.

"Un," said Shino.

"Please fill a report between you three and deliver it to the lord," said Kushina to Shino, Sakura and Mina.

"Hai," they said before Kushina left.

"So all of the others have one as well?" asked Mina.

"Probably," said Sakura.

"Could we remove them?" asked Mina.

"Perhaps, but if even the Byakugan wasn't able to detect them it could be difficult," said Shino knowingly.

"We have to try at least" said Sakura looking at the poor dead man.

His death at least meant something important.

8

Kushina stood at the edge of the sharp falling hill. She remembered the first time she stood there with Minato. She cleared her throat as her brother walked out of the castle.

"I heard you got something important to report," said Kisho.

"The report will be given to you in a short while. I was not involved in the situation if you got questions about it later," she said automatically.

"Is this for what you went out there?" he asked.

"Into the world, you mean? I always knew it was going to be pretty harsh and cruel but I found that there are also good people. Many times they saved me and I returned the favor when I became stronger," said Kushina.

"I invited our sisters over; they shall be here in a few days. I think they will be excited of seeing you and your son," said Kisho.

"You are an idiot bringing them here, your kingdom is nearly at war, and you bring your sisters to the main conflict. I am a shinobi Kisho; don't make my work any harder."

"I am doing it because who knows if they will ever get the chance to see you once this 'mission' of your is over. They won't wait another thirty years, you know."

"I don't care" then she thought about the scroll Gaara showed her. her mother was suppose to only have one daughter "I have some questions for them," said Kushina starting her way down.

"I thought I was supposed to be the one that didn't care," said Kisho with a mocking smile.

Kushina said nothing back. As she went down and closed on the soldier's camp, she saw a foreign shinobi attack Sasuke. 'Darn it!' she thought before running.

"_Ninpo: Hyakka Ryôran_," the female shinobi belonged to the land of Earth. Her genjutsu made cherry blossoms rain to the eyes of everyone.

"Sharingan," Sasuke was able to see through her trick.

Kushina watched from a little afar not being affected by the jutsu. She knew he could handle it but would stay in case he needed help.

"You will die," said the woman before bringing out a jar that she poured over herself.

Kushina watched with horror, as big green leeches were absorbed into the woman's skin. Her body bulged and her neck twisted. The skin turned grey and the eyes rolled back on their sockets. With great speed, she or it charged toward Sasuke.

He could barely follow with his Sharingan her speed. He had thought to impress the others with his newfound technique from the ancient Uchiha clan scrolls but it seemed he had no other choice. "Hiken!(2)" With a single sign he accumulated chakra at almost every part of his body and with a fire blasting impulse from his legs he matched his enemies speed.

As they fought Kushina dispelled the previous genjutsu that had affected the soldiers and carefully and fast guided them out of harms way. Still she could not stop to be amazed by how similar the Hiken was to the Jyuuken, the Hyuuga fighting style. Still the Hiken amazed her for not only the flames springing out of Sasuke's fists and kicks, but also its mortality. Without need to be told she knew this was a technique exclusive to the Uchiha, only the Sharingan could predict the right places to hit and not get burned to death.

Sasuke's enemy had little chances or so it seemed at the beginning. The burns did not stop her from giving her all as she attacked.

Sasuke rolled to the side in a half way car wheel sending fire toward her face at the same time.

The disfigured shinobi cried as she clawed to her eyes with pain. Sasuke charged with a katana in hand but as close as he was he was stopped by Kushina. He wanted answers but did not have time to make the questions as she used her own hand seals and trapped the shinobi in a strange coil of air that kept her immovable.

With gruesome sounds from her throat, the green leeches emerged out but could not pass Kushina's air restraint. Kushina felt weak when she felt the shinobi was dead. "Get the jar!" she said to Sasuke who hurried and got it. Kushina killed all but three of the leeches. "Leave it there," she told Sasuke and he left the jar between her and the little beasts. Keeping a strong hold on them by the tail, she approached and placed them into the jar by hand. She knew that she wanted to cry with horror. The idea of a parasite that big inside her body made her sick. She closed the lid of the jar before handing it to Sasuke, "Take it to Sakura and Shino."

Sasuke nodded before leaving. He could feel the little monster launch at the thick jar. He hurried.

"Damn you Ekirei," said Kushina as she moved the remaining of one leech with her foot, "So this is the secret of the Permanent Soul Change jutsu."

"Excuse me Lady," one of the soldiers approached her.

"K," she said distantly as she examined the body of the dead shinobi.

"K, would you please tell us what just happened? Are our enemies all like this?" there was fear in his tone and she could feel the same feeling from all of them.

She knew normal soldiers could not fight such beings but she was not even sure how many were like these bodies. What was worst, they did not even know how fast those parasites spread. The Airwave kingdom could end with zero soldiers. "I am no one to tell you but if even I had that permission it would be futile since I barely understand it myself," she lied, it had become something so easy to do with the years.

8

"It's your turn to rest," said Ino to Naruto as she took her place as guard of the lord and his son.

"Thanks," he said retiring to the private room given to him.

The others were not too happy when they found out, but they also weren't happy when they learned who Naruto's father was and why he didn't tell them.

'Like it really means anything,' he thought since he would and was still his same self even after he learned his father had been Yondaime Hokage.

"Naruto-kun," said Hinata with a smile as she sat on the large bed.

He, of course, had invited his girlfriend to stay in the room with him, but such luck was that they never got to rest together until then. How he missed her smile, face, all of her. With a smile, he removed his green vest.

With a light blush, she looked away.

They had been so busy recently but they never forgot about each other and how they wished the mission was already over to go back home and be together without worry. Maybe they would not have to wait until they got back to Konoha.

The light in the room went out.

Hinata knew it had been him with his Chikirigan. She stood up and listened to his steps coming from every corner of the room. She did not activate her Byakugan. That would ruin things.

Her jacket hit the floor as their lips connected. Their tongues played, his mouth slid to her neck. His hand cupped her breasts. Hinata moaned as her hands slid across his chest before she pulled his shirt off. Naruto watched her small hands cross his chest. He kept his hands on her hips as she sneaked past his pants and took grasp of his erection. He took a sharp breath before undressing her in a flash. Hinata held to him as she watched him undo his pants and kick them away. He took her hips and lifted her. Hinata wrapped her legs around him and buckled. Naruto stumbled back until they fell on the bed. They were starting to breath heavy as their bodies responded to their natural desires. Hinata looked at him close his eyes as he moved his body back and forth.

"Na... Naruto" she had been so tired from the mission but this was truly beating her. She wondered if he would break her this time. His thrust became deeper and stronger. Her breasts hurt because they kept bouncing with the same violence. She cried as he used a finger to tease her clit. Her hands pulled on his hair until his mouth was over her breast sucking it. He sneaked his tongue out and used it to flicker her nipple.

"Naruto" As a signal Kushina opened the door. "AHHH!" She cried covering her eyes 'you saw nothing!', she screamed at herself.

"Okaa-san!" cried Naruto covering with a pillow since Hinata had taken the blanket.

"Sai!" screamed Kushina before Sai appeared.

"Yes?" he said with a smile after seeing the complications.

"Tell them," said Kushina dragging herself out of there. That had been a horrible day!

"There shall be a special meeting in the morning involving certain findings with the lord and his family. Also I don't think you need the whole pillow."

"Close the door you bastar…" Naruto was saying until his cousin at the worst of times appeared.

"There you…" Yuko and Kankuro stopped at the door. "I won't ask, just be sure to go to the tailor tomorrow for a fitting."

"For what," Naruto asked making sure the pillow was showing nothing. he walked towards them.

"Our aunts are coming," said Yuko with a disgusted look. "All thanks to you and your mother."

"You are welcome," said Naruto closing the door on their faces. He turned the light on to find Hinata had wrapped herself in the blanket and fallen sleep, 'Not fair!' long tears came from his eyes as he turned the light off and lied next to her taking some of the blanket.

'Why me!' though Kushina, she began to leave the castle to check how things were going at the town. She passed unnoticed by Sasuke and Sakura who walked hand on hand across the soldiers' camp. She barely heard as Chouji talk non-stop to Kiba about his girlfriend at the village and as Shino looked toward the sky thinking of Ren. She barely gave notice to Mina and Neji snuggling in a branch, or Lee and Tenten lightly training by the riverbank. Kushina stopped at the center of the town. It was a very cold night but she felt that was her advantage. She would be able to stay awake.

8

"She is in Airwaves, how odd that she hadn't tried to come here," whispered Ekirei to the lord Yukio, of the kingdom of Salts.

"She is taking her time," said Yukio leaning back on his chair.

"You know she is a shinobi and that she had a child with another man. Why not already attack and take her as your price if you wait she could die," said Ekirei enjoying how mad that made the lord. He was at bridge of sending his armies.

"Just a little longer," said Yukio.

It always annoyed Ekirei that he always wanted more time. He wanted to fight and kill Kushina for that night of battle in the desert. 'If it hadn't been for that stupid woman,' or better known as Rin, 'she would be already dead,' he pressed on. "You are the lord here; it will not be my fault that your people think you are weak ruler."

"We will wait," said Yukio in a determined voice.

"Fine," said Ekirei retiring to think of another way to push the battle ahead of its time.

Yukio had sent ninjas from many places to look for the woman he wanted but not in thirty years had anything be found. It had been since Ekirei came to be his adviser that he believed again he could find her and that it had been her brother the one that sent her away. He thought that if he won the war he would have a better clue of where she was. Now he knew exactly where she was.

8

'Mendokuse,' Shikamaru thought as he walked in one of the streets of Sunagakure. He had wanted to go ahead with the others to Airwaves where it seemed the action was, instead of being useless. He knew this since Kankuro's letter had just arrived that morning. At least he was in the team to go aid them in case something bad happened.

In addition, Temari was well. However, it was for that same reason that she was not with him now. She had to organize the group and so she kicked him out so she could concentrate.

He went into the Kazekage's building. Maybe he could do something around there.

Gaara gave him a glare as he entered into his office. Maybe he should go watch the clouds.

"Nara Shikamaru," Gaara's tone stopped him from asking what wanted. "We need to talk."

Showing no fear though he felt it, Shikamaru sat across the red head. "About?" he asked in a calm tone.

Gaara'a glare only increased. "I am not blind, I know there is something between you and my…" Gaara had tried to take the place Kankuro usually filled in at keeping their sister safe but she was not cooperating.

"Gaara!" Temari came in with a scroll that she handed to him.

"What is it?" asked Shikamaru seeing it came from his sensei.

8

"Ikouken(3)," Hanabi's body relaxed at an incredible rate. That wasn't the time to relax but it was actually her best weapon against her flying enemies. With her eye lids half close she redirected one of the little beasts into a tree. It smashed leaving only a green, black and some yellow mush.

"We can't leave her to do…" Kumi was saying.

"She can take them," said Kimi before summoning a large ax from a scroll.

"We have to worry more about ourselves at the moment," said Tamiko.

"Scatter!" cried Susumu as an ANBU with a parasite inside threw kunais with exploding tags toward them.

"How many did we lose?" shouted Kumi to her sister in all the confusion.

"At least four," said Tamiko before Kakashi kicked one that had been after them.

The leech escaped from his throat and launched at Kakashi.

"_Yochi-Parareru no Jutsu_!" a barrier stopped the little beast.

Somehow those things became smarter after entering a host so it knew that something like that might happen. It slid faster than normal back into its host though it was dead and through his eyes stared at the gone trio. It approached to the barrier and sniffed it before a foot came through and kicked the neck broken. Behind them another gone shinobi approached.

"I don't think so," said Konohamaru before three of his clones captured the shinobi with chains. The real Konohamaru jumped out as the leech did.

The little beast in anger launched at him.

In that moment, his team came to help him finish the job.

Moegi had planted a trap with sticky string capturing the leech.

Udon cut the strings making sure they wrapped it and finally Kumi placed it into a clay jar and sealed it the best she could.

"There is no time to wonder, team 1 is on their own," said Tamiko before they went to their aid.

Hanabi killed more leeches than anyone. Her Ikouken, a technique developed between the Hyuuga and Tsukyuga was working at its best for her. Her body lightly limp moved at the scarcest sound or movement.

Her team, Kimi and Rokuro, wielding their ax and sword fought the shinobis that had been infected.

They were mostly ANBU and Tsukyuga members that had followed Tamiko's order all their lives.

"_Uzu-Ono_," Kimi gave a few turns with her ax and when she stopped a small tornado was created and went on to the shinobi killing it with paper cut size slashes but that went completely through the body.

"_Jimen-Zero no jutsu_," Rokuro captured the enemy with his eyes. The earth shook only under his enemies' feet making him lose footing. The infected shinobi moved elsewhere but immediately the ground he touched shook as well. Everywhere he moved the ground moved and with such shake it was impossible to take a large leap into somewhere safe.

"Teikiatsugan!" Hanabi sent a powerful shot of chakra from far sending the shinobi towards a tree and breaking most of its bones.

"I think you went a little too far in that one," said Susumu to her.

"He was already gone," said Kimi just as the survivors of the team returned.

"I think those were all," said Udon looking around with his half sleep eyes.

"Not so fast," said Kumi before she and her sister went through a complicated check on each survivors to make sure they weren't infected.

"Everything clear," said Tamiko to her sister.

"Here too," said Kumi.

They had checked for strange bruises the bugs left when entering a host or cuts that could have been used to enter as well as a physical check and a mental check.

"What were those things?" Susumu asked once they had located a safe place to rest.

"The only things you must have already guessed, parasites," said Kakashi.

"Smart ones," added Hanabi.

"Not so smart," said Konohamaru showing them the jar.

"They are the responsible for the Permanent soul jutsu, they somehow appear inside the host but if they try to get into another they need an opening or make one," said Tamiko.

She had lost five dear companions. She wanted payback.

"There were no other humans around," said Susumu.

"They were waiting for us" said Rokuro who had been the one to alert them from the attack and save most of them.

"Okay, they might be a little smart," admitted Konohamaru.

"Don't ever underestimate your enemies Konohamaru-kun," said Moegi. They had never been in such mission before. She was afraid she might never see him again.

8

Naruto, Kushina and their so fined family waited at the gates of the castle in fine clothes for the rest of the family.

Naruto glanced at his mother.

She had a calm smile; he knew it was false. She was tense.

He knew it was because of the story of their family.

She was suppose to be the only female born from her mother but instead she had three sisters, not one or two but three! And all of them older than her!

They watched as carts approached.

Yuko had a fake look as her aunt as she welcomed her aunts.

Kisho and Takai were truly calm as three ladies all looking as old as Kisho decended and then followed by a small crowd of people.

From the roofs hidden some of the Jounin watched.

"So those are Naruto's relatives," said Sakura.

"Too fancy in my opinion," said Tenten. "He wouldn't fit with them even if he wanted to," which he didn't.

"I wonder if they have loud mouths like Naruto-kun," said Lee.

"You heard Yuko the first day, you should know," said Sasuke before they just continued watching.

Momoko, the oldest had grey eyes but so much duller than dark than Kushina's; her hair was light brown but did not take on the same red tint as Kushina's. She was at least eight years older than Kushina. She had layers of make up just as Kushina had guessed.

Behind her were her two daughters and one son, the youngest.

Kazuko, the second female born was followed by the smallest crowd. She was smaller, her hair black and short and her eyes dark and big.

Kushina remembered she had wanted to get married and have children more than any of her sisters. She was only six years older than Kushina and was the one that had acted in the nicest way towards her. Kushina felt bad to see she didn't have a family as big as she had wanted.

Michiko, she was four years older than Kushina and Kushina could see she still hated her. She had short black hair with red die on the end. Her black coal eyes pierced into Kushina as she was followed by the largest crowd.

"So this is you after thirty years," said Kazuko with a kind smile.

"I am glad to see you all well," said Kushina, she was taller than them, healthier looking in a way that she was tough to take down and much more young looking which got on their nerves a little.

"Oh my! Don't tell me this is your boy," said Momoko graving Naruto's cheek.

"Nice…to…meet…you," he said though he could hear his companions laughing above.

"Where is the father? Lost him on a pub?" said Michiko. Her older sisters sighed in anguish.

They knew what was coming.

"No, he died fighting a giant demon," said Kushina with her calm smile. "And to this day is remembered as a great hero and yes it was the shinobi that helped me run away from here."

Naruto's siblings looked at him up and down.

With his sharp hearing he could hear them criticize every aspect from him.

"Sorry for being late," said Hinata coming out and holding on to Naruto's arm.

"Oh poor girl don't worry, you can take all the time you want," said Kazuko.

"She is not blind," said Kushina blankly.

"Oh my apologies."

"Don't worry," said Hinata.

Naruto smiled glad to see she had come to his side. He could already detect the jealous looks from his cousins.

"Shall we go? Dinner should be ready by now," said Kisho.

"I will be there with you in a second. I wish to give instructions to my team first. Naruto, Hinata; keep them safe while I am gone," said Kushina before disappearing in a flash.

8

(Numbered) jutsus belong to Anime Insaniac. You need his permission to use them.

Teikiatsugan(1)/ Eye of the Cyclone - an intense swirl of chakra in one direction that when mastered can blast the opponent back at high gale forces, this can be used in a way like a Jyuuken strike and cause a great deal more damage than a normal hit from a Hyuuga, has yet to be successfully demonstrated by Hinata, on usage of elemental chakra, a more interesting note has occurred in that there is now some belief that the Hyuuga clan affiliated with the wind in terms of nature due to their most powerful defense, if you add wind chakra to the Teikiatsugan the results would most likely end up ripping the intended target or targets to shreds

Hiken(2)/ Fire Fist - an ancient Uchiha taijutsu that uses flames in each attack it is said to be on parr with the Hyuuga taijutsu Jyuuken, this taijutsu was outlawed by the Uchiha Clan Head due to the fatality rate of the technique used to fight efficiently with this style, quite a few Uchiha didn't have the Sharingan so any who used this Taijutsu risked being burned alive

Ikouken(3)/ Relaxed Fist - the user keeps his or her body completely relaxed so as to allow him or her to react to any kind of situation using fluid motions to not only insure they can keep his or herself from harm but to retaliate at the same time, like the ocean sending tidal waves that can crush bones(Kind of a rip off of Spike's fighting style from Cowboy Bebop)

Italic Jutsus belong to Norma Lizeth,

_Yochi-Parareru no Jutsu_/ Parallel World Jutsu - Using several mirrors of chakra the user disappears from the view of the enemy and seems to appear in the other side of the opponent making the opponent turn around and giving the user the chance to stack through the mirror. The jutsus full capacity was not used during the story.

_Uzu-Ono_/ Swirl Ax - The user gives a few turns around with the ax before swinging it. With the swing of the ax a small tornado is formed capturing the enemy and creating many little cuts that go deep and through.

_Jimen-Zero no Jutsu_/ Ground Zero jutsu - The user must concentrate on the enemy and wherever the enemy moves the earth will shake making them lose footing This jutsu should be used in a team effort for if the user loses sight of the enemy the jutsu ends.

**Beta Reader/Editor Notes: I'm pretty much one who comes up with different thoughts for techniques, you'll see different variations of techniques you've seen or read about in either the Anime or Manga. Any who've read my story 'The Eye of the Beholder' will be familiar with some of them as has been introduced. I've noticed a complete lack of Hyuuga techniques in any for in the Manga or Anime. The maximum they have is 4 and one of which is a Neji original and another is a Hinata original, so that makes only 2 that the Hyuuga clan in general can use. FOCUS ON MORE THAN TAIJUTSU, OTHERWISE YOU'LL JUST GET YOUR POMPOSE ASSES HANDED TO YOU AGAIN. **


	22. Reach

_**UPDATES!!!: **_

_**THERE IS A GALLERY FOR THIS FANFIC, THE LINKS ON MY PROFILE**_

**THIS FANFIC NOW HAS LEMONS!!! SO NO READYING IF YOU KNOW YOU ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO (like you are going to listen) WARNING WILL BE PROVIDED**

**I AM CORRECTING THIS FANFIC AND ADDING TO THE PLOT**

**I HAVE REPLACED THE NAMES I GAVE Naruto's PARENTS FOR THE REAL NAMES (Minato, Kushina) **

**IF I FAIL TO CHANGE ONE OF THE NAMES I ORIGINALLY GAVE THEM THEY WERE (Kaseiyo and Marise)**

**I WANT TO CLEAR THAT I WROTE THIS EVEN BEFORE THEIR IDENTITIES WERE REVEALED SO NO TELLING ME Kushina WAS A KUNOICHI AND NOT A PRINCESS/WARRIOR/MUSE/MANY OTHER THINGS!!!**

Translation by JOHN CURL

**The Flower Song (POEM) of Hungry Coyote/ Aztec. **

ALL THE EARTH IS A GRAVE

All the earth is a grave and nothing escapes it,

Nothing is so perfect that it does not descend to its tomb.

Rivers, rivulets, fountains and waters flow,

But never return to their joyful beginnings;

Anxiously they hasten on the vast realms of the rain god.

As they widen their banks, they also fashion the sad urn of their burial.

Filled are the bowels of the earth with pestilential dust once flesh and bone,

once animate bodies of man who sat upon thrones, decided cases,

presided in council, commanded armies, conquered provinces,

possessed treasure, destroyed temples, exulted in their pride, majesty,

fortune, praise and power. Vanished are these glories,

just as the fearful smoke vanishes that belches forth from the infernal fires of Popocatepetl.

Nothing recalls them but the written page.

**(The Popocatepetl or just old Popo –not Po Po if you know what I mean- is the most famous Mexican Volcano)**

Chapter 22: Reach

"Where did Masako go again?" asked Momoko, Kushina's oldest sister.

"Don't you mean Kushina?" said Kazuko, Kushina's kindest sister.

"I think the most important thing to ask is why she disappeared like that," said Michiki, who even to that day detested her sister.

The entire family, with the exception of Kushina, walked toward the dinning room.

Naruto watched the faces of some of his ancestors along the hall and stopped when he saw one of a woman that looked almost identical to his mother.

"That's your grandmother Sango," said Momoko, "she died giving birth to your mother."

"Kushina was the lucky one," said Kazuko with a sigh, "to look so much like her."

"Hm, let's not forget the curse," said Michiki.

"That's enough," said Kisho, "you are speaking foolishness. Kushina has a son as you see and she is still alive."

"But not a daughter," Michiki pushed on.

"One child is enough for me," said Kushina behind them.

With the exception of Hinata and Naruto, they were all surprised.

"Shall we go?" Kushina asked while walking.

8

_IMPORTANT To: Kazekage/Sunagakure _

_Kingdom: Animalia _

_Phylum: Annelida _

_Class: Clitellata _

_Subclass: Hirudinea/probably summoning X - Modifiers Color - grey Size - 3 inches long, 1 inch wide. _

_Specimen 1 – damaged - DEAD. _

_Unlike most leeches the Modifiers have a desired target and possess an elastic stability that allows them to impulse themselves faster than usual. From one specimen captured we find they contain more than six hundred sharp needle like teeth in five rows. Though with such advantage they do not just bite and suck on blood but go completely inside and feed as they tunnel to their desired place. They mouths secrete a numbing chemical which makes the host unaware of their presence. They establish between the spine's end of the cervical curve and the beginning of the Thoracic curve. They connect to the brains through sensors in their skin. They can completely control a human body and use their senses to collect information of their surrounding. When danger approaches they might decide to die inside the host dissolving completely and apparent that they were never there or might escape and risk being killed in the outside. They have access to the information of the host's mind. _

_Aburame Shino _

_-Host - State: Dead. _

_From: Airwaves, _

_Suna _

_The subject is about 25 years old, male, 180 cm height, strong built and with an incise of one inch diameter wide made from the inside at the neck from where the Modifier escaped. By incising the back we find the place where the Modifier operated to body, it's the same size as the parasite. There is internal bleeding and damaged nerves. After some questioning I; Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Hinata, Uzumaki Kushina and Aburame Shino agree that the Modifier can be removed with a 40 risk of death. For the rest of the body seems to be in good condition. _

_Haruno Sakura _

_X - Metamorphs Color - Green Size - 5 inches long, 3 inches wide. Specimen 2 – captured - Like the Modifier in structure but secretes a substance from the skin that strengthens the controlled host body at a dangerous rate. Not one enters a body alone according to information gathered by Uzumaki Kushina and Uchiha Sasuke. They establish just above the muscles and control the body in groups. One Modifier alone controls the mind. _

_Aburame Shino _

_- Host - State: dead, mutilated. From: Earth Country / Shinobi. Subject is about 29 years old, female, 165 cm height, according to information shared from Uchiha Sasuke she was built average. The skin after the absorbing of about twenty Metamorphs turned grey and the muscles swallowed. Strength and speed had been inaccurately increased. The body was severely burnt in battle. Eyes were blinded by fire. The body was squeezed to remove the parasites but as they exited, they killed the host. The body is severely punctured from the places from where the Metamorphs escaped. Is yet to be known how many can inhabit a human body. _

_Haruno Sakura _

_The Modifiers and Metamorphs are both of the same family and work together for what we have seen. They absorb the mind and strength of their hosts as they are inside and as they leave. They can control the human body to perfection so it is almost impossible to detect who is infected. Only bumps in the skin can truly tell if they are there. The closest accuracy of their origin is the Permanent Soul Change Jutsu. Somehow, they appear inside the body once this jutsu is applied to someone. Tests with blood from the Hyuuga, Tsukyuga, Uchiha and Uzumaki Naruto had been done and we have found that the Modifiers' and Metamorphs' atomic structure disintegrates on contact with it. These clans with the exception of Uzumaki Kushina are safe from them. Though they should be already dead as well, maybe Ekirei and Dokueki of the destroyed Sairento clan are immune to them. _

_Tsukyuga Mina _

_This report has been shown to the lord of Airwaves. Please resend this report to Konohagakure at once. _

_Uzumaki Kushina _

"It just got here Tsunade-sama," said Shizune, "it only took two days"

"How many infected do we have?" she asked

"About ten, I have already sent word to completely secure them."

"Prepare the big room and request for Hyuuga Hiashi to come," said Tsunade before Shizune left.

8

"Hokage-sama," Hiashi said with a bow.

"We haven't got word from Tamiko's team or your daughter," said Tsunade. "But we got good news concerning your other daughter and the Uzumaki," she showed him the letter. Truly if they were immune to the parasite then Hanabi was safe as were Kumi and Tamiko, "We request for a sample of your blood and one of Hatake Uyeda. We will be operating the infected in a while."

"Of course Tsunade-sama." he said

A few buildings away a group of Gennin hid with a radio and listened intensely to what was going on at the Hokage's office. "I wonder what the letter said," said Kichiro (Kiba's Team 4) "At least we know our sensei are at Airwaves."

"And where is that?" said Maeko (Naruto's team 7) she was tired of just doing training on her own and doing D-rank missions. She wanted her sensei back.

"Suna, at the southwest," said Kichiro.

"Let's go then!" said Maeko standing.

"Shouldn't we return Yasuo's radio first?" Said Tamae (Kiba's Team 4) she actually didn't think it was a good idea to try to go to Airwaves so the more she could delay them the best, "and we should plan how to leave the village…" but her excuses were interrupted.

"Who said you were going," said Kichiro menacingly with his face only a few inches from hers.

Tamae looked to the side so he would not notice her hurt look or the blush on her face.

Maeko looked from one to another before snickering. "What are you laughing about?" Yasuo asked landing next to her.

"You are a boy, you wouldn't understand," she said.

"Who cares about those two, what you heard?" said Taro (Sai's Team 6).

"Who cares about what they heard," said Yasuo coldly.

"Oi!" they exclaimed.

"Look at what we got," Yasuo said while showing them a scroll to which they looked confused.

"So what," said Maeko.

"It's the letter that was sent from Airwaves to Suna to here," said Yasuo.

"How did you get it?" cried Kichiro in a low voice.

"We intercepted the messenger bird, copied though it was coded, and we just finished decoding it," said Taro.

"You know how to decode advance shinobi messages?" asked Maeko to Taro

"Well, I did most of it," said Yasuo.

"Who cares who did it? Just read," said Kichiro.

After they read it, they wished they had not.

"Are you sure it's a good idea going there?" asked Tamae to Maeko.

"Not anymore," said Maeko and the others agreed.

8back in Air Waves8

"Shinobi?, Kushina?" asked Momoko.

"Didn't Kisho tell you?" asked Kushina, no wonder they seemed so uncomfortable after she disappeared and appeared. They didn't know what she did.

"He didn't say a word about it," said Kazuko, "Nii-chan?"

"I thought it was best that she gave you the news," said Kisho with a calm smile.

Kushina sighed. She caught the eye of Naruto.

He was actually trying to be calm as he interactted with his relatives and his questions.

"So you just had to turn freakier?" asked Michiki.

"It's beyond that Michiki, I am happy as a ninja. I think that was my calling to start with," said Kushina. "I've even started a new clan at the village."

"Is that right boy?" asked Kisho.

"Eh yes. The Uzumaki clan," said Naruto.

"Uzumaki, but shouldn't it be the Shuuha clan?" asked Kazuko.

"I changed my surname to Uzumaki," she said.

"Why do something like that?" asked Momoko.

"Because I never liked Shuuha Masako and when you are hiding you can't go around with a name that could give you out." she said with a smile, they had to know she didn't have real intention to look for them.

"So where did you go aunt Kushina?" asked one of her nephews.

"I went to almost everywhere. Just before becoming a shinobi I did many things and met a lot of interesting people; many of them ninjas and warriors," said Kushina, "and when I became a shinobi I went to places across the sea and went so far that my feet still hurt."

"It must have been hard not to have your mother with you all the time," said one of Naruto's cousins to him.

"Em, not so much," said Naruto not meeting his mother's eyes.

"All of you are ignoring a very important fact," said Michiki.

"Go on," said Kisho.

"It was her fault Airwaves had been in a cold war for thirty years with Salts," she said.

"Even I had stayed I wouldn't have married him," said Kushina.

"If you just married him now maybe this entire war could be stopped," said Yuko; Kushina's niece.

Naruto laughed out loud but did not notice the serious look on his mother's face, "For a guy to be with her he would have to defeat her. I don't think the lord of Salts is so strong."

"But the case here isn't about me liking him or not," said Kushina.

"Okaa-san?" Naruto asked seeing the determined look on her eyes.

'Sensei,' Hinata knew what she was thinking.

"If I can end the war just like that…then I will do it," said Kushina.

No one in the table dared say anything.

This was an option that she had always wanted to continue ignoring.

"Kushina," Kisho for the first time did not have trouble calling her for that name for now he saw she was not any longer Masako but a shinobi of intense sense of right.

"You can't," said Naruto standing, "then you…"

"I what?" countered Kushina like a mother would.

"You are old, you can't marry…you are our sensei," said Naruto breaking one of the rules she had given them for the mission.

"Baka," she said, "this is your final test, once the mission is over I will decide either if you become an ANBU or not."

"I don't really understand what is going on but it seems interesting," said Yuko with a smile.

"Shut it," her brother Takai elbowed her in the ribs.

"If you insist then you will have to fight me," said Naruto. "I won't let you marry a guy that will hurt so many people just to get you."

"I got no problem with that. Even you know that you will lose," said Kushina.

Naruto slammed his hands on the table just as Kiba crashed through the door into the table and landed on Yuko's plate.

"Nani!" Yuko cried falling back with her chair.

"Leader!" Kiba stood, " infected are here!" he had an arm broken and cried in pain when he tried to lean on it.

"Stay down!" ordered Kushina, "Hinata, Naruto protect them."

"I am going with you," said Naruto and before Kushina could complain the infected came through he door.

"Metamorphs," was all she could say before with a massive fist it hit her and sent her back crashing into a wall.

"Okaa-san!" Naruto stared at the blood that ran down her face. He had never used this technique on anyone but that didn't matter at the moment, "Banshii Himei no Jutsu(1)," he took a deep breath that inflated his stomach to its maximum capacity before an inhuman scream escaped his throat. **(You sing through your stomach, not your lungs, and I know this through being in chorus, so screams would most likely be emitted through the stomach as well) **

"Ahh!" those behind him cried as they covered their ears.

The beast stumbled back as its rolled back eyes bled. It started swinging its arms furiously hitting the walls and missing Naruto.

He stopped his scream, out of breath.

The beast target locked him and was about to hit him in the same way it had hit Kushina.

"Arf!" Akamaru jumped forwards and picked Naruto getting him out of the way.

"Good job Akamaru," said Kiba as Hinata healed him.

The infected host was angry and was going after them when it suddenly felt a hit in the back.

"Shaaa! Take that!" Sakura's punch made it crash though a few walls.

"Nice one," said Ino before she ran toward the monster and launched several kunais hitting places where the Metamorphs had established in the body.

"How many are they!?" cried Naruto once he saw another come from behind Sakura.

"Shaaaa!" she hit it in the gut sending it crashing as well through a wall.

"Just enough for everyone," said Sasuke going after the first Sakura hit.

"Get to work," they heard Kushina's soft voice say. She was standing and leaning on a wall.

"Chiyu Rasengan(2)," Naruto created a sphere like Rasengan but instead of completely blue it was bluish green. He pressed it against his mother.

Her body absorbed it. She shivered as she felt how it rushed the chakra through her chakra circulative system. Her bruises healed and the bleeding of her head stopped. "Don't waster your time and go!" she pushed him to the side before throwing the fine kimono she had been wearing to the side. Below the soft silks she had had been wearing her ANBU uniform. "I don't know how you got here but you will pay," she swallowed a soldier pill and placed her mask on before launching with her sword.

"Follow me," said Naruto to his mother's family, Kiba who was still somewhat injured also followed.

They ran as fast as they could to a lower lever of the castle into a chamber specially made for the protection of the lord's family.

"I will stay," said Kiba with Akamaru at his side, "you will be of more help up there than here."

"You sure?" asked Naruto.

"Hai, besides Hinata is still there," said Kiba before with a nod Naruto disappeared.

On his way up Naruto met with Shino. "What happened?" Naruto asked.

"They infiltrated as servants," said Shino, "and, at the gates, they unleashed the Metamorphs on themselves."

"How many are they?"

"Five, we have already eliminated two of them," said Shino stopping just in time to catch Sai stopping him from hitting the floor.

"That was no fun," said Sai standing. "Care to help?" he asked as the third infected host ran toward them.

"I can do it on my own," said Shino before they saw his army of bugs all over the deformed host.

They used the same opening the Metamorphs had made to enter the body. These bugs carried in small charges of explosives and deposited in strategic parts of the body.

Meanwhile Sai had been guarding it off with a few of his vivid paintings that seemed to stand little chance against the deformation. He gave the bugs just enough time to enter and leave.

_"Bakuyakukonchuu no Jutsu,"_ Shino activated the jutsu that created several explosions inside the body killing most of the Metamorphs.

Still some remained including the Modifier that was controlling the mind and most of the body. The infected walked toward them still not giving up. They knew they had to get to the Modifier to stop.

"Bubun Baika no Jutsu," a gigantic hand slammed the deceased against the wall.

At that moment, Mina jumped forwards and staved it in the back with what it seemed to be a syringe.

The body went limp and then slowly Choji placed it on the floor.

"Good job!" Mina gave high five to Choji.

"We helped too" said Naruto.

"Actually it was just Sai and I," said Shino before Naruto glared.

"We should go see how the others are doing," said Choji being the smart guy now that Shikamaru was away. (-Sniff-)

8

Kushina turned a few times evading the hits of her enemy. She could not kill it. If they could save this life by operating she had to make sure, it survived. She saw one of the Metamorphs try escape the skin. With her sword, she cut it as it went out. As she fought the infected with Hinata and Neji's help she saw Naruto, Sai and Shino come in.

Naruto, seeing them still fighting, thought she was in trouble so he launched. He took out the sword she had given him and was ready for the kill.

Kushina saw that in his eyes. "No!" she punched him out of the way. She had always hated to kill and to see such intentions in his eyes hurt her, "Ippuku Onchou no Jutsu(3)," her voice enhanced with chakra changed as she sang calming their minds and bodies.

"Where does it start

And where does it end

The destiny

That keeps us together

And will separate us someday."

One by one, they fell sleep including the infected. She alone stood looking at her son. He had troubled dreams.

"I am sorry," she injected the infected with a sedative Sakura had created to keep the parasites as asleep as the infected. They were going only to use it for the surgeries but it seemed they had found another use to it now. Then she walked toward one of her students and woke her up.

"Sensei?" called Mina waking.

"I need you to send message to the lord of Salts, write to prepare for in a week I will marry him here in Airwaves," she said with a serious tone. She woke the rest for exception of her son and gave orders before going to look for her brother's family.

8

"Just one ninja, and hurt above all!" cried Michiki.

"Don't count Akamaru out," said Kiba with a smile a little painful. He leaned against the door's wall while a few clones stood out hiding.

"Great, if a freak comes it will throw its fleas at it," said one of Naruto's cousins.

Akamaru growled, "I bet you got more than me," before Kiba patted him.

"Calm down Akamaru, I promise you a big juice steak once we get home if you don't eat them," said Kiba to his loyal friend.

The lord's family moved closer to the corner for exception of Yuko.

"When can we leave?"

"When Kushina-san comes and says we can," he took a kunai out, "and no more talking," the sharp blade was against her neck.

She was nervous but brave enough did not say anything and calmly moved back.

Akamaru snickered, "They look like a bunch of scared rabbits."

"You too Akamaru," said Kiba.

Yuko kept her eyes on Kiba.

He acted so cool like he knew exactly what to do.

She had met many people like that in her life; all lords who thought to be better than the next. Many had come asking for her hand offering riches and whatnot. She did not like those kinds of people. However, as she stared at Kiba and the bruise that was on his arm she thought about it. What did it mean to be a ninja? That sprung a new question; what if he did know what he was doing?

"I need to use the bathroom boy," said Michiki creating trouble again.

With a sigh Kiba stood, "Akamaru, you go with her."

Akamaru growled in protest as Kiba opened the door for him and Michiki.

He could have told her to go to the corner but that would be so wrong.

Akamaru waited by the sinks.

There was a sudden crash coming from one of the stalls.

Michiki opened the door and swung a pipe at him.

Akamaru caught it with its fangs and growled at Michiki showing his red eyes.

"Quiet," she said before her arm inflamed as a Metamorph crawled under her skin.

"Akamaru," Kiba's head snapped up as he caught the smell of blood. He did not care anymore and opened the door and left.

The Lord's family was confused as Michiki returned with a bloodstained arm.

"Now to finish the job," her eyes were rolled back as she walked toward them holding to the bloody pipe.

"I am sorry," Kushina held her sister by a lock on the neck. Using a syringe, she injected the powerful sedative into her sister.

It numbed the parasites and her leaving her limp on Kushina's arms.

"I told you bringing them here would only give me more work," she told her brother before passing Michiki to Hinata. "Take them to the others and make sure to sedate her every hour."

"Hai," said Hinata before leaving.

"Where is Kiba?" Kushina asked with a serious tone.

"He ran out on us!" cried one of Kushina's nieces.

"I think something happened to his pet," said Yuko being smarter than her cousin.

"It's not just his pet," said Kushina as she checked them, making sure they were not infected "they are partners and had been since very small for what I heard. Almost like brothers…family," her expression was calm as Shino and Sai got there. "Take them upstairs while I go look for Kiba," she told them.

"Is he alright?" Shino asked.

"Yes but Akamaru might not be," Kushina hurried toward the smell of blood.

"Almost didn't make it," said Kiba with a painful smile.

Akamaru's bandaged head lay on his lap.

"You took care of most of it," said Kushina examining Akamaru, "but he still needs a more thorough check and bandaging," since Kiba's arm was still hurt she carried Akamaru's large body. As they went up, they caught up with Sai, Shino and her family. "Akamaru will be fine," she told them hurrying up the stairs.

8

"This isn't fare!" cried Tenten as she stomped from one side to the other. "I want to go too!"

"Kushina-san told us that no matter what to remain here and protect the town's people," said Lee.

The town's people were hiding in a cave not far from where they stood. Still from so far they had seen the castle and some of the fighting.

"Neji!" the older Hyuuga landed and was welcomed by his oldest companions.

"It's over," he said.

"Aww," Tenten was sad.

"We were able to capture four of them, one died and one of Kushina-sama's sisters was infected," he said. "Tenten you are needed with Sakura and Ino to perform the removal of the parasites."

"How fun," she replied sarcastically before leaving.

8

"We are going to Airwaves at once," said Yukio.

"Are you sure my lord?" said Ekirei trying to hide his anger. He never thought Kushina would do it; to marry the idiot just to stop the war. How he hated her! And he bet his soul she hated him the same way. If Yukio wasn't a distant relative he would have already used the Permanent Soul Change Jutsu on him.

"At once," Yukio's tone was one of happiness, "but don't worry Ekirei, I will not pull the armies back until she is my wife."

'Then there might be still a chance,' thought Ekirei.

8

_With an intense atmosphere, Naruto stood in the center of what it seemed a camp. He was surrounded by shadow. Shinobi; at least that was what he knew they were. He could see the kunai shinning it the death of the night. They were afraid of him. 'They might as well be,' he was ready to attack and see if he could take them when he suddenly heard a slash behind him. He turned around to see bodies fall into the ground and dissolve becoming pools of darkness. _

_The one that killed them was no other than his mother. She wore her ANBU mask as she launched at another group and executed them silently. _

_From the pools, he saw many bodies emerge from each one. _

_There were shinobis of all ages. Some he guessed were even Gennin. They stood no chance against her and her sword that never lost sharp. When they were all dead and them surrounded by bodies that started to smell of putrid, she spoke. _

_"Don't believe all you heard, even a mother can lie," she removed her mask to reveal the fake mother's face, "and those are easiest to miss." _

--End of dream--

Naruto woke up with a gasp and looked around. He was in the infirmary of the castle; at the bed next to his rested Michiki, his aunt. She was sleeping face down and he could barely catch glance of a light scar on her back. He guessed she had been infected and was now recuperating from the surgery.

"I thought we would finally get rid off her," Naruto heard some of his cousins speak outside by the barely open door.

"If she could just die you could be lord already," said another.

Naruto tried to rise and get them but then he saw Michiki had her eyes open and was listening.

She gave him the signal to lie down. She didn't seem bothered by what her children said. After a few more cruel words they left.

"Kushina was the lucky one, for having one son and one so good at that," Michiki turned on her back.

She cringed a little but made it without spilling a tear, "From the moment I saw you I knew you were a lot like her though not as cruel," her expression was different from the other times he had looked at her, "she always did everything on her own, no matter what, you could teach her. It always took her sometime to understand but she would never call for help. Not even once did I ever hear her say 'Help' she was so independent unlike her mother."

"So you really aren't her sister."

8

"Cousins?" Kushina asked.

"Yes," Kazuko replied.

"Michiki can barely remember," Said Momoko, "and that was why she always saw...her as a mother. Her death was heavier on her and father."

"Your mother had one brother; a lord from other country. When our birth mother died after two years he remarried," Kazuko continued. "She was a very cruel woman and even he knew it so he sent us to your mother."

Kushina could see the shivers running through both.

"He knew that if she had a daughter she would die so he thought that he was helping her."

"He died only five years after and the children of that woman took over his kingdom and tore it in five parts. It was something very sad for us to know," said Kazuko taking a sip of her tea "Michiki has always been jealous of you, we have been too. Since the moment, we first saw you we knew you would look just like her. It was very painful to be in your presence. Imagine losing one mother and then another to just be hunted by her true child's face."

"I always thought you hated me," said Kushina.

"If you had asked for help once in a while," said Kazuko.

"I tried but you were always so distant, as if you were planning of going somewhere more important." said Momoko

"Do you know anything of a scroll she might had left behind." asked Kushina, changing the conversation.

"You know more than you tell," said Momoko with a smile, "the same Kushina that I remember."

"We don't know of any scrolls," said Kazuko, "or we might remember if you tell us about the curse."

"We are family after all," said Kushina giving in. Therefore, she told them of what she learned in Suna about Uraya Mai, their main ancestor.

"Its good to know it was a woman who marked our blood. Just imagine if it had been a man," Kazuko laughed to make the atmosphere a bit lighter.

"Go to her grave," said Momoko with a smile.

Kushina nodded with a smile before standing, "I need your help," she said before both sisters shook their heads. "I need a wedding dress and both of you have already married…sooooo."

"Say no more," Momoko said standing.

"You sound weird asking for help," said Kazuko.

"Nothing I do can please you, can it?"

8

Kushina passed the town towards the cemetery. She saw the town's people were back to their normal lives. She watched her students keep guard though they had already received word from the lord of Salts that he would be there as soon as he could. That had been just yesterday. She knew that by that afternoon he would be there. She hurried when she started thinking of the dress. One thought led to another until she remembered her childhood friend Sho. She decided to ask for her. She had completely forgotten about her and felt bad for that.

'As long as you propose yourself to something and stick with it nothing can go wrong' those words, though very simple, had stayed with her all that time.

She went to where she remembered her family's home was to find that they had moved some years back. With a sigh, she continued her way to the cemetery. She passed the graves of some people she knew. Mostly old people, that if they were still alive they would be over a hundred years old. She approached to the Lord's family gravesite. She was silent when she spotted Yuko.

The girl was talking in a whisper.

Kushina heard her laugh softly. She made sure to be sounder.

Yuko turned around and glared. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to visit my mother," said Kushina.

"Are you making fun of me?"

"My mother; your grandmother is buried here too. Can't I visit her before turning into the wife of a man I don't care for?" Kushina said passing her by and kneeling before the grave. She remembered that when she was little she never asked for anything at her birthday. All she wanted was to go visit her mother since it was also the anniversary of her death. She had forgotten the words engraved in the stone but somehow they had stayed carved into her soul,

"From wherever you stand, always look for the highest point, and reach for it with your heart."

"If it is what you want try to make it instead of just taking," Yuko said. "My mother used those words to describe you."

"Your mother?" Kushina asked before looking toward the grave Yuko had been visiting. There, her friend's name was carved "You are Sho's daughter?"

8

Numbered Jutsus belong to Anime Insaniac, You need his permission to use them

**Banshii Himei no Jutsu (1) Banshee Shriek - the user sends an ear piercing chakra enhanced scream at the opponent to distract, confuse or disable the opponent enough to the user's advantage, with enough chakra the user can make the opponent temporarily or permanently deaf or knock them out or kill them(That would take a great deal of focus and chakra) **

**Chiyu Rasengan (2) Healing Rasengan - a version of the Rasengan that forces the opponent out of the battle in a unique way, when making contact with the target this technique is absorbed into the opponent's body it forces it's way through the person's entire chakra circulatory system and forces the person's chakra out of his or her tenketsus, and if the person is injured his or her own chakra will infact heal all of his or her wounds, unless of course the target has no chakra left or is mortally wounded past what advanced healing techniques can help, anyone hit with this technique will require some sort of chakra-restoring sustinense in order to be able to keep fighting **

**Ippuku Onchou no Jutsu (3) Lulling Melody - the users voice is altered with chakra to be able to sooth the intended target to sleep or close enough to it to take advantage of the victims state **

_Bakuyakukonchuu no jutsu_/ explosive Bugs technique - The Aburame clan member will send his/her bugs through fissures of the enemies body with small charges of explosives. After the bugs retire at his/her signal the explosives will explode.

**Beta Reader/Editor's notes: I got a few more techniques to show off, though I'm not the one who's gonna be introducing them, I've shown some of them in my story with the most chapters so if you want to see them just look through my story, though I'm still kinda stumped for those who are wondering why I haven't updated. Peace Out. **


	23. Hide and Seek

_**UPDATES!!!: **_

_**THERE IS A GALLERY FOR THIS FANFIC, THE LINKS ON MY PROFILE**_

**THIS FANFIC NOW HAS LEMONS!!! SO NO READYING IF YOU KNOW YOU ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO (like you are going to listen) WARNING WILL BE PROVIDED**

**I AM CORRECTING THIS FANFIC AND ADDING TO THE PLOT**

**I HAVE REPLACED THE NAMES I GAVE Naruto's PARENTS FOR THE REAL NAMES (Minato, Kushina) **

**IF I FAIL TO CHANGE ONE OF THE NAMES I ORIGINALLY GAVE THEM THEY WERE (Kaseiyo and Marise)**

**I WANT TO CLEAR THAT I WROTE THIS EVEN BEFORE THEIR IDENTITIES WERE REVEALED SO NO TELLING ME Kushina WAS A KUNOICHI AND NOT A PRINCESS/WARRIOR/MUSE/MANY OTHER THINGS!!!**

Chapter 23: Hide and Seek

"So this scroll has been passed on to each muse," asked Yuko, "and you believe it's around here?"

"I hope," said Kushina looking at her mother's grave 'From wherever you stand, always look for the highest point, and reach for it with your heart' "I was told to come here but…"

"You are supposed to be a ninja, right? So why don't you see it yourself?" said Yuko looking toward the castle at top of the highest hill of Air Waves "the highest point"

"Don't think so much of yourself. It could a have meant something else," said Kushina as she started her way toward the castle.

Yuko said good bye to her mother and followed her. "Where are you going?"

"To the highest point, where else," said Kushina but Yuko still followed her.

8

"Open wide," said Hinata to Naruto.

"Aaaah," he did before she placed the food inside, he munched before swallowing, "thanks Hinata," she responded with a smile.

"So sweet, I think I am going to be sick," said Tenten at the door guarding.

"Don't you two try anything," said Mina also guarding.

"How the hell can I try anything like this?" Naruto asked strapped completely to the bed.

Hinata sat by the bed with a bowl of food.

"With you, I wouldn't take my chances," said Mina.

"Is everything alright?" asked Kushina checking in on her way to the top floor of the castle.

"Okaa-san! Tell them to let me go!" screamed Naruto, Kushina looked around with cold eyes and finding no trouble continued on her way still being followed by Yuko.

"It was her who told us to strap you," said Tenten.

"She doesn't want you trying to stop her wedding," said Mina before Naruto started biting the leather straps. He still had to get that stupid idea out of his mother's mind!

"Oi stop that!" screamed Tenten hitting him.

8

"Ahhh!"

"I think my cousin isn't too happy about you marrying." said Yuko when they heard his scream of pain.

"He's not the only one," Kushina said before she stopped and turning to address Yuki, "if you ever find a man you love, don't ever let him go on his own for you may never see him alive again," then she continued walking. "You can't love the same way two men in your life, so if you find the limit of your love and lose it then you lose part of your life as well."

8

"Calm down Naruto-kun," said Hinata keeping him from trying to escape.

Mina and Tenten had clubs ready to hit Naruto's skull.

Naruto took deep breaths and calmed. He had to think how to escape.

"Don't even think about it," said Mina with a smug smile.

Naruto cursed her in his mind. She just continued smiling.

"Naruto-kun, I will see you later," said Hinata standing. She was giving her back to Mina and Tenten so they could not see the special look she gave Naruto.

Naruto smiled before she left.

As soon as she was out, he closed his eyes and tried to get some sleep.

Michiki; she was already with her family waiting for the wedding day. His mother's sister's or cousin's, he wasn't sure anymore, words rested on his mind.

'From the moment I saw you I knew you were a lot like her though not as cruel. She always did everything on her own, no matter what, you could teach her. It always took her sometime to understand but she would never call for help. Not even once did I ever hear her say 'Help' she was so independent unlike her mother.'

Now he understood what she meant by cruel. His mother was keeping him away from her plans. She did not seem to care what he felt. The more he thought about it, the more he understood and noticed.

She talked without care of how her words could affect others. She acted, not caring for true purpose. She was only interested on what could affect her. She had lied to him when she said she was not heartless enough to finish young lives; his vision told him that. She was keeping secrets from everyone, and she had been like that since the beginning, with her family, friends, comrades, students, and him but not with his father. She had loved him too much to act like that with him and he was already dead.

"Tenten," Mina whispered.

"Hm?"

Mina gave her the signal to come out. "Naruto is very depressed, do you think is alright to let sensei marry that lord?" Mina asked.

"It was her decision and you saw how she screamed at Shino, Ino and Lee. She is doing it to finish the war before more people get hurt," Tenten replied. "She is keeping Naruto like this because if he presses too much she will start doubting her decision."

"I know, it's just that I got a bad feeling about it," said Mina, "and I hate seeing my friends so sad."

8

"This place is huge, how are we suppose to find a scroll on here," said Yuko once they were in the attic.

"Its not here," said Kushina pointing up.

"You mean on the roof! But you could get yourself kill if you go all the way there," said Yuko.

"Don't worry about me," said Kushina before climbing through a window to outside.

Yuko saw her fall and ran to find her attached to the roof with only her legs.

"How do you do that!" she was surprised to see her walking up.

"A beginners trick," said Kushina, "Wait for me if you want."

Yuko sat on an old dusty chair. She had listened to her aunt about the story of their family. She could barely believe it, but seeing how she acted and her cousin. She felt so small compared to them. She shook her head. Never before had she made herself feel smaller compared to others. She was not going to start then. She was going to have her first recording at the end of the month. She had worked so hard on her singing since little when she saw her aunt sing in that video. She had accomplished something on her own. She had, she kept telling herself, that she was able to live how she liked while growing in a cold war.

Kushina reached the center of the roof where an ornamental point was. It was the highest point of Air waves. She unscrewed it and found the scroll inside it. She wrapped her hands on it and was absorbed by a memory of the past.

_"Mama! Are you okay!?" shouted Momoko and Kazuko to Sango as she placed the scroll inside. _

_She could hear little Michiki crying. _

_"Don't worry for mama girls, she will be right down," but she doubted it and was scared for the child resting inside of her. "Don't worry little one, I won't let anything happen to you while I am still here," she screwed the point and started her way to the edge. She looked down. The world was so big. And she was almost never out. That was the most dangerous thing she had ever done; to go up there all on her own so close to giving birth. She did not know what happened. She lost her footing and fell. _

_"Mama!" the little girls cried as they saw her fall. _

_"I will protect you for as long as I can," Sango told her baby before she closed her eyes and felt a strong breeze wrap them and place them softly into the ground of the hills. _

_Momoko, Kazuko, and Michiki ran all the way down to find her smiling. They did not ask how she did it. They just cried because they had been so scared of losing her and happy because she was still alive_.

"Kushina!" Yuko screamed once she saw her aunt fall. She extended her arm and caught hers just in time though she almost came off the building too. "Hold on!" she cried pulling them both inside. Yuko passed her hand in front of her aunt's blank face before she blinked.

"What happened?" she asked confused.

"You fell! That's what happened!" Kushina saw tears on her niece's eyes but she did not think more about it once she saw she had the scroll. She opened it and stared at a long family tree. The names written in red ink were those of the muses before her. Her mother was the last to be written. Yuko forgetting of her tears watched her aunt take a small scroll out and from it summon a red brush. She wrote her name in the family tree and then with a black one brush the names of the rest of her family, including Yuko's and even Minato's and finally with a blue brush write Naruto's.

Down in the scroll they read things, small paragraphs each muse had added on to the scroll.

Some families did quilts, they passed on knowledge. Some were simple like 'better along than with bad company' and 'the wind was for your song of battle' and others more complicated like 'if you can talk without doubt you lack heart, love is the looking glass of the soul that will help you see' and 'I hurt no one, who are you to tell me how to live, I am like this. I live and breathe, killing demons does not make me that different, a curse maybe'.

Kushina wrapped it fast one she saw the beginning of the explanation of the second gift of her family.

"What is it?" asked Yuko, she had liked all those little sayings and jokes from the past.

Kushina looked at her and tried to speak but no word could come 'if you can talk without doubt you lack heart, love is the looking glass of the soul that will help you see' she opened the scroll again and with a gentle smile pointed at Yuko the begging of the oldest paragraph "this is the second gift" both of them read on surprised to find what the second gift could do.

8Later8

"Kushina, you look beautiful," said lord Yukio by his side was Ekirei as his advisor.

"It's nice to see you again lord Yukio," said Kushina dressed in a fine kimono, "I hope that our arrangement can end this conflict."

"Kami! He looks so old," Sakura tried not to scream from her guarding post, "Sensei can't really marry that guy."

"She will," said Sasuke, "she is not the kind to go back on her word."

"That sounds like someone we know, doesn't it?" said Ino. She was one of those who had taken the news the hardest. She believed in love and to see her sensei, a woman still very beautiful and young looking at her age throw the rest of her life away like that for the benefit of others and her misery made her very sad.

They froze once they saw Ekirei look their way.

He had a smile that made Sasuke remember Orochimaru. His eyes were now crossed and his face tattooed, almost resembling a cursed seal.

"This is my advisor, Sairento Ekirei," said Yukio.

"Very nice to meet you," said Kushina resisting her impulse to strangle Ekirei.

"The same my lady," Ekirei kissed her hand.

Kushina shivered with repulse. He would pay for that.

"You must be very tired Yukio-sama, do you wish to rest?" Kushina asked; she wanted to confront Ekirei alone.

"Actually I was hoping for a walk with you," said Yukio.

"If that is your wish," she said.

From their post, her students could sense the aura of death coming from her. They walked around the soldiers' camps and through the fields.

Yukio talked no stop about how he had never lost faith to see her again and how hard he looked for her.

Kushina tried not to show her fury. It had been his fault that Katana's mother was killed. She wanted to cut his throat. "We should go back," Kushina said once the sun was done setting, "from tomorrow we got a lot to plan if we wish to marry by the end of the week."

"You are right and I am tired as well," they walked slowly back.

Kushina spotted Ekirei following them from the beginning.

He was making fun of her at every chance.

Her students had been following her as well. Some of them almost threw up as they listened to the corny words of Yukio.

"Good night," she said closing the door of her room on his face once he tried to get inside. She threw the kimono through the window, shook her head undoing the bun she had so carefully finished before, washed her face, and threw herself into her bed. She had to act like a lady from then on. She could at least give orders to her team until the mission was over and that would be just in a few days when she became the lady of the kingdom of salts. She hoped that Kumi had it better than her.

8

"See anything?" asked Konohamaru to Udon.

"No, just a normal village," said Udon placing his telescope back on his bag. "It's very strange, isn't it?"

Konohamaru nodded.

It was truly odd that they had not been attack in so many days and to find such peaceful village in the middle of all.

"We are going to surround it," Tamiko said as she pointed to a map.

They did not want to endanger the lives of innocent.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Susumu to Tamiko.

"I think we are close to them," said Tamiko.

"What if she doesn't come with us on her own, what if…?"

"I will take all responsibility for her," said Tamiko 'I won't abandon her.'

8

"Naruto…Naruto…wake up sleepy head," it was his mother's voice calling to him.

He opened his eyes to find her smiling at him, "you are going to be late for your first day at the academy if you don't hurry."

_Naruto sat up suddenly and looked around a room filled with toys, scrolls, a dummy staved as a replacement and a few sharp weapons "Okaa-san, what is…" _

_She looked younger and was dressed like most mothers dressed in Konoha. "Were you having another bad dream?" she placed her hand on his forehead, "or did you catch something." _

_"I am fine is just…" 'My voice!' he jumped off the bed and ran to the closest bathroom closing the door. _

_"Don't be nervous, though I won't assist in the academy I am sure you will do well," she called as he stared at his child's face in the mirror. _

_"What is going on?" when he came out of a good shower he found a pair of short and a white shirt with the blue Uzumaki clan insignia at the chest. He went down the stairs of the house that used to belong to his father to find a nice breakfast at the kitchen's table. His mother placed the last plates before sitting. _

_"We have to get to the ceremony at a good time, alright?" she said as he sat. _

_"Hai," he said before tasting the pancakes. They were delicious! He ate them fast but stopped when he heard his mother laugh. _

_"And here I thought you were scared of your first day." _

_They walked together toward the academy. They saw other parents with their children on the way but did not talk to them. _

_Naruto could sense how they watched him. Something did not change. _

_"That's the boy," he heard someone whisper ahead. _

_"You know of the law here in Konoha, right Naruto?" Kushina said glaring at the two parents ahead. "They are heavily punished and most are those placed by the Hokage himself," she was pretty much daring them to say another word. _

_They took the message and hurried forwards. _

_"Hai," he said with a smile on his face. _

_"Ohayo parents and guardians, my name is Umino Iruka and I will be the sensei for class 1-B," Iruka addressed the parents. _

_From where Naruto stood, he caught glance of some of his friends including Sasuke with his dad. He was a little surprise when his mother went to him when the ceremony was over. _

_"It has been a long time Fugaku though I am in the same ANBU team as your older son." _

_"Oh its you," he looked then at Naruto, "and your son." _

_"His name is Naruto and I bet this is little Sasuke I have heard so much about," said Kushina before Sasuke hid a little behind his father. _

_Naruto gave his foxy smile and Sasuke gave one of his own. _

_"Mikoto told you about him?" asked Fugaku. _

_"Should I answer that?" she asked playfully. "Actually Itachi is the one who talks about him the most," her eyes narrowed dangerously at Fugaku for fraction of a second. _

_Sasuke did not see it but Naruto did. _

_From there the dream sped up. _

_He was able to make more friends at the academy. He did not have the need to call on attention so much. He was able to improve fast since his mother gave him some training on her own. _

_Many nights she left on dangerous missions promising to be back as soon as she could. He was able to catch glimpse of Itachi a few times. _

_One night Sasuke's mother came for him and took him to the hospital. Later he learned his mother stopped the slaughter of the Uchiha and that after a great between the Uchiha and the village's council they had reached a deal, sadly she was attacked by one that did not approve. _

_Time went even faster, so fast it made him dizzy. Instead of acting in the dream, he was a spectator. He saw himself befriending Hinata and proving to be a good kid to everyone. He heard his mother talk about his father about how great of a ninja he was and how Naruto was a hero on his own way for being the container of the Kyuubi. _

_It was all so perfect. _

_He ended in Team 7 with Sasuke as a friend and Sakura who did not think of him as an annoyance and was not obsessed with Sasuke. _

_Kakashi was still his sensei and that time they were able to get the bells with teamwork. _

_Everything was so perfect. _

_Then it came a night when he was going on field training late at night. He passed by his mother's room and heard her cry bitterly. He was able to crack the door lightly and see her spill tears over the picture of his father. She had a bottle of sake with her and drank until she started to cough. The bottle smashed against the wall and broke. _

_"BAKA!" she called Minato though he could not respond. "Why…why did you have to be a hero, why couldn't we just…run away from here? Nande!" her eyes were red and puffy and her glare so intense that scared him. _

_Naruto was silent moving away and outside. He did not know what to do. Through the entire dream, she had been the mother he had always wanted but she was just miserable with the memory of the death of the man she loved. Naruto knew that in the real world she did not have to put up with that for twenty years. Time skipped a huge step and Naruto found himself at a special ceremony at the Hokage building. At the top of it, he watched Sandaime accompanied by the council of elders, Jiraiya, Tsunade, and his mother. _

_He passed on the hat of the Hokage to Kushina who accepted it with a kind smile. _

_Naruto could see cracks in that smile; dark lines that went directly to her heart. The lines thickened and spread through her face before it shattered to reveal the fake mother with empty eyes and fanged mouth. _

_"Don't let the images trick you," the world had turned into darkness and only they remained. She floated toward him. The shadow of his mother touched his face gently before he saw a different woman, her face changed many times but something remained the same; the red hair and eyes. These were the ancestors of his mother. He did not feel like his younger self anymore. _

_The last to appear had the kindest look, his grandmother, "We all make mistakes but sometimes they are meant to happen for the outcome might be for the best, forgive her for what she has done and what she will do," the spirit hugged him like a mother. "We would never let anything happen to you…our boy, our freedom." _

_8End of dream8 _

Naruto woke up with a gasp. He was surrounded by most of his friends and his mother was there as well.

She seemed worried.

"Naruto!" Hinata hugged him with tears on her face.

"Don't ever do that again!" Sakura said hitting him in the head but not as hard as she usually did.

Before he could ask what happened his mother spoke. "You had a very long dream, didn't you," she said with a smile.

"For how long…"

"Three days," said Ino.

They were all so glad that he was well.

He looked at the smile his mother had. It was well made and no crack on it but a very small one that disappeared when he blinked.

"He is fine, let's go," said Neji walking out with Mina by his side.

Mina turned her head around to give Naruto a friendly smile.

"Naruto?" Hinata asked getting his attention and as soon as she got it, she shoved a spoon into his mouth.

Some of the guys laughed as they left.

Hinata was going to stuff him to make up for the three days he missed of the real world.

"Kankuro, Shino, you take guards," Kushina said and left before Naruto could say anything to her. It seemed she still did not want him interfering, though he was no longer strapped to the bed.

He was able to see it was late outside. He made count and found they were only two days away from the wedding. He found he could forgive her for marrying that guy but could she forgive herself?

88

Kushina stumbled into the castle's kitchen.

It was so late that the servants were already gone. She walked into one of the entrances she had memorized when little. No one used them and she found that now the long hall was used for storage. Mostly recording material for Yuko's recording. She picked a guitar and sat on a box tuning it. She had learned how to play so many instruments from when she worked at the Geisha house and heard many beautiful songs while she was on the road.

"And they were,

were your hugs

That as sable

slashes made me pieces

Sharp were your looks

That destroyed and

in cry flooded.

Red and crazy,

the flame of your mouth, I burn,

and put me out.

I begin a new life

A puzzle that I will have to solve.

Very far away, far from his influence

That cruel fragrance that invades me.

Of the weeds your promises arose

Germinating sadness inside my head.

Your baseness tattered me by surprise,

To hurt, you have a lot of dexterity.

That delight were your caresses

Bad news, they were pure malice.

I begin a new life

A puzzle that I will have to solve.

Very far away, far from his influence

That extravagance that twisted my faith.

No longer I want to go to you running,

No longer I want to shout his name.

Far away, far from his influence

It was almost death that was his love.

I begin." **(Song: rompecabezas/ puzzle By: Aterciopelados/ ****Velveted**** From: Colombia. I don't own them, but they are still **_**chidos**_**. **

She wanted to hit the wall with the guitar but didn't. For twenty years she had learned how to keep control. She wasn't about to slip. Still sitting on the box she leaned back to the wall. Why did she not go to her room? It was all thanks to Lord Yukio trying to slip in while she slept. She had woken and escaped through the window. Against the wall while sitting in a box was not so bad.

88

After gone seeing Naruto being stuffed by Hinata and laughing in his face Kiba was making guard around the castle. He spotted Choji guarding the room of lady Yuko.

"Are you better Akamaru?" Choji asked and Akamaru gave a happy bark, "You look good enough to eat." At that Akamaru growled, "I am just kidding."

"Everything okay?" asked Kiba.

"Just perfect, after losing her this morning I thought Kushina-san would cut my throat."

"How did you lose her?" asked Kiba.

"Promise you won't tell, you too Akamaru," Choji said, he was a little nervous.

"We promise," said Kiba.

"She gave me a cake," whispered Choji.

"A cake?" Kiba asked, 'I should a have known.'

"With a sleeping potion," added Choji. Since Academy days, he had been taught to not trust gifted food.

"You fell for that?" Kiba tried not to laugh as hard as he wanted.

"How was I to know she had that at hand?" countered Choji.

Akamaru barked.

"Shhh, she can be pretty mean when she wakes," said Choji.

"We could trade posts if you want," said Kiba. "Sensei is pretty much letting us run things on our own."

"Are you sure?" asked Choji.

"That way you won't have to worry that much about her running away again. Akamaru and I could track her pretty fast," Kiba did not dare tell Choji what Akamaru had just told him.

"Alright," said Choji.

After he was out of their sight, Kiba opened the door of Yuko's room. The bed seemed occupied but by removing the covers, he found Akamaru was right.

Yuko was gone.

Following her scent, they reached what it seemed to be the cemetery. They waited sitting in a tree. They wondered why she was there so late at night and why she was not afraid.

"…I promise I will be back," she said before standing.

Kiba and Akamaru made their appearance before her.

"Were you spying on me?" she asked with a sneer. Couldn't she visit her mother anymore on her own?

"It's called guarding besides what you are doing here so late at night," he asked.

"How is your friend?" she asked evading his question.

"He's doing pretty well, right Akamaru?" he asked before Akamaru barked.

"Right."

"Now what are you doing so late at night."

"Just visiting my mother," she said not meeting his eyes. She felt childish compared to him.

"Oh I see," said Kiba as if he really did not care, "let's go back unless you have any other relatives to visit."

"Bastard," muttered Yuko before Kiba sat her on Akamaru's back, "what…what are you doing!"

She tried to get off but Kiba kept her in place, "It would be bad if your aunt finds you gone, we have to get back soon," he said before taking off running, Akamaru and her following.

'But you waited until I was done visiting my mother,' Yuko thought as she watched Kiba ahead run easily among the houses and then the fields and trees. She leaned on Akamaru's back. The fur of his back was so soft and she had not got any sleep. Her eyes closed just as they passed through the soldiers' camp.

"Isn't that interesting," Sasuke, said when he spotted them.

"I found her at the cemetery," Kiba said not losing his temper.

"Doing what?" asked Sakura.

"How should I know," Kiba said going inside.

"What's with him?" asked Ino from her post at one of the roofs.

"It seems he has taken a liking to the lady," said Sai with a smile.

"Are you serious?" Ino asked.

"Am I not always?" he asked leaning too close to her face.

"Before you two start anything that will scar us for life remember this is a mission," Sakura said from below interrupting their magical moment.

88

The great day arrived. It was early in the morning when the lords and ladies and their families started to arrive for the big event.

They brought ninjas and guards of their own.

The Konoha team had to synchronize with them but not get too involved.

That same morning, just before getting her dress on, Kushina went to the room where Naruto was held immobile again.

He was wide-awake when she went in and dismissed the other ninjas. "Time for your great day," he said with a smile.

Her expression was so cold but it was better than to see her shatter before his eyes. "I have sent message to Konoha of who has passed to become ANBU. When you and the others get back Tsunade-sama will tell you," she said before sitting on the bed and pushing his blond hair back. "Why did you have to look so much like him?"

"Do you hate him?" Naruto asked.

"No," she said with a smile, "It has taken some time but I have learned to let go."

"You have killed a lot of people. You have regretted it, do you think that doing this…marrying that guy will be like making up for it," said Naruto.

"I am just doing what I can," she said with an even colder tone. Her grey eyes shone like ice.

"I wish you luck," he said turning his face away from her, "locked in a castle where you won't be able to do as you wish like you always have."

"Look who's talking," he turned to look at her crude smile, "you are the one that as his father became too attached to a village and a bunch of people that barely care about what happens to you."

"You never held loyalty to Konoha," said Naruto, 'So you are still the same.'

"I don't give my loyalty to nations or villages or towns but to individuals," said Kushina standing. "I am going to do this because it's something I want to do."

"Even when you wish it was my father," said Naruto before she pulled a chain with two silver rings from her shirt.

"Your father was an idiot, we could have run away from Konoha intact but instead he sealed that thing in you," she held the wedding bands with all her strength.

"He was the Hokage, the legendary Yondaime Hokage," Naruto said defiantly.

"Who cares about stupid titles like that?" Kushina asked going for the door.

"It wasn't just the title, he cared for the entire village," said Naruto angered, "and I care for that title in special."

"That's why you are so much like him, baka," she said before leaving the room.


	24. Dead Walk

_**UPDATES!!!: **_

_**THERE IS A GALLERY FOR THIS FANFIC, THE LINKS ON MY PROFILE**_

**THIS FANFIC NOW HAS LEMONS!!! SO NO READYING IF YOU KNOW YOU ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO (like you are going to listen) WARNING WILL BE PROVIDED**

**I AM CORRECTING THIS FANFIC AND ADDING TO THE PLOT**

**I HAVE REPLACED THE NAMES I GAVE Naruto's PARENTS FOR THE REAL NAMES (Minato, Kushina) **

**IF I FAIL TO CHANGE ONE OF THE NAMES I ORIGINALLY GAVE THEM THEY WERE (Kaseiyo and Marise)**

**I WANT TO CLEAR THAT I WROTE THIS EVEN BEFORE THEIR IDENTITIES WERE REVEALED SO NO TELLING ME Kushina WAS A KUNOICHI AND NOT A PRINCESS/WARRIOR/MUSE/MANY OTHER THINGS!!!**

Chapter 24: Dead Walk

After a bath and drying her hair completely, Kushina let the servants dress her in the dress her sisters had sent. Her thoughts were scattered everywhere among what she wanted, what she knew was right, the words of her son, her liberty, her team, her love for Minato that would not die no matter how hard she tried to stave it. She didn't notice when the servants started on her hair and make up. She had a long body mirror before her. The reflection of her younger self was laughing at her. She looked like the women she had detested at young age. Without thinking, she took the dark lipstick from a near table and painted her lips.

The servants gave a questioning look but said nothing. They thought it looked nice.

"You can leave," said Kushina to them once they were done. She continued to look at herself in the mirror. She hated her face…who was she kidding. She took a deep breath and let go of it. All her life she had acted as if she did not care about her appearance when she knew she was vainer than most women were. She took a pair of scissors and cut her long hair to her mid back. She was so arrogant but she did not want to be like that. She stared at the mirror hoping to see an assurance that she was doing the right thing. Like smoke, an image formed behind her in the mirror. It embraced her. She knew that touch from memories of twenty-one years ago. A light kiss on her neck before a pair of intense blue eyes was in the mirror watching her. "You look beautiful," his voice, sounded in her chest. She had wanted to look like this for their wedding. The fumes dispersed and his touch was lost. She was not sure if she had imagined it or if it was a vision of some kind. She stared at the wrinkles starting to crawl into her face. She was starting to show the effects of aging out of her youth. It was about time.

"Its time Kushina," said Kisho from outside breaking into her thoughts.

It was only a few seconds later that she opened the door.

Her brother was taken back by her looks. She looked beautiful though she no longer felt like such. He would be the one to deliver her to the man she wanted to avoid the most.

88

"I just came to bring him some food," said Hinata to Tenten.

"Alright," said Tenten letting her pass.

In a sudden move, Hinata turned around dropping the food and hit Tenten in the chest sending her crashing into a wall.

"AH…what are you doing?" Tenten said standing before Hinata ran to Naruto.

"Shugohakke Rokujûyon Shô," Hinata started sending sharp blades of chakra around her stopping Tenten and Kankuro from reaching her. With the same technique, she cut Naruto loose.

"Alright," he said before she helped him remove a seal placed in the back of his head, "Shikirigan."

"Fuck," said Tenten out loud before she and Kankuro were hit by several links of chakra they could not see.

"We have to go," said Hinata, "the wedding will be starting soon."

"We are not going to the wedding," said Naruto before Hinata gave him a worried look. "We are going to attack the Salt Kingdom's army."

It sounded crazy but Hinata knew he was not only doing it for his mother but also it had been theorized that the Salt Kingdom's army could be intensely infected. If that was true, they could be at almost complete control of Ekirei. Even if Kushina married the lord of the Salt Kingdom that would not stop the armies.

Naruto knew his mother would not listen to him.

"Hai," said Hinata before they started running.

88

"So he escaped," Kushina said to herself as she walked toward her soon to be husband. She wanted to throw up. She gave a dissimulated signal to one of her team and immediately he left taking some others with him.

'What are you doing Hinata-sama?' thought Neji as they ran to try to stop them.

Naruto and Hinata were halfway through the forest when Neji, Mina, and Choji got on their way.

"Move," said Naruto in a threatening voice.

"Make me," said Neji coldly taking a fighting stance.

"You go Naruto-kun. I will take them," said Hinata.

"Alone, no way," even he knew that one could not overestimate their friends.

"She is not alone," said Shino as he and Ino landed behind them.

"We will help her Naruto, you go," said Ino. She and Shino had been the ones to oppose their sensei's plan the most besides Naruto and Hinata.

Naruto could only give one glance back before running at all force.

88

Her steps were like drums as she walked gracefully toward Yukio.

He was smiling and dressed in an over detailed suit.

Just a few steps away from him stood Ekirei with a smile. He was enjoying seeing her twitch under her skin.

Finally, after seeing the faces of the guest along the long walk toward the altar she stood facing the priest (of some kind).

The ceremony started and immediately her mind went somewhere to escape the real world**. **

'**You say I should find my happiness but what can make me happy. I cannot just stand aside and watch my son grow. He is already a man. I lost too much time doing the jobs I was asked too. I always tell myself it was what I wanted but I know it is not. I have to admit, now to myself that I never wanted to be a ninja. I like becoming stronger and learning things but being a ninja is not me. I cannot just stand and listen to orders not minding from whom they originally came from. I really became such a great liar that I believed them myself. It was even before I left this kingdom. I placed a veil before my eyes and only saw hate in my family and the society I grew up with because I wanted to be different. I blamed my fears on others; I told myself that the curse was nothing but speculations of people. I always knew I was cursed. I believed no one could understand me. I had a great family with a shell made of velvet. I just had to ask and they would have been there for me. What happened to me? I am no longer the young girl that thought she could take on the world. Does my pain doesn't count at all? My experiences and how many times I saw my dear ones die. I have now admitted I am vain but it does not make me feel any better. **

**What else should I admit? I cannot sleep because I imagine the life I could a have had if Minato had lived. I am pathetic because I had never told my son how much his existence means to me and how proud I am of him. What kind of mother am I? I am no mother at all. I looked away when he was hurt. I never gave him words of confidence directly or…told him that I think he should really look after Hinata. I admit that I believe in almost no one. I admit that my heart has turned into too much of a stone. I admit I always hated the sun and staying in a same place all the time. I admit I enjoyed killing sometimes when I found not much meaning in my existence. I admit I did kill young ninjas; beginners as part of my missions but never told. I admit I am jealous of most people. I admit I did not try my hardest to capture Itachi. **

**I admit I like making weapons and using them more than anything. I admit Shinichi taught me from a book that could bring the world partly to its knees. I admit I fear Ekirei and his sister finding it and the other four. I admit that I have doubted about Tamiko reaching her daughter in time. I admit I do not trust Konoha completely and they do right in not trusting me completely. I did sleep once with Susumu and felt nothing. I admit I saw Minato on his face once but it was just the light. I admit I am cold and sadistic. I admit I hate a lot. I admit I had always wanted to be an only child. I admit I wanted to govern this kingdom when I was little. I admit I want change my brother's daughter. I admit I am still angry at him for taking down the hills of my childhood. I admit I like pink more than red and black. I admit I had wanted to be the first to marry from all my sisters to make them jealous. I admit I was scared of sex and it was more than my first time. I admit…I admit I like people looking up to me. I admit I do not do good things most of the time because I believe they should be done. I admit my secrets are unfair to be kept. I admit…I admit I do this mostly to have Ekirei at my reach and choke him to death.'**

"I do," said Yukio before taking her hand.

She turned to see the hopes in his eyes. She did not care. "I do," she said before both drank from the same cup of sake and were declared husband and wife.

Yukio lifted her veil.

Her grey eyes were opaque. Kushina let him kiss her. She heard the claps of the guests. Her eyes narrowed as she caught glance of Ekirei, 'I will kill both of you, one for being an idiot and the other a monster,' she thought before Yukio let go of her lips, **'I admit I have a plan B.'**

88

"That must be it," said Katana to the geisha assassins.

They looked at a small oasis at the middle of the desert not too far from Sunagakure. They saw people already camping there.

"About time," one of the Geishas whined.

"C'mon," Katana forced her tired horse to move forwards.

The geishas did the same.

As they closed, a very dark skinned woman approached them.

Takara looked at the blond woman and the blond woman looked at her. She got down from her horse easily though she was wearing a dress. She walked up to her and extended her hand, "I am Takara."

Katana shook it, "Katana," she said before both laughed.

"Do you know how long it will be until she is here?" asked Takara as they started to walk toward the camp.

"Iie," said Katana, "the last time I saw her she was still going to Airwaves with her team."

"I got information that things are getting a little strange around there," said Takara.

"I think she can handle it," said Katana.

888

"Hm," Ino jumped and ran surrounding Choji. She threw a kunai at him, which he caught easily but that was just the distraction, "Dainamikku-Entorî." She hit him with a flying jump kick that made him give a step back.

Choji spat some blood. "Let's not tell Shikamaru about this," said Choji.

"Deal," said Ino before taking another kunai out. This time she cut her palm. Fusing chakra with her blood, she started to write in the air with red characters of a spell. These words turned bright and dissolved into the earth. The earth shook before she gave a huge jump back.

Choji knew this technique. "Chô Baika no Jutsu," he increased his size to that of a giant.

"_Tsuchi Kouken no Jutsu_," from the strong earth a figure as large as Choji emerged. It was a warrior, a man that had great resemblance to Ino's father. Ino took a fighting position from far away and so did her creation.

Both Giants locked arms and pushed at each other moving great amounts of earth.

With a palm trust, Choji blew away part of the shoulder.

Ino flinched since she could feel similar pain but continued to fight pushing Choji several yards back.

Not far from there Shino and Hinata confronted Neji and Mina.

Shino took from his pocket a small vial.

"Shino…" Hinata had seen that technique. It had been recently developed.

"I won't let you," Mina ran toward him using her Koken(heavy palm).

Shino jumped evading the palm trust of chakra. He made a run for it knowing well Mina would follow him leaving Hinata against Neji. He believed she could take him.

"Coward," muttered Mina as she ran after him. She had to be careful seeing he left many of his destruction bugs behind. From above a hive of them fell and got her. She rolled on the ground getting them off her and continued to run. After evading a few more traps, they entered into a green grass field.

Shino stood in the middle but thanks to her eyes, Mina could see it was nothing but a Kikai Bunshin.

The ground broke under her feet and she began to fall into a pit filled with giant carnivorous bugs. She held to the edge. She had seen her mother help Shino and Kiba create them.

That was the result of the vial. One bit into her leg and would not let go until she kicked it but it was too late for just in that moment she noticed the destruction bugs crawling into her arms, making them weaker. She was going to fall! In addition, she did.

The destruction bugs laughed at her from above.

From his hiding place, Shino ordered the bugs to not kill her, just stop her for a while until she got tired. A few seconds passed and there was nothing to be heard of Mina.

Below the bugs covered her. They were too heavy and she could not move.

In that moment when she thought she had lost, she felt a horrible feeling of dread. It came from very far away but she knew to whom in belonged. No, it was not just her mother; there was also her aunt, Hanabi, all whom had gone to look for Maiya and Dokueki! Also, for the first time in a long time she could sense Maiya. She felt tears accumulate at the back of her eyes. They spilled over the ground before she remembered where she was but she also remembered who she was; The Tsukyuga heir.

Shino was going to check and see how Mina was doing when suddenly one of his bugs crawled out scared as hell. A huge eruption came from the hole sending the bugs flying into the air before they opened their wings and flew to hide behind Shino. He fed them another vial, they returned to their original size, and into his body they went.

Mina crawled out and glared at Shino.

888

"Ah," Hinata kicked but Neji just dodged and snuck to hit her in the gut but in a fast twist, she reached and stopped his hit with her palm negating the effect of the Jyuuken. Defying the laws of gravity, she pushed herself with her hand to turn upside down by using his shoulder as base. As she jumped away, she used her leg to kick his back but he barely touched the ground with one hand before flipping and landing on both legs.

In a U form using his palm, he redirected a pair of kunais she had sent to him.

Hinata caught them by the ring of the ends. That was not going to work. It had been quite a long time since she had fought seriously against her cousin. 'I guess there is no other way,' she thought before she summoned from a scroll. "Bo," a staff about her height appeared on her hands. It was grey and with silver pointed ends.

Neji could see it was no normal staff. Surely, their sensei made it. He smiled to himself; she was not the only one to get presents from the master blacksmith. From his back, he withdrew a scroll that summoned a Kusarigama. It resembled a scythe and at the flat side of the blade, it had attached a long chain ending with a heavy iron weight. It was very unlike the Hyuuga's to use weapons. Their experience with Taijutsu was in what they relayed most in battle but there was no other option. They were at the same level of fighting so they now had to rely in weaponry experience to end the battle. In a blunt movement, Neji sent the weight toward Hinata.

Hinata dodged it before using her staff to pin down the chain by one of its loops.

Neji threw the blade with great strength making it circle her, as she had become the reference point of its going around cycle.

Hinata held to her staff before jumping and balancing herself in the upside side. Then she jumped over the spiraling blade and charged at Neji.

He rolled as she landed trying to blow him. He was fast and got his weapon back. He ran to her trying to slash her. It was a little hard to try to hit him since he attacked from so close.

She twisted the upper side of the staff separating it from the rest. The shorter side was about one third of the whole staff and at its new end had needle like blade. She defended with the longer piece and attacked with the shorter one.

Neji had to jump back once she was too close to hurting him. He wrapped the chain around his arm leaving the weight on his hand. On the other hand, he held the scythe. His sensei had made his weapon of a combination of metals with a technique never heard of before. His weapon was harder than anything was and, as many of the weapons created by her; it never lost its sharpness. He launched. Using the chain on his arm he defended off the thin blade and Hinata using the long side she defended from the scythe. And, once again, they found they were equal.

888

It had started with The Tsukyugas throwing up. They were not sick as in a virus or that kind of stuff. Their senses were being overwhelmed by the darkest and most dead feelings they had ever felt. They were so raw that it gave them migraines to just try concentrate on their frequencies. They were all lined in a hotel room with fevers and nightmares.

Kumi was awake and watching over the others though she was the one that was suffering the most since her blood was the strongest.

"Please rest," Kimi said, making her lie down.

Kumi did not fight. She felt horrible not only for sensing those feelings but also because they let the others go ahead without them. She took a deep breath and tried to clean her mind. She could not stop her sister from going on.

Her will was so strong that she could only feel her own emotions.

Far from there, the team stopped at a sea coast of Konoha.

The skies were too dark to be normal at that time of the year.

Tamiko sensed the putrid feelings coming from the waves.

Something was coming and it was very close.

888

"Finally," said Dokueki as Maiya collapsed, "stop wasting time, we have an army to command."

"You didn't tell me it would feel like this," cried Maiya as she was tormented by the feelings of what she had summoned. It had taken her days without sleeping and barely eating. She felt as if death was grasping her soul and she was holding to it by one thin strand.

"How was I supposed to know you were so fragile," said Dokueki but Maiya knew that was just an excuse. She did know from the beginning that their army would be filled with the worst feelings of resent, hate, and pain!

She grasped her heart feeling as it began to shatter. It hurt so much. She could barely breathe. Her eyes closed just as she watched Dokueki leave the dark room and close the door. She was in complete darkness. She could only hear her exhausted heart and heavy breathing. 'Help…' she felt as if she was dying. Then she sensed familiar presences.

"Not for nothing is my name Dokueki (_Venom_)," she told to herself as she walked out into the gloomy day, 'Let's hope you are ready Ekirei (_Plague_).'

888

"What in the world?" Konohamaru said as they watched a woman walk out of the sea.

They were hiding.

Hanabi held Tamiko as she observed with disgust at the woman that walked into the beach. She guessed that was the source of the dark feelings the Tsukyuga sensed.

As she walked deeper into the land, they saw her skin was not being disguised by the clouds above their heads. Her skin was truly grey and stank of dead. That was because she was dead. She held a kunai on her hand and walked slowly. Her face that had been hidden by seaweed and wet hair was revealed.

Kakashi could only cover his mouth with his hand to suppress the need to throw up.

She had no skin.

They could see the darkened and putrid muscle and eyes with no eyelids blank like those of a dead fish.

"Let's move back," said Susumu taking Tamiko in his arms.

"Matte," Udon said before they all saw she was not alone.

In long rows that stretched to infinity more death walked outside the sea. Some wore armors of samurai and others other kind of uniforms. There were as many women as men, even some children, and their pets.

Moegi began to gag a little forcing the vile starting to rise in her esophagus to go back down. When they saw they were too close to them they moved back. They took refuge on a cliff from where they could watch the several long rows of dead soldiers march toward the land of lighting. As they passed, they absorbed all the life around them into their dead bodies. They gained the appearance of the living but their eyes continued to be dead and the smell was still rotten as well as the feelings.

"We should warn them," said Rokuro (Team 1).

"You and Moegi go ahead and do it," said Tamiko feeling better a little farther away from the armies of death.

They left as soon as she said this. The rest went ahead and stayed just ahead of the monstrous army looking for any civilians that could be hurt if they got on their way.

"You," Tamiko pushed herself away from Susumu who had been helping her to stand.

At the end of a hill, Dokueki stood looking at her armies with a smile of cruelty.

Not far from there was the village where Kumi and the others were.

"Tamiko? You look older than the last time I saw you," she said with a cruel smile.

"This is your doing." Said Tamiko pointing at the uneasy souls.

"Actually it's your daughter's if you still like to call her that." said Dokueki

"Leave," she said to the others. She was the leader of the mission so they started their way ahead looking for a way to stop the army from reaching the town. "I said LEAVE!" she shouted to Hanabi who stood on her place.

"I won't," her determined voice was cold before her odd eyes traveled to the point of a tree.

Maiya stood there drenched I sweat just as her mother facing Dokueki.

"Maiya," Tamiko could a have been so proud to see her daughter at the age of fifteen look so strong. However, the occasion stopped her, "Go," said Tamiko to Hanabi.

"I won't kill her, I promise," said Hanabi before taking off.

Maiya knew she was at disadvantage so close to the death so she ran looking for a better place for their confrontation.

"Shouldn't we go back," said Konohamaru to Kakashi since he worried about Tamiko and Hanabi.

"Even if we did they wouldn't accept our help," Kakashi said, 'and this is more than a vengeance.'

Tamiko had been dishonored by Dokueki and Ekirei.

They had taken her daughter and twisted her mind into hating her family and real home in Konoha. They had corrupted her into believing that anything could be done with power.

She was not only looking for revenge but for forgiveness of herself for letting it happen. She was looking for a way to end the pain before it really started. She did not want to see more broken families and friendships because that was what war usually did. Taking her heart on hands and placing it as her shield against the dark feelings that floated in the atmosphere, she launched with a silent cry of hope. Everything would end well, somehow it would end well.

888

Kushina sat behind a long table with her family and the family of her husband.

They were receiving gifts from other kingdoms.

Kushina did not try to look happy as she passed them to a servant to put them in the pile.

Yukio was too happy thinking about that night to notice she wanted to kill him. She felt a chill run up her spine. She made sure her team was near. They were but still Ekirei remained standing behind her, he whispered to her ear."If you just tell me where the Crusade Book is I will let this entire kingdom survive and your family as well."

"I made a promise, one that I won't break," she said determined.

_-Flashback-_

_After an entire week of being Shinichi's apprentice in the arts of blacksmith Kushina lied on her bed exhausted. She was tired but still took her diary out and wrote of the things that happened that day. She jumped a little once Shinichi opened the door without warning. She had been about to scream at him but she saw he had a serious look._

_He made a silent sign to follow him and so she did. He removed an old carpet from the floor to reveal a trapdoor. He opened it and went down into the deep darkness._

_She followed. She touched the fresh and hard walls of solid stone._

_The darkness retreated once Shinichi lit a torch and before them stood a large iron door. "Look closely," he said before using a knife staving into a crack in the left wall. The door opened to reveal an arsenal of the strangest weapons she had ever seen. They were way superior to the ones in the workshop; that much she could tell. "This is my collection, in case one day they come."_

_"Whom?" she asked _

_"The ones that carry the books for bad purposes," said Shinichi as they continued to walk among the weapons._

_She still did not understand what books._

_"You see Kushina, I know you keep secrets, and so do I. I know you really want to be my apprentice and so I want you to be my apprentice. My son left without letting me to teach him. He craved for more, or so he said. You, you want this knowledge and I know you will use it for good," he stopped before a wall and then kicked a brick. _

_The wall pulled itself up and before them stood in a pedestal a book in silver leathering "There are five of them. They are called Books of Ending since they can bring the world to its knees. There is a green one called: Existence Book, it has all to do with death and life. A red one called: Merger Book, it deals with powerful ninja techniques some that are used to this day but their origins remain secret."_

_"Wait, so this is one of them." she said giving a step back. _

_"Let me finish girl. There is a blue one called: Concentration Book, it deals with the human body and how it can surpass its limits. Then there is this one, silver; Crusade Book, it deals with all that you see here."_

_"Weapons…what about the fifth?"_

_"The black one…hm: Creation book, it deals with knowledge too powerful for what I was told by my father," he said closing the wall and then sitting in a chair._

_Kushina remained standing. "Your family keeps the book safe" she said. "Why me?"_

_"Because I trust you," he said. "The best things you will learn are things I learned from that book and from the legacy of my family but listen to me well Kushina," he said making eye contact with her. "If one book alone falls into the wrong hands then…many bad things will happen and we will need to fight it with this book, you understand?" he asked and she nodded. "Don't ever let it leave this place unless it's really necessary, don't read looking for ways to get revenge or desire for destruction, and don't ever tell anyone where it is. If you ever take it out from here protect it with your life."_

_"I swear I will follow your instructions to the last detail," no one had ever entrusted her with anything important, not this important. She felt proud of being Shinichi's apprentice._

_"Then you will not write about it in that diary of yours," he said taking her by surprise._

_"I swear," she said in less than a second. She knelt on the floor next to his chair and leaned her head on his lap. She never got to meet her grandparents. In addition, Shinichi trusted her like one of his family. Tears ran down her face as she sobbed silently, "I swear I won't let you down sensei."_

_"I am glad to hear those words and see those tears Kushina," he said. "I didn't want to kill you if you were lying," she did not tense._

_She had meant what she said._

_YEARS LATER_

_She was going to Suna after escaping the slave camp and declining to go to Konohagakure with Minato. She was in the small town where she learned to be a blacksmith but just to get her tools and check on Shinichi's weapons and the book. She stared at it for a long time. She was deciding if either leave it or take it. The room was reinforced to not let anything or anyone in unless they knew how to open the place. She took a deep breath and closed the wall hiding the book again. She had to leave it. It would drive her crazy to carry it with her, 'and besides I promised,' she told herself before asking the villagers to keep the place safe. Even if they tried to get inside, they would not be able to._

_-End of flash back-_

"You underestimate me Kushina," said Ekirei, "and you underestimate my work with the lord's armies." He smiled cruelly before she turned her to look at him, "And your son's life will be the price for it."

88

Tsuchi kouken no jutsu/Earth guardian technique By creating a symbol of blood and chakra and then transmitting it to the earth the user can create a gigantic figure. The statue will fight with the same movement the user makes and will feel the same pain or something like the figure feels.


	25. Interception

_**UPDATES!!!: **_

_**THERE IS A GALLERY FOR THIS FANFIC, THE LINKS ON MY PROFILE**_

**THIS FANFIC NOW HAS LEMONS!!! SO NO READYING IF YOU KNOW YOU ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO (like you are going to listen) WARNING WILL BE PROVIDED**

**I AM CORRECTING THIS FANFIC AND ADDING TO THE PLOT**

**I HAVE REPLACED THE NAMES I GAVE Naruto's PARENTS FOR THE REAL NAMES (Minato, Kushina) **

**IF I FAIL TO CHANGE ONE OF THE NAMES I ORIGINALLY GAVE THEM THEY WERE (Kaseiyo and Marise)**

**I WANT TO CLEAR THAT I WROTE THIS EVEN BEFORE THEIR IDENTITIES WERE REVEALED SO NO TELLING ME Kushina WAS A KUNOICHI AND NOT A PRINCESS/WARRIOR/MUSE/MANY OTHER THINGS!!!**

Chapter 25: Interception

Every once in a while every human comes across very hard decisions.

We all have or will.

They do not have to deal with saving thousands of lives, maybe just one. It could be one that means the world to you.

Such decisions generally lack of time to be made.

Such was the decision Uzumaki Kushina had to make. In one side, she could believe that Ekirei's words had been to just scare her to death or maybe it was the truth and the life of her only son was in danger. What to do, what to do.

From afar, Yuko watched her aunt's worried face. She ignored all the so-called gentlemen around her and walked away from them toward her. As she closed to the table, she felt the strong hand of someone on her shoulder.

"Let her be, there is nothing you can do," Kiba said before she jerked away from him and marched out the room.

She went into the busy kitchen of the castle ignoring the curious stares of the cooks and servants. She marched all the way outside and took a deep breath of fresh air before screaming her heart out. In less than a second Kiba and Akamaru were there. She was kneeling on the ground taking deep breaths. She was smiling. "I…have…always…wanted…to do that," she said falling on her behind. She had always felt so suffocated, there was never time or opportunity to do what she really wanted. She just wanted to be herself.

Kiba sat next to her saying nothing. He understood her but he would not say it. He was not the sensitive type, or at least he did not want to show he was. He felt her hand at top of his.

"I have very strange dreams…even when I sleep I can't scream, I can't say what I really want, or do as I wish," she looked saddened at the military camp below. Now she knew what those dreams meant; Kushina told her. However, was enough to know she could see things? Could she do more than that? She wanted to and would soon accomplish it. She just had to be brave.

"It seems they are not taking it easy on each other," said Kiba looking towards where he knew his friends were fighting. He knew he could go but his sensei had specifically asked him to look after Yuko.

"I don't understand," said Yuko. "Why are they fighting each other?" she asked.

"Conflict of opinion I guess," he said. "I would help Hinata and Naruto but I am stuck here."

"You can go, I will be fine," she said before Kiba laughed.

Akamaru looked at him confused. "What can you do?" he asked before Yuko stood up. He looked at her silent angry face "Why don't you scream if that's what you want?"

"Shut up!" she shouted before punching him.

'What the?' Kiba thought as he fell to the ground and started rolling downhill.

"Kiba!" Yuko cried kicking her fancy shoes off and running after him. The hill being very inclined made her lose balance and started rolling as well "Ahh!" she cried as Akamaru watched both roll down.

He ran to them and caught them before they got to the soldiers' camp.

Both were covered in dry grass and dirt.

As they started, their way up Kiba noted she had a bruise on her arm. From his pouch, he took out some disinfectant.

"I'll be fine," she repeated angrily before running all the way up.

Kiba sighed, 'She didn't even apologize,' he thought before following her.

She went into her room where she stayed for a while.

"I wonder how the rest are doing," said Kiba to Akamaru as they waited outside her room.

88

"Hokage-sama, the village has been secured to the utmost," said Kurenai.

"Thanks," said Tsunade.

"It was nothing Hokage-sama," she said with a smile.

"The children care center has been finally finished," said Shizune, "the Gennin will be happy at that."

88roof of some building—

"Yeah!" celebrated the Gennin since they would no longer have to baby-sit.

88

"Have there been anymore messages from Airwaves," asked Kurenai.

"Kushina reported the entire team is well," said Tsunade.

"At least she took the time to report that," said Kurenai not too happy though they were good news.

"I assure you she is not the same Kushina you met at first," said Tsunade.

"It just bothers me…" said Kurenai being a mother, "that she let the Yondaime seal that thing on her own son."

"Just imagine how she feels not remembering the reasons," said Shizune.

88roof of some building—

"Okay…isn't your sensei the son of Kushina-san?" asked Taro(Team 6, Sai) eyeing at team 7 doubtfully.

"Eh!" Maeko tensed while Yasuo tried to act cool, which worked for him at least.

"Yeah but…" Hiroshi was saying.

"Who cares," said Nobu (Team 4, Kiba) leaning on a wall. "It's none of our business anyways," his calm expression captured the attention of everyone.

"The lumber of their nucleus is an incalculable one. They don't voice it all, however they want to," Kano said (Team 5, Sasuke) with a frown that matched his twin sister's.

The Gennin no more than thirteen years old just stared at him like 'eh?'

"They are making sure we don't understand all they say. They know we could be spying but since its something so important they won't take their chances," Kuri said (Team 5, Sasuke), translating her brother.

"Like Nobu said, who cares as long as they return safe," said Maeko.

"Don't use me as your excuse," said Nobu.

"Then don't say anything if you want to be ignored," said Tama(Team3, Hinata's), "the more you talk and the more attention you will get until we get bored of you and your ignorance of what it could mean."

"Tama…" Satu (Team 3) had never seen her teammate so angry before. She looked worried.

"I think Satu has a boyfriend," said Sora (Team 6 Sai); Satu's sister.

"The prick and the slot," whispered Maeko. "Who would a have thought?"

"What did you just call me?!" demanded Satu standing while Sora looked a little distressed.

She did not know who to follow; her sister or her best friend. "Oh did I say it loud enough?" said Maeko standing one inch taller than Satu.

"That's enough Maeko," said Yasuo.

"You are not the boss of me," she said. She felt like fighting. She had felt like that since their sensei was gone.

"But you are being a real…" even Hiroshi had enough of her.

"A real what Hiroshit," she said not caring about the hurt look he got.

"Maeko!" shouted Yasuo ready to hit her if she said more.

"Would you guys shut the hell up!" shouted Aki (Team 3) sitting close to the radio. "I want to know how sensei is."

"You really are pathetic," said Taro to Aki.

"No one asked you," said Aki, his cheeks bright red.

"Just leave him alone Taro, if he wants to act like an eight year old then let him," said Kichiro (Team 4, Kiba).

"Talking about immature bastards, where did you leave Tamae this time Kichiro," said Maeko.

"I am not his babysitter, how should I know where she goes."

"I saw her near our training area," said Sen speaking for the first time in the discussion (Team 5, Sasuke).

"That's right," said Kuri. "I saw her too, she was with Kanaye."

"Discounting is the remorseful way to say you care," said Kano while looking at Kichiro.

Kichiro just glared before speaking, "See you guys later," and he left.

"I think…" Nobu was saying.

"No one cares about what you say," said Tama. "Remember that you prefer to go unnoticed."

"Fine," said Nobu before he left too.

"We better all go," said Yasuo ready to take his radio he saw Aki looking at it hopefully, "you can borrow it if you want."

"Thanks," he said before taking it in arms and leaving.

Therefore, they all left just in time.

"I thought they were here," said the random ninja that was supposed to stop them from spying.

88Hinata's Team 3—

"Would you stop listening to that thing!?" said Satu irritated.

They sat at Aki's living room.

She was looking over a new fashion catalog while Tama read some random book.

"It's my house, I'll do what I want," said Aki sitting next to the radio ready to listen anything involving his dear sensei. His pointy black hair worked as a great antenna.

"Until your parents get home," said Tama looking at the mess in the room.

"And that would be next week," said Satu before flicking a bug off the table.

"Why don't you guys just marry and leave me alone," he said with glaring black eyes.

"Are you going to start with that idiocy as well," said Satu pushing a strand of her bright red hair back behind her ear.

"That will be the same day you marry sensei," said Tama trying to find a way to hide his light blush with his dark violet hair. His pale blue eyes were downcast.

"Even if Naruto-sensei wasn't around you still got no chance," said Satu shaking her head.

"Such great companions you guys turned out to be," said Aki.

"Just like you my dear Aki. You can see no one as your companion unless it's sensei. Like Taro said, you are pathetic."

"What about you Satu, you always dress thinking about what others are going to say while Maeko and your sister laugh in your face," said Aki.

Tama sighed but said nothing. He thought it would be better to just let them run out of steam.

"Sensei is like more than ten years older than you, you are even younger than her sister, why don't you try talking to her instead," said Satu.

"I…don't…like sensei!"

"Sure you don't," Satu responded.

"Alright, listen, I won't tease you if you don't tease me," said Aki.

"And you will stop listening to that thing and give it back to Yasuo," added Satu.

"Fine," he said tiredly.

88Kiba's Team 4—

"Where is she!" shouted Kichiro searching their training field. His blond ponytail bounced as he jumped around looking for her.

"What's the big deal if she isn't here?" Nobu asked while resting lazily in a tree branch. "You already know she is with Kanaye, she will be fine."

"You don't care about anything, do you?" said Kichiro jumping into the same branch and glaring at the lazy, carefree Nobu.

"Why should I care if there is nothing to worry about?" he asked leaning back. "She is with Kanaye and that's just fine."

"It isn't," said before Nobu opened his dark brown eyes and stared at Kichiro questioningly through his light blue fangs of hair.

"Why?" he asked trying to enjoy the nature he appreciated so much.

"Because she is our teammate and we have to act as a team and train together," he said taking a map out checking the places he had already looked for her.

Nobu laughed as he sat straight and stared at Kichiro curiously, "Since when do you see Tamae as a teammate. Since we became a team all you do is take her for granted or as a curse of your existence since you know she is stronger than you at Taijutsu."

"I am better than her at using weapons," Kichiro retorted with resent.

"And she is better at using medicines and poisons which you use for your weapons," said Nobu.

"Stop being such a smart ass," Kichiro demanded.

"Stop being such an ass with her first," Nobu simply replied.

"Hey guys," said Tamae entering into the training field. "What happened?" her curled ponytail following her in her good mood.

"The Child care center is finished, we won't have to baby-sit anymore," said Nobu before Kichiro jumped off the branch.

"Where were you!?" he demanded to know.

"With Kanaye, why?" 'Control Tamae, control,' she looked away from his dark eyes.

"Doing what?" he said with narrowed eyes.

"Oh, that's right!" she said cheerily before showing them a painting. "He asked me if I could be his model to practice his painting and I accepted."

"Not bad," said Nobu liking the forest background.

"You got to be kidding me," said Kichiro. "Only you could make a painting look worst than it really is."

"Who asked you," said Tamae as her hands trembled almost letting the painting fall. With her face looking to the ground for him to not see the anguish of her face she let the paining fall to the ground and walked away, "I will see you later Nobu," then she was gone.

Kichiro picked the painting up.

It was nice; she had been sitting in a rock by a lake surrounded by trees.

"I guess I will continue to be a smart ass," said Nobu before leaving Kichiro alone.

"Great," he said before going home and taking the painting with him.

88Sasuke's Team 5—

Kano took a deep breath before continuing with his writing as his team ate at the Ichiraku.

"Aren't you going to eat," asked Sen seeing Kano had yet to touch his ramen.

"Not hungry," said Kano as his eyes scanned his writing.

Sen sighed leaning back on the wall. He stared at Kuri eat her ramen with calm.

"Eat something brother," she said, "or you won't be able to think right later."

Without a word, Kano took the chopsticks and started to eat.

'A twin thing I guess,' thought Sen looking at them with his dark eyes.

They both had teal (like blue-green) colored eyes and plum colored hair but Kano had dyed his to deep sea blue. According to Kuri, someone had confused him with her once and that's why he had changed it. At the beginning, he thought that being with a team that had a pair of twins would shadow him…and he was right.

"I am done," said Kano before going back to his writing.

"Do you want to go home?" asked Kuri to her brother Kano shrugged before Kuri stood and he followed. "Bye Sen," said Kuri.

"Bye," said Sen before they left him alone. 'Jerks, they left me with the bill,' he thought to himself before ordering another bowl. He passed a hand through his dark hair now with dirty blond highlights. He had done so Kano and he could have something in common and be friends but all Kano did was give a short laugh before going back to his cold exterior. At least Kuri said she liked it unlike their sensei who just glared. After paying, the bill Sen started his way home in the dark streets. He knew there was no point on going to the Nara household as long as Shikamaru was gone. He wanted to try again on Shogi. He entered his house where his dad was poking a very roasted duck. "No luck?" asked Sen.

"I think I almost brought it back to life," said his father. "Wanna go eat out?"

"I guess," said Sen though he was full, "but not ramen."

"I thought you liked ramen," said his father.

"Not that much," said Sen.

"Had difficulty with your team?" asked his father once they sat on a bench in the park eating dumplings.

They had the view of the lake before them.

"I will tell sensei when he gets back," said Sen, "If he does come back."

"An Uchiha, he will be back. You are pretty lucky at having him for a sensei," said his father.

"Though he ran away from the village?" Sen knew his father would not lie to him.

"That was years ago and he was young, about your age you know. I guess he was just felt unfitting to live here back then with all his family gone."

"I would never do something like that," said Sen before he saw Kano and Kuri train at the other side of the lake, "no matter what." 'Even if I have to force them to be a team with me.'

88Sai's Team 6—

"He was?" asked Kanaye with worried olive colored eyes never leaving his new painting.

"He was," assured Sora pushing her short red hair back. She took hold of Taro's face and said, "tell him."

"He was really mad," said Taro rolling his cadet blue eyes before she let him fall to the ground. He cursed with dirt in his mouth before Sora stepped on his dark grey haired head while she paced from one side to the other.

"Heard?" Sora asked her lavender pink eyes glaring. "Maeko told me before. I guess she was right."

"So you don't want me to talk to Tamae anymore because Kichiro will get jealous and they will fight and then will never become a couple," said Kanaye turning around to face them. A few locks rust colored hair escaped his long thin braid, "You are crazy, just like your sister and Maeko."

"But not Tamae," said Sora.

"Where are you going with that?" asked Kanaye.

"You like her too, don't you?" said Sora.

"I didn't mention Kuri as well," he countered.

"She doesn't count since she looks so much like her brother," she declared stepping on Taro's head again.

"They are twins and she is not ugly just because she looks kind of like her brother," said Kanaye standing. He started to pack his stuff.

"Are you angry?" she asked.

"No," he said calmly, "just annoyed," he stared at his unfinished piece of art. He hoped his sensei would be back soon. He wanted to know his opinion.

"I am annoyed too," said Taro lifting his head off the ground.

"No one cares," said Sora before Kanaye stepped over her foot. She flinched as he continued walking.

"Stop being a jerk and leave Kichiro, Tamae and me alone," he continued walking before saying, "and stop hanging and listening to Maeko so much and stand up for your sister once in while," then he was gone.

"Wow, I think he was mad," said Taro standing.

"He is just trying to act like sensei," said Sora.

"And you?" asked Taro.

"Me what?" she asked.

"Are you trying to act like Maeko because you know, you are doing a great job."

"Shut up! You are the jerk here!"

"But Hiroshi isn't part of my family or I insult him just 'cause. He is my rival and Satu is your sister," she tightened her fists before he sighed "lets go, I will walk you home," she didn't protest as they left the forest.

88Naruto's Team 7—

"Let me go!" shouted Maeko jerking her arm from Yasuo as they entered Hiroshi's house.

"Shh, my mom could get home at any moment," said Hiroshi as they moved to his room.

"I don't care since I'm leaving," said Maeko turning to the door.

"You are not," said Yasuo taking hold of her arm again. He gave her a dark look that scared her. Yasuo let go of her, "You insulted Satu severely and even Hiroshi for no reason."

"You're not my brother," she said with a smug smile.

"Let's talk," said Yasuo keeping his calm.

Maeko went ahead with them to Hiroshi's room and sat on against the wall. Hiroshi sat on his bed and Yasuo on a chair.

"This is stupid," she said after a moment of silence. "If I had known you were going to start acting like this after a while I would have preferred to wait another year at the academy. Or maybe if you weren't such a loser you could a have graduated the previous year," said Maeko, "psycho."

"You accuse Satu of only caring about her image, you can't even mature," he said with a calm but furious voice, "all you do is bother people and insult them. To insult Hiroshi like that, he being your teammate was the last straw Maeko."

"What are you going to do?" she laughed. "You can't kick me out of the team or do anything against me."

Hiroshi just watched, as both got angrier and angrier. "Your attitude could lead to our death! Can that be enough reason for you to grow up?" he stood from the chair as Maeko slid on the wall until she was standing.

"Stop acting as if you were the leader of the team!" she demanded.

"What am I suppose to do when all you do is complaining about others? Let you continue to give our team a bad name. That we can't work with others? I don't like talking to you but the way things are going I have no other option." Said Yasuo with a strong glare

"You don't like talking to me…" she said in a low voice. " You are a bigger prick than Tama!" she shouted standing straight.

Yasuo did not care she was a girl. He picked her up by the collar of her shirt and had his fist ready.

Maeko froze when she understood he was not going to stop.

She just clenched her fists and held the tears back. She missed their sensei so much. She missed training with him and feeling, as they were a complete team. Everything was so disoriented with no sensei to tell them or teach them how to behave. Her brother was gone on a mission and she was all alone. Yasuo was always so calculative and Hiroshi just, he just follows Yasuo and never doubts his decisions. She did not like to be ignored.

"Ah!" Hiroshi tackled Yasuo punching him in the face as he was going to punch Maeko.

Yasuo growled before hitting back.

Soon they were in a fistfight.

Maeko moved against the wall not sure of what she could do.

Yasuo though a year older was not as strong as Hiroshi who was one of the top students from the academy but managed to hold on.

Maeko ducked when Hiroshi threw Yasuo against the wall.

Yasuo's head landed on her lap. He tried to stand but Maeko stopped him.

"Stop!" she cried.

Hiroshi stopped on his tracks.

Both of them had bleeding noses and Yasuo a black eye.

The room was a real mess; Hiroshi's mom wasn't going to be too happy about that.

Maeko noticed she was still holding onto Yasuo. She let go of him as if he was fire.

They were all breathing heavily and slowly calmed.

"Remember how we passed the exam?" she said leaning back again against the wall.

Yasuo was next to her and Hiroshi next to him.

"Not really," said Hiroshi.

"It was only a year ago that we truly became friends, remember? Yasuo came into the room scared as shit after spying on the teachers to find who our instructor was. We were the only ones in the room. We were so excited; I thought I was the luckiest Kunoichi by getting such clever guys as my teammates since brains is what I lack."

"Ah," laughed Hiroshi passing his sleeve across his nose stop the blood from entering his mouth, "at first I thought I would die at the first mission but when I saw how brave you were Maeko, always speaking your mind and Yasuo always reliable I thought I was pretty lucky too."

Yasuo was silent for a long time, "That same day I went to look for Kumi-sama and asked her about the test I heard there was going to be." He leaned back; his head was killing him, "That last academy year felt like the longest since I was older than all the rest. I thought, 'I don't want another year like that, I have found good teammates, and I won't let them down' and I guess we also got a good sensei," said Yasuo with a smile on his face.

"Yeah," laughed Hiroshi.

"You got that right," said Maeko punching him lightly in the arm then saying. "I am sorry about that Hiroshi."

"Forget it," said Hiroshi, "sorry about the eye."

"It will heal," said Yasuo, "sorry about being so bossy."

"You are forgiven," said Maeko before both Yasuo and Hiroshi shook their heads.

"Are you kids behaving?" asked Hiroshi's mom; Sumi from outside the room.

"Yeah kaa-san," said Hiroshi looking around his destroyed room.

"Are your friends there with you?" she asked.

"…Un," he said.

"Here we are," said Maeko.

They looked at each others before starting to clean the room.

"You guys can stay to eat if you want," said Sumi from outside wondering what they were doing.

"Arigatou, Mora-san," said Yasuo before the other looking at his black eye.

With a sigh, Hiroshi made him sit before healing it with some medic jutsu.

"You got to teach me how to do that," said Maeko.

88Airwaves—

Shino removed his glasses before feeling the cut on his forehead.

"Give up?" asked Mina.

Both looked as if they had been dragged by a truck for hours. Both fell on their knees breathless. Rain began to fall as the afternoon came with chilling winds.

Mina sniffed 'Great, I'm getting sick.'

"A tie?" suggested Shino rubbing his eyes.

"As long as you say I won," said Mina with a smile standing slowly.

Shino nodded not caring. He just wanted to know if Hinata was not too hurt.

Both their weapons flew away from their hands after they clashed.

Neji fell on a knee that bled and Hinata held to her bruised arm.

The rain fell heavily as Shino and Mina came into the scene supporting each other. The fighting was over, that was clear as Choji and Ino came too.

"By now sensei must be…" Ino was disappointed.

"By now Naruto must be entering Salts," said Mina angrily.

"We will go and if he isn't fighting yet then we will get him back but if he is already fighting then we will have no other choice but to help him," said Neji.

"It sounds fine to me," said Choji before they headed in the direction of the Salt Kingdom.

88Castle—

"Are you alright my dear?" asked Yukio to his wife as he saw her eyes filled with tears.

"I need to get my things," she said standing.

"I will go with you," he said thinking of the comfort he could give her.

"No, I wish to say good bye to my students," she said before she saw a dark fire in his eyes.

"Those ninjas?" he asked before she nodded carefully looking to try to find what kind of man was really the man she had married. "Just hurry," he said as his features turned kind but in a way that she did not like.

Kushina hurried up the stairs of the castle and shut the door of her room just behind her. She closed her eyes and took deep breaths.

"Sensei?"

Kushina jumped when one of her students called to her. "Oh it's you guys," she said relieved.

"The others aren't back yet," said Lee.

'When those two are back there will be a hell to pay,' thought Tenten.

"I just saw them going to Salts," said Lee. "Naruto wasn't with them."

"Maybe he went ahead first," said Sakura.

"Knowing him he must have," said Sasuke, they continued wondering until they noticed Kushina had said nothing about it. "Sensei?"

She looked at them snapped out of her thoughts. She looked at each one of them. "Good luck," she said. "You are at charge of the team from now on Sasuke," she walked straight to her bag and started packing her things not minding them or the stares they gave to her back.

"Sen…"

"I am lady Kushina of the Salt Kingdom now," she looked at them distantly, "and you are ninjas from Konoha so go and do the job assigned to you instead of just standing there like dogs waiting for a treat," then she went back to packing her stuff but they did not move. Was that it? She was not going back with them but that did not mean she had to be so cruel to them. That was just her way from shielding from the pain of truly saying good-bye to them. She had been there for them and now she would not be. "Leave already!" she growled through clenched teeth. She could not stand to be in the same room as them anymore.

"Sayonara, sensei," said Lee with a bow before they puffed away.

Then she was alone, again. Just like more than thirty years ago she stood on her room all alone. Again, she looked at herself in the body mirror. There was no one there. Not her younger self or her present self. There was nothing, just dark emptiness; all that remained of her soul. She went to her bathroom and started filling the bathtub with warm water. She threw in a few herbs before slipping away from her dress and stepping into the warm water and letting her body sink. Maybe she could finally have some piece of mind.

88Sunagakure—

"You got to be kidding me," said Temari to the council of Sunagakure.

Their grim expressions said they were not.

Temari ran out.

Gaara looked melancholically at his council. He had seen it himself, had felt it too as they came out of the sand taking the hidden life of the desert.

Temari ran out of the building and went to one of the great wall surrounding Sunagakure. There she found Shikamaru looking at the sand dunes and beyond a few large lined troops could be seen. With a pair of binoculars, Temari was able to see the appearance of their enemy. "Kami," she said as she got a good view of the living dead advancing toward them.

Sunagakure went into its highest emergency level.

Gaara landed next to them and raised tons of sand creating a dome over all Sunagakure and only leaving one small entrance.

"I hope this is exciting enough for you," said Temari to Shikamaru.

"Much more," said Shikamaru.


	26. Warfare

_**UPDATES!!!: **_

_**THERE IS A GALLERY FOR THIS FANFIC, THE LINKS ON MY PROFILE**_

**THIS FANFIC NOW HAS LEMONS!!! SO NO READYING IF YOU KNOW YOU ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO (like you are going to listen) WARNING WILL BE PROVIDED**

**I AM CORRECTING THIS FANFIC AND ADDING TO THE PLOT**

**I HAVE REPLACED THE NAMES I GAVE Naruto's PARENTS FOR THE REAL NAMES (Minato, Kushina) **

**IF I FAIL TO CHANGE ONE OF THE NAMES I ORIGINALLY GAVE THEM THEY WERE (Kaseiyo and Marise)**

**I WANT TO CLEAR THAT I WROTE THIS EVEN BEFORE THEIR IDENTITIES WERE REVEALED SO NO TELLING ME Kushina WAS A KUNOICHI AND NOT A PRINCESS/WARRIOR/MUSE/MANY OTHER THINGS!!!**

Chapter 26: Warfare

Before him armies of those who used to be humans prepared for battle. He understood that his mother wanted to save them but they were just too many.

Their bodies had been twisted with parasites; Modifiers that could take over the mind and Metamorphs that rearranged and manipulated the body. To think that there were families awaiting them back in their homes. Even with the surgery it was no guarantee their survival.

What was more, he knew that if they advanced on to Airwaves they would infect a lot of people. It would turn into a plague. There were not enough medic ninjas to take care of all. The best thing to do was finish them then and there.

Could Uzumaki Naruto really make such drastic decision? He had to. The years had taught him to make such decisions and if he wished to be Hokage someday, he would have to make ones that are more difficult. Make his heart stone in the outside but remain kind in the inside. He cared for Konoha, all of his friends and his mother. He could not just stand aside and let her do what she thought would free them from the hard choices. Even if she married Yukio by then it was undeniable that the infected would only obey Ekirei.

There was a chance that she could get some information from Ekirei by either bargaining (which he knew his mother would never do) or beating him to near-death but who knew how long that would take.

He knew they would be departing soon by the way they acted. He took notice of the falling rain and the chilling wind blowing. The air current was disturbed by the arrival of his companions. He knew that they were deciding whether to help him. They could just follow the orders their leader gave them or do as him and fight. He heard Hinata's soft steps and it was no long after that she stood by his side looking at their enemy.

Behind they heard Neji sigh. It was unanimous, they would fight. Before going on they healed from their previous fights.

Hinata stood next Naruto planning the way they would attack.

"We might die," said a not too happy Mina to Neji, "there are just too many."

"Maybe," said Neji as she continued to heal him. That made her smile. He was not scared; she could see that right away. A little nervous but nothing that would make him chicken out.

"We are ready," said Ino. She, Choji and Shino had brought a full body chainmail. The steel rings were so small and well connected that nothing could penetrate but Shino's bug being so small. They were not part of the clans immune to the parasites. The only part the parasites could use to enter through was their face (not a pretty picture) but that fear was gone as soon as they placed on a mask of the same material that only left their eyes visible.

"Then listen," said Naruto before he explained their strategy. There were a few infected groups away from the main group around. "Choji, Ino you take care of the infected ones that are away from the main force, we don't need to be ambushed from behind," then there were the super-gifted. By that, he meant the ones with more Metamorphs since their bodies were so gigantic and malformed.

"We'll take the super-gifted," Mina said though she dreaded that fight. She wished to be with her mother to help her through whatever she and the others were going, but she knew it was impossible.

"Shino and I will take care of the ones around the main group," said Hinata before looking at Naruto.

He had decided to start from the center of the commotion. There was no need to tell them since they already knew.

Ino and Choji left first then Neji and Mina.

Shino turned around as Hinata and Naruto kissed before she left with Shino.

Naruto took a deep breath. He jumped as high as he could before throwing a kunai with the Jutsu-shiki(formula) to the middle of the infected armies. "Hiraishin no Jutsu," In a flash he was next to the kunai he had thrown. It took a moment for the infected to notice his appearance. That was enough time to use, "Bubun Kage Bunshin(1)," it took him only a moment to get used to the shadow arms emerging from his sides. "Shikirigan," his blue eyes reflected the strong chakra running through his body. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," fifty clones appeared among the infected. Then the battle started. Naruto's chakra limbs spiked as they went in a straight line and pierced body after body paralyzing the infected.

Those that had escaped this attack moved forwards at great speed.

The clones stopped most stabbing them to death and blowing them off with explosive tags placed specifically where the Modifiers resided.

The few that made it to the real Naruto had to deal with the two extra pair of arms he had.

Making signs with one pair and hitting with the other while he used his original to control his chakra limbs at best. "Katon: Eki Ran no Jutsu," he finished his hand signs before five petals of lava emerged from the ground and swiped his enemies to ashes in a 50 feet radius.

The ones that had been in the middle of the jutsu with him approached cautiously but there was no point in doing that.

Naruto raised his real arms making all the chakra limbs lift the bodies of the infected they had pierced. He made the chakra sharper thanks to his wind nature and so the chakra cut thought the bodies directly where the modifiers were. He observed the marching infected come toward him. "Hakke: Hira Higyou: Nihyaku(2)," in a second he disappeared and the following second was a heavy strike for the infected when Naruto delivered two hundred hits charged with chakra. In a second he stood back where he had been two seconds ago. Ten bodies fell, the shadow clones that were still fighting the infected, in a more basic way, cheered for their leader. Those last years of training under Kumi and Kakashi had served him well plus the many afternoons he and Hinata practiced. "Enough warming up. Hakke: Hira Higyou: Niissen," now he went for two thousand strikes which was equal to a hundred infected down.

"Oh that bastard," said Mina referring to Naruto from where she and Neji stood. They had seen the whole ordeal or at least tried.

"Ikouken," Neji didn't pay attention to her complains as he relaxed ready for any sudden movement from the gigantic infected they had to fight.

"Wait for me," demanded Mina before several flat layers of chakra accumulated on her palms. She threw them into the air where they remained. "Don't get mixed with the enemy," she said as the layers of chakra turned red. "Sebun Nen Fainda Katsu," She directed the sharp chakra layers into the bodies of the infected several times until they dissipated. The Sebun nen fainda Katsu was an updated version of her mother's Sebun Nen Buraindo Massatsu(used in chapter 24 of The Hyuuga's Rival). Mina leaned back on a rock after several of the large infected fell into pieces, "Maybe I went too far," she said tiredly.

"I will take it from here," said Neji before he used the Ikouken and Teikiatsugan together. Each strike he delivered with precise movements sent powerful blasts of chakra through his opponents destroying them from the inside out.

Mina sighed; she just needed a small rest. He did not have to take over it entirely. From there she could see Choji and Ino's Tsuchi kouken stomp on the infected that surrounded the camp. She could also listen at the inner explosions of the infected that Shino and Hinata were fighting. "I've had enough rest," she said standing. She could not just sit there and let everyone do something and her not.

88

Kumi coughed hard until she sat and looked out the window towards the cloudy sky. Whatever was making the Tsukyuga sick was very close. She was not just going to wait until it got there.

88

Hanabi gave a half turn evading Maiya's hit before using her elbow to hit her in the spinal column.

Maiya was unmoved and gave a fast turn sending a palm full of chakra towards Hanabi.

She redirected it to the side before both jumped far away from each other.

Maiya jumped into the air sending several blasts of chakra.

Hanabi destroyed them with her Jyuuken.

Maiya gave a flip in the air to reach Hanabi and started kicking from above.

Hanabi defended well before Maiya jumped back. In that moment, Hanabi launched and tackled her with her shoulder and sent her crashing to the ground. Hanabi then kept her distance.

Maiya laughed as she stood up. "Could we fight seriously already," she said with a glare.

Hanabi kept her blank expression. "If that's what you want," she said before taking a new fighting position. "Kasui Hi no jutsu," after making the hand signs Hanabi held her arms open as chakra accumulated on them. The chakra of her right hand lightly radiated red while the chakra of her left hand radiated blue. Hanabi charged and used the Jyuuken to try hitting her.

Maiya evaded her but not completely.

The chakra was too fluid so instead of being sharp it expanded like a cloud that reached her and burned her under her clothes.

In that moment of distraction, Hanabi used her left hand and hit her in the shoulder. The effect was not of the normal Jyuuken.

"Ah!" Maiya pushed Hanabi's hand from her almost frozen shoulder. She could barely move it. She sent a kick which Hanabi evaded by jumping and then giving a flip back to keep her distance. Maiya looked at her with resent. She had never seen such jutsu before but still using a few old ones wasn't bad, "Sebun Nen Buraindo Massatsu," all the more reason when they were created by the genius of the Tsukyuga clan. In a few seconds layers of like paper chakra floated above them. She had her fist raised and then sharply brought it down with the chakra layers.

With her Byakugan activated Hanabi started to dodge the explosions created by the chakra when they touched the ground. To protect herself from the shock of the explosions she used the ice and fire chakra. When it was over Maiya stood to the side with a smirk. She had escaped her own blind jutsu without a scratch. "I thought you wanted to fight seriously," said Hanabi.

"Just wanting to test you some more," Maiya lied shaking her head to move her short hair back. "Koken," her legs were spread, her body leaning forwards. her arms bent and pulled back with made fists that could shoot strong chakra as she wanted.

"Jyuuken," Hanabi took the Hyuuga fighting stance. It was more upright than the Tsukyuga's. With speed that Hanabi did not know Maiya had, she was hit directly in the chest. She had never been hit so hard by a Tsukyuga attack. She was thankful that she had gotten Mina for sensei for it only took her a moment to clear her mind from the feelings Maiya had inserted in her. She launched with her own advanced speed disappearing from Maiya's view.

Maiya looked to one side and then to the other before jumping into the air evading Hanabi's direct attack.

However, that was not enough to stop Hanabi. She jumped as well and took Maiya's foot before slamming her into the floor. The body transformed into a log. With her arm, and no having other choice, Hanabi intercepted a kunai that had been going directly to her throat. Barely flinching, she took it out of her flesh. Then she threw it at Maiya taking her by surprise hitting her in the leg.

Maiya looked at her with more hate than she intended to show. It was not because of the wound but because she could see Hanabi's feelings of pity for her no matter how hard, she tried to hide them. However, Maiya kept her calm and waited for Hanabi's next move. For a moment, she wondered how Tamiko, her birth mother, was.

88

"Ahh!" Tamiko was slammed into the ground by Dokueki's foot. Blood ran from both sides of her mouth. She was still too close to Dokueki's armies. She could not concentrate entirely on the battle.

Dokueki smiled cynically at Tamiko with bright red lips.

"What…what happened to your face?" laughed Tamiko painfully before Dokueki growled and applied more force on her leg. Tamiko could feel she was only a centimeter from touching her spine.

"It's called moving on," said Dokueki that as her brother miles away had her face marked with anchoring patterns. Her eyes were crossed.

"I call it, looking like a clown," said Tamiko. 'If I am going at least I will hurt your pride.'

Dokueki opened her red umbrella. She held the handle tightly before the top started spinning.

Tamiko closed her eyes once she saw the drill come out of the center top as Dokueki brought it close to her face.

"When I am done with you there will be something else to laugh about," then she went with the intention of staving her in the heart but failed.

Tamiko found some strength left to stop the drilling umbrella with her two hands. They were too close to the drill so some skin from her hands was ripped. She cried in pain as Dokueki tried harder to end her life. Tamiko could feel her daughter's rage. She did not want her to feel like that. There was so much pain and stress on her. "What did you do to my daughter!?" Tamiko demanded.

"It doesn't matter, you are dead!" said Dokueki giving a last push but in time Tamiko escaped from under her foot and rolled to the side.

"I think you are confusing me with someone else," said Tamiko before inserting her sword into Dokueki's gut while still on the ground.

"He…"

Tamiko looked up at the smiling Dokueki.

"Hehe...hahahaha!" she laughed before punching Tamiko and sent her crashing back into the ground.

Tamiko placed her sword before her, as she stood ready for any attack.

"You have always known and you have made sure the others know as well," said Dokueki. "Yes, I am the same Dokueki from four hundred years ago. I poison the soul of those I want and the thoughts of my enemies before I kill them," she twirled her umbrella on her shoulder. "If you want to know how is it that I am here; all you have to do is die and visit my traitor brother Boutoku in hell," it had been thanks to Boutoku's blood running through the veins of the Hyuuga, Uchiha, Tsukyuga, and Naruto's blood that they were not affected by the Permanent soul change jutsu.

"Boutoku was a hero and good person, unlike you and your other brother," said Tamiko (Boutoku means blasphemy, curse, profanity, sacrilege :).

"Your dear daughter is doing the same to you as he did to us. She will kill her own clan because she does not agree with your ways. Would you call her a hero as well?"

"Killer," Tamiko growled.

"All shinobi are killers," said Dokueki. "We were just…more attached to that task than to any other."

"Monster!" shouted Tamiko standing and leaning on her sword for support, "You got what you deserved!"

"You called me a monster?" laughed Dokueki. "Think of Kushina. She is a monster too and you know it."

"You don't know what you are talking about," said Tamiko in a lower voice.

"You saw her, I knew it," Dokueki laughed mockingly "Did she try to kill you too? What did you tell her once she gained back consciousness and asked why you were hurt? TELL ME! DID YOU SEE HER EYES EMPTY OF LIFE! DID YOU SEE HELL BE SUMMONED AROUND YOU!"

"Shut Up!" Tamiko cried.

"Did you…did you see all of the demons inside of her?" Dokueki's voice was softer almost as if she was different person. "The one that came from her very soul?"

"No," said Tamiko before standing again. Kushina was her friend and she had seen many things happen around her that she could not understand. For instance, her power over the wind and the strange hand signs she used to control it, the nights their team watched a red sky while she cried sitting on a tree branch and the next day she would not remember but still kept it a secret, the animals that suddenly would come and attack her and others come peacefully for her to pat and the way she made her weapons and would only share those secrets with a few. However, there was a thing Tamiko was sure about her friend; she was no demon or had one inside.

"Are you ready for another beating?" asked Dokueki back to her old cruel self.

88

They were already too close to the village. They had dug pits with stakes in them ahead and other traps but still the dead continued to march towards the town and then into the lighting country. They had no other choice but to face them in a more directly way. They were terrified.

"Kumi!" cheered Konohamaru once the Kunoichi arrived.

"What are you doing here?!" Kakashi demanded to know from his wife.

"What does it look like," Kumi said taking one of her white pipes chakra absorbers out. She looked around. Kakashi, Konohamaru, Udon, Susumu, and a few others of their team were left. She wondered where the rest including her sister and Hanabi specially were. "What are they?" Kumi had to keep herself from letting the raw emotions overwhelming her. If her older sister could so could she.

"Dokueki's army," said Konohamaru but Kumi could see he was blaming someone else also; Maiya.

"Jolly," she said looking at a few who had missing skin.

They were the only beings standing between them and the town.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," Konohamaru and Kakashi said at the same time before their clones created a barricade.

The marching dead stopped and looked with their dead eyes. In sequence, they took their weapons out. The following moment the earth shook before small dead children emerged just before the clones and grasped the feet of with sharp teeth and claws. Around half of the clones disappeared.

"Shit," cursed Konohamaru.

"I guess we will have to take another approach," said Susumu.

"Can you…" Kakashi saw her trying to concentrate.

"Am I fainting? No, I can do this," said Kumi though she felt as if she had licked a metal spoon a thousand times.

"Here they come," said Udon once the dead started marching again.

Kakashi made hand signs faster than anyone could see, "Raiton: Raikou Shintai no Jutsu(3)" his body was engulfed by lighting.

"Alright," said Konohamaru starting his own jutsu by taking out of his pouch two trench knives given to him by Kurenai before he left for the mission. "Hien," the blade extended before he charged.

"Don't get too mixed with them!" shouted Kumi before looking at Udon who had taken his glasses off and then taken a simple kunai out. Then he disappeared from her view before seeing and entire line of dead fall to the ground with their heads cut or with their throats slit.

They moved for a while but then went limp.

"Stay out of the way," said Kakashi after the lighting that had engulfed him died then at all speed he ran before punching an enemy. A straight line of lighting went through the body and the bodies behind it.

"Suke," Udon said simply stopping for a moment then went back to the battle.

The rest of the team went ahead to fight.

Kumi found she could change the emotions of those dead beings and incredibly, they fell apart with one single hit of her Koken. So she had as much of an advantage as a disadvantage against them.

"Where is Susumu?" asked Konohamaru stopping next to Kumi.

"Susumu?" she looked around not finding his signal near, but still far away. He was worried over Tamiko. "Oh my," was all she could say once she noticed other feelings the shinobi had for Kumi's sister and she bet he didn't even know he felt like that.

88

"Why should we believe you?" asked a cloud ninja from the lighting country.

"So you think we just came all the way here to lie to you!" Moegi said angrily.

"They were destroying everything in their path. We won't be able to fight them all," said Rokuro more calmly.

"Let's go with them, just to see what is going on," said a female cloud ninja.

"Fine, if you want to go then go but I am informing the Raikage-sama," said the stubborn cloud ninja.

"That's good," said Moegi before she, Rokuro, and the female cloud ninja left.

"We were very lucky to find you. It would have taken you an entire day to reach Kumogakure," said the female ninja, "and another day to convince Raikage-sama."

After some time they came across the path the dead army used. "Kami, what's this?" the female cloud ninja asked as a path of dead animals and plants laid before her.

"C'mon, you got to see them," said Moegi taking the hand of the shocked Kunoichi.

They went forwards as fast as they could before they saw the army being fought by a few Konoha ninja.

"Taura," a shinobi of short black hair appeared with a large group of shinobis, all from the lighting country.

"Raikage-sama," said Taura, the cloud Kunoichi with respect. "We have to do something."

"I know," he said before ordering his shinobi to fight but stopped by a scream.

"Hey!" Kumi called to them. She looked extremely pallid, "Be very careful to not touch them directly or they will take energy from you."

The Raikage nodded before letting his shinobi go to fight. "And you are?" he was curious after he saw her eyes.

"Tsukyuga Kumi, second in command of this mission," she said paying little attention to his curiosity.

"Where is the first one in charge?" he asked.

"She is fighting one of the ones that started all this, don't worry. I am on my way there," then she left.

"Be careful Kumi-sama!" shouted Rokuro.

"Don't call me -sama!" she shouted while running.

88

"We can't touch them," said a sand shinobi to the Kazekage. His body had lost a lot of energy that. He was then taken to rest at the medical center.

"Then this is a job for us," said Temari standing next to Shikamaru. They had waited long enough.

"Go," Gaara, said and they left. "Daisan no Me," he summoned the third eye just outside the gigantic dome of sand he had created around Sunagakure. He was going to let his sister fight but he would fight as well while commanding from the inside. The avalanches of sand crushed several of the dead in the back. He had to break them well to make sure that they wouldn't stand again.

Outside, by using the only entrance there was to Sunagakure Temari and Shikamaru reached the hot outside world. 'I think I am blind,' thought Shikamaru before getting use to the light again. "Kage Nui no Jutsu," shadow tendrils came fort from his shadow before they attacked the living dead and ripping them apart.

"Futon: Tatsu no Oshigoto," Temari swung her gigantic fan summoning a tornado from the sky that fell on their enemies cutting them in little pieces. The other sand shinobi stopped for a single moment to gape and to regain confidence that they would not be defeated.

_--Kushina's dream/memory— _

_"Are you sure it's alright?" she asked Minato as they sat against a tree watching the mountains in the forest. _

_"Even the Hokage needs a free day," he told her with a smile. "And you too from all that blacksmith work." _

_"I like…" _

_"Shh," he said placing a finger on her lips to keep her quiet. "No more talk about work." Then she bit his finger hard, _

_"Don't order me around," she said after letting go but then she noticed he was looking at her with those eyes. 'Oh, oh,' she thought before he launched at her. _

_"Ah!" she jumped away from him with a laugh then she hid behind the thick tree they had been leaning on. _

_"You know that's useless," he said above her in a tree branch. _

_"You are a pervert! Just like your sensei!" she almost made him fall from the branch. _

_"That isn't true," he said with a wide smile and a little nervous that she thought he was like that. He took an apple from the tree, tossed it to her, and then took one for himself. _

_"I don't get you sometimes," she said as they sat back to look at the mountains. _

_"Just try to think as a ninja," he said to her. _

_"Wouldn't be better if I became one?" she asked. _

_"You are good at what you do, why do something else?" he asked her and knew immediately that was the kind of question that she could answer clearly. _

_"Because if there is always more to be learned and shared. If I did the same thing all my life at the end I would feel as if I did almost nothing." _

_He was quiet for a long time. _

_She wondered what he was thinking. _

_He looked so serious but it was that expression that always got to her nerves. _

_"Ah!" somehow she surprised him by launching at him and pinning him to the ground. "What were you thinking?" she asked at top of him. _

_His face had a blush as he stared at her parted lips "AH," he turned them around before closing his face to hers. He whispered to her ear, "I was thinking how much I would hate it if you became a ninja." _

_"I would become a great ninja," she said touching his chest lightly. _

_"Still, even great ninjas fall," he said face to face to her. _

_She gasped when he bit her lip. She was still so new at that and he loved that. She would always hide from him but he did not mind but she did. _

_He nuzzled her neck and let his hands run across her skin. _

_Kushina whimpered a little before she was finally able to open her eyes. _

_His smiling face made her smile too. The sun shone behind him making him seem so unreal. _

_She stretched her hand and touched his cheek. _

_He did the same to her. "I don't want to lose you, ever," he said before taking her lips with force. his tongue submitted hers. his hands cupped her breasts and his knee pressed between her legs. _

_She cried since, as always as she thought, he was being too harsh. "I…" he placed his finger on her lips again. _

_He enjoyed getting to do that every chance he got. He kissed her neck as he undid his vest and other clothing. _

_Kushina tried to say something but he would just look at her with the same eyes and that kept her captivated, "Not here," she was able to say after a while. _

_He laughed before lifting her shirt and kissing from top down to her navel. _

_"Stop!" she cried pushing him off her and pulling her shirt down. She gulped when he gave her a deeper look. She tried to stand but fell back on her behind with his nose almost touching hers. _

_"I would never hurt you," he said before kissing her more softly and then embracing her. _

_Their bodies melted together. She didn't care if it was in the forest. _

_She could not fight the feelings emerging from her young heart or her desire for the only man she had learned to desire. _

_He held her face close to his with a single hand. _

_She knew the words that were to follow. _

_"I love you." _

_"Minato, I…" _

_--end of dream— _

"You wench!" shouted Yukio as he held Kushina's head under the water.

She had called the name of that man on her sleep. She had just awaken and then pushed down. She could not defend herself but she could see his hateful expression under the water. For a moment, Minato's smiling face appeared instead of Yukio's. She wanted to cry for marrying such a man. She was supposed to be the one to kill him, not him kill her.

Suddenly he let got of her limply. She emerged fast taking deep breaths and ready to take anything to kill him. Someone had already done it.

"Nii-chan," was all she could say seeing he had staved the lord of the salt kingdom.

Then she saw Ekirei behind her brother.

A sword came through Kisho's body.

"Masako," he said before looking down at the blade.

"No," she whimpered before her brother's body started to dry before her eyes. It only took three seconds to kill the lord of the Airwave kingdom. She covered her mouth as tears ran freely down her face. She never got to tell him how foolish she felt for leaving when young and how terrible a person she felt when she did not miss him as a good sister would. She never got to tell him she would take good care of his daughter and what she had planned for her.

"So sad, isn't it?" Ekirei said with a smile long and grotesque across his face.

"TEME!!" she jumped out of the water. She had no clothes.

"So that's how your body looks like," he said with a wicked smile.

"Shut it!" she all but barked.

"I was just making you a favor. You have wasted a lot of time here. So what are you waiting, go save your dear son or at least all the 'infected' he and your students are killing."

"Maybe what he has done is for the best," she said wrapping a towel around her body.

"Maybe, then I shall go to stop him myself," he said going for the door.

"No," she said panicked.

"Before catching up with me you shall worry of your other disregarded tasks," he made a few hand signs before crashing was heard below on the party.

Then there were feet running up and from another hall.

Takai, Yuko with Kiba and Akamaru entered ready to ask Kushina what was happening. Takai and Yuko stared at the dry body of their father and the dead body of the lord of kingdom of salts.

"Better go clean that mess," said Ekirei before disappearing.

"OTOU-SAMA!" Takai cried and ran to his father's body while Yuko stared with tears at Kushina.

"You got your stuff ready?" she asked controlling her own tears.

"Yes," said Yuko before Kushina went to a drawer and took out a scroll that she gave to her.

"Go," she said before Yuko gave a look to her brother and dead father.

"Yuko?" her brother asked.

"I promise I will be back," she said before running out. Kiba and Akamaru had been ready to follow her.

"No," said Kushina. "You and I got some mess to clean down there," they could hear the screams of the guests.

88

**Tranlsations: **

**Juu - 10 **

**Hyaku - 100 **

**Issen - 1,000 **

**Nijuu - 20 **

**Nihyaku - 200 **

**Niissen - 2,000 **

**This just makes it easier to explain some of the techniques. **

**Belongs to Anime Insaniac: **

**(1) Bubun Kage Bunshin **

**Partial Shadow Clone - a technique developed after researching of the Bubun Baika no Jutsu, mostly the used to copy the user's arms allowing for more efficient fight if the user had trained with this technique **

**(2) Hakke: Hira Higyou: Issen, Hyaku, Juu, Niissen, Nihyaku, Nijuu **

**Eight Triagrams: Palm Strike: 1,000, 100, 10, 2,000, 200, 20 - this can only be mastered by those who have had extensive and intensive training in speed because each of the one-handed techniques are suppose to be executed in one second and when using two handed technique, meaning 2,000, 200 and 20 is meant for two seconds, 10 and 20 palms are the beginner levels, 100 and 200 palms are intermediate, and 1,000 and 2,000 are advanced levels, this technique is specified for Hyuuga usage to insure that the user has the options of killing or severely injuring the intended target with the necessary chakra added from the Jyuuken taijutsu **

**(3) Raiton: Raikou Shintai no Jutsu **

**Lightning Element: Lightning Movement - the user is engulfed in lightning and then the lightning dies down and when the user attacks like a punch or a kick he or she can in fact send lightning straight to their opponent long range or add the lightning to a punch or kick that makes contact with the opponent, this can also be used to temporarily paralyze the opponent if used properly **

Belong to me:

Katon: Eki Ran no Jutsu

Fire Element: Fluid Orchid- Fire technique that makes five petal shaped lava blazes come from the ground around the user and shoot at his/her surroundings burning all it passes.

Sebun nen fainda Katsu

Seventh Sense Finder Ripper: Layers of chakra are accumulated on the hands and then thrown into the air where they remain until the user commands them to attack one or more desired targets. Each layer can sustain to be used for at least three times before it dissipates.

Tsuchi kouken

Earth guardian: By creating a symbol of blood and then transmitting, it to the earth the user can create a gigantic figure. The statue will fight with the same movement the user makes and will feel the same pain or something like the figure feels.

Kasui Hi no jutsu

Streams of fire/ice (hi stands of both fire and Ice): From each palm, the user develops a stream of chakra that flows as they move. The right hand holds burning chakra and the left hand freezing chakra. It is flexible chakra. That leaves after energy and as its elements can either burn or freeze.

Sebun nen buraindo massatsu

Seventh Sense Blind Obliteration: Layers of chakra are formed on the palms and then thrown into the air where they stand still as crystal paper. The user then with a signal sends them down around him/her self. When they make contact with something, they explode. The user if not careful could receive serious damage.


	27. Burden of Life

_**UPDATES!!!: **_

_**THERE IS A GALLERY FOR THIS FANFIC, THE LINKS ON MY PROFILE**_

**THIS FANFIC NOW HAS LEMONS!!! SO NO READYING IF YOU KNOW YOU ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO (like you are going to listen) WARNING WILL BE PROVIDED**

**I AM CORRECTING THIS FANFIC AND ADDING TO THE PLOT**

**I HAVE REPLACED THE NAMES I GAVE Naruto's PARENTS FOR THE REAL NAMES (Minato, Kushina) **

**IF I FAIL TO CHANGE ONE OF THE NAMES I ORIGINALLY GAVE THEM THEY WERE (Kaseiyo and Marise)**

**I WANT TO CLEAR THAT I WROTE THIS EVEN BEFORE THEIR IDENTITIES WERE REVEALED SO NO TELLING ME Kushina WAS A KUNOICHI AND NOT A PRINCESS/WARRIOR/MUSE/MANY OTHER THINGS!!!**

SEQUEL READY! LET THE WAR BEGIN AND BE FOUGHT IN; **REVOLUTION**!! 

Chapter 27: Burden of Life

Everything had been going well though they were not on the best mood after their ex-sensei kicked them out of her life. The only thing that worried them besides Kushina's behavior was that half of their team had gone to the kingdom of salts.

Now at charge, Sasuke had decided that they would wait for the party to end and then join them.

Such plans were erased as soon as the decoration lamps exploded above everyone and parasites began to rain hungry for the life of the noble.

Tenten was the first to come out of shock. She threw small shards of metal with iron string attached to the ends to control their course. They went through several of the parasites stopping them from reaching the guests but that was not enough. Sakura started to move the guests out to the protected area of the castle.

"We are missing the lord and his children," Sai told Sakura before sending hawks of ink to capture the parasites.

"They are upstairs and Kiba and sensei are with them," shouted Lee.

"Then they shall be safe," responded Sasuke.

88

What could she tell him as he held his father's dried and dead body? "From today on you will be the new lord," she said after coming out of the bathroom dressed on her ANBU uniform.

"What about Yuko?" Takai asked; it was the same thing Kiba wanted to ask.

"She is going to meet good people. They won't let anything happen to her…I promise," she said at the end with a kind smile. Then she looked at Kiba with sharp dangerous eyes, "We have to go." She then raced out of the room without even saying goodbye to her dead brother and his wounded son. She did not want to cry before them.

"Sensei!" Kiba shouted, making her stop.

"What?" she snapped and almost barked.

"Is Yuko really going to be…" her eyes were scary; his wits shuddered.

"Sensei!" Tenten shouted as she and Kankuro pulled some bodies outside into the hall.

She was glad to see her dressed ready to fight. "Stand aside," she ordered and they did before using her unfamiliar hand signs. A strong wind rushed in sharply and accidentally making a light cut on Tenten's face. The winds cut the bodies into little pieces. They stood back shocked by the heartless action. They saw the parasites that had been inside be broken. When it was done, the walls and part of their bodies were covered by blood. "Get use to that, I am done playing nice," her voice poked at the middle of their spines. She went inside at the same time as Sakura and Lee returned from placing the guests on a safe place.

Sasuke and Sai had been fighting the new infected.

"MOVE!" Kushina shouted before cutting her palm with her sword. Heavy blood fell to the ground, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu: hounds of the deeper hell." Three black, evil looking dogs emerged from the ground.

As the Jounin could only watch, they noticed she acted like the first time they met her. Cold and distant was not enough when she pointed at the infected hosts and the dogs launched and started ripping them apart.

"Sensei stop them!" Lee said hating to see the gruesome killing.

"No," was her answer.

"We can save them," said Sasuke taking hold of Kushina's wrist but she just pulled away from him and continued to watch.

She spoke reminding them of her ninja way, "I live to serve a purpose. My purpose is to find what is good, true, and loved and protect it. The wrong, false, and hated I destroy, cure, ignore, or cope with. It is not always easy to do the right thing, depending on your definition of righteous maybe. There is no such thing as complete absolute truth. I live strong. I try to make every second worth, I remember those who have fallen because of me and those who I miss to this day and tomorrow." The killing was done and she faced them with no shame for what she had just done, "Right now the most important thing is protect our comrades. The castle and the guests should be safe for now but to stop the threat I have to kill Ekirei and you kill the infected."

"But we can save them," said Tenten.

"I see I have done something wrong during your course as my students. The situation has changed. We can only save some and not all but we have to get moving or your teammates will be gone in the worst way imaginable," she then started their way to the kingdom of salts.

88

"WAAAA….!" A child cried.

"Is there anything we can do Hiashi!" shouted Tsunade over Uyeda's cry.

"That's why I came here!" he said holding the crying child.

"Mom! She can't die!" cried the child before both understood Uyeda was connected to Kumi at the moment and things were not going well.

"Shizune, send a back up team immediately!" ordered Tsunade

"Hai Hokage-sama," then she ran out as fast as she could.

Tsunade stood up and picked Uyeda from Hiashi's arms, "Don't worry," she said rocking him, "help is on the way."

"Someone is going to die!" he cried on Tsunade's shoulder.

88

"Sayonara, Tamiko," Dokueki said before letting go of Tamiko's hurt and exhausted body so it would fall into a pit of darkness.

"No…" she held weakly to the edge.

"Ahh!" they turned around to see Hanabi throw Maiya to the floor hurt.

"As mother, as daughter, both of you are failures," said Dokueki.

"Tamiko-sama!" Hanabi ran to Tamiko but did not make it in time.

Dokueki kicked Tamiko and she fell to the darkness.

"Okaa-san," Maiya said after Tamiko had given her a last look with a smile that had still been filled with hope.

"TAMIKO-SAMA," shouted Susumu throwing himself into the pit with a lasso tied to a tree opposite from the side Dokueki and the others were.

Hanabi had regained her faith and even saw tears of regret escape from Maiya's eyes.

"Oh please," said Dokueki annoyed before throwing her piercing umbrella and breaking the line.

"Ahhhhh…" they heard their screams all the way down before the stop was heard and then there was only silence.

Tamiko and Susumu died.

"Noooo!" cried Maiya crawling to the edge and looking down 'what have I done!' she thought remembering her mother never gave up on her and had always treated her kindly even when she knew she had so many negative feelings. Dokueki and Ekirei for the last years had treated her like a slave. Now she saw her great mistake by following them but now it was too late. With her mother gone now, she did not get the chance to apologize.

"Now it's your turn," said Dokueki.

88

It came as a spiral with no end. The feeling of being watched as he and the others dispatched the last of the infected. Finally, when it was over and they got together to rest was when he made his appearance.

Ekirei walked from the shadows of the forest surrounding the destroyed battlefield. "So you think is over," over his twisted smile they could see his fury at seeing his army completely gone. "That woman may have not trained you to be as strong as her but at least she did a good job though for nothing."

Naruto stood up and faced him.

They were all exhausted and almost out of chakra.

He believed they could all defeat him together. He was wrong.

Ekirei's speed was beyond that of a mortal or ninja. His sword was at Hinata's neck and holding her from behind, an arm wrapped around her body keeping her still.

He smiled directly at Naruto before whispering to Hinata, "Your sister is dead."

Naruto misjudged Hinata's shocked expression and charged unleashing the sword his mother had made many years ago.

Ekirei pushed Hinata but not without cutting on her side deeply.

Neji rushed and caught her before taking her to Mina to heal her before she lost too much blood.

Naruto's sword made contact with Ekirei's but it seemed as if he was not having any trouble holding still.

He kicked Naruto in the gut with such strength that it could only be compared to that of the Hokage and Sakura.

He coughed and blood came out of his lips. It felt as if his insides had been splinted. He tried to stand but could not as he saw Ekirei raze toward him but was then stopped by a great wall of earth. He turned around to see Ino with her hands on the ground before falling back and being caught by Choji. "I will get you later, this is a little more personal," said Ekirei punching the wall and making it fall.

For a moment, Naruto wished for the demon's chakra but the thought left as soon as he saw Ekirei's fingers shine in a purple flame.

There was some kind of hunger reflected inside his eyes. One for the power that Naruto kept captive within and was feared by all that had felt it. "What the…" Ekirei said calmly feeling his skin being explored by alien creatures that tried to dig under his skin. There were little legs marching obediently at the order of their carrier.

"Prepare to die," said Shino in front of Hinata and Mina protectively.

Where was Neji?

Ekirei bent back easily dodging the kick from the Hyuuga genius. Then he twisted to punch him with great strength on the chest.

Neji fell back spitting blood. His heart felt as if it had stopped for a few seconds when it had actually been one. He looked towards Mina and Hinata.

Mina was close to tears.

It made his heart hurt even more.

With Naruto forgotten for a moment, Ekirei made hand signs before his body gave a rare green glow then Shino's destruction bugs ran away from the enemy as fast as they could and went back to Shino and hid under his skin. They shared their fear with their leader. "Your turn freak," said Ekirei appearing before Shino. The world stopped for a moment. Then Ekirei using his hand as a claw grasped the bug user's face digging into his skin with the same green glow.

Shino felt his blood freeze and be poisoned. Each breath took him a lifetime to complete. The eyes of the beast called on to childhood fears of things that were not there but Ekirei was real. He was a real nightmare in flesh and bone.

"Ha!" Choji tackled Ekirei sending him to the ground but with a simple jump, he was back on his feet. Shino fell on shook.

He gave a fast turn that closed the distance between them and hit Choji in the side before putting his two fists together and hitting him in the head towards the ground.

Choji didn't stand again.

"Chouji!" cried Ino though tired ran to him.

Ekirei in a flash had slammed her head into the ground.

"I guess you don't want to wait," said Ekirei to her.

"Haaa!" Mina jumped ready to give an aerial kick but he just took her leg and slammed her against a boulder.

"All of you are so impatient," said Ekirei giving a kick to Ino's body and sending it crashing against Neji who had been standing "But Uzumaki goes first," again his fingers started to shine.

Naruto had not been able to move while his friends had taken a beating and for that reason felt useless. In the past, he had been able to save them thanks to the demon chakra. Now that it was completely sealed and that his bloodline took so much power from him, he felt so simple and weak.

Ekirei had no trouble picking Naruto's grown body. He made him look into his crossed eyes. "I think I will take a little souvenir before killing you and giving the body to your dear mother," he then slammed his purple glowing hand, that had by then taken the appearance of a claw, on Naruto's stomach, "Gogyo Harai Tsume!(1)."

Naruto screamed with such force that it woke all of his friends that had been unconscious. The pain was the worst that he had ever felt physically and mentally made his mind give a shrill cry of horror of what could happen next. His scream was heard miles from there and reached the ears of the one that had brought him to that world full of pain, illusions, blood and dreams that could come true.

"Naruto," was Kushina's anguished voice 'am I too late?' she asked herself before her leg started to cramp "No!" she ran faster forgetting the pain that was replaced by a very painful memory. It was time to know the reason of why she let Minato seal the demon on her son.

_Kushina's memory _

_"NO! You can't! He is my son too, please don't…don't do that to our Naruto," she sobbed gaining some strength for their child. _

_It was the hardest decision he had ever made and one he knew would be the heaviest burden of his soul once he was in the Shinigami's stomach. "Uzumaki Naruto, he shall be the true hero tonight." At least that thought would give his soul some peace. He started to walk away. _

_Kushina cried in the ground as she cursed the demon and the pain it had brought upon them. She got on her knees and seeing Minato was almost out of her view she shouted, "Naruto!" Her scream exploded in the air making the earth tremble to its core. She felt her body lift by itself and untouched the earth. _

_Voices at the back of her mind told her to fight and take her son back. Voices that told her to kill Minato. "No!" she shook her head as the voices started to cloud her mind. _

_Around them, the air grew thick and red. It was as if they were breathing under water. The grass around her started to die in patterns before Minato felt as if his breath had been taken. _

_He could feel she was gone somewhere inside her mind. _

'_Kushina' 'Kushina' 'Kushina' 'Isn't that your name?' there was pure darkness and red sparks floating around her. _

'_Yes, I am Uzumaki Kushina,' the sparks went through her mending her mind. _

_Then all those voices that were so similar to hers spoke one after the other. 'Names can be thrown away so easily.' 'But lives are other thing.' 'You can have more than one life while you live.' 'But it's not the same as abandoning a life you care for.' 'Kill him Kushina.' 'Kill Minato for he is about to do something very painful for both.' 'He will be gone but at least the pain of your son won't be as big.' 'He will be a normal, loved kid with you; his mother and be happy even through hardship' _

'_Who are you?' she asked searching in the darkness. _

'_We, I are you.' 'And we must kill Minato before he hurts our child', the last voice said hurriedly. _

'_He would never kill our son,' said Kushina. _

'_But he will hurt him.' 'And a lot by sealing the demon that seeks his life inside of him.' _

'_He wants to protect his village.' "And us, and us too!!" she cried into reality. _

'_By bringing a burden upon your only child?' 'By sacrificing his life and leaving you two alone in a village full of strangers and people that will hate your son for what is contained inside of him!' _

_"Kushina?" his voice finally freed her. _

_Her eyes snapped open and her body descended to the ground. _

_The air moved violently around her in a tornado that cut everything that approached. Trees were scarred as the ground. _

_Her face had turned pallid against the full moon's light and it reflected on the water of the waterfall. _

_Minato held his son protectively. He had heard her and was not sure for what she had decided. _

_Her eyes empty and full of darkness started to give a shine in the back; like a firefly on a dark room that approached the windows of her mortal body. She stared at him with such calm that it seemed she was another person to him. She smiled but then seeing his fearful look tried to hide her face but her hair remained standing around her and made it impossible. She did not look very human at the moment. _

_Though she looked so different and even terrifying, Minato could still see her natural beauty and kind nature. _

_She was a shy person even in that odd state she was hurt by his fear of her. "Are you really going to seal a demon on our son?" her feet touched the ground. She did not look at him in the eye. _

_"I am afraid there is no other way," he said being brave went forwards. He did not want her to hurt more. She had just given him a son. _

_"Why our son?" she asked with rage contained deep in her voice. She tried to control it but even so, the entire forest shivered with her cold inhuman tone. _

_"Because I am the Hokage," he said defiantly. _

_"And I his mother!" she screamed sending a wave of air toward him that pushed him back. _

_Naruto started to cry. _

_She gave a tempting step forwards; her hand extending towards her son. "Please don't cry," her voice had turned into a soft melody as she passed a hand through his little head. Her nails had grown pointy and dangerous but her touch did not harm him. "Kushina," Minato called to her. _

_"You are not coming back." she knew, she had seen it. _

_"I am sorry," he said_

_"You are not," she was angry but still held to his eyes with her own. Such concentrated eyes always brought such strange feelings to her. _

_"He will be recognized as a hero." he told her. _

_"You know that's…" she was going to say a lie but he showed so much hope for it to be like that. She could not say it. Her eyes were downcast as her hand touched his cheek and leaned forwards to whisper on his ear, "Do it fast before I change my mind." _

_"But…" what was she asking him to do. _

_"I will believe you. Our son will become a hero to this village and someday will be stronger than you and I," to make her point clear she swung her arm and a tree shattered into particles of dust. "Now do it before I decide to kill you myself," she closed her abnormal black eyes with her soul reflecting in them. _

_He looked at her. _

_She was holding tears back. Her hand had fallen from his face and their son was looking at the world wondering what it was. _

_Minato placed his hand on her face and brought it close to his. _

_She gave a shivering movement forwards. _

_"I will love you even in death but the good thing is that there will never be a moment as this when I find that I love you more than ever," he kissed her, even when she was in that frightening state. He could feel her soft mouth, the coldness and power of her blood and skin, the beauty of her head and hair making a universe of its own; her face the sun, her lips the combusting fire. He removed his hand, while with the other held their son, and hit her in the stomach harder than he had intended. He held to her lips to the last moment before placing her on the ground. _

_Naruto started to cry and would not stop until the end of the night. _

88

She had loved him too deeply.

Their son was in pain.

He had yet to become stronger than his parents. He could not die just jet. "…" Naruto's body twitched barely as Ekirei extracted the power of the Kyuubi from him. He would survive but just to be killed by Ekirei in a more painful way. Already part of the demon chakra was entering his body turning his dark green hair into a more coppery color.

It was a sight to be feared.

His friends could only try to approach but fear that reached their soul cores stopped them.

"Rising hell summoning," her grim voice came to their ears.

Neji looked at the woman above them, floating, flying; he did not really know but it was as if her hair had taken hold of space and kept her there looking down at them with immense anger.

She reminded him of a poisonous spider.

Hinata looked at Kushina, her hair was a blood red tone and her face as pallid as the moon, her eyes pure darkness with no end.

She snarled towards Ekirei before her hair as a claw tore space and showed a red sky filled with black stars. The tear expanded like ink on water and touched the ground turning it into a river that carried a red liquid softly.

"Ahh!" screamed Ino standing and holding to Mina who was more scared than she was.

The red liquid was blood. The river had no end and no beginning and expanded to places they could not and would not want to see.

"Take them away from here," her voice came as many in a growl and a soft voice.

Sasuke, Sakura, Sai, Tenten, Lee, Kankuro, and Kiba took their comrades.

"Sensei…" Sasuke called.

"Go or you will die as well," said Kushina coldly before a current of air took her sword out and placed it on her hand.

Sasuke turned around ready to leave but then she spoke.

"You are still the leader of the team until you no longer desire to be," she said giving him a side-glance.

He gave a nod of acknowledgement and then they ran before an opening to their world was open.

They went through as it closed as soon as they were on that side.

"No!" Hinata that had been struggling to stay the whole time cried.

"Calm down Hinata or you will reopen the wound," said Mina though weak as well was able to make her lie down.

"Now what?" asked Kankuro.

"We wait," Sasuke answered.

8

The blood that surrounded their feet started to dry creating crust that flew away as they stepped on it. Kushina's feet touched the ground and then she gave a step forwards to Ekirei and her son.

The whole time Ekirei had continued with the transition of the Kyuubi's power to his body. His eyes black as coal had turned red but still crossed by black lines.

"Rag doll," Kushina said, her voice freezing the air, "you truly aren't human."

"Neither are you," he said with scorn.

"I am human," she said calmly, "just a little different." She looked at her son, her pain was blocked for the battle, "let him go for now and lets see who dies first."

"This should be enough anyways," he threw Naruto's body away.

Naruto felt his air gone as he looked from the side at his mother. He had seen her like that before. He was not sure if it was the vision that was now entering his mind or a compressed memory but he now knew what happened the day he was born and how come his mother left him as the container of the demon inside of him.

88

_It was all darkness as Minato looked at his unconscious love. The cry of his son brought him back to reality. Each cry was followed by the roars the demon not far from there. He concentrated on the Hokage building and then ran there as fast as he could. Naruto cried all the way scared of the blur the world had become and because he missed the warmth of his mother. "What are you doing with that child?" asked Sarutobi. _

_"His name is Uzumaki Naruto," he said as he went into a secret room of his office. Everything was ready for the sealing. "And the parents?" asked Sarutobi. "I am not sure but they accepted for this to be," said Minato placing Naruto on a mall cradle. "You already had this thought for what I see." _

_"There is no other way," Minato said, looking over a scroll. "Please keep him safe for tonight he will become a hero to Konoha and the villagers should see him as such." _

_The Sandaime nodded before leaving the room. _

_Alone with his son, Minato passed a hand through his golden hair before blue eyes looked at him silently. "If you want to hate me then hate me but don't ever blame it on her," he said to his pouting child. "I guess I won't be there to see you grow but your mother shall and that should be enough for you," he was Hokage but even that didn't stop him from letting one single cold tear fall as he left with a piece of the umbilical cord. _

_"Is he really going to use that technique?" asked Jiraiya to his old sensei as they stood at the edge of the forest. _

_"Yes," said the Sandaime, "Call back all of the shinobi. Tell them the Yondaime is on his way to finish the demon." _

_Therefore, Jiraiya did shouting to the four winds. _

_It was just in time when Minato summoned Gamabunta. _

_The boss frog said nothing as it faced the roaring demon but it sure hoped Minato had an idea of how to defeat it. _

_He made the signs regretting each one before the Shinigami appeared behind him. _

_Gamabunta understood the silent order, launched at Kyuubi, and held to it. _

_Minato wondered, as the Shinigami reached through him, if the torment his soul would suffer would be greater than what he was feeling now. _

_The world had shaken with Gamabunta's arrival. _

_Not so far from there, Kushina woke up and sat listening to the demands of the demon for her child that no one could understand but her. She stood before rage ran through her. She ran with speed any ninja would be jealous of. She jumped in the air breaking through the moon keeping her eyes on Kyuubi and Minato. She broke into the battle looking between them just as Minato took hold of the spirit. Kushina knew he would not be able to do it alone. _

_"Get away from here!" shouted Minato but she did not hear. _

_Gamabunta believed he had said it to the demon. _

_She stayed and started to make hand signs that she knew by pure instinct. _

_The demon had almost escaped but the wind took hold of it like chains. _

_"Hurry!" she cried that being the first time she used her first gift and to such potential. _

_Gamabunta believed it had been some ninja nearby. _

_Minato continued and they watched as demons power crossed the sky after touching the piece of umbilical cord. It was almost beautiful. "AH" Minato cried as his body weakened. _

_Kushina turned to see him in one knee. "No," she did not want them to fail to their son. She could almost hear his small cry. Her whole being was determined on something and that second gift inside of her awoke. _

_The demon growled silently and weak as part of its energy was taken and its body destroyed from the inside out, destroying its mind as well and making it disappear into a black hole. _

_Kushina was exhausted as something inside of her shifted like digesting the raw power into a black hole. Such power that the demon would not be able to regenerate. When it was done, Minato fell and Gamabunta disappeared. Kushina ran to him not seeing part of the spirit had stayed and wanted revenge. _

_It took its body and converted it into flames before exploding just as Kushina's hand touched Minato's and had made eye contact for a last time. The flames did not reach her completely as Minato placed himself as a shield just as the Shinigami took the last of his soul. _

_Kushina looked at the empty eyes and knew he was gone. The great force of the explosion ended with a BOOM! That sent her crashing leaped by flames into the tree branches crashing finally against a trunk that broke some of her bones then fell down hitting her head against a rock then she lost consciousness and memories. _

88

"Haaa!" Kumi cried as Dokueki's piercing umbrella hit Dokueki. "I will kill you!" she cried tackling Ekirei, pinning her to the ground and starting to hit her with fists on the face. "Maiya, if you really cared for your mother then undo this!"

"I can't!" she cried falling to the ground holding her head.

Hanabi picked her up before slapping twice, "Try, it's the least you owe her."

88

"It's over," said Temari leaning back on the sand wall Gaara had created previously to protect Sunagakure. "It seems like…what…" they watched the bodies of their enemies dissolve into black puddles and then be absorbed into the sand.

88

"AHHHH!" Maiya screamed as she called back the armies of hell.

"No!" Dokueki punched Kumi and launched towards Maiya. She crashed against a wall of chakra. It was unusual for anyone to break it but Dokueki did and continued running desperately.

'It can't be,' Kumi thought as she detected great fear come from Dokueki.

Hanabi blocked Dokueki's way to Maiya.

88

"I don't think they will make it leader," said a masked man to another sitting.

"I never expected them to," said the leader.

"Mere peons," said another man that leaned against a wall wearing dark circular glasses.

"Why else have Orochimaru bring them back to life," said the leader.

888

**Anime Insaniac: **

**(1) Gogyo Harai Tsume **

**Five Element Exorcism Claw - Developed after study of the Gogyo Fuin and Gogyo Kaiin, this technique allows the user to remove a spirit sealed within someone while doing the minimum amount of damage to that of which it is used on. This technique requires no hand seals but is very difficult to control for normal shinobi and therefore requires someone of Sannin level or higher to use. The user's chakra takes the form of purple flamed claws and utilizes the basis of the five elements to control the spirit, hopefully long enough to move it to a new container. This technique was developed to remove powerful spirits from those who would abuse their power and/or abilities. **

**A little something I cooked up for later usage in my most popular story so far. You'll find out what I've got in stored for this technique in my story, that is if I can ever figure out how to get the storyline down. I'm very horrible at updating as quite a few complaint reviews and messages are stating. **


	28. Gone

_**UPDATES!!!: **_

_**THERE IS A GALLERY FOR THIS FANFIC, THE LINKS ON MY PROFILE**_

**THIS FANFIC NOW HAS LEMONS!!! SO NO READYING IF YOU KNOW YOU ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO (like you are going to listen) WARNING WILL BE PROVIDED**

**I AM CORRECTING THIS FANFIC AND ADDING TO THE PLOT**

**I HAVE REPLACED THE NAMES I GAVE Naruto's PARENTS FOR THE REAL NAMES (Minato, Kushina) **

**IF I FAIL TO CHANGE ONE OF THE NAMES I ORIGINALLY GAVE THEM THEY WERE (Kaseiyo and Marise)**

**I WANT TO CLEAR THAT I WROTE THIS EVEN BEFORE THEIR IDENTITIES WERE REVEALED SO NO TELLING ME Kushina WAS A KUNOICHI AND NOT A PRINCESS/WARRIOR/MUSE/MANY OTHER THINGS!!!**

SEQUEL READY! LET THE WAR BEGIN AND BE FOUGHT IN; **REVOLUTION**!! 

Chapter 28: Gone

The night had fallen with cries of battle not too far from them.

The Shinobi from Konohagakure and Kumogakure turned around to make sure it had been real. A few moments ago they had fought with an endless army of living dead that had emerged from the sea line and now were gone. They had melted into puddles and absorbed into the ground leaving nothing, not even a single bone or maggot to recognize where they once stood. If it had not been for the trail of dead nature around them they could a have sworn that they were never there; that and their injuries and tiredness. It had been a long and tiring nightmare.

Kakashi placed together his team. Now he was at charge. Two more had died and they were missing four; Two Tsukyugas, one Anbu and one Hyuuga.

The Raikage lost three shinobis but he felt those were better numbers than the ones he expected.

"We should look for them," Konohamaru said to Kakashi, flinching at each turn Kimi gave the bandage to his arm.

"You stay here. If we don't return by dawn return to the village," said Kakashi.

"As if," said Konohamaru before Kakashi left. "Ready to go!"

Kimi slapped him on the back of the head.

"Ah!"

Not far from there, three Kunoichis fought.

Kumi, the genius of the Tsukyuga, was more than enraged. Now that the living dead were gone now she could fight with all her might. The enemy would pay dearly for taking her older sister away from her. Tamiko's life had extinguished along with Susumu's who had tried to save her. Their bodies lied in the darkness together in the bottom of a pit where they should not be the bodies of great ninjas. Broken, dead; they would never walk again such minds and spirits. She didn't even have the chance to say good bye.

Hanabi who had never been too tactile with others now felt, as any other person would have felt after losing someone dear. She was angry, sad and encouraged to avenge them. Even in such state, she was clear with herself. She would not be able to do it alone and was kind of glad to not be. She believed she got her old friend back.

The third Kunoichi was not Dokueki. She did not deserve such a title.

The third Kunoichi was Maiya as she fought within her body to call back all of the living dead. She could not and she knew that no matter what she would not be able to call them all. However, she would try to get as many as she could. It felt worst than when she summoned them, it took days. She was their gate into that world. If she died, they would remain in earth forever. That was why Dokueki needed her. She was the only person with enough dark motives to call them forth and be of no importance in the end. Now she was important, more than anyone else was.

Dokueki was afraid and that made her weak. She knew her brother needed those armies; that she needed those armies or they would be called back to storage. She did not want to go back to a test tube for hundreds of years and if her brother disappeared then she would be alone. Death was better than that.

88

Kushina jumped evading several swords that unplugged themselves from the ground and continued to go after her. She turned fixed in one foot and misguided the swords to the left with her own. She jumped high into the air once they went for her. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Demon Sisters," she made a summoning and two women both with pallid like ghosts and with ragged dark dresses appeared to receive the blows of the flying swords. They fell to the ground spamming before going limp. Kushina touched ground before kicking one. "Up," was her order before both stood with crooked smiles and teeth smeared with blood. It was gruesome to see them pull swords out of each other. The sound of their hellish flesh rupture even more and all the while they laughed as if they were doing each other's hair.

"You took the fun from it," said Ekirei before his swords flew to him and were absorbed into his limbs. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu; Shadows' Shadow," a big figure of pure darkness emerged from the Demon sisters' shadows. They hissed at the dark figure with black fanged mouths and pure black eyes. "Go play," Ekirei said with a smile. The three hell summoning took off somewhere into that blood crusted world.

It was a few seconds later that they heard their unearthly screams and growls.

Kushina skipped back dodging Ekirei's hit with ease. She tilted her head to one side evading a punch and then blocking with her leg a kick to her side. To her it was not so hard to read Ekirei's movements. She did not see the paths as a Hyuuga or Uchiha; all she did was let her senses flow, the wind guided her. That annoyed her enemy to no end.

"Ahh! Ah!! Ah!" he unabsorbed a sword from his arm and tried to hit her senseless. He was starting to enter to into his other personality.

With her lips pressed, she blocked each random blow. Her arms tingled at the force he applied. She caught at his son looking from the side. She could feel pain later; to her it was more important that her son survived.

8

Kakashi stood before Dokueki with his Sharingan eye uncovered.

Dokueki closed her eyes before Hanabi hit her chakra points using the Jyuuken.

"…" Dokueki did not scream as Kumi hit her with the Koken style and turned her fear into panic. Dokueki knew she was out numbered. She saw Maiya faint. At least she would not be giving more trouble. The living death could be called back but only once. All of those that remained on earth would have to be defeated. It was time to escape. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu; Ahuizotl."

A creature that started to escape from the ground surprised them when it fixed its eyes directly on their eyes. This creature loves human eyes, teeth and nails. It resembled a dog as much as a monkey with an extra arm and monkey hand on its tale (it is too hard to describe)

_**Book 11 of the Florentine Codex (a description of the plants and animals of Mexico). Here it is described as: **_

_Small and smooth, shiny. It has small, pointed ears, just like a small dog. It is black, like rubber; smooth, slippery, very smooth, long tailed. And its tail is provided with a hand at the end; just like a human hand. And its hands are like a raccoon's hands or like a monkey's hands. And if anyone arrives there at its entrance, or there in the water where it is, it then grabs him there. It is said that it sinks him, it plunges him into the water; it carries him to its homes; so its tail goes holding him, so it goes seizing him ... When the body is retrieved the one it has drowned no longer has his eyes, his teeth, and his nails; it has taken them all from him. But his body is completely unblemished, his skin uninjured. Only his body comes out all slippery-wet; as if one had pounded it with a stone; as if it had inflicted small bruises ... When it was annoyed - had caught no one, had drowned none of us commoners - then was heard as if a small child wept. And he who heard it thought perhaps a child wept, perhaps a baby, perhaps an abandoned one. Moved by this, he went there to look for it. So there he fell into the hands of the ahuítzotl sic, there it drowned him... _

_**A similar creature was described by Christopher Columbus, in a letter sent from Jamaica to the King and Queen of Spain on July 7, 1503: **_

_A cross-bowman slew a beast that resembled a large cat, but was much bigger and had a face like a man. He transfixed it with an arrow from the breast to the tail. Nevertheless, it was so fierce that he had to cut off an arm and a leg. When a wild boar, which had been given to me as a present, caught sight of this beast its bristles stood on end and it fled with all speed ... the animal immediately attacked the wild boar, encircled its mouth with its tail and squeezed vigorously. With the one arm it had left, it throttled the wild boar's throat as one strangles a foe (27). _

The creature gave a deafening cry of a child with its snout open showing rows of black fangs. It launched at Kumi because of her red eyes.

She froze, fear dominated her.

The beast growled with the sound of a child.

'Uyeda,' thought Kumi before punching the beast on the side but its slippery skin slid around her before it bit into her shoulder.

"Kumi!" Kakashi screamed before going to her aid.

The hand at the tail started to go for the eyes.

"No!" cried Kumi.

"Get her!" Dokueki smiled before turning away from them.

"I will help her," said Hanabi who had hold of the tail or it had hold of her.

It was so long and slippery it was almost impossible to hold.

Kakashi went for Dokueki.

She turned around and kept her eyes away from his face.

"AHH!!" The hand at the tail was strangling Hanabi.

It was futile to fight the beast.

"Consider yourself dead. The Konoha shinobi will send you back to the grave," was all Kakashi said to her before he went back to help them.

"Never," Dokueki said with a smile before turning around again. This time she felt something pierce her back very close to a fatal point.

"Almost," from the ground Maiya said before fainting again.

Dokueki felt the acid that the kunai had start to eat her outer skin. She ran away terrified as fast as she could for the cure and not with dignity as she had planned at first.

Kakashi had his dogs help him. Each held with claws and fangs to the beast but it would not budge or even bleed.

Kumi was losing too much blood and Hanabi was turning blue.

Kakashi saw the Ahuizotl give a smile to tell him it was ready to kill. Kakashi saw the edges of that smile before he smiled himself. He took out the sword Kumi had at her back, slid it inside the monsters mouth horizontally and then pulled cutting away the jaw from the skull and all that followed.

Hanabi fell to the ground gasping.

Kumi held her bleeding shoulder.

Kakashi tried to cure it as best as he could but the saliva of the Ahuizotl was reopening the wound. He gave a glance of hate to the puddle that the Ahuizotl had become.

"Hanabi!" they heard Rokuro shout before they saw their team and the cloud ninjas.

Immediately they started healing them much better than Kakashi could a have done.

The other shinobis went for Dokueki but could not find her but did find a trap that took a Kumo ninja's life.

"So you have been dealing with that…that woman?" asked the Raikage after seeing the body of his shinobi. He wanted Dokueki dead, she was too dangerous.

"She is after our clans," said Kumi. Her head rested on Kakashi's lap as they sat around a fire.

"The Hyuuga too?" he said looking at Hanabi who glared at him. It had been the Kumo ninjas' fault that her uncle was dead.

"Hai," said Kakashi narrowing his visible eye.

The Raikage understood, "I know it's not enough but I am sorry about that. It was an order from the previous Kage," he said to Hanabi. "I wish for our villages to redeem."

"You will have to send a diplomat. It isn't for us to say," said Hanabi.

"I understand," said the Raikage.

"Kumi-sama!" they heard Kimi shout. "They are back," and back they were with Tamiko and Susumu's bodies.

Kumi did not stop until meeting with them at the tent. "Please," she said before they placed the carriers down and left her.

Their bodies were so close and broken; somehow not as damage as she thought.

"Are you going to restore them?" asked Maiya a few steps back.

"For the funeral and to preserve them; It will take sometime to get back," Kumi said, starting her work.

"Who was he?" Maiya asked.

"A friend but mostly your mother's," said Kumi with a gentle smile.

Their skulls did not split with the fall.

"Why don't you let someone else do it!" she asked annoyed.

"You are free to go," and she did not only mean it for then but also if she did not want to go back to Konohagakure. Even though she did not want to, she felt anger towards her niece. If her sister had not been trying to find her she would still be alive.

"I've heard many things had been going on the village."

"A few," said Kumi, "but go ask Hanabi, I'm busy as you can see."

Maiya kissed her mother's forehead before leaving Kumi shock.

8

"Take them down fast!" screamed a young Geisha looking at the others run to get their clothes out of the rain.

"Are you not going to help them?" asked Takara as they sat under a tent.

"I told them to better not do it. One never knows," said Katana.

"But we needed clean clothes!" cried Rei running with her hands full.

"For whom! We are in the freakin' desert! Aburame isn't going to pass through here any day," said her adoptive mother.

"Ghaa!" Rei fell 'How did she know?' she watched a spider crawl into its home in the ground to escape the rain 'Is he okay?'

8

"They are taking too long," said Sakura worried.

"Oh Naruto-kun," said Hinata nibbling her lip with her shaking hands around her.

"Sharingan."

"Byakugan."

"Do you see anything?" Lee asked.

"No," said Neji but continued to look for a way into that world.

"I think I see something," Sasuke said, focusing his eyes. He saw a small disruption in space.

"We still have no idea of how to open it," said Sai.

"I think sensei can do it," said Ino. "You saw how strong she looked."

"What I saw was a killing intent," said Mina, "as strong as Ekirei's."

"You should have seen it in action. She was so cruel," said Tenten "she…" Tenten had admired their sensei a lot not only in skill but also as a blacksmith that knew how to wield her own weapons. To see her destroy those people that could a have been saved made her doubt.

"And you are suppose to become ANBU?" said Kankuro with mocking smile.

"How did you now that!?" Sasuke said, looking at him with his Sharingan activated.

"You have been calling her sensei for sometime," said Kankuro evading the Uchiha's eyes.

"Damn," he said.

"Another thing was that she kept you all in line and her assassination skills are way more advanced. I bet many would kill to be her students but you guys are still kind of soft," Kankuro knew he had just insulted thirteen Konoha shinobi but they had to know. After sometime of silence he said, "Though her appearance was kind of creepy, what was that exactly."

"Even if we knew we wouldn't tell," said Shino.

Kiba gave a discrete look at Hinata. She seemed more worried. He was also worried for Yuko.

"She will be back then you can ask her," said Mina annoyed by their emotions. She closed her eyes. A dark feeling would not let go.

"Yeah, I bet she and Naruto are going to be alright," said Choji.

8

Yuko was falling sleep on the horse so she stopped once out of the Airwave kingdom. Se hid in the forest as best as she could. She wondered if she should go on or wait for her aunt. She was to reach the desert and cross it to find some oasis where she was to deliver some instructions her aunt gave her. 'Then what?' she wondered. Did she go back? Or did she stay with her aunt? She wanted to learn more from her but was that worth risking her life. She knew, her aunt knew too that a war was coming and they would not be able to stop it. Maybe change it; could she really help? Make a difference?

8

Kushina was twisting as Ekirei sent hits and protecting himself. She arched all the way back and then sent her legs kicking him in the jaw before using her arm to twist like a tornado and sending more kicks that he was barely able to dodge. She bent her arms before launching both legs hitting him in the chest.

He took grasp on both before he started turning and turning around t great speed.

She could feel her legs detaching. The force he used; that and she was getting dizzy. She closed her eyes not sure, if it would work. She bent back and took strong hold of the ground sending Ekirei into the air. She had been going around so fast that her arms twisted almost making her fall on her own face. She jumped and kicked Ekirei in the ribs.

He disappeared.

'Fuck,' she thought before she heard him.

"Katon: Kuro Ya no jutsu," a black arrow shot from his mouth burning the air.

It went through her left arm almost destroying her shoulder joint. She landed checking if she could still use that arm; barely. She started using hand signs that manipulated the wind. The atmosphere turned grey and thick. A normal human being would be paralyzed.

Ekirei shifted his shoulders to be more comfortable. "That won't work this time," said Ekirei before disappearing in a flash.

Kushina placed her good arm in front of her to defend from his hit.

He disappeared again.

It had been about a year ago but she did remember he was not fast. Then again, that time seemed like another lifetime.

As she remained on her thoughts as she jumped evading more black arrows. Fighting the pain, she was fast with both hands to thicken the atmosphere even more. She could hold in that atmosphere her entire life. She heard a grunt. Her son was both tired from the battle and the pain Ekirei had inflicted him.

He would not be able to stand that place much longer. His skin was pallid like paper and each breath was like breathing cold water.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Hell's Knight," a figure fell from the red sky straight into the ground unhurt.

It was tall and had the shape of a man but he was not one. Through the slits of his helmet, no eyes could be seen.

"Take him to a safe place," she ordered.

The knight looked at her confuse. There was no such thing as a safe place in that world.

"The safest place you know," she said. "And if he dies you will go to a world even worst than the ones you already know."

The knight was not scared. It knew such place did not exist. It picked Naruto up.

"Let…me down!" he found the energy to fight.

The knight swung him to its shoulder.

"I am not done with him," Ekirei emerged from the ground with an earth jutsu and took hold of the knight's feet.

The knight whistled through its twisted black helmet.

A grey horse fell from the sky. As it almost touched the ground, it opened its red eyes and stopped before touching the ground softly. Wild fire mane adorned its back and tale.

The knight threw Naruto and the horse caught him with its black fanged mouth by the collar before throwing him to its back.

It turned to look at Naruto with its red eyes. 'Hold on,' it told into his mind.

He was not sure if it was safe to hold to the hellish creature but he could feel the atmosphere pushing him down so he held to the freezing back.

"Ugh!" was the only sound the knight made when Ekirei ran a sword through its chest.

"Ahhh!"

Kushina loved bringing pain to her enemies. She loved what she did.

Ekirei had exposed half his body from the ground with his last attack.

She ran and kicked him between the eyes.

Ekirei flew across the sky with that hit.

She took the sword out of the knight before pulling a chain with two rings from her neck. The silver chain broke letting some of the links fall silently. "Go!" she ordered throwing the rings and broken chain at her son.

He caught them. In that moment, his dream played fast-forwards before his own eyes.

His mother had been holding the ribbon and he letting go.

She aged so fast to then disappear. Why did the rings feel like the ribbon? A broken link; why was she letting him go? He was supposed to be the one to let go!

She had stopped his vision from coming true! Fury ran through him, as his mother looked unconcerned. She seemed to not care anymore.

It took him a moment to understand that the horse was moving.

Her image was becoming smaller and smaller.

The knight ran to the left of them matching the speed.

Naruto looked back again. He could no longer see her.

8Naruto's Vision8

_His mother was kneeling in that world. She faced the moon with empty black eyes and her mouth open in a swallowed scream. Her hair had turned red to white. The wind blew and she turned into red scales of blood that floated away, got separated, and lost in that bloody world. _

8End of vision8

"Go back!" he screamed but neither creature of darkness gave him any attention "Dammit!!" He screamed jumping off the horse that had been going faster than he thought. He rolled on the ground before the knight picked him up and shoved its face close to Naruto's. Inside the dark helmet, something took form. He saw his father's face; His mouth growling with black fangs; the sneer so deep that it made him fear for his life. He knew that creature was good at torturing but against the odds, he still had to save his mother. If she was able to change his prediction so could he.

The knight threw him to the back of the horse before it started to pull some chains from inside the wound Ekirei had given him. It stopped before the knight's body lifted off the ground. It turned around until it faced Naruto.

His eyes shone with blue fire. He was having trouble breathing but that did not stop him from splitting the knight in half with his Chikirigan.

The insides were only black goo with a smell of dead dog.

Naruto was thrown down by the horse.

The beast was angry with the destroyer of its master. It started to grow. Parts of its body twitched and grew. It exhaled fire from hell.

With some of his remaining chakra Naruto started to force into his chakra extremities a technique he hadn't be able to use because it could had made him lose his hands. With his Kekkei Genkai he knew he was not in danger anymore, he just had not found the chance to use the technique. "Rasenshuriken!" the shuriken shaped force trapped the horse and cut through invisibly. Naruto turned away from the scene and started his way back.

88

"You wench!"

She evaded one blade, "Old Fuck!!"

He jumped away from her kick, "DIE!!" he tried to run her through with his sword.

She was finally facing Ekirei's other side.

Forget about the kooky, calm, and astute Ekirei; this beast wanted blood, her blood to bathe on and desecrate her body.

"Doton: Doryūheki," a large river of mud was spitted by Kushina and then took the shape of a thick wall between her and Ekirei. She made it go all around her and so tall that trough the top only the moon could be seen. 'Mother Moon please let me be once more,' she thought in a moment of absolute dead silence.

"Idiot! This won't stop me for long!" Ekirei shouted before she could hear him punch the wall.

She took a calm breath. There was no other way but to go with all she had. She jumped from one side to the other of her defense going higher and higher until she stood outside looking down. She jumped with Ekirei as her target. "Meisaigakure no Jutsu," she disappeared from view but she was still there falling down. "Katon: Zukokku," a massive blast of fire came from her mouth hitting the ground and spreading everywhere.

"Ahhh!"

She could see as Ekirei started to toast. Using her first gift, she fed the flames, but she was coming close to the ground. "Tate Youso Katon no Jutsu," she was invisible and now could not be hurt by her own fire technique. Not for nothing, she was seen as the strongest ANBU from Konoha.

"Haa!" Ekirei found her and dug his nails into her face as he pinned her down "If you had lived in my times," he hissed, "you could a have been so great but sadly these times are soft and so are you! You care and you loved and continue to even though your heart and soul carry scars."

Kushina found strength to draw one of her hands around his neck, "Not only my heart and soul." she showed him her other hand with scars of the years and battles she fought since young and all the abuse she received for her skills. She had had enough of him. She found the guts to use her second gift. They were both wrapped in a sphere of air that lifted them.

"Just try!" he screamed to her face as she started to absorb his life.

The thought did not cross her mind until she felt it like a blow. He was not alive so what was she taking into herself. Pain spread through her like poison. She saw Ekirei's smile as his crossed eyes showed that he was in pain too.

His orange hair returned to its dark color.

A long white hair crossed into her vision of the world.

8

Naruto saw the fire start and then sphere of air with the two of them rise. He saw her gasp as she started to absorb death into herself. Her hair started to turn white.

8

Life was leaving her she could feel it so clearly. At least she would be taking Ekirei with her. She was sure Kakashi, Kumi, Tamiko and their team would get Dokueki.

"Ahh! Rasengan!" they were separated. The fire was gone. Naruto kneeled by his exhausted mother.

"Fool," she did not feel strong enough but the slap she placed cross his face sounded strong enough. "Get away from here."

"Iie" he said standing. He started to walk towards Ekirei. He took a kunai out and started to sharpen it with his chakra.

It was not enough.

"Don't do it," was her weak call but how did she know what he wanted?

'It's too late anyways,' he thought giving her an apologetic look. The Kyuubi's chakra started to run through him. It was all thanks to Ekirei for taking part of that power from him. It opened a link for Naruto.

"No," she cried feeling the demon's presence in her mind.

He did not look at her before plunging the kunai into Ekirei. All the chakra he had obtained from the demon went to that attack. There was a bright light before the explosion. He was completely out of chakra. 'I am going to die,' he thought.

… … … … … "Naruto…son…please don't die" _**… … … … …**_

Naruto opened his eyes and saw her face. He could feel her warm hand on his cold chest.

Her red hair floated around her with a few white strands. Her eyes were white.

He could feel energy be given to him. It was just enough to restart his life.

"Find the red book; the Merger book. You know where it is. Make sure it doesn't fall into the wrong hands and please; don't try to learn from it with hate. Take care, my Naruto," Her body turned into white butterflies that flew towards the moon.

"No," he wanted her back. He extended his hand trying to capture on of the butterflies but failed. His world turned into darkness.

88

"Naruto!" cried Hinata helping him to sit.

"How is she?" he heard Kiba ask.

"She…she is dead," he heard Sakura say

"Naruto?" Hinata asked as he looked at the blue sky of a new day.

"We should go back," he stood up a little wobbly before looking at her body.

She did not move or breathe; she was really dead.

888

**Last Chapter of Muse of Air Waves coming soon/ Sequel ready: ****Revolution**

_(Radio transmission) _

_"Sensei…sensei…sensei!" the static started to lift. _

_"What now Maeko?" Naruto asked. _

_"We are ready," said Maeko. _

_"It's a five layer defense," said Hiroshi. _

_"And Yasuo?" Naruto asked. _

_"Doing his thing," said Hiroshi. _

_"Shh, someone is coming," said Maeko. _

"Intruder!" inside the castle she found herself surrounded.

_"Shit!" Said Maeko, "there are about a dozen," she took over the first two layers of defense. _

_"We start then?" asked Hiroshi who protected the last three layers of defense. _

_Passing those defenses Yasuo sat on a chair performing a special jutsu in a room filled with information. _

_"Yes," Naruto said from the outside. _

_88 _

"How did she do it?" said Kiba.

"A blade cut this, didn't you search her?" Sasuke asked, taking the cut rope.

"Of course I did!" claimed Kiba.

"Sasuke look," said Ino putting together the cut sides. The knot was on the opposite side, 'How can someone do that after being well secure? Her legs tied to the chair and arms tied behind her back.'

"Damn Revolutionaries," said Sasuke.

88

"Naruto," Hinata said softly as she gave her respects at Kushina's grave.

"Why do you bother coming Hinata-sama?" said Naruto.

"Image; just like you Hokage," she said. "I really wish we could tell the others."

"Then go ahead," he said turning around, "like I care."

"You know you do," she said angrily.

"Since when do you know what I care about!?" he said with a glare that made her shudder.

88

"Fuck!" screamed Kumi.

"What is it?" asked Kakashi.

"The wedding is tomorrow!" she bolted from the bed. "We need everything to be perfect."

"Kumi, the wedding is today," said Kakashi watching her stop.

"Are you serious?" she asked numbly.

"Yes."

"Fuck!!" she screamed pulling her hair.

8

"We are at war; we can only depend on our selves. We are the nations as one; we make the countries yet they make war that does not hurt them but us! We were defenseless against soldiers and ninjas! We all have lost someone but now we fight and with each battle we are closer to freedom!" thousands cheered hidden ready to go out and fight. "This will stop being called a war. Wars are for killing. We are trying to change things, turn them to the right side, this is our revolution!"

888

Fire: Black Arrow

Katon: Kuro ya: A black flame arrow comes out of the user's mouth and goes directly in one direction piercing everything until it reaches the desired target then it opens and traps the target burning it until nothing is left.

Tate youso katon

Shield element fire: Protects against fire


	29. Secrets

Chapter 29: Secrets

In the room given to them at the Airwaves castle the Konoha team decided what to do. They had already helped clean the heaviest of the mess in the castle, collected their things, and gotten their sensei's body ready for the long journey back. They had been quiet when the aid team from Sunagakure arrived. No one had told Shikamaru yet how she died. Those past days seemed so unreal.

"But we should wait!" said Tenten. "Your uncle is going to be buried tomorrow."

"No, he is right. We should be getting back," said Sasuke. "And that's an order."

"Hai," they all said.

8

"All of you are welcome back anytime," said Takai; the new lord of Airwaves.

"We will send a team from Suna to look for your sister," said Kankuro.

"Don't bother," Takai replied. "If she wants to comeback she will."

"Ganbatte," said Naruto, "There are hard times coming for all."

"This land has lived in fear of war for a long time. That has gotten us ready," he looked at the armies still stand at foot of the hill where the castle rested.

8

"So no one is going to tell me how it happened," said Shikamaru as they left Airwaves.

"It was her decision," Naruto said. Since they had found them, it seemed his mind was somewhere else. He was trying to remember if he had ever seen the book his mother told him to find

8Memory8

_"The ones you seek possess one book. Kushina, you know where there is another and your son knows of other as well only leaving one that I know where it is and other that remains missing even from me." _

8

How had his mother been so sure the red book; the Merger book was in Konohagakure and why did she ask him to find only one. He could try to get the other four and destroy them for good. Even to her last moments, she had kept secrets from him.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata held his hand.

He smiled at her trying to not show his sadness.

That was what bothered Hinata.

He had yet to spill at least one tear.

She knew the rest already had either publicly or alone but Naruto.

He felt so far. "I am doing fine," he hugged her by the campfire. He pulled her across his lap and held to her and her to him. The night was short and the early morning brought them to the town where Ume and her brother Minoru lived. Naruto had hoped to ask them about the books or make contact with a deity.

"They moved some days ago," said their neighbor. "They said great danger approached and had to find the fortress of…I can't remember. I think it was the revolt."

After that fiasco, they continued on to the city of Nyuko where Katana and the assassin Geishas lived. Their home had burned to the ground.

"Some bodies were found but completely scorched. The survivors left with Rei but they didn't say where they were going," said a woman from another business nearby. Therefore, they continued moving.

Shino though usually quiet was even more so. He hoped Rei was okay.

"I understand you," said Kiba that night while they made guard.

Shino said nothing but he was glad to have his friends there.

Kiba wondered where Yuko could be. She could be close but also so far away.

8

Yuko fell off her horse. She was thirsty. The desert was something new to her. She could no longer remember the juicy taste of the fruit from Airwaves. Oranges were her favorite. She wondered if her aunt was dead before passing out.

"Nii-chan?" asked Ume once they unburied half of Yuko's body from the sand.

"Place her on my horse." said Minoru

8

"The salt kingdom has been invaded by the Earth Country thanks to that the salt's armies were at the edge of the Airwave kingdom," said Gaara to them once they arrived to Sunagakure. "They have broken our treaty so the Kaze Daimyo demands for war and the take back of Salts into Suna."

"Kazekage-sama," an ANBU arrived to the window. "We have information that the Rain country has allied to the Earth country against Suna."

"Send word to the Daimyo immediately and call the generals, council, and advisors into a meeting as soon as you can."

"Hai!" then he left.

"I guess we should be going," said Sasuke.

"You know you have Konoha's alliance, don't hesitate to call us," said Lee as they left the office.

"Naruto," called Gaara.

Naruto stayed.

"Did she go without pain?"

Naruto nodded before Gaara collapsed on his chair. So many things were going on and now she was gone. Naruto sat for a moment while Gaara meditated.

"You should go; her service shouldn't wait," Gaara told him.

"I know you can overcome this new threat Gaara, your village is as strong as you."

"Arigatou, tomodachi."

"What are friends for," Naruto said with a smile.

8

"You guys are way late," Konohamaru said to the backup team.

They looked sadly towards the ground.

"Don't mind him guys," said Kakashi.

"It's getting late, let's make camp," Kumi ordered.

They did, they were just a few days away from Konohagakure.

"Mina and your cousin?" Maiya asked Hanabi.

Hanabi nodded.

"No way," Maiya said, surprised.

"They were really good friends until a year ago and then Bam! They were kissing, dating and who knows what else," said Kimi.

"You make it sound so disturbing," said Rokuro.

"It is disturbing," said Maiya.

"I think is romantic," said Moegi. "They are breaking through the barriers of their clans."

"What barriers?" Udon asked.

"Our clans don't oppose their relationship," said Hanabi.

"But Neji opposes Kumi and Kakashi's adult talks," Konohamaru said with a face of horror he had seen Neji use before the rest started to laugh.

Maiya looked at her aunt leaning on Kakashi's shoulder.

They were not bothered by the racket they were making.

She felt so welcome with all of them but still she knew there might be a price to be paid once back on Konohagakure.

8

They arrived to the dusty town where Takara and her son Yori lived but did not find them.

"They went back to their land and took all of their followers with them. They said they didn't want to be involved in another war," said the bartender.

Was the war pushing everyone so early? They wondered before continuing.

Sasuke's team and Kumi's team arrived the same day.

"Ma…Kushina," Rin stumbled towards her body. "No, it can't be, she can't be," she touched the cold face. 'I should have been there.'

"Rin," she felt a comforting hand on her shoulder. She turned and hugged Iruka trying to hide her tears.

Iruka looked at the team but especially at Naruto.

He looked so out of place.

8

"Today we say goodbye to some of the best…" Tsunade stared her speech at top of the Hokage building where the caskets laid open for everyone to say goodbye.

Naruto saw many ANBU give their respects to Susumu, Tamiko and his mother.

No one cried but Maeko; his student before Hinata held her to help her stop.

Yasuo looked sad and angry; Kushina had started to feel like a new mother to him.

Hiroshi was with his mother both looking sad.

The shinobi stood in lines.

All of Kushina's students were close to each other. They wondered how come there was a clear sky that day.

It was unusual for so many high-ranked shinobi to die so fast in such short time. It was just the beginning of the war.

Shinobi started to walk to their old friends and relatives to say good-bye.

Sasuke walked forwards to his sensei along with Sakura. "Thanks for choosing me as the leader of the team. I never thought you believed that much in me. I swear I will always do my best," he placed the casual white flower at top of the casket.

"I could not believe who you were at first but I am glad we met you. Now I know from whom Naruto got his skills. You and the Yondaime should be together by now, I hope you are happy," Sakura placed a flower too before Sasuke took her hand and walked back.

"Sensei you were very wise and your courage endless. We will never forget you teachings," said Lee with a light smile. He believed their sensei wouldn't want to see them so sad.

"You made me believe more on my technique," said Tenten. "You taught me beyond what you had to. Sorry for doubting you. I know you were just trying to do what was for the best. Thank you for coming back to be our sensei a last time."

"First it was Tamiko and Susumu and now you; dammit K. I thought we could finally have a more peaceful life. Well at least you rest in peace and don't worry about us that we will be fine," Kumi said with Kakashi at her side.

"You were both strong and beautiful but more than that brave. You were just like the kind of Kunoichi I want to become. We will never forget you," said Ino.

"Thank you for taking me as your student as well," said Sai. "I knew there were still things for me to learn but with you as my sensei I actually enjoyed learning them."

"Thank you for making me feel as part of the team and keeping us together," said Mina.

"And making us a whole team, we won't let you down," said Neji.

"It's unfair that you left me behind to then die. I can't even avenge your death," said Shikamaru. "You once told me that the knowledge passed from teacher to student create an unbreakable bond. Thanks for at least leaving that behind with me."

"I feel you made us stronger while making us into a whole team. You taught us things I never believed I could learn in such short time. Thank you for believing on us," said Choji.

"I will believe you on this one. I will believe Yuko is safe with whomever you sent her to. It was real fun while it lasted sensei, thanks for being there for us," said Kiba.

"You will be always on our minds. The mark you have left will be there always to remind us what a true ninja is all about," said Shino.

"Thank you for being more than a sensei a mother to us. I know we were very lucky to know you," said Hinata.

"Okaa-san, I hope you are happy. The years we missed do not matter anymore. This time I got to know you taught me you made the right decision when I was born. Thank you for all your sacrifices," said Naruto before pulling out the rings she had given him. They had Kushina and Minato engraved inside. He took her cold hand and was about to put them on her finger when he noticed. "Hinata," he tried to not scream it. "Look," he tried to seem natural as he showed her the flawless fingers of the corpse.

"But how?" she whispered.

8Flash back8

_"I feel a mark on my back. I was once not free. I feel the scars of my hands. I was not skilled once. I feel apathy for most of the world, I am not like that. At least I try not to be." _

8

"The scars weren't there. The hand was flawless, new almost," He looked at her swords resting on her chest. He touched the edge.

It was not her sword.

That convinced them.

"This isn't her," Naruto said, placing the rings into Hinata's pocket.

"Let's go," said Hinata feeling confused.

The Tsukyugas did not pick on their altered feelings since they were more busy mourning for Tamiko.

Everyone thought the moment had been too strong for them.

"What was that then?" asked Hinata once they made it home.

"A jutsu probably but I can't believe she was able to trick us all like that," he did not know if to be happy or furious.

"Then she is alive," said Hinata sitting on the sofa "but why did she…"

"She…I think she didn't plan to comeback from the beginning," he sat next to her. "Remember that all of her friends have disappeared and Kiba said she sent Yuko to some people. They could be the same."

(NL" yes, Kushina is alive…Muahahaha)

The desert felt refreshing as they sat by the oasis they had been told to wait.

"Look!" shouted someone before they saw the approaching group.

"About time you got here," said Katana to the arrivals.

"Sorry, I found it a little hard to get away," said Kushina with a few bandages on her. Some of her hair strands had remained grey, "I also had to find my silly niece."

"I tried waiting for you but you took too long," said Yuko after a deep drink of water.

"Try sneaking away from fourteen ninjas and then complain," said Kushina with a glare.

"But you are a ninja too and with more experience!" shouted Yuko.

"They haven't stopped arguing since she woke up," said Ume to the others. "I liked them more as K and unconscious girl"

" Ume!" her older brother; Minoru stepped on her foot.

Ume glared at him.

"Up until now almost all nations have either declared war or been declared war on," said Takara.

"We need to get some things before we start," said Kushina.

"Start what?" asked Yori; Takara's son.

"You will see," said Kushina before making a hand sign. A strong wind came from above hitting the sand blowing it away. A large hole was created into which Kushina jumped to.

8Flash back8

_"Where is it?" Kushina seemed scared. "In a place you have already chosen for a meeting," the deity smiled. "I told you it was your destined task." _

8

"What are you doing?" asked Katana jumping after her.

The others followed.

Kushina looked around before spotting a small metallic edge. "Help me here," she said to them pulling on a handle she uncovered.

They helped her by pulling and removing the sand from around until a large chest was uncovered.

"Stand back," said Takara before cutting the seven locks with her sword. The locks sank into the sand out of view 'what were they made of?'

"This has to be good," said Katana using a crowbar to open the chest.

"What? A book?"

8Flash back8

_"There are five of them. They are called Books of Ending since they can bring the world to its knees. There is a green one called: Existence Book, it has all to do with death and life. A red one called: Merger Book, it deals with powerful ninja techniques some that are used to this day but their origins remain secret." _

_"Wait, so this is one of them." _

_"Let me finish girl. There is a blue one called: Concentration Book, it deals with the human body and how it can surpass its limits. Then there is this one, silver; Crusade Book, it deals with all that you see here." _

_"Weapons…what about the fifth?" _

_"The black one…hm: Creation book, it deals with knowledge too powerful for what I was told by my father," he said closing the wall and then sitting in a chair. _

8

"Not just any book," said Kushina picking it up.

The book was blue; the Concentration book. It would tell her secrets of the human body.

"A book of Ending?" a man in the crowd asked.

"How did you know?" Kushina asked with a glare.

The man was about her age with dark short hair and calm brown eyes that reminded her of someone. "My father told me when I was a child that my grandfather possessed the Crusade book. He even described it to me."

"You are Shinichi's grandson!" most did not understand the big deal.

"My name is Daisuke. I joined Takara recently but I never thought I would come across my grandfather's best apprentice. What a small world."

8

"Ekirei is dead?" Dokueki could no believe the news. She hid the eaten away sides of her face with her hair. Her back was a worse mess.

"Nothing was left of him," said a shadow sitting on a broken pillar while cleaning a mask with only one eyehole.

"I guess you want revenge for him also," said another figure with long dark hair.

"Of course!" she claimed.

"Just remember not to kill Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke," said the man with long hair.

"I guess you want a new face too," laughed the man with the one eye hole mask. "You have been doing very badly."

"That face should be your punishment for letting them survive," said a man standing between the one with the mask and the other with long dark hair.

"I finished off some!" she shouted to more shadows that started to laugh.

"Some isn't enough," a familiar deep voice said.

"Daikirai!"(Hate) 'He is supposed to be dead!' She turned to face the leader, "Why him of all!"

"You have no right to complain," Said the leader showing her a green book he held, "or do you want to go back to your liquid crypt?"

"No," it would be even worse without her little brother, 'Ekirei, you fool.'

"Don't worry Dokueki," said Daikirai placing a heavy hand on her injure shoulder.

She immediately pushed it away but he caught her hand, "Though one of your brothers betrayed our clan and the other turned out to be a complete failure I will make sure you don't fail again my betrothed."

"Fuck off," she said pulling her hand from him

8Flash back8

_"Ekirei, Dokueki its time to go home," said Boutoku picking the 6 and 7 year olds up on to his shoulders. He was no more than fifteen. _

_"I want to stay here," said Ekirei jumping off Boutoku's shoulder after kicking him on the face. _

_"You little bastard!" Boutoku placed Dokueki down and started to chase after a laughing Ekirei. _

_"That makes you bastard too Nii-chan!" shouted Dokueki before Boutoku started chasing her too. _

_They ran for a while around that battlefield stepping on corpses, bathed on blood, and smelling putrid death. _

_8 _

_"We are family Boutoku," said a sixteen-year-old Ekirei. _

_"I am sorry guys, I just don't believe in the clan anymore," Boutoku said as he stood at the gates. His green eyes and dark hair were the same as Ekirei's and Dokueki's. "Besides I met this nice girl from a new clan." _

_"They'll never accept you," said Dokueki. _

_"They already have," said Boutoku giving them the back and walking away into the warm night. _

_"He is so dead," said Daikirai from his window. _

_"Shut your fucking mouth," said Ekirei on a calm voice. _

_"You know it's true," laughed Daikirai appearing next to them, "right Dokueki?" _

_"It's an arranged marriage, only expect death from me my betrothed," said Dokueki. _

8

'Boutoku… Ekirei, why am I alone now?' wondered Dokueki.

8

"Thank you for being here so soon. I know it's a difficult time for us all but from now on there will be no more grieving," Tsunade ordered. "First of all the elders have decided to retire. They have already chosen a council to replace them."

"Isn't this a bad time for a new council, they have more experience with war matters?" Kakashi asked.

"They said they were tired of wars and besides, as any other shinobi war this one won't be ordinary," said Tsunade.

"So a new council is actually better," said Shikamaru.

"So who are they?" asked Lee. As he, the others already had ideas of whom.

"Kakashi," said Tsunade.

"Hai," he accepted the position.

"Kurenai if you don't object," said Tsunade.

"Of course not, retirement as a single mother was getting boring anyways," she said.

"Kumi, will you have time?" Tsunade asked.

"Only if Mina accepts to lead the clan from now on," said Kumi.

"I…" Mina looked around for help but it was her decision alone. "I accept," she finally said.

"Then I accept," said Kumi.

"Jiraiya, I know you are here, do you accept?" asked Tsunade.

"I guess I will," he said puffing next to the window.

"Shizune," said Tsunade.

"Yes?" she asked ready to take notes.

"Do you accept?" asked Tsunade.

"Me?"

"The elders believe that since you are always so involved you were more than necessary in the council," Tsunade informed her.

"It will be my honor Hokage-sama," said Shizune.

"Iruka you know most of the generation that will be fighting, what you say?" asked Tsunade.

"I accept," he said with smile.

"The seventh member was going to be Kushina," said Tsunade. "Rin you are the best next choice."

"…" Rin was still sad for Kushina's death. She was not sure she could take her place.

"I am sure Okaa-san would have wanted you to take her place," said Naruto shielding his emotions from Kumi and Mina. He was angry that his mother's trick had made sad so many.

"If you say so," Rin knew she could not decline.

"Excuse me Hokage-sama, but why was I called here?" Ebisu asked.

"My very same question," Gai said with his shiny smile.

"You two are to create a new training curriculum for the academy students," said Tsunade.

"What!" in the room most shouted while giving a nervous looks at Gai and his shiny smile.

"Hokage-sama," whispered Kakashi to her, "are you sure?"

"If he gives more than what they can take we will have a long talk," said Tsunade. "Right Gai?"

"Hai Hokage-sama," he said looking down. 'There goes the Gai generation.'

"So why are we here?" Kiba asked for the entire group Kushina trained.

"As you know Kushina sent me letters while your stay at Airwaves. From now on, all of you are official ANBU and will make one team as she requested," Tsunade said.

They all looked kind of down at the mention of their sensei for a third time.

"She also asked for Sasuke to be the leader of the Moon Side team," Tsunade.

"Moon Side?" some of them wondered.

"Like we already didn't know," said Tenten.

"He has been bossing us around since she told him," said Kiba.

"Tomorrow we start training," said Sasuke with a side smile and a twitching eyebrow.

The others wanted to start an argument but they suppressed it knowing it would be futile.

'So this is why she selected him,' thought Jiraiya 'he has a strict sense of commanding'

"Sasuke, Sai, Naruto, Hinata, Kiba you are to increase the level of training of your Gennin teams since soon their missions will be of higher ranks. Well all of you can leave for exception of Kumi and Mina." said Tsunade

They left the office.

"Will she have a punishment?" asked Kumi. She knew Maiya could not get away clean handed.

"I will leave that for the leader of the clan to decide," said Tsunade.

"Mina?" Kumi wondered what her daughter would do.

"She will stop being a shinobi," Mina said with a determined look.

Tsunade and Kumi thought her decision would create conflict.

"She can go back to be a shinobi once she shows she can be trusted," she added.

Tsunade and Kumi sighed.

8

"So we are not telling anyone?" Hinata asked. She was sitting in bed with Naruto's head on her lap.

"We have to keep it a secret," he responded. "Who knows what she's planning but I bet it's for my seal she is going to get involved in the war," Naruto said as her fingers passed through his hair. He was starting to fall sleep.

"You're right. Also if we told she was still alive, though the new council knows her, they would have to put her in the Bingo book," They continued to wonder what she was planning to make that war different from others.

8

"Hurry before dawn arrives," Takara ordered to the ones that carried the weapons out of the stockpile Shinichi had left Kushina many years ago in the secret underground vault. "We don't want anyone to notice."

"You are fucking crazy," said Daisuke with controlled tone. He could not believe she was taking every single weapon his grandfather had left.

Kushina laughed, "He said they were my and I plan on using them." She kicked a brick on the wall before the silver Crusade book was revealed. "He left me this as well!?" she exclaimed taking it. Now she had two books. They had the advantage.

"If you start doing stupid things I _will_ kill you," Daisuke warned.

"Don't worry," she said with a soft laugh that captured him. "This time I am sure of what path I want to take."

8

"Sensei?" Hiroshi found Naruto at his door.

"Hey," he said with a light smile.

"Oh Naruto-san, good afternoon," said Sumi(Hiroshi's mother).

"I just came to tell Hiroshi we will restart training tomorrow," said Naruto.

"Hai!" said Hiroshi glad to have his sensei back.

"Would you like to stay for lunch or maybe…" Sumi was not sure how was Naruto taking his mother's death.

'"Lunch would be nice," said Naruto. The food was terrible, just as Hiroshi had said, and the silence was equally bad but Naruto did not care. He heard the turn of a page.

"Hiroshi how many times have I told you to not read while eating," Sumi scolded.

"Sumimassen Kaa-san," Hiroshi placed the book on his lap. He blushed for being scolded in front of his sensei. He did not notice Naruto looking at the book from the side.

He saw the strange writing. Naruto knew that book. He had seen it when he inspected Hiroshi's room when he first became his student. It clicked into his mind. 'It is!' he thought he saw the writing shine. "Hiroshi, where did you get that book?" he asked keeping his cool but it was so hard to not just jump hug the boy and take the book.

"It was my dad's but I really don't understand it," said Hiroshi.

Naruto remembered that the time he saw it he had been able to read the first pages that contained the basics on Ninjutsu. How come now it was now unreadable. "May I see it?" asked Naruto twitching under his skin.

Hiroshi passed it to him.

Before Naruto's eyes, the writing converted into readable text.

Hiroshi and his mother did not see as he did, but why?

"Would you mind if I borrowed it?" he faked light curiosity. He was excited to have found it so easily.

"You can keep it," Hiroshi seemed tired of it. "But would you please tell me if you find anything?" he asked with a bit of hope.

"Of course," said Naruto. 'I guess I am more like her than I thought' he had his own secrets. On his way home to hide the book Naruto looked at the sky.

The war was now. It no longer was a vision but reality.

He proposed to himself to do his best to protect his village. He resented that he could not protect his mother but he believed she could take care of herself.

_Sequel Ready: __**Revolution- GO NOW!!!**_

_The times have changed and so have they. _

"Sensei?" Maeko asked.

"Go back to camp, I will catch up later," Naruto said as his small team looked at the long hall full of unconscious enemies.

_Those were war times, he had to finish them. _

_Expect: Blood, death, more death, lemons _(if I get the courage_), more secrets, comebacks, babies; evil Uchiha babies, more living dead, new parasites, new enemies and allies, a wedding, new weapons, new jutsus, kidnaps, more missions, androids, labyrinths, traps, and death again. _

**Translation: **

**Ganbatte - Good Luck **

**Arigatou - Thank You **

**Tomodachi - Friend **

**Sumimassen - I'm Sorry **

**Beta Reader/Editor's Notes: Final chapter, I hope you like the editing and, a full heads up, I'm continuing my work as NL's Beta Reader/Editor through 'Revolution' so anyone else have a request, you can trust me when it comes to finding necessary errors, of course it would have to be through e-mail. **

**- Anime Insaniac **


End file.
